The Rookie 8 plus 1 equals 9
by NaruHinaF
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki received a scholarship to attend the prestigious Konoha High. This is a one and a lifetime opportunity for him, but he's homeless and poor not mention that he was born mute and is Korean American. The students constantly pick on him, however a group known as the Rookie 8 comes along to protect him. However, it doesn't stop him from attempting suicide.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone happy almost 2020. Here is another new story Naruto that I wanted to do for fun. I read a lot of good Naruto fanfics about High School, and some are good. But I like Naruto stories where it's modern, struggles, a little dark, twists and turns. Not to mention stories where he is either bully and an orphan including deaf or mute. Those stories are good anyway I adopted this story with permission from Sadistic One. It's call Rookie 8 plus 1. However I will make a few changes to it but the plot will remain the same. The only change that I'm making is that Naruto will be Korean American including that he will be born mute by doing sign language. He will not be deaf so that won't be in my story. The bullying tone is a little diffent from the anime movie A Silent Voice, that film is also another reason why I wanted to write a Naruto story like this.**_

_**As you guess it is a Naruto/Hinata story. The timeline will be in the year of 2000. All the characters will be at the age of their Shippuuden counterparts. This story will go up to 10 chapters. The Rookie 9 will be (Out of Character) such as Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. Naruto will have Hinata's personality throughout the entire story. Whereas Hinata will have Naruto's personality.**_

_**Also Japanese honorifics are used in this story and the characters are going to be call by their last name. Including that the setting is in a modern city like Japan.**_

_**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki received a scholarship to attend the prestigious Konoha High. This is a one and a lifetime opportunity for him, but he's homeless and poor not mention that he was born mute and is Korean American. The students constantly pick on him, however a group known as the Rookie 8 comes along to protect him. However, it doesn't stop him from attempting suicide. After waking up from a coma, he wakes up to find out that he'll be living with one of them. Read along and watch Naruto as he grows fond of his new friends, rivalry, a new lifestyle and most of all love and acceptance.**_

_**Cast**_

_**1\. Naruto: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch (in his mind)**_

_**2\. Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**_

_**3\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**_

_**4\. Sasuke: voiced by Yuri Lowenthal**_

_**5\. Kiba: voiced by Kyle Hebert**_

_**6\. Shino: voiced by Derek Stephen Prince**_

_**7\. Ino: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey**_

_**8\. Shikamaru: voiced by Tom Gibis**_

_**9\. Choji: voiced by Robbie Rist**_

_**10\. Iruka: voiced by Quinton Flynn**_

_**11\. Kakashi: voiced by Dave Wittenberg**_

_**12\. Fugaku: voiced by Doug Stone**_

_**13\. Mikoto: voiced by Kari Wahlgren**_

_**14\. Erika: voiced by Erika Ishii**_

_**15\. Suka: voiced by Greg Chun**_

_**16\. Kita: voiced by Wendee Lee**_

_**17\. Saka: voiced by Neil Kaplan**_

_**18\. Melody: voiced by Lucy Liu**_

_**19\. Megumi: voiced by Dorothy Fahn**_

_**20\. Danzo: voiced by **_**_William Frederick Knight_**

_**21\. Gitmo: voiced by Eric Stuart**_

_**22\. Orochimaru: voiced by Steve Blum**_

_**23\. Tsunade: voiced by **__**Debi Mae West**_

_**24\. Sugo: voiced by **__**Wally Wingert**_

_**25\. Male doctor: voiced by **__**Sam Regal**_

_**Now on with the story**_

_**Chapter 1 Title: Breaking Free**_

_Today was monday June 17. It was a sunny day for Konoha Senju High, and it is the year of 2000._

_Students were walking into class saying, "Ohayo sensei!" some girls giggled as they walked pass Kakashi-sensei, a Social Studies teacher of Konoha High._

_Konoha High is school known for its excellent academic system, lavish school style, music concerts, drama, theatre production, and not to mention art. Top students that came from rich and important family attended, after all it was a school for the rich._

_He put down the book he was reading and waved at the girls. They squealed in delight. Kakashi, a man with silver hair, stepped into a classroom._

"You're early for once". A bubble gum hair teen said.

_He chose to ignore her comment. He walked behind a rectangular desk, most likely the teachers desk and stared at the students._

"Everyone Stand Up". The bubble hair girl said as she stood up. _The students also got up. She bowed and the students behind her bowed a second later._

"Ohayo sensei". They all said.

"Ohayo". As he responded back.

_The students then sat back down._

"I've got a few announcements". _He told them. He sat on the desk and stared at his class. He pulled out a pen from his gray shirt pocket and grabbed the clipboard that was beside him._ "But first, roll call". _He looked down at the paper on the clipboard._

He says "Aburame Shino".

_A boy with chocolate brown hair raised his hand. Shino is the only child of two Botany professors who teaches at the University of Konoha._

Next he says "Asanuma Erika".

"Hai, Kakashi-sense". _A young girl with curly brown hair said as she stared seductively at the teacher._

_Erika is the only daughter of the top fashion designer, who live in Paris. She recently moved to Japan from Paris, to get in touch with her father's culture, who was Japanese._

"Akimichi Choji". He then called out.

A chubby boy raised his hand. "Here!" he said.

_Choji, who is the winner of the Konoha School cook off for three years straight, was a student of 1-A, Kakashi class. His father is one of the top chefs in Konoha and he's trying to follow in his father's legacy._

"Fuji Suka". Kakashi calls out. However the said boy just yawned.

And he say to Kakashi, "Please do know I can have you removed from this school". _Fuji is the son of the principal, who took the position after the principal of the school past away 12 years ago._

Kakashi rolled his eyes. And sang "Sure". He then says. "Haruno Sakura".

She raise her hand saying "Hai sensei". _Sakura, the class president, is known for her boisterous character and pink long hair. She's the top 3 best student in the entire school. She's even the only daughter of two famous theatre directors. She's also a well-known blogger for her blog, Life._

Kakashi then calls out, "Hyuga Hinata".

"Hai, Hai" the lavender eye girl said as she stared at the teacher, annoyed. Kakashi smiled at her. She groaned. _Hinata, who is well known for her unique eyes and feisty character, is the eldest daughter of Hyuga Hiashi and Hitomi, the most famous lawyers in Konoha. She is the top 2nd best student in the school and is aiming to break apart from her family's tradition of lawyers and to become a brain surgeon instead._

"Inuzuka Kiba". He now called out.

"Here!" Kiba said, as the boy who grinned, tipped his chair over. _Kiba is a wild character of Kakashi's class. He is the only son of the Inuzuka's and is known for being the youngest person to get his pilot license in Konoha._

"Nara Shikamaru!" Kakashi shouted out as he threw a piece of chalk at the boy's head.

He did not move. _Shikamaru, is known for being lazy._ Need I say more?

"Yamanka Ino" he shouted out.

"HAI!" a girl name Ino, giggled.

_Ino clasp her hands together. She is known for her unique fashion style, in which constantly causes her and Erika to bump heads with one another. Ino is also known for her lavish parties and amazing presents._

"Uchiha Sasuke". Kakashi said while looking at him.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he leaned on the chair. _Sasuke, the pretty boy, and also the top student in the entire school. He is the son of the Head Chief._

He placed the clipboard down and smiled. He then says out loud, "I'm pretty sure half of you already know that we will have a new student"-

However Kakashi was interrupted by Fuji. Who said, "You mean the charity case". He now chuckled.

Kakashi remained quiet. "He's not going to last long", Erika spoke. She continues saying, "Why should we waste our resources for somebody who's probably going to drop out". After saying that she started twisting her brown hair.

Suka then said out loud while laying his head on his desk, "Remember the last person that got a scholarship to this school". Suka also said while being rude. "Less than three hours, he was gone".

Erika giggled after hear all of that.

"Ne, isn't he in prison?" Kita, a girl with long black hair, said as she turned to face Fuji, who was sitting behind her.

"No way". Erika shouted getting out of her chair. She then says "How come I didn't hear that?".

"Please settle down", Kakashi said. He now sighed. He hated to admit it, but the new kid probably wasn't going to last long. "He's really smart…

And Kita interrupts him by saying, "That's what you said about the last one and he was dumber than a bag of bricks"." Kita then snarled by saying "Just a waste of time".

_Kakashi hated this part of the job. Introducing a new kid from a scholarship and having to cover everything up on why the child didn't want to come back or some nonsense just so the school will continue to look good._

"He will be here in the next", but he looked at his watch and continues saying, "several minutes. So please be kind to him and treat him as your own".

"We'll try" Erika said while she smirked.

"Sakura", Kakashi said while turning towards the girl. "Can you please show him around the campus when you have a chance".

_Sakura nodded her head after hearing this from her teacher._

Fuji Saka, the principal, eyed the blond hair boy suspiciously. "What happened to your shirt?" he angrily asked the blond boy.

The Blond boy lowered his head. And signed in Japanese sign language by saying with his hands, "I don't know how that happened". The boy didn't open his mouth to talk. He was quiet and didn't raised his head to look at the principal.

The principal looked at him with disgust. He sighed. This was the said boy, who dare to sign up for a scholarship, he and the other board members decided to do, every year. _The boy had blond hair that he clearly did not comb, he was tall, and wore a red spiral pendant necklace around his neck including a blue stripe scarf, but Saka could not make out his face, since he kept staring at the floor._ He scoffed as he turned his back on the boy.

"Follow me". He commanded.

The blond boy fastened the strap on his back as he followed behind the man.

"This is a school of importance". Saka spoke. He continues saying, "The school has been opened for almost 60 years and is known to produce some of the best students you see out there today". He boasted saying "I, of course, attended this school and got all honors and graduated top of my class!". Now he beamed as he remembered his youthful days. But now Saka says, "Please be mindful of the students and be on your best behavior". He now looks over his shoulders at the boy, who still had his head lowered. The blond nodded his head. Saka then says to the blonde, "I don't want to hear any trouble from you".

The blonde boy signs in sign language saying, "Hai".

_Saka straightened up. He knew in his mind that this boy would not last any longer than a month. His kind didn't deserve to be here. He stopped in front of a classroom door._ Saka turns around and now looks at the boy saying, "Please do not upset the other students… Notru"..

"Naruto", the blonde signed in sign language with his hands.

"What?" said Saka as he was confuse.

"It's Naruto" he now said this time by showing his name on a piece of paper that he took out of his bag without anyone seeing.

'Hmph even his name is ridiculous' Saka thought. He now knocked on the door.

_Kakashi got off of the desk and walked over to the door. He opened it and bowed to the principal._

"This is Naro" Saka said in complete annoyance.

"It's Naruto", he blond repeated by showing his piece of paper by pointing at his name.

Saka ignored him. He then looked at Kakashi, before walking away back to his office. Kakashi stared at the boy who was staring down at the ground. He smiled meekly and says "Come on in and introduce yourself". While he is stepping aside.

_The class became silence as the blond walked into the class. After a second of silence, there was a giggle. Kakashi glared at Erika, who tried to play it off. Kita also turned to Suka and grinned._

"Charity case", Suka said as he pretended to sneezed.

Kakashi glared at him. The blonde had his head lowered. "Please introduce yourself", Kakashi said once more.

The boy got out a small black board from his book bag and wrote "Hi" with a black marker. The boy then wrote "I'm Uzumaki Naruto…" and shows it to everyone in the class.

"Ne, sensei. I can't see what he wrote" Melody, a purple hair girl shouted out.

"Can you sign it with your hands or write it on this chalkboard?", Kakashi told him with a nice tone to his voice.

The boy tightened his marker then he puts his items back in his book bag. He then goes to the chalk board and writes, "Hi… I'm Uzuma-

Suka however made a loud yawn. And Sakura was getting annoyed by the students.

The boy continues writing on the board by writing in Japanese kanji, "H…hi… I'm Uzumaki N… Naruto, I'm Korean American and I also can't talk because I was born mute. But I hope we can all be friends". After writing that he stares down at the ground.

"He has a speech problems too. Oh lord at least he ain't deaf", Kita said as she laughed.

"Shut up!" Hinata snapped as she got up and turned around, while glaring at Kita. Kita glared at her back. Hinata continues saying to her, "If you shut up, then you can see what he wrote on the board. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he can't talk because he was born that way"..

"Touché", Melody says as she laughed.

Hinata however rolled her eyes.

Kakashi wanting to stop the argument that would soon take place, raised his hand to get the class's attention. "Uzumaki-san, you can sit beside Suka", he said pointing to the blue hair boy. He didn't want to sit the boy next to him, but that would be the only seat available for now.

Naruto, glanced up slightly, and saw Kakashi pointing at the back of the class. He lowered his head once more and strolled down the aisle of the classroom.

"What is that smell?", Erika said by covering her nose.

Melody sniffed the air and said, "Smells like a charity case to me".

_Naruto took his seat to the empty desk and placed his book bag on the table. He also puts his blue stripe scarf back into his book bag. Suka now shot his hand in the air._

"Yes, Suka", Kakashi said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Why does he have to sit next to me? His smell is distracting me from breathing", Suka says in complete anger.

_Naruto rested his hands on top of his lap. Kakashi however doesn't answer Suka's question._

"Please treat Uzumaki-san with respect. And please remain quiet for your next teacher", Kakashi said while walking out of the room.

"Psst" Suka said. Naruto knew somehow that the boy was trying to get his attention, he turned his head slightly to the boy. His blond bangs covered over his eyes, and stopped by his shoulders. Suka said in rage, "Just so you know, don't talk to me, don't look in my direction and know your place".

"Yeah", Melody said turning by around and agreeing with Suka.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and just get out of here while you have the chance", Megumi, a girl with a white pixie cut said.

"Good morning, class". A happy Iruka-sensei, came strolling into the class.

"Ohayo sensei". They all said in union.

Umino Iruka looked at the attendance sheet and nodded his head. He then says, "I heard we have a new student in the class". He eyes wondered as he tried to search for the new student. "Ah" he said by spotting him. "What's your name?" He says as he walks up to the new student's desk.

"It's Zoozoo Noodles" Suka mockingly said. And Erika snickered after hearing this.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto, sensei", Sakura correctly said as she is annoy by the two classmates making fun of him.

Iruka nodded his head. "Well it's nice to have you in our class, Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka said with a kind voice. _Naruto had now placed his hands on black board and wrote something for the teacher to see. As he has shifted uncomfortably in the chair. He holds up his black board for Iruka to see. As Naruto was staring down at the desk._

What Naruto wrote on his black board was "I… it's nice to be here" it said.

_Iruka smiled weakly. Every teacher, student, and staff knew that anybody who came here, if they weren't rich, weren't to be accepted to kindly. He sighed mentally. Hopefully this year would be change._

"I hope everyone is ready to graduate soon". Iruka say as he smiled while returning to his desk. _The class all cheered. Some high five the person sitting next to them. Naruto however covers his ears from the loud noise._

"I can't wait", Kiba said throwing his head back. He stared at Hinata, who was now staring at him.

_Hinata however scoffed as she hit Kiba on his forehead, causing the boy to nearly fall off the chair._

"I think we should throw a graduation party", Ino happily said as she grinned. She then says, "What do you think, Sakura-chan?".

Sakura said by smiling, "That'll be awesome".

"I'll start planning right away", Ino happily said by taking out her phone.

Iruka cleared this throat and said, "Or maybe you can do that on YOUR time".

Ino laughed nervously and says, "Hai, sensei". She is now placing the phone into her skirt pocket.

_The school uniform consist of a plane light gray skirt and pants with a white collar shirt and yellow neck tie. However, each grade had a different color blazer/cardigan to identify them. Tenth grade wore a green blazer or cardigan, eleventh graders wore a blue color and twelfth graders wore a red color._

"Please take out your English text books", Iruka told him as he turned to write today's objective on the board.

The board now says, What do I want to do after I graduate?

"Please have this, written in English, at the end of the class", Iruka said. He sat on the desk and took out his text book and says,. "Please turn to page 50".

There was complete silence in the room, the noise that was heard, was the turning of the pages. Iruka looked up as he saw a hand being raised. "Yes, Uzumaki-san".

"I don't have a book", he replied in sign language with his black board.

Iruka had to open his eyes wide enough to see what the boy had wrote. And then Suka scoffed.

"That's no problem. You can share with Suka", Iruka told him by smiling.

"I rather not", Suka said as he angrily snorted.

"And why is that? He's a fellow classmate of yours", Iruka responded by getting angry.

"First of all, he smells stink, secondly, he should have had his own book. I mean you already got into the school for free, you want free books too?", Suka said while getting more angry.

"I'll share with him, sensei", Sasuke said to end the debate.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun you're so dreamy", Erika said romantically.

"Slut", Kiba said as he pretend coughed.

Erika angrily glared at him wishing to kill him.

Sasuke then slid the desk and connected it with Naruto's own.

"Thank you Sasuke", Iruka said as he looked back at his papers.

Sasuke rested the book in the middle of two desk. He pointed to the page. "Thank you", Naruto said in sign language with his two hands.

_All Sasuke saw was the blonde's shaggy hair moving from side to side. By the way Naruto hair was so long, he wondered if the boy had ever saw his own face._ "It's no problem", he say as he looked over at the page. _Sasuke wasn't one to judge or care about other people's hygiene, but he could tell that blond hadn't taken a shower for some time._

And class went on.

_Sakura skipped happily towards Ino with a juice box in her hand. Ino was sitting on a stone bench in the garden, staring down at her phone. She was planning the party and everything that would be needed to make it the best graduation party ever._

"How long do you think he has?" Ino asked Sakura, who sat down beside her. "Like did he say anything when you gave him the tour?".

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know how long. I wish they would leave him alone", she said. She continued saying, "He seems quiet and friendly, I guess, but he does smell a little". She then sipped on the straw.

Ino giggled saying, "Really?". As her eyes never left the phone screen.

Sakura nodded her head and said, "I mean it doesn't smell that bad, but you can still smell him". Ino crossed her legs as she pushed the phone into her pocket. Sakura asks her in a curious way, "Your phone died?".

Ino nodded her head and says, "Yeah I forgot my charger". She now watched as Hinata walked up to her. "Why are you so grumpy?", Ino said as she laughed.

Hinata threw her bag on the floor and sat on the grass. She then says out loud, "I'm not grumpy, just pissed. I'm tired of the way the new student-". But she didn't finish her sentence as Ino interrupted her.

"What did he do to you?" Ino asked. "Did he do something?" she said as she shot up.

"No, no. I'm just a little upset that they did him like that", Hinata said by crossing her arms.

"Wow, I've never seen you upset about something like that before", Sakura said being surprise.

"I'm just tired of it. Last year they did it, and the year before and the teachers don't do anything!", she angrily said as she threw her arms in the air.

"I understand how frustrated you are", Sakura said as she nodded her head. She continues saying,"We're getting too old for that".

Ino nodded her head in agreement. Ino then said, "Ne, Kiba-kun, Sasuke-kun" as she called out to the boys.

Kiba ran up to Ino. She shrieked in horror as Kiba caused her to fall back off of the bench. He climbed on top of her and rubbed against her. "I miss you so much", he said by freaking her out like as if he was having sex with her.

_Ino screamed in horror. While Sakura giggled as she watched Ino cry for help._

"Bad boy", Hinata said as she stood up. She sprayed him with a water bottle, she had gotten out of her backpack.

_Kiba whimpered as he got off of Ino. She angrily glared at him._

"Baka!" Ino screamed as she punched Kiba in his face.

_He cried in pain as he falls to the ground._

_Sasuke sat on the bench next to Sakura and stared at the flowers that adorn his view._

"Where is Choji and Shino?" asked Sakura in curiousness.

"I have no idea", Sasuke say as he shrugged. He goes on saying, "I can't wait to go home". And lastly he said, "I'm tired".

"Shikamaru is probably sleeping underneath a tree" Ino said as she didn't see him.

"I have no idea how he made it", Sakura replied, by shaking her head.

"It's all about connections!" Ino said as she back sat down beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, when you sat next to Uzumaki-san, did you smell…. Him?" Ino also asked.

Sasuke looked at her. "I knew he smell, but I didn't know it was that bad".

Ino giggled and say, "Ne, Sakura-chan smelt him when she was giving him a tour".

"I wasn't trying to be mean or anything", Sakura said as she defended herself.

"I think we should be nice, for once", Hinata said as she tied Kiba up to a nearby tree.

"So why don't you start now?", Kiba cried out as he struggled to get escape the tight ropes sinking into his skin. Hinata picked up a stick and began to poke Kiba.

"Whatever comes first", Sasuke mumbled.

"Are you going out with your family on Friday?", Sakura asked him.

"Yeah, I should probably be back on Saturday at one in the morning", Sasuke said as he informed her.

Meanwhile during the afternoon

"You're ungrateful. I let you stay here for three hundred a month and you have the nerve to complain", A bald headed man name Danzo angrily said as he shouted at blonde.

"But the water has been off for a month now and the lights cuts off in my apartment every night at 8pm", Naruto wrote on his black board while showing it to him.

"You can get the hell out", the bandage scar man shouted at the kid.

Naruto tightened his fist as he stared at the ground. He then erases his board and wrote "Gomen" on it.

The man glared at the blonde. "Ungrateful brat", he spat. Then Danzo yells, "Now get out!".

_Naruto walked out of the landlord office and walked outside. He had work in the next hour and he was in no condition to go. He pleaded with the landlord to get the water back on, but he every time he said he would, he never got to it. He could have cared less about the lights, but if he had water that would be much better. He wanted to make a good impression on the first day of his new school, however when the landlord had promised to turn on the water that Monday, he didn't, and the lights decided to stay off from 8 that Monday night to when he had to get ready to go to school. His clothes were wrinkled and mashed up, a bird decided that he would shit on his school shirt and he smelled. Not to mention, he didn't have any textbooks because the scholarship didn't cover it._

_He walked up the creaky wooden stairs and walked through the dismantled hallway. Tattered wallpaper hung down off of the wall, roaches crawled through the green carpet and some of the lights flickered with every step he took._

"I'm taking my child with me!", he heard somebody screamed.

"Like hell you are". He heard a male voice shouted. He then heard a woman scream for help.

The woman says, "Get off me!".

The male says, "Come here you bitch".

_Naruto entered his room and closed the door behind him. He grabbed the bucket of water, he pumped from the well, and stepped into the small bathroom. He took off his clothes and wiped off the important parts, his face, armpits and private parts. He had to conserve his water._

_Naruto looked at his reflection in the mirror. He pushed up his blonde bangs and stared in the mirror. He dropped his hair and ran out of the bathroom. It was almost time for work._

_He now freaks out as he tried to put on his uniform. After successfully putting on his clothes he bolted out of the door._

"You're late!", his boss says to the blonde by yelling.

"Gomen. Gomen. Gomen", Naruto said by signing in sign language. Naruto continues in sign language saying, "I just started a new school and it is kind of a little distance from my house and-

"It's always the same damn excuse!" Gitmo, the manager of Sunny Dale Ice Cream Shop, screamed at the blond teen. "I don't even know why I put up with you", he said as he looked down at his paper. He looked up and stared at the boy who was looking at floor. "Why are you still in here?" he said.

Naruto fidgets and signed with his hands saying, "M… my paycheck". He never once looked up at his manager, but he knew he was staring at him with disgust. The manager scoffed. Naruto signed with his hands saying, "Y… you said I would get it Monday, which is today".

"I know what today is!" he shouted. Gitmo goes on saying, "Besides you'll have to wait until the next pay period".

"B… but I can't wait! My rent is due on Friday". Naruto pleaded by signing it in sign language as he had a horrified look on his face.

Gitmo now shouts out, "Don't get smart with me. If you want a job, I would suggest you shut your mouth and get to work. You're already late as it is!". Gitmo then growled after saying that.

_He tightened his fist. Naruto walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, quietly. He sighed as he slipped on his hat. He would have to try to sign talk to the landlord, and hopefully he would be in a good mood._

Naruto then signed with his hands saying, "Welcome to Sunny Dale, how can help you?".

"Here you go Ma'am", Naruto wrote on a piece of paper as he shows it to his female customer and handed the woman a strawberry sundae.

The woman smiled, as she went to pick up the spoon, her smile however vanished. "Um excuse me", she said calling Naruto back over.

"Hai?", Naruto said in sign language.

She picked up a long strand of blond hair.

Naruto panics while signing in sign language says, "I'm so sorry". He continues bowing while saying in sign language, "I… I'll get you another one".

The woman however groaned and says to him, "I already had to wait fifteen minutes for this, now I probably have to wait another fifteen minutes". She then got up and grabbed her purse while saying, "How did you even this job?" she asked. She then stormed out of the building.

"Naruto!" Gitmo angrily growled. As Naruto finched and heard his boss say, "That's coming out of your paycheck!".

Naruto lowered his head signing "Gomen" to Gitmo.

"Come on now, there's another order", he said as he sees someone who walked in the store.

"Hai, Hai" Naruto signed with his hands as he rushed over to get the frozen yogurts, milkshake and soda. As he walked to a table of four someone spoke.

"Isn't that charity case?" say Suka.

_He turned his head and saw Suka there. Naruto shakes inwardly by moving his head. His first day of school was not a pleasant one. Not only did he receive a new name, Charity case, his day has been filled with misfortune, with people throwing things at him, calling him smelly, and pushing around. Things were sour. He tried his best to ignore him._

_He walked past the table filled with his classmates, however, someone had decided to stick out their foot causing the poor boy to fall hard on the floor, splattering the items he had on his tray. The group of teens laughed. Naruto scattered to his knees as he desperately tried to clean the floor with his hands. He felt an angry presence behind him and he soundlessly gulped._

"You're fired! Get out and forget about receiving your paycheck", Gitmo angrily said.

Naruto jumped onto his feet. He signs with his hands saying, "But I need it!". He then lowered his head as he was talked down upon.

"It's coming out of your paycheck and by how many dishes and customers you scared away, you should be the one paying money, baka! Now get out", Gitmo furiously shouted. He then adds, "And you can keep the uniform".

_Naruto walked out of the ice-cream parlor, with his head down. He walked down the concrete sidewalk and let his tears flow. The ice-cream shop was paying the rent, barely, and that was his only source of food. He didn't like the manager, however, he had a stomach full and money._

_Stepping into his house, he threw made his way into his bedroom and lied there. He needed another job, quick, fast and in a hurry._

_He thought about it, he had already filled out some positions for some jobs, but he had no way of knowing, since he couldn't bear to keep up with his cellphone bill. And each time he went to the place, they told him they had trying calling him, but they couldn't get through to him. And the other places turned him down because of how unkempt he looked or the fact he couldn't work the time they wanted him too. He laid on the bed and watched as the lights flickered. Lights should be going off in the next hour. He needed to iron his clothes before so._

_He had finished ironing his clothes just on time. The lights had went off. Naruto always thought it was the entire complex, however it was just his room that lights cut off directly at 8._

"Shit!" he angrily cursed by signing in sign language. He goes on signing, "I forgot about my homework".

_He made his way through the darkness and crawled in bed to think about the other options in his had. He could become a drug dealer, that seemed like easy money. Or he could sell his body, that could be another source of money, or he can commit a crime and go to prison, there they'll feed him, he can take showers… and get anally rape. He shivered at the thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, those three seemed like the only options he had left… or that._

He then fell into a deep sleep.

It is now Tuesday morning and today is June 18, 2000.

"Gomen, gomen", Naruto signed in sign language as he bowed his head. He had overslept and was late to class by 3 hours.

Orochimaru, the science teacher, stared at the boy who had interrupted his class. "And you are…"

"ZooZoo Noodles", Suka shouted out.

"Uzumaki Naruto", He wrote on a piece of paper and shows it to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru eyed the boy, who stared at the floor. "Oh right, you are the new student. I take it you do understand that you cannot come to class whenever you choose, He angrily hissed.

"Lighten up Orochimaru-sensei", Melody said. She continues saying in sarcasm, "The poor boy got fired yesterday for making such a mess".

"Oh my goodness. I didn't realize that was him in that video", Erika said as she giggled.

"Enough" Orochimaru angrily said. He then told his students, "Please don't disturb my class from now on". He then said to Naruto by looking at him, "And you come a minute late to my class, don't come at all".

"Hai sensei" Naruto said by signing with his hands.

"Replay" Kita says as she giggled. She stuck out her feet as Naruto walked down the aisle.

"TIMMMMBBBBER!" Suka shouted really loud for everyone to hear.

The class exploded into complete laughter except for the rookie 8.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Orochimaru angrily screamed. Naruto had fell flat on his face. He got to his knees and held his nose. He felt something warm oozing out of his nose. "To the office!" he told the boy.

"Sensei!" Hinata said as she shot up from her seat. She webt on saying, "It wasn't his fault. It was Keita-baka".

"Yeah!" Kiba said while agreeing with her.

"No it wasn't!" Kita shot back at them.

Naruto got up steadily and coward his head in shame.

"Ne, sensei. He's bleeding!" Sakura said by screaming as they watched the blood dropped to the floor.

Hinata ran to his side and helped him up. "Tilt your head back", she told him.

"Take him to the nurse office", Orochimaru said in disgust. Hinata glared at him as she held Naruto by his forearm and led him out of the door.

At the Nurse's Office

"So what happened?" the nurse, Tsunade, asked.

"Keita-baka tripped him", Hinata said in annoyance.

Tsunade smiled. She said, "He'll be okay. Just let him stay here for a few minutes. You can wait on him or go back to class if you would like". Tsunade then got up from her seat.

"Going off to drink with Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata said as she questioned her.

"You know me so well", she said as she skipped out of the nurse office, with her breast jumping with every skip she made.

Hinata grinned as she sat on the chair next to Naruto's bed. He was sitting on the edge; but he was looking down.

"It's okay, Uzumaki-san", she told him in reassurance. She didn't like the awkward silence.

"T…thank you" he said in sign language.

"It's okay", she said while crossing her legs.

Naruto then wrote on a piece of paper for her that said, "You… don't have to wait for me. Besides I don't want you to miss class because of me". He holds it up for her to see by shaking as well due to the cold AC.

Hinata shrugged, and said "It's okay. I hate that class anyways and he's only hard on you because you're a s-".

"I understand", he signed in sign language while interrupting her.

"I didn't mean anything by it", Hinata said while being embarrassed. She jumped off of the chair and stood in front of him. Naruto had noticed her by her small feet that stepped in front of him.

"How is your nose? I swear if that Keita-baka did anything to"- but she shook her balled fist furiously towards the sky. Then Hinata says, "Let me see your nose".

Naruto shakes his head while signing, "No, that's okay… really". He then puts his hands in front of him.

"It can't be that bad" she said. Hinata goes on saying, "I just want to see if it is broken, so we can sue her for everything she has". She is now trying to remove his hands away from his face.

Naruto panics by trying to gently make sure she wouldn't see his face, as she keeps moving her away from her.

"Uzumaki", Hinata said in a kind tone to her voice. This boy was stronger than she thought. "Fine", she sighs and said while giving up. Hearing this made Naruto be relaxed. "Sike", she said playfully as she lifted up his blond bangs. _She stood there, shock. Her face had reddened. She analyzed his face. His face and jaw structure were strong, he had long eyelashes that curled up. He had dark circles around his eyes and eye bags, signaling he hadn't slept for some time, his eyebrows were bushy and his hair, it had even made its way into a unibrow, and even had a dirt stain on the side of his cheek, however, in her seventeen years on earth, has she ever seen such beautiful eyes. She was completely shock. She'd been told many times that her eyes, out of the whole Hyuga clan, was most mesmerizing and unique. She had seen blue so many times, but this blue, was truly amazing. She felt as if she could have taken a swim in his eyes. His eyes were like a turquoise blue._

"I'm S…sorry" she stuttered as she dropped his bangs and sat back down on the chair.

_Naruto covered his face. He was so embarrassed. He knew he wasn't' good lucking, but Hinata was a goddess. Her eyes were truly amazing, as if she had no pupils!. He had never seen anything like that before, but he knew she wasn't blind. Her eyes a lavender color with tint of light magenta made her eyes sparkled. Her nose was so cute and small and her lips were pouted and pink._

There was an awkward silence for the two.

"You have really pretty eyes", Hinata told him. His back hunched over making her worry. "Are you okay?", Hinata asked him.

"Y… yes", he wrote on another piece of paper for her to see. Naruto also wrote on the same paper that said, "Just a little weary of going back to class".

Hinata tightened her fist. She walked up to him and rested her petite hands on his broad shoulders. Naruto was startled. "Don't worry, I'll protect you", she told him. She had determination in her eyes from what she can tell. Naruto looked up and stared at her, of course, his bangs were dangling over his eyes. She lifted up his bangs once more, and he saw the seriousness in her eyes. "Okay?" she smiled. Naruto nodded his head. She grinned. "By the way, I'm Hyuga Hinata".

Naruto gulped as he signed in sign language saying, "Arigato Hyuga-san".

Hinata giggled, with her one hand still holding up his bangs as she says to him with a smile on her face, "Call me Hinata, Naruto-kun".

_Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. This was the first time in his life, he had ever been close to a girl, a girl, a PRETTY girl, was touching him and promising to me protect him. He looked down throwing his written pieces of paper on the floor instead of in the trash can. Hinata giggled at his shy antics as she picks up the two crumble papers and throws them into the trash can. Hinata then walks up to him._

"Let's go back to class", she said as she grabbed him by the hand.

In the classroom

"Kiba-baka, move!" Hinata said as she pushed the boy out of his chair. Kiba fell, hard, onto the floor. The two, Naruto and Hinata, had made it time for the next class, Social Studies, however, Kakashi being Kakashi, decided to take a stroll on the path of life—again.

Kiba got up and balled his fist saying, "What was that for?".

"Naruto-kun is going to sit here for now on", she told him with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Kiba said as he was baffled.

"Naruto-kun. Is. Going. To. Sit. Here. Baka!" she told him with a dark tone to her voice as her hair flies in the air.

"Who is Na-", but Kiba stopped as he gazed at the boy who was standing behind Hinata, with his head lowered.

"But this is my desk!", he says in shock.

Hinata glared at him. "You can sit next to Suka-baka-baka!" Hinata told him. She pointed at the blue hair boy who had fallen asleep.

_Kiba grumbled as he grabbed his backpack and walked to the seat Naruto was originally assigned too._

"Um… H… Hinata-chan, that's okay… really", Naruto said as he signed in sign language. _He felt awkward because he knew everyone was staring at him._

"Nonsense. Now Sit", she told him as she took her seat behind him.

_He sat down and placed his backpack on the side of his desk._

Ino looked at Sakura, who had turned to look at her. Ino took out her phone.

**Ino: Okay, what the freak? What's gotten into Hinata?**

_Sakura felt her phone vibrated. She texted._

**Sakura: You know Hinata, 50 and 50. Lol**

_Ino shook her head._

Kakashi walked into the class, whistling. "Sorry I'm-". But he paused as he noticed Naruto sitting in Kiba's seat, and Hinata glaring at Kiba, who was sitting in Naruto's seat. Kakasi says in his mind, 'It looks like I won't have to turn in my resignation form'. He then smiled.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked Ino, who was sitting underneath the tree.

"I don't know, but she just left with the new kid", Ino said as she shrugged.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on!" Kiba whined. He went on by saying,"Why is Hinata-chan hanging out with the new kid?".

Shino and Choji walked up to the group. "Ne, did you see that. What's the matter with Hinata-chan?" Choji asked as he threw his self on the floor. He now flopped onto his belly and took out a cook's magazine.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out now", Kiba said while being shocked.

"It's quite obvious. Hinata-chan has a thing for new the kid", Shikamaru said as he jumped from the tree.

Ino shrieked. "How long were you up there for?".

_He sat down next to her._

"Don't be silly" Sakura said as she giggled. She went on saying by joking, "Hinata-chan 99.99% of the male's population".

"She can do better", Ino said jabbing Shikamaru in his side.

"Way better", Sakura said smoothly.

Sasuke crossed his arms and says, "It is strange for her to act this way towards a male. And she called him Naruto-kun and not baka".

Sakura gasped saying, "You're right!".

Ino smacked her forehead while saying "I guess…".

"There she is… with him", Sakura said taking note of Hinata who was walking, with Naruto tagging behind her.

"Hey" Hinata said. "Rookie 8, this is Uzumaki Naruto", Hinata happily said introducing the boy, who was trying to hide behind Hinata… obviously he didn't know how tall he was.

Ino smiled saying "Hi there".

"Hey", Sakura said.

_Kiba chose to remain quiet. But Hinata glared at him making him be scare. _

He sighed in defeat saying "HI!".

"Hello" Sasuke said.

Choji rolled on his side saying, "Sup!".

"Hello, Uzumaki-san" Shino say as he bowed.

Snore. Ino turned to Shikamaru. "Hi" as she decided to speak for him.

"H… hello" he wrote on a piece of paper as he shows it to everyone.

_He was feeling uncomfortable._

"Naruto-kun is going to be with us for now on" Hinata happily told all of them.

_They looked at her as if she was drunk._

Now Naruto panics humorously by signing in sign language by saying with his hands, "T… that's okay. I d-".

_However he was interrupted by Hinata._

As she says in kind words, "Nonsense. Naruto-kun, remember what I told you". She had then turned around to face him. By saying, "And they will too". "Sasuke-baka" Hinata said getting everyone's attention. "I want Naruto-kun to join the rookie 8".

"WHAT!" both Ino and Sakura shouted out loud.

Hinata did not budged. Her and Sasuke were having a stare contest. The teens all stared at Hinata, then at Sasuke.

"Why?" he finally asked her.

"Because, I don't like even numbers" she responded to him.

_She had that determination look in her eyes again._

_There was another stare down._

"Oi!" Sasuke shouted at the blonde teen.

_Naruto nearly shitted his pants by hearing that. _

Sasuke while looking away from the new kid says, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke".

Hinata smiled upon seeing this as it made her happy.

Sakura waves her hand by saying, "Hi I'm Haruno Sakura".

Ino holds her phone while saying, "Hello I'm Yamanka Ino".

Shino says while pulling his black glasses up, "Hello there my name is Aburame Shino".

"And that's Nara Shikamaru", Ino said pointing to the sleeping boy at the tree.

"Hi there my name is Akimichi Chooojjji!" he said as he grinned.

"Hi I'm Inuzuka Kiba", he said dryly.

"And we're the rookie 8!" they all said in unison.

Naruto bowed in reponse. He then signed in sign language by saying, "I'm U…Uzumaki Naruto. And thank you so much for letting me be in your group".

_Hinata beamed with joy, of course she didn't show it on the outside. She hadn't expected Sasuke to actually say yes. She'd figured she would have to beat his ass first. She glanced at Naruto who was surrounded by Sakura and Ino. The boy looked as if he was going to have a nervous breakdown. She didn't know why she was happy. She could have cared less if the new student was getting picked on, as she would have ignored just like she did with her friends so many times, but somehow he was different from the others. No long could she stand it; it was about time the school and society have changed._

"How is your nose doing?" Sakura asked him by running up to him.

"Can I see?" Ino said as she was more interested in seeing what was behind all that hair.

_Hinata however rushed to his side and smacked Ino's hand down._

"Hinata!" Ino cried as she rubbed her hand.

_Sakura was baffled that Hinata had hit Ino because this never happen._

"His nose is fine" Hinata said while being nervous. She hadn't meant to smack Ino on her hand, it just happened. "He's a little shy guys, so be gentle with him" she also said.

_Truth be told, she didn't want anyone seeing his face. His eyes were so mesmerizing, that she wanted it all for herself. She almost blushed at the thought. When had she become so possessive?_

Today was now Wednesday: June 19, 2000.

_Naruto sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. It was one in the morning and it was almost time to pay for the rent, that being Friday. He needed to find work- soon. He needed the money right now._

'I'm Sorry, Hiruzen sensei' He thought.

_He jumped off of bed and put on a gym shorts, his only pair, and a black shirt that was fitted on him. He walked outside and looked around. He shakes his head. He didn't want to do this, but he had no other choice. He stood out by a corner and waited for some time before a car pulled up beside him. _

The window rolled down and a voice spoke, "MFS".

Naruto nodded his head to the voice.

_The car door opened and he stepped inside. The car smelt like tobacco and other illegal drug products. He had his head lowered and felt as the man rubbed on his leg._

"How much?", the man said.

_Naruto, had never did this before, he felt ashamed and uncomfortable as the man rubbed his inner thigh. Naruto face darkened as he felt hot air on his neck._

"How much?" the man asked once more. He spread Naruto legs apart and rubbed in between his crotch area. The man was leaning against him. Naruto pushed the man off of him and ran out of the car.

_He couldn't do it, he felt nasty and ashamed of himself. He continued to ran and ran as fast as he could. He looked back a couple of times to see if that man was following. He sighed in relief when he noticed there was nobody near him._

_He held his stomach as it grumbled for something to eat. Sunday was the last time he ate, from his old job, and he was hungry._

_He wondered around the night, searching, thinking of a job that would hire him. He kneeled down in an alley and held his stomach tightly. He walked by a corner store, opened 24/hours, and walked down the aisle. He took note of the cashier playing on her phone. He grabbed a cup of ramen, a hot dog and a bottle of water out of the freezer. The cashier still hadn't paid any attention to him. He walked over to a shelf and make him a hotdog. He looked over at the cashier who was still on her phone. He gulped as he walked down the aisle once more. He looked over at her once more, she had bended down. He took it as his chance and he bolted out of the door. The cashier looked up and heard the bell, but she hadn't seen anyone. She shrugged as she went back to her phone._

_Naruto sat in a nearby park and shoved the hot dog down his throat. He choked a little, so he drank the water, it spilled all over his shirt, he didn't care. He teared open the ramen cup and ate the raw ramen, occasionally drinking some water with it. He threw the trash on the floor and just sat there. He rocked back and forth. He couldn't go to school today. His train pass was almost out of money and it would have been a far walk from his apartment to Konoha High._

He hit his head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" he painfully cried in his mind.

_Why did he had to listened to his sensei and go to this school! He was struggling enough as it is, he couldn't do it. Then he thought about Hinata. She was kind and sweet to him. He sadly smiled. She was friendly towards him also, but for what reason…nobody had even been nice to him, the only person who was ever nice was his sensei old man Hiruzen and now he was dead. Who would be nice to him anyway? Maybe this was a ploy, she probably was scheming up a way to embarrass him. He had fallen victim to that before. The pretty girl tried to befriend him, then BAM, he was the laughing stock of the whole class._

_He held his stomach and went to his knees. He had vomit everything he had just consumed. He coughed as he holds his pendent neclkace around his neck, by looking at the back of it as it has the Yin Yang symbol on the back. Yang was white which represents good, while Yin black which represents bad. He felt so lightheaded and dizzy for some unknown reason._

"Uzumaki Naruto" Kakashi called out. He noticed that the chair in front of Hinata was empty. "Where's Uzumaki Naruto?" Kakashi honestly asked everyone.

"Why don't you ask his girlfriend, Hinata" Melody said by giggling as she plays with her hair.

She glared at her. Then she looks at Kakashi and tells him, "I don't know sensei; he was here yesterday".

"Don't you guys see. The blond idiot finally realized that he just didn't belong here" Suka said by sarcastically grinning. He goes on saying, "I heard he was last seen with the rookie 8".

Kakashi shook his head. He then marked him as absent and tells everyone what they are doing today.

_Hinata meanwhile tapped her pencil on the desk as she toned Kakashi's voice out of her. She wondered what Naruto was up too. Yesterday had been especially tough on him. He had forgot to do his homework, he was sent to the principal office, Sasuke, thank God, had walked into the bathroom just in time, when a group of students from a different class was shoving his head into the toilet. Some girls had tripped him again and even sprayed soda all over his school clothes. Boy, did she put a beating on them!_

She sighed in complete worry.

_Maybe she figured that everything would change, maybe she was wrong. Probably he had left to go back to his old school, but the teachers would have known right? She was worried, maybe he had overslept again? If he did, she was going to beat the shit out of him. She looked at the empty seat in front of her and sighed. She felt so fond of him for some reason, like a close connection, and never before had she felt this way about a boy. He was cute, in her opinion, he was Korean American and he looked like he can pass off as a Japanese person or be confused for a Japanese person, even if he had a unibrow bushy eyebrows, and that he was shy, the complete opposite of her. She felt it was her duty to protect him for some reason._

Sakura looked at Hinata. "Is Hinata-chan really serious about him?' she asked herself after seeing the anxiousness in her eyes.

It is now Thursday; June 20, 2000.

"Uchiha Sasuke", Kakashi calls out.

"Here", Sasuke says by not looking at his teacher.

"Uzumaki Naruto", Kakashi calls out.

But it was complete silence again.

Kakashi sighed and marked him as absent again.

"Yamanka Ino", Kakashi calls out.

_At the school court yard_

"I mean at least he could have said he wasn't coming back or something" Hinata said angrily. She goes on saying, "I mean I even let him join our group". She was now pacing back and forth in front of her friends. "You know how many people wish they can be a part of the Rookie 8?" she said while staring at them. "The whole damn school! I looked like a fool brining him over here", she said angrily by having her head down in shame.

_Sakura and Ino both gulped. They hated when Hinata was angry, and no telling who she would hit, their guess probably Kiba._

"Or maybe something happened!" she said. Then she said in sadness, "Or maybe he decided this school wasn't for him".

_The group laughed nervously as Hinata mood changed drastically._

"Hinata-chan" Sasuke spoke by looking at her dead in the eye.

Hinata stopped and looked at him annoyed. She shouts saying, "What!".

"What was the real reason why you wanted the blond dobe to join our group?" Sasuke asked while staring at her.

"I told you. I hate even numbers!" she retorted by looking away from the Uchiha.

Sasuke crossed his arms. Hinata now sighed in defeat.

She tightened her fist while saying to everyone, "I'm tired of kids who come here getting pick on. And all we do is watch and sometimes even talk down on them". She now tightened her fist in more frustration.

"Hinata-chan, It's just jokes" Ino said by nervously laughing.

"It isn't if the person isn't laughing!" she shouted out at Ino. She was angry really angry. Her hands trembled as she stared at the ground. She went on saying by breathing in and out,"Remember, Ni Sai".

"The kid who got a scholarship last year and who was in our class?" Kiba questioned while putting a finger on his chin.

Hinata nodded her head in response.

"Didn't they say he went to prison?" Sakura asked while getting curious.

"No he killed himself", she said honest to everyong.

Sasuke eyes widened. "Ne, what?" he was dumbfounded. And he angrily asks her, "How did you know that?".

"I go to the morgue every two weeks to look talk with Professor Kabuto about the human brain and he had a body laid out and I saw him" Her voice was shaken as she said to them, "Ni Sai there! He had hung himself".

"But the students didn't cause that. He chose to kill himself", Sakura said truthfully.

"How would you know! All I know is that we chose to ignore him, even made fun of him and he never came back to school!" Hinata angrily said while yelling. "If we had helped him, protected him maybe he would still be alive. Now his mother is probably grieving over the loss of her child", she said as she was biting on her lips.

They all looked down ashamed. "Gomen, gomen" Hinata said by smiling. "I just… want to stop this. Who cares where you're from… and I just want this year to be different", she had truthfully told them as well by sitting down.

"Fine, fine" Sasuke said as he shoved his hands into his pocket. He walked over to Hinata and rubbed her head, much to her dislike. Sasuke goes on saying, "If he doesn't come to school tomorrow, we'll all go by his house Saturday, okay?".

"Fine" she said.

It is now Friday; June 21, 2000.

_Hinata sat next to Shikamaru who was staring up at the sky. She took out a bento box and ate a piece of carrot. _

"What are you thinking about Shikamaru-lazy?", she asked.

He sighed. He watched as the clouds formed into different shapes. "Just thinking about what you said the other day. I can't believe it" he said to her.

"Nobody else knows, only Kabuto-sama and the teachers" she said to him.

"I hope it wasn't us that caused him to kill himself", he honestly admitted to her.

_Hinata rested down her carrots. She thought about Naruto. She had only known him for that one day, but he was so sweet and kind. She thinks back to a certain event that took place._

Flasback to Monday; June 17, 2000.

"Naruto-kun, let me give you a proper tour of the school. I knew Sakura-chan didn't do a good job", Hinata said to him as he was in the hallway. She then turned to her friends and said to them, "I'll see you in class".

_She walked away and Naruto followed behind her._

"This is the swimming pool and we have a martial arts class next door", she said as she opened the double doors to a large room. "We have swim class on Fridays. But we come in here if it's raining", she told him. She walked out through another door. The sun beamed on them. They were now standing outside. It was another pool outside. "And we come outside when it's not raining, she said as she giggled. She turned to look up at him. He was staring out at the pool in awe. It was such a large area. "Ne, Naruto-kun", she said to get his attention. She frowned. She went on her tiptoes and tied his hair into a ponytail. "Now you can see much better", she said as she grinned again.

Naruto blushed as he quickly looked down. He played with his two fingers.

"Smile more", she told him.

"I… I rather not", he signed in sign language to her as he looked away.

"Why?" she said in confusion.

"Because…" he signed in sign language.

"Are you ticklish?" she asked.

_Now he looked confused when he heard that. Hinata grinned as she tickled every part of his body. He stood there, not moved. Hinata crossed her arms when she had discovered the boy was not ticklish._

"Can you smile for me?" she pouted.

Naruto looked away and blushed. "I don't think you'll like it…", he signed in sign language. He glanced at her, she hadn't moved, her lips still pouted. She looked at him, in his eyes. He smiled slightly, not showing her his teeth.

She giggled. "Naruto-kun, you have dimples!" she said. She tiptoed and tried to poke his dimples. He ended up chuckling with no sound coming out of his mouth as Hinata poked his cheeks. He quickly covered his mouth. Hinata stared at him, with her smile never leaving her face. "Gotcha", she said swinging her body to the side.

_Naruto looked down. He didn't like smiling, and looking at people or anything of that sort. He was ashamed of his teeth. They were yellow and cracked, he had over ten cavities, and it looked as if he hadn't brushed them in ten years. He didn't want Hinata to see that, but she did and all she did was smiled at him._

"And this is the outside gym. We have it on Fridays before swimming. The track field is over there, she said pointing to the field. Naruto stared at it. Hinata watched as his eyes held a longing, almost as if he was imaging something.

"We also do P.E in the gym inside if it's raining, she said while walking inside. "This is the art room…" she said not looking inside. She had leaned against the wall.

"A… are you okay?" asked Naruto in sign language.

She nodded her head. "I just don't like to go in is all, Hinata says while looking at him. She bounced off the wall and grabbed his hand. "This is the cooking class!" she said showing in a large room, with several stoves and counter tops. "What are your electives?", she asked him.

"Art, martial arts and cooking" Naruto informed her by signing in sign language.

"Oh, I have music and cooking with you. Our electives are on Wednesdays and Fridays" she said to him. "A-" Hinata had said. She had tripped over her own shoes. She was certain she would look like a total klutz in front of Naruto after this, but she never made the floor. Instead she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Naruto helped her up and jumped back, staring at the ground. "Sorry", he signed in sign language.

Hinata looked at him and smiled. "Ba-ka", she said hitting him playfully on the arm. "Let me show you the music room and the martial arts room", Hinata says as she continues the tour.

Flasback end

Hinata was brought back into reality when she heard a familiar voice.

"I got the address" Sakura said by holding up a piece of paper.

Hinata nodded and said "Thanks Sakura-chan".

Sakura says to her with a smile, "No problem. Sasuke-kun should be back Saturday morning, around 1 o'clock".

"Where does he live?" Shikamaru asked while staring at them.

"10th Dale Street…" she said as she trailed off.

"That's a far distance from the school!" Hinata shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I know. I know" Sakura said by covering her ears.

"Wow" Shikamaru responded in agreement.

Hinata looked up at the sky once more and says "Naruto-kun".

It is now Saturday and today was June 22, 2000.

It is 1 o'clock in the morning.

"So, son how is school coming along?", Fugaku asked while driving.

_Sasuke was looking down on his phone. His family had just come from a conference in Suna and he was exhausted. It was almost two in the morning._

"Honey, enough about school. You know he's already doing well. He's the best in the school" his mother said to Fugaku while looking at him.

Sasuke smirked and says, "Mother knows best".

Fugaku, Sasuke's father, chuckled and says, "Not all the time".

Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, glared at her husband and says to him, "Did you say something honey?".

He chuckled nervously and says, "N… no sweetie".

He continued to drive, but now said "Ah, I hate this part of Konoha".

_He was driving his black Cadillac Escalade, on a dirt road. _

"Be careful, honey", Mikoto said in worrism.

"Yes dear", he groaned. But Fugaku also said in confusion, "It's one in the morning, who would be catching a bus late at night".

"Honey, you're off. Can't you just leave this person alone", Mikoto said as she whined in frustration.

Fugaku sighed. "Fine", he told her.

Sasuke glanced out the window and his eyes widened when he saw Naruto.

"Hold on, that's one of my friends", he told his parents.

_Sasuke was taken back, did he just say friend?_

Fugaku now brakes the car. The car window slides down to show Sasuke's face.

"Oi, dobe. What are you doing out here?", Sasuke says to him.

Naruto looked up. He says "Oh… h… hi Sasuke" in sign language by writing on a piece of paper.

_Sasuke stared at him and noticed that he had on his school clothes, and had a black duff bag with him. _

'He probably went to school today', Sasuke mindfully thought.

"What are you doing out here? Do you want a ride?" Sasuke asked in curiousness.

Naruto shook his head. "M… my ride will be here", he said in sign language while looking down.

Sasuke had a hard time seeing him go back and forth with signing with the two hands or writing on paper. He wonders how Naruto is so skilled at doing both without exhaustion.

Fugaku looked at him. He noticed blond shaggy hair that covered the boy's face, he was wearing school clothes that barely fitted him, and it also had a stain. 'Konoha High is slacking', Fugaku thought in his mind.

"Does your friend want a ride?" Mikoto asked Sasuke while being worry.

"It's a little late kid", Fugaku said as he had rolled down his window. He now asks Naruto, "How long until your ride reach?".

"Soon…", Naruto signed in sign language to the older man.

_Fugaku rolled the window up while looking at the blonde. He was off until seven o clock tonight, but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head._

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked one more time just to be safe.

"H… Hai", Naruto stuttered while signing in sign language.

"I'll see you at school on Monday, okay?" he said as he rolls up his window.

Naruto nodded his head.

Fugaku drove off. "Is he new? How come I've never met him?", Mikoto asked her husband.

"He seems a little strange and weird if you ask me. He's definitely Korean American" Fugaku said as he laughed.

But Mikoto hits him on the cheek for calling Naruto strange and weird. "Is he a part of the rookie 8?" she asks her son while she giggled as well. "It's about time you guys added somebody new to your group. I think that's sweet of you", she said with a kind tone by smiling.

"Yeah, he's the one that got the scholarship", Sasuke told his mother by looking at the window.

"Oh really. Well that's nice of you guys to treat him with welcome arms" Mikoto said while looking at the road.

"Yeah…", Sasuke said in agreement.

_The phone is now ringing at someone's house. The person's phone is Sakura's as she is woken up out of her sleep. She answers her phone while rubbing her eyes._

Sakura yawns and says, "Hello?".

Sasuke says to her with his phone at his ear, "Oi. How come nobody told me he came back to school?".

Sakura who is confused says, "Who?".

Sasuke groaned and says, "Who else I'm talking about it's Naruto".

Sakura truthfully says to him, "Naruto didn't come to school on Friday. He was absent. I also got his home address".

Sasuke tilted his head as he is now the one confuse as he says to her, "We just pass by him and he had on his school clothes and was carry a duffle bag".

Sakura says to him with wonder in her tome of voice, "Wait was it the Konoha High school clothes?".

Sasuke says to her in a heartbeat, "Yes? I told him I would see him at school on Monday and he just nodded his head".

Sakura says in confusion, "That's strange".

Sasuke says her while sighing, "Yeah… so I guess we can wait and see on Monday".

Sakura smiles and says to him, "Sounds good".

Sasuke smiles and says to her, "Ja ne".

Sakura says to him, "Night Sasuke". She now hangs up the phone.

_At the middle of nowhere in Kohoha._

"Why did we have to come to this area?" Sugo, a police officer asked.

"Because we got a call that somebody was here", Fugaku said to remind him.

_He was on patrol today as he said earlier._

"It's probably a homeless person", Sugo groaned in frustration.

"Even so, they can't be here. It's past sunset", Fugaku reminded him. "And also there has been teens vandalizing the park and leaving trash everywhere", Fugaku had said while shinning his flash light.

"What do you expect from these kind of people", Sugo sneered while looking around.

_Fugaku chose to ignore his comment. Such ignorance. He shined it on the bench and saw somebody lying down._

"Excuse me", he shouted out while walking up to the mysterious person. Sugo also shouts out loud, "The park is close".

_Sugo also shinned his light on the person. He'd looked like a young school boy._

"Hello!" Fugaku shouted again in worrisome. He walked up the boy and shined the flashlight on his face. "Hey, this is one of my son's friends!", he angrily shouted as he remembered the boy from this morning. He kneeled down and shook the boy, but he hadn't moved and there was no responese.

"N… Naruto?" he said unsurely.

"Fugaku-sama, look" Sugo said to him while panicking and shinning the light.

_Fugaku eyes widened as he looked at the different brands of pills scattered all over the floor._

"I need a bus right now", Sugo angrily said into his talkie. Sugo also said in anger, "we're at 20th K Square, Mongolia Park Center".

_Fugaku stared at the kid, completely shocked. He smelled and looked as if he hadn't eaten for somedays. This was one of his son's friends, who he had just saw earlier. He should have listened to his gut feeling and taken the child home. What type of Chief of Police was he? He should've known better then to leave a child alone in the middle of the night. He glanced over at the box of medications._

The scene now switches to the Konohagakure hospital.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked while shouting. He was out of breath.

_Fugaku cursed himself for letting it happen. He had told Mikoto not to go to the boy until he had gotten more news that Naruto would be fine._

"The doctors are with him", Fugaku said to his son while standing up.

"Are you sure he tried to kill himself?", Sasuke honestly asked his father. So many things were running through his mind right now.

Fugaku swallowed whatever he had in his mouth, and says "Sasuke, was Naruto homeless?".

Sasuke was stunned and says, "No… he had a home address and". Now... he looked at his father and says, "He was homeless?".

"Sasuke-baka!" Hinata shouted as she ran up to him.

She, too, was out of breath. "Where is he? Is he okay?", she asked worriedly while trying to wrap her head around this.

_He sat down on the empty chair. While not saying anything to her._

Hinata turned around and saw Fugaku standing there. "Mr. Uchiha, how is Naruto-kun?" she asked as she wanted somebody to answer her.

"Hinata-chan, sit down", Sasuke finally told her as he saw her pasting.

Hinata breath quicken. "No… no…", she said as she shook her head. "Not again" Hinata said as she felt the tears threatened to fall.

"Hinata-chan, did Naruto ever mention anything about a home or where he lived…?", Fugaku asked her by looking at her.

Hinata sat down and shook her head. "Wait, why are you asking me this? Is his parents here?", she said as she jumped back up. "I need to see them…", she said in seriousness.

"His parents died when he was only a month old", Fugaku said to her before she jumped to conclusions. Hinata was startled after hearing that. "He really was homeless", she says out loud for them to hear by having her head down.

_Hinata sat back down again. Of course, the smell, unkempt hair, hygiene. It all made sense now. _

"We went to the apartment listed under his name, but the owner named Danzo told us he had kicked him out that Friday because he couldn't pay the rent that was due".

"Can he really do that?", Sasuke asked in shock to his father.

Fugaku sighed and says, "Actually he can" to them.

Hinata balled her fist in anger. "That's unfair!", she shouted out. "Why didn't Naruto-kun tell anyone?", she cried to the older Uchiha.

"Fugaku-sama", the male doctor say as he bowed.

Fugaku also bowed and said, "How is he?".

_Hinata and Sasuke got up as well to hear this. _

"He's okay, it's a good thing you found him when you did", the doctor said to Fugaku by pulling off his gloves.

"Can we see him? Hinata asked the doctor.

"You can, but he's sleeping right now", he told her with a smile on his face. "Although he's not 100%. He's suffering from a kidney and bladder infection; he is also suffering from malnutrition", he said to everyone. He then told Fugaku, "I don't know how long this kid was going to make it, if he was to spend one more night out there. He has pneumonia".

"Any drug use? Sexual abuse? Stds!", Fugaku seriously asks the doctor.

"No, no signs of any of those topics", the doctor honestly told him.

_Fugaku was so frustrated. How long was this kid out there for all on his own? And without anyone caring for him._

_Hinata couldn't hear anything else the doctor had to say to Fugaku. She stepped into the room and saw Naruto hooked up to a machine. She walked quietly and stared at him. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly._

"I said I would protect you", she whispered to him.

_Sasuke stood behind her. The beeping of the machines and tubes got to him, and he rushed out of the room to vomit in the boys bathroom._

"How is Sasuke's friend?", Mikoto said as she walked up to Fugaku.

"Not so good, he has a kidney and bladder infection and also pneumonia", he informed her by looking at her.

"Where are his parents!", she angrily snapped. "You need to arrest them for child neglecting", Mikoto said as she was still angry.

_Fugaku tried to calm her down. He explained the whole situation to her. Her expression softened. She saw Sasuke who had run out of the room and was leaning against the door to the boy's bathroom._

"Fugaku…", she said after looking at her son.

He looked at her and said, "No, no Mikoto-san". He already knew what the woman was thinking and said to her, "We cannot".

"But you make a lot of money as it is! He's homeless, he's Sasuke's friend… and he needs a home sweetie", she honestly told him fact for fact.

Fugaku shook his head. As he furiously said to her fact for fact, "That's too much work. You can't come in here and decide these kinds of things! He isn't a doll Mikoto, you can't throw him away. We'll look for an orphanage to send him too or something".

Mikoto frowned. Then she said to him in anger, "So he can get lost in the system? I thought you were better than that". She walked into the room and closed the door silently behind her.

_Fugaku sat down and pushed his head back. This was going to be a long report._

* * *

_**Authors Note: And finally finish with a long chapter. No spelling errors. This chapter was close to 15,000 words but I only got up to 13,630 words. Oh for the record Erika, Suka, Saka, Megumi, Melody and Gitmo are all made up characters for the story. Kakashi has 25 students in his class so I won't say all of their names. This isn't a ninja story so please don't ask me about making the characters have super powers. Neji and Tenten might appear in my story but we will see when I write chapter 2 or 3. Everyone knows what Naruto is saying in sign language, so the characters aren't confuse. However Naruto will probably switch both tatics of signing or writing as the story progresses.**_

_**Spoiler alert: Genma **__**Shiranui**__**, Rin Nohara, and Sasori will appear in the story. They will appear in the later chapters so be on a look out until then. Also I will reveal who taught Naruto sign language and who trained him in martial arts.**_

_**Be on the look out for chapter 2, I will post it probably before December ends or in January.**_

_**Well what do you guys think? Please leave a review.**_

_**I will be writing chapter 2 next week.**_

_**Well Ja Ne Dattebayo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone happy almost 2020. Here is another new story Naruto that I wanted to do for fun. I read a lot of good Naruto fanfics about High School, and some are good. But I like Naruto stories where it's modern, struggles, a little dark, twists and turns. Not to mention stories where he is either bully and an orphan including deaf or mute. Those stories are good anyway I adopted this story with permission from Sadistic One. It's call Rookie 8 plus 1. However I will make a few changes to it but the plot will remain the same. The only change that I'm making is that Naruto will be Korean American including that he will be born mute by doing sign language. He will not be deaf so that won't be in my story. The bullying tone is a little different from the anime movie A Silent Voice (and a Fish Out of Water), that film is also another reason why I wanted to write a Naruto story like this.**_

_**As you guess it is a Naruto/Hinata story. The timeline will be in the year of 2000. All the characters will be at the age of their Shippuuden counterparts. This story will go up to 10 chapters. However I will add an Epilogue saga to the story as a treat. The Rookie 9 will be (Out of Character) such as Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. Naruto will have Hinata's personality throughout the entire story. Whereas Hinata will have Naruto's personality.**_

_**Also Japanese honorifics are used in this story and the characters are going to be call by their last name. Including that the setting is in a modern city like Japan.**_

_**Thank you **_**KingRaptor582**, _**JaguarSupreme,**_ **GreatOniiSama**, **Screamgleek**, **BlazingVictini09**, _**The British Fox, **__**Kraygar,**__** .ice.101 & **__**HoneyWriter78 **__**for favoriting my story along with some og you following it. Only 103 views so far for the first chapter.**_

_**Please give me a review for this new story. I will also write a post Boruto timeline for this story when I finish my story. The story will not be 10 chapters so i will expand more chapters to my story. I am also thinking of writing a prequel to this story as well. I will also write scenes with the side characters as well (as my cousin loves how I have written different scenes with the characters especially how I did Hinata and how I didn't focus the story too much on Sasuke. He also likes how I made Naruto and Hinata have chemistry). The post Boruto story and prequel will be added to this story so that way I don't have to make another story profile.**_

_**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki received a scholarship to attend the prestigious Konoha High. This is a one and a lifetime opportunity for him, but he's homeless and poor not mention that he was born mute and is Korean American. The students constantly pick on him, however a group known as the Rookie 8 comes along to protect him. However, it doesn't stop him from attempting suicide. After waking up from a coma, he wakes up to find out that he'll be living with one of them. Read along and watch Naruto as he grows fond of his new friends, rivalry, a new lifestyle and most of all love and acceptance to love himself.**_

_**Cast**_

_**1\. Naruto: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch (in his mind)**_

_**2\. Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**_

_**3\. **__**Fugaku: voiced by Doug Stone**_

_**4\. Mikoto: voiced by Kari Wahlgren**_

_**5\. Male doctor: voiced by **__**Sam Regal**_

_**6\. Rin: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**_

_**7\. Hitomi: voiced by **__**Lydia Mackay**_

_**8\. Hiashi: voiced by John Demita**_

_**9\. Hanabi: voiced by **__**Colleen O'Shaughnessey**_

_**10\. Neji: voiced by Steve Staley**_

_**11\. Hajime: voiced by Amanda Miller**_

_**12\. **__**Margaret: voiced by **__**Janice Kawaye**_

_**13\. Hiruzen: voiced by **__**Steve Kramer**_

_**14\. Sasuke: voiced by **__**Yuri Lowenthal**_

_**15\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**_

_**16\. Ino: voiced by **__**Colleen O'Shaughnessey**_

_**17\. Kiba: voiced by Kyle Hebert**_

_**18\. Haku: voiced by **_**_Susan Dalian_**

**_19\. Rachel: voiced by Michelle Ruff_**

_**Now on with the story**_

_**Chapter Two Title: My future lies within your hands**_

Today was still June 22, 2000.

We go inside Naruto's mind to see what he is thinking about as time moves slow for him.

_"Can I be your friend?" asked a young Naruto who had wrote to them on a piece of paper. _

_The blonde was outside of the Sarutobi Orphanage in public with other young orphans that are older than him._

_"Why would we want to be friends with a freak like you. Ugly eyes! Ugly eyes!", the older kids chanted as they pointed their fingers at the small blonde boy. The boy stared at the dirt ground and began to sniffled as the chanting became louder. _

_One of the children walked towards__ Naruto, and shoved him to the ground. "You're not even Japanese, you alien!", one kid spat. _

Naruto covered his face as the hot steamy tears ran down his dirty cheeks.

_(I am)_

_I Know not whence I came._

_I know not whither I go._

_But the fact stands clear that I am here._

_In this world of pleasure and woe._

_And out of the mist and murk._

_Another truth shines plain –_

_It is my power each day and hour._

_To add to its joy or its pain._

_"__And what does that poem means to you?" said Hiruzen who was looking at Naruto._

_An older Naruto looked up at his sensei with eyes dull as a faded marker. He opened his mouth to try and speak, but he had damage vocal chords since he could remember. But he couldn't find the correct words to write to the eager man. He knew exactly what the poem meant, but he couldn't explain exactly what he wanted to write._

_"__My father always kept this poem on her nightstand", the older man said as he glanced up at the ceiling. _

_"__And why are you telling me this?" the blond wrote on a piece of paper as he shoved a scoop of strawberry ice cream into his mouth. _

_The older man sadly sighed at the boy. "Naruto, I was honestly trying to encourage you", Hiruzen said without being angry. The old man turned around childishly on the chair and crossed his arms. _

_The blond, Naruto, held the spoon between his fingers. He wrote on a new piece of paper that says, "I do appreciate everything you do for me, sensei. And I will try my best to make you proud… okay?". Naruto then shows this to Hiruzen while getting up from the chair._

_The old man turned his head to the now standing boy. "Naruto, you're losing some weight. Are you doing alright?" he asked as he is concerned about his appearances. _

_"__I'm doing fine, he replied in sign language as he bended down to grab his backpack. _

_"__Are you eating?" the man asked. He goes on saying, "You use to be a good athlete. Food gives you the energy you need to stay focus and…". But he is interrupted before he can complete his sentence._

_"__Sensei, I'm doing fine. I have to go now", he angrily said in sign language as he made his way towards the door. Naruto turned his head at his sensei, the only man who encouraged him to do his best, and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you for everything, sensei", he showed on the paper in his hand as he had wrote it on a sticky note._

It was the first time the boy had responded and the last time he had a sincere smile.

_Naruto stirred in his sleep as he tried to find a comfortable position in the constricted bed. He pulled the blanket over his head and turned on his right side._

_"Can I be your friend?" asked Naruto who had wrote to them on a piece of paper. The blonde was outside of the Sarutobi Orphanage in public with other young orphans that are older than him._

_"Why would we want to be friends with a freak like you. Ugly eyes! Ugly eyes!", the older kids chanted as they pointed their fingers at the small blonde boy. The boy stared at the dirt ground and began to sniffled as the chanting became louder. _

_One of the children walked towards__ Naruto, and shoved him to the ground. "You're not even Japanese, you alien!", one kid spat._

_Naruto covered his face as the hot steamy tears ran down his dirty cheeks. _

"Hinata-chan", says Mikoto.

_Hinata raised her head and saw Sasuke's mother standing at the door._

"Miky-san", she said as she bowed.

Mikoto smiled. Hinata had never grew out of calling her habit of nicknames. "How is your friend doing?" she asked. "Did he wake up yet?".

Hinata shook her head. "He's still sleeping, she replied.

_Mikoto walked over towards the bed and stared at Naruto. _

She sighed while looking at him "poor boy", she thought after talking about him with her husband.

"What's going to happen to him?" Hinata questioned. Deep down inside she knew the answer.

"They'll send him to an or-, Mikoto said without looking at her.

"No!" Hinata interrupted her by shouting. Mikoto was shocked at the sudden outburst. "He'll never come back to school and graduate with us and… and…", Hinata said as she fell to the chair and stared at the floor.

Mikoto stared at the girl and says, "I agree, but…". Mikoto interrupted again.

"Can you take him?" Hinata asked her.

"I would like to Hinata-chan, but our house is already full with Itachi, Sasuke, Sugi, and Iki", Mikoto honestly said.

_Hinata stared at Naruto. She watched as his chest went up and down, up and down._

"I'll ask my mother", Hinata whispered to herself.

"Hitomi-chan is such a sweet lady, I'm sure she'll say yes", Mikoto kindly spoke. She sat on the edge of the bed thinking it wasn't a bad idea.

Hinata balled her fist. "But my father...", she said as she trailed off.

_Mikoto looked at Naruto once she saw him drooling on the pillow._

Hinata got up and walked outside. She needed to talk to Sasuke about the situation and she would make it happen. They had decided to keep it a secret between them and not to tell the others. Not that they trusted the other rookies, but this was something that they wanted to keep with each other, and to prevent any "accidental rumors".

_Hinata legs trembled as she got up. She glanced over her shoulders and saw that Sasuke was still sitting down. She took a deep breath, clearly the boy needed some time to himself. She mustered all the courage she could possibly gathered and was about to walk back into the hospital room, when Mikoto suddenly rushed outside, screaming in an eerie panic. Hinata stood their frozen as the screams of Mikoto echoed throughout her ears. The halls of the hospital turned gray and everything was twisting and turning as the girl watch Mikoto rushing out the room._

_Doctors and nurses race towards the room Naruto was staying. For Hinata, it felt as if she could not move; as her body and mind were paralyze._

"Doctor, what is happening?" Mikoto panicked as she begged.

She needed to know what happened to Naruto and why his heart beat went flatline.

"Ma'am calm down", the doctor spoke as he tried to calm the frantic lady down. "I need you to stay here", he urged her as him and staff members rolled the bed, in which Naruto was lying in, down the hallway.

Hinata stared at Naruto's face as they swift past her.

"Hinata", Sasuke says to get her attention.

She felt her heartbeat echoed throughout the hall

"Hinata!", Sasuke shouted to get her to snap out of it.

_The girl jolted back when she felt the touch of warmness touch her shoulder. Reality came rushing down, realizing what just happened. Naruto was dying. Fugaku, who was outside smoking a cigarette, walked calmly to his wife._

"What's going on?" he asked, being confused towards why everyone looked so grim.

"He went flatline", Mikoto panicky said as she rose towards her husband.

Fugaku was shock. "I… is he dead?" he shockingly asked in disbelief. "Not too long ago the doctor said that he would be okay", Fugaku also say in anger. He was so dumbfounded now.

"We don't know" Mikoto responded while looking at Fugaku.

_Hinata still did not utter a word. Her voice was lost. She hadn't even bother to look at Sasuke. It felt like eternity, but only a few seconds had passed since Naruto was rushed out of his hospital room._

"I'm sure he'll be okay" Sasuke said with his voice being hoarse.

_Not a pin drop was heard through the hospital. Every second that pass felt like each strand of hair was being pluck off your body. Fugaku went to the front to see if there was any word and Mikoto went to use the restroom. Hinata flop down on the chair, next to Sasuke. The two had not spoken to one another since the incident. She rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder, causing the boy to jump just a little. After realizing it was Hinata, he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her._

"I know everything will be alright, Hinata-chan", he said with confidence without looking at her. "I believe this was meant to happen for a reason", Sasuke also said to her.

_She couldn't understand why this was happening. How could someone suffering be for a reason? Didn't he go through enough? She nearly scoffed at the thought of it, but decided against it. She didn't want to cause an argument with Sasuke during such a dire devastating time._

Mikoto came back along with Fugaku. She was holding two cups of coffee. "Here you kids go" she calmly said handing the two teens the cups.

"Thank you" Hinata said as she grabs the cup. She stared at the blackened coffee, her reflection staring back at her. She took a sip and her face did an ugly twist, which cause Sasuke to spit out all of his coffee when he saw it. Mikoto stared in shock as Sasuke let out a deep chuckle.

"Miky-san!" Hinata screeched. "Coffee?" she said as she angrily questioned the woman's judgement.

Mikoto tilted her head. "Oh yeah. I fogot that Hinata-chan doesn't like coffee", she sheepishly responded.

_Fugaku smirked. Hinata's face lightened up and she also giggled. Sometimes Mikoto could be dense, but she loved the woman like a second mother. The eerie feeling came back when the doctor walked to them._

"Doctor" Fugaku started off saying.

The doctor raise his hand, silencing the man.

"We did everything-" the doctor said to them.

Hearing those words made Hinata's heart skip a beat.

The doctor continued saying, "he's in a coma".

"But you said he was okay and that he was sleeping!" Hinata angrily replied. "Why is he in a coma? You did something to him, didn't you?" she said while staring at the man.

"Hinata" Sasuke said by grabbing her. He tried to calm her down. Even he, too, felt like ripping this man to pieces.

"He was at first" the doctor honestly replied.

"What happened?" Mikoto calmly said.

"We don't know why his heart went flatline", he stated to them. "He did not have a heart attack and everything was fine except the pneumonia", he said while being puzzled. "And that was not the cause-", he said as he was interrupted.

"So, you're just saying it was just a machine failure?" Fugaku interrupted while saying.

He was trying to make sense of what the doctor was saying.

"His heart did stop, but he had no heart attack. His lungs are still intact and his brain is active" the doctor said as he responded. "I'm trying to make sense of this, but-". There was silence amongst them. "It looks like he may have _thought_ himself to death", the doctor said lastly to them.

We are now in school today was June 25, 2000.

_Hinata stared at the board in a daze. The teacher, Orochimaru, was reviewing some of the questions that would be in a quiz next week, but Hinata couldn't stay focus. It has been three days since Naruto entered his coma and she was miserable._

_Everything seemed to be normal. Occasionally, someone would have mentioned Naruto's name, but Hinata had to call on the gods for her not to snap their freaking necks._

School was over and Hinata was walking in front of Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Kiba. "Ne, Sasuke-kun? Is Hinata-chan okay?" Sakura asked being concerned about her friend.

"Yeah, she's been quiet" Ino chimed in saying.

"Yeah" Sasuke said clearing his throat. "She got into an argument with her father is all. There is no need to worry", he told them.

"Man, I would hate to have a dad like hers" Kiba said by staring at the blue sky.

"I'll be leaving now" Hinata said, not bothering to look at her friends.

She just entered a black car, leaving her friends behind.

"I don't like this Hinata-chan" Ino pouted.

_While just like Ino, everyone such as Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Shino, and Kiba thought that something wasn't right. They haven't seen Naruto for seven days. Then suddenly three transfer students from Sunagakure are transfer into their class. The three transfer students are Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. They couldn't say much about the transfer students because every student in the whole school was afraid to talk to them especially Gaara._

One thing is for sure they hope that they can see Naruto again and ask him why he wasn't in school for days. Kiba was wondering why Kankuro likes woodern material. Shino was wondering what beaches the three Suna siblings can go to. Sakura was wondering how Temari can be taller than Gaara or Kankuro. While Shikamaru wonders why Temari has such an aura that reminds him of his mother. Whereas Choji wonders what kind of food the three Suna siblings like to eat.

_While Sasuke didn't care about the three Suna siblings as Gaara did seem off to him the most. The red hair was more quieter than Naruto and it looks as if Gaara was mean. Like if somrone looks at Gaara then it fills like soneone will get beat up._

Everyone chose to go their separate ways for now to do their homework and other activities as they all had curfews.

_Hinata was gathering a few things from her room. She needed to visit Naruto before visiting hours were over. She grabbed a bottle of lavender shower gel, a comb and a small teddy bear her grandmother had given her. She didn't want Naruto to feel lonely during his stay there. As she was about to exit her room, the golden door knob jiggle. Her room door was pushed opened, gently, a tall woman who had similar features to Hinata was standing outside._

"You have to knock!" Hinata angrily said as she screeched. "Privacy, okaasan", she also added.

"When do you ever have privacy in my house, Hinata-chan?" she said by smiling at the girl. She opened her eyes when she noticed that the girl had a little bag in her hand. "Are you going somewhere?" Hitomi, asked.

"Kaasan!" Hinata screeched as she ran past the woman.

Hitomi stared at her daughter who zoomed pass her. "Hmmm…" she mindfully thought.

(Hospital 6:00pm)

_Hinata squeezed a little bit of the lavender scented shower gel on to the baby blue wash cloth. The nurse, Rachel, said she had wiped down the blond, but Hinata eyed her down. She knew that the woman was heartless and she hadn't done a proper job. The only nurse that did a good job for the past couple of days was Nohara Rin, who has been checking up on Naruto to see if he has woken up yet or to check about his heart rate. Rin was the only nurse that has been taking care of Naruto during the morning and during the afternoon._

Rin was the only female to give her reports to Hinata, as Rin was tall for her age. Rin has light pale skin, brown eyes, short brown hair and purple patches on her face. She wore the standard nurse uniform. Rin was outside scolding Rachel as she says, "Why do have to be mean to my patients? Can't you at least fill sympathy for them? Do you have a heart at all for at least trying to make sure that my patient who is in an coma doesn't die?".

Rin couldn't stand to look at Rachel who refused to defend herself, and Rin ordered her to go home. Rin was at a breaking point, and wanted to cry uncontrollably but her mind told her not to. The boy who was in an coma was only 16 years old from whatever data she can find on him and she can easily tell that he was raised here because his two friends that visited him has told her that he goes to their high school. But something was off to her as she said, "Where have I seen this kid before? And why does his name sound so familiar to me?".

_Grabbing her coat Rin's shift was over and she leaves as she goes to do research on her patient known as Uzumaki Naruto._

We are now back inside Naruto's hospital room. As Hinata was finish washing Naruto's arms and hands. Not to mention that she put lotion on him.

She also cleaned his face with such care. "I know that Rachel baka didn't do a good job", she said. She took out her orange comb and combed through Naruto's naps. "You need to get better so you can come back to school-", she said with sadness in her eyes. She took a tangle root and while whispering she says, "and so you can hang out with your friends and show them that you are strong".

After she had combed through his head, she placed the little brown teddy bear next to his head. She clasped her hands together, bowed her head and closed her eyes and let the words ran off her tongue by saying, "Baba, please watch over my friend Naruto-kun. He's going through a tough time, but I promise you that I get him out of this coma, I will take good care of him. So Please look after him". Opening her eyes, she saw Naruto's face, the way his jaws were outlined and his cutesy nose. She leaned over, admiring the boy. She stayed there some time before the nurses interrupted her.

"Miss, visiting hours are over", Rachel said. While not looking at Hinata, Rachel was still thinking about the lecture she got from Rin. However seeing Hinata take care of Rin's patient

Hinata brushed his cheek. "I'll be here tomorrow", Hinata says to Naruto before leaving. She stopped at the exited and turned towards the nurse. "Listen here you woman. That boy has a lot of potential and I would appreciated it if you treat him with respect. Do I make myself clear?", Hinata angrily says to her with cold eyes. The woman stared at Hinata, and shocked. All she could do was shake her head. "Good" Hinata said sticking her nose into the air.

_Every day Hinata would visit Naruto. He wasn't worse nor better. Naruto just lied there and she was getting impatient. Her heart yearned to see him do sign language to her like how he did when he first came to her school:_

Flashback to June 17, 2000

Naruto blushed as he quickly looked down. He played with his two fingers.

"Smile more", she told him.

"I… I rather not", he signed in sign language to her as he looked away.

"Why?" she said in confusion.

"Because…" he signed in sign language.

"Are you ticklish?" she asked.

_Now he looked confused when he heard that. Hinata grinned as she tickled every part of his body. He stood there, not moved. Hinata crossed her arms when she had discovered the boy was not ticklish._

"Can you smile for me?" she pouted.

Naruto looked away and blushed. "I don't think you'll like it…", he signed in sign language. He glanced at her, she hadn't moved, her lips still pouted. She looked at him, in his eyes. He smiled slightly, not showing her his teeth.

She giggled. "Naruto-kun, you have dimples!" she said. She tiptoed and tried to poke his dimples. He ended up chuckling with no sound coming out of his mouth as Hinata poked his cheeks. He quickly covered his mouth. Hinata stared at him, with her smile never leaving her face. "Gotcha", she said swinging her body to the side.

_Naruto looked down. He didn't like smiling, and looking at people or anything of that sort. He was ashamed of his teeth. They were yellow and cracked, he had over ten cavities, and it looked as if he hadn't brushed them in ten years. He didn't want Hinata to see that, but she did and all she did was smiled at him._

"And this is the outside gym. We have it on Fridays before swimming. The track field is over there, she said pointing to the field. Naruto stared at it. Hinata watched as his eyes held a longing, almost as if he was imaging something.

"We also do P.E in the gym inside if it's raining, she said while walking inside. "This is the art room…" she said not looking inside. She had leaned against the wall.

"A… are you okay?" asked Naruto in sign language.

She nodded her head. "I just don't like to go in is all, Hinata says while looking at him. She bounced off the wall and grabbed his hand. "This is the cooking class!" she said showing in a large room, with several stoves and counter tops. "What are your electives?", she asked him.

"Art, martial arts and cooking" Naruto informed her by signing in sign language.

"Oh, I have music and cooking with you. Our electives are on Wednesdays and Fridays" she said to him. "A-" Hinata had said. She had tripped over her own shoes. She was certain she would look like a total klutz in front of Naruto after this, but she never made the floor. Instead she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Naruto helped her up and jumped back, staring at the ground. "Sorry", he signed in sign language.

Hinata looked at him and smiled. "Ba-ka", she said hitting him playfully on the arm. "Let me show you the music room and the martial arts room", Hinata says as she continues the tour.

Flashback end

_She dreamed about his eyes every night. The first time she saw them, it was so mesmerizing:_

Flasback to June 18, 2000

"How is your nose? I swear if that Keita-baka did anything to"- but she shook her balled fist furiously towards the sky. Then Hinata says, "Let me see your nose".

Naruto shakes his head while signing, "No, that's okay… really". He then puts his hands in front of him.

"It can't be that bad" she said. Hinata goes on saying, "I just want to see if it is broken, so we can sue her for everything she has". She is now trying to remove his hands away from his face.

Naruto panics by trying to gently make sure she wouldn't see his face, as she keeps moving her away from her.

"Uzumaki", Hinata said in a kind tone to her voice. This boy was stronger than she thought. "Fine", she sighs and said while giving up. Hearing this made Naruto be relaxed. "Sike", she said playfully as she lifted up his blond bangs. _She stood there, shock. Her face had reddened. She analyzed his face. His face and jaw structure were strong, he had long eyelashes that curled up. He had dark circles around his eyes and eye bags, signaling he hadn't slept for some time, his eyebrows were bushy and his hair, it had even made its way into a unibrow, and even had a dirt stain on the side of his cheek, however, in her seventeen years on earth, has she ever seen such beautiful eyes. She was completely shock. She'd been told many times that her eyes, out of the whole Hyuga clan, was most mesmerizing and unique. She had seen blue so many times, but this blue, was truly amazing. She felt as if she could have taken a swim in his eyes. His eyes were like a turquoise blue._

"I'm S…sorry" she stuttered as she dropped his bangs and sat back down on the chair.

_Flashback end_

_The thoughts made their way into her mind, circling around her brain. Her heart had concluded that she had feelings for Naruto, but her brain would not process it. Like? Feelings? Infatuated? Admire? Yearn? Those were things she thought she was not capable of feeling. Come on! She had just met the boy. He wasn't rich, famous of any sort, but in heart she believed he could offer her so much more. How did she concluded that, that was the case? His eyes. His eyes spoke volumes. It was now the weekend and Hinata hadn't spent any time with her friends. She had constantly been at Naruto's side; such as wiping his face, combing his hair, and just praying he would get better._

"Naruto-kun, can you please wake up?" Hinata said. The stress was taken its toll on her. She rarely ate, she barely spoke. She just wanted him to wake up; but it was always that question: "What happens when he wakes up?".

"Naruto-kun, I prayed for you today. Please wake up so we can be happy again" she said to him. "I'm sorry Sasuke- baka hasn't come to see you, but he is worried about you. None of the other rookie 8 members doesn't know that your in here though" she also added.

She was honest. Sasuke had come to visit him once and nearly gagged by seeing the boy in such a state. "Miky-san bought you some cute socks" Hinata said staring at the clown socks that were put on him. "I hope you like them", she whispered.

_There had been talk that Naruto would be transferred to a special facility with skilled nurses. She sat next to him and twist his golden locks around her finger. And Hinata couldn't bear thinking about that._

"So this is what my eldest daughter has been up too", Hitomi said by stsnding at the door.

Hinata jumped back, nearly falling over. "Kaasan!" she screeched by jumping up. "What are you doing here?" Hinata asked by pointing her finger at her. "How did you know I was here?" she said by questioning her mother.

Hitomi stepped into the room and saw the blond boy lying down on the bed. There was a deafening silence between mother and daughter before she decided to speak. "I had you in my womb for twelve months-".

_Hinata toned her out. Here she goes again with that about giving birth to her._

"I think I know my eldest daughter quite well" Hitomi boasted. "My court case ended early today and I decided to track you down", she told her dau by smiling at her. However she crossed her arms and says by looking into her eyes, "I was trying to figure out and wonder if it was a boy who won my daughter's heart. Looks like I was right".

Hinata gazed at the floor. "He isn't doing anything" she told her mother.

"Awe" Hitomi cooed. She walked to Hinata and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Mikoto-san told me everything-", Hitomi says as she quickly closed her mouth as she did not mean to say that.

"Miky-san told you!" Hinata angrily cried.

Hitomi smothered the girl. "You're my eldest daughter. I need to know what's going on with you", she said by squeezing her.

"Kaasan!" Hinata coughed. Her face was turning blue beca she couldn't breathe.

"Gomen" Hitomi responded by releasing the girl.

Hinata coughed after that. Walking towards Naruto, she turned to face her mother. "Miky-san told you the whole thing?" Hinata said.

Hitomi nodded her head. She examined Naruto as well by seeing that he is indeed Korean Amercan.

"Okaasan, you know I've never asked you for anything except for one thing!" Hinata stated to her. She held up one finger and says, "and that was for me to choose my own career." Hinata also says while gulping, "I know you don't want me to be a brain surgeon, and I understand". She looked her mother in her eyes and said, "I am willing to throw away my dreams of being a brain surgent to become a lawyer". Hinata saw the way Hitomi eyes lit up. The woman wanted so much for Hinata and her little sister to follow in the Hyuga's footstep of becoming a lawyer- it was just a tradition and she felt traditions were meant to be kept always. "if you help me with Naruto-kun" she says as she balled her fist.

Becoming a brain surgent was something Hinata dreamed about ever since her grandmother pass away from a massive brain tumor- she was eight at the time. And ever since then she made it her duty to study books about the brain and learn anything she could know about it. Hitomi kept silent as her daughter wasn't done yet. "He's homeless, and he has nowhere to go, no family… nothing. It really makes me appreciate that 1980's film that's call Planes, Trains and Automobiles", Hinata finally said as she was on the verge of tears. "Okaasan, how does this happen?" Hinata said as the tears splattered to the floor. "I'm sorry for being spoiled. I'm sorry for taking everything for granted" she said as she was now crying; as her voice crack. "I just want... Naruto-kun to wake up... and be happy", Hinata said while wiping her face.

Hitomi embraced her. She stroked her hair, calming the crying girl. She knew Hinata to be strong and the only time she ever once saw the girl cry so much was at her grandmother's funeral.

_After Hinata's melt down, she and Hitomi sat at the circular metal table in the cafeteria eating an ice-cream sandwich._

"Kaasan, are you really?" Hinata said by jumping up. She was now fill with joy.

Hitomi nodded her head with a smile and says, "Mikoto-san and I spoke with one another and I decided that we will take him to live with us". Hinata was doing back flips, mentally in her head. "I just have to speak to your father about it" Hitomi said while taking a bite of the sandwich. Hearing that made Hinata panic. "I did some research on him", Hitomi also said which surprised her daughter.

Hinata eyed her mother. "You did?" she said while being shock and surprise at the same time.

Hitomi was shocked to say the less. "Do you think I'm going to take someone in and not do a background check on them?" she questioned her daughter. "Do you think your **_father _**is going to take someone in-", she said but she was interrupted.

"Otousan agreed?" Hinata said as she was speechless while hearing that.

"I know your father could be strict at times, but he does have a heart" Hitomi happily said.

Hinata couldn't believe it- yet she felt there was something more to the story. She decided to ignore it… for now. "Kaasan, did you know all this time that you would take him in?" Hinata curiously said. "I did all that crying in front of you!" she said while having her head down in shame. She was horrified now. Showing her mother, her soft side was a way to blackmail Hinata. Hitomi grinned while getting Hinata's attention. "I was not, however, Mikoto-san did talk me into it after Fugaku refused", she replied. "Taking on another child is a lot of hard work, Hinata-chan. It's an extra life that we have to take care of, clothe, feed, and love with all of our hearts".

"I'll find a job and take care of him, Kaasan" Hinata said being determine.

Hitomi exploded into fits of giggle by her daughter's determination, however, she became serious. "Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun is not a pet. He is a real life human being, okay?".

"I know that!" Hinata shouted out loud.

Hitomi sighed. "I found out Naruto was a star athlete for track and field not to mention winning martial art tournaments in grade school and from grade eight to nine" she spoke. "First place every single time and his grades were good as he was a B plus student. His martial art skills are good as he trains in using Eight Trigrams style, Shaolin kung fu style and Taiwando. However he is a pacifist fighter as he refuses to use weapons", she said trying to recall the information she found from looking at his prevoius schools. "However, during his tenth year he was not active. I believe that's when he became homeless", Hitomi say with a serious dark tone to her voice.

Hinata was surprised at first, but then she remembered how he gazed upon the field.

_"And this is the outside gym. We have it on Fridays before swimming. The track field is over there." She said pointing to the field. Naruto stared at it. Hinata watched as his eyes held a longing, almost as if he was imaging something._

"The kid was good. Too bad he didn't get the publicity he rightfully deserved. The school he attended before was a F rating school so coaches rarely showed up", Hitomi said with disappointment in her eyes.

"But now- now he has a chance again" Hinata happily said. "Konoha High hasn't won a single track and field event not to ment a martial arts tournament ever seen Rock Lee-senpai graduated in 1999. I'm pretty sure Naruto-kun can take home the trophy" Hinata said with confidence.

"That would be swell, wouldn't it?" Hitomi said as she smiled. "Konoha High winning a track and field trophy? Including a kung fu tournament trophy?". She laughed at the thought and said, "Now that, I would be glad to see".

Hinata beamed, she was so much like her mother.

"Miss Hyuga. Come quick" Rachel, the teal hair nurse said after running out of air. Both Hitomi and Hinata stared at the small chested nurse. Rachel now says to them, "Naruto's awake. He's no longer in a coma". Everyone then went to go see Naruto. As Rachel wrote on her clipboard June 28, 2000 as the day that Naruto woke up from his coma, and as the day that he will be release from the hospital.

"Naruto-kun, you're awake" Hinata said by hugging the boy, with her tears staining his hospital garment. "I thought you wouldn't wake up, but Sasuke-kun said you would", she said as she hadn't let go of the boy.

Hitomi was very happy to see that Naruto was finally awake. She says, "Thank goodness" in her mind. However certain business had to be handle as she had decided to stay outside to make a few phone calls to Mikoto and _**Fuji Saka (the principal) **to tell them about the good news_.

"Where am I?" he asked by signing in sign language with his two hands as his hands felt numb, while his body felt like jelly and a rock.

"The hospital" Hinata happily say while smiling.

"Oh" Naruto signed in sign language.

_A silence emerged between them._

"I'm glad you're alive. I really miss-" Hinata said to him.

_However she was taken back when Naruto lied back down, turning his back towards her._

"Naruto-kun", she said in confusion while stretching out her hand.

"Leave me alone" he signed in sign language coldly.

Hinata had trembled by the tone of his aura. "Naruto-k" she said a second time.

"Leave. Me. Alone", he angrily signed in sign language again as he gave her back her teddy bear by throwing it.

Hinata was taken back as she caught her Baba. She had come to visit him for the past seven days, and this was the repayment she received? She sucked in all the air she could and was about to furiously yell at him when he decided to write on a piece of paper. The piece of paper reads, "Why couldn't you let me die? Why?". He was now trembling and shaking in fear. He shows another paper that says, "You called out for me so many times".

"Was he crying?" Hinata thought as she stood there quietly.

"I just want to die" Naruto signs with his hands as he looks at the blanket. Seeing those words in sign language crushed Hinata. "What do I have to live for?" he signed with his hands while staring at her, the tears kept running down his cheek. "I can't afford this hospital bill. I can't afford to do anything but die", he signed with his hands as he sobbed with his eyes close. "Please just let me die" he signed repeatedly to her.

Hinata couldn't say anything as Naruto cries on his knees while he is not under the blanket anymore. She could only think about one thing she recalls hearing.

_"__His heart did stop, but he had no heart attack. His lungs are still intact and his brain is active" the doctor responded. "I'm trying to make sense of this, but- __It looks like he may have thought himself to death"._

Hinata had finally come to the realization of what the doctor had said. Naruto was well that night and after discovering that his suicide attempt failed, he "thought" himself until he would relapse.

Hinata, now standing behind him as Naruto tries to get out of the bed, rubbed his arm. "Naruto-kun please don't wish death upon yourself", she said with a sad tone. He stiffened as he was rubbering his eyes. "I don't know what you had to go through or the pain and sorrow you must have felt, but I'm here to let you know that you won't ever feel that way ever again", she said with her voice being stern. "You have a home and a family now who will give you all the support and love you need and you have me to help you through every step of the way", Hinata said being confidence. She stopped rubbing him. "I promise I would take care of you, so please don't die" Hinata said sadly. She felt those salty tears making their way out.

Naruto got up slowly and turned towards Hinata. He searched her face to see if she was telling the truth and could not find one lie.

"Naruto-kun, you're coming home", Hinata happily says with a smile on her face.

_There was a hush scene between a father and lad. One shifted uncomfortably in his seat, playing with his fingers to make the time go by, whiles one stared, his eyes fierce as he proceeded to stare the lad down. The fierce man opened his mouth, but closed it; as the miserable one licked his chapped lips._

The two had previously introduced themselves- by names. But Naruto had wrote his nsme on paper to show the fierce man. What seemed like an eternity, the man spoke, "Naruto, I take it you understand the situation your in". The blond boy nodded his head, never once bothering to look at the man. "My beautiful wife Hitomi has decided, and _persuaded with valuable reasons_, that I should take you in since you do not have any family relatives nor home". Hiashi, the fierce man, stood up, walking back and forth throughout his eerie study hall.

"Hai" Naruto signed in sign language with his hands.

"I am happy we could at least help you, but there are rules. Rules that are meant to be followed and taken seriously at all times" Hiashi said with a stern voice. Hiashi was now staring out of his window, his hands crossed behind his back. Naruto took a quick glance at the man, he was in awe. There stood a man who held so much power and strength. "Have you ever broken any rules?" he questioned by asking him.

Naruto thought about it for a second. "Hai" he signed quietly again.

Flashback to June 19, 2000

_Naruto sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. It was one in the morning and it was almost time to pay for the rent, that being Friday. He needed to find work- soon. He needed the money right now._

'I'm Sorry, Hiruzen sensei' He thought.

_He jumped off of bed and put on a gym shorts, his only pair, and a black shirt that was fitted on him. He walked outside and looked around. He shakes his head. He didn't want to do this, but he had no other choice. He stood out by a corner and waited for some time before a car pulled up beside him. _

The window rolled down and a voice spoke, "MFS".

Naruto nodded his head to the voice.

_The car door opened and he stepped inside. The car smelt like tobacco and other illegal drug products. He had his head lowered and felt as the man rubbed on his leg._

"How much?", the man said.

_Naruto, had never did this before, he felt ashamed and uncomfortable as the man rubbed his inner thigh. Naruto face darkened as he felt hot air on his neck._

"How much?" the man asked once more. He spread Naruto legs apart and rubbed in between his crotch area. The man was leaning against him. Naruto pushed the man off of him and ran out of the car.

"I didn't know what to do", he responded timidly by signing in sign lanuage. "But I didn't have the courage to do it" he signed to the man. "And then….", he signed with his hands.

_He couldn't do it, he felt nasty and ashamed of himself. He continued to ran and ran as fast as he could. He looked back a couple of times to see if that man was following. He sighed in relief when he noticed there was nobody near him._

_He held his stomach as it grumbled for something to eat. Sunday was the last time he ate, from his old job, and he was hungry._

_He wondered around the night, searching, thinking of a job that would hire him. He kneeled down in an alley and held his stomach tightly. He walked by a corner store, opened 24/hours, and walked down the aisle. He took note of the cashier playing on her phone. He grabbed a cup of ramen, a hot dog and a bottle of water out of the freezer. The cashier still hadn't paid any attention to him. He walked over to a shelf and make him a hotdog. He looked over at the cashier who was still on her phone. He gulped as he walked down the aisle once more. He looked over at her once more, she had bended down. He took it as his chance and he bolted out of the door. The cashier looked up and heard the bell, but she hadn't seen anyone. She shrugged as she went back to her phone._

Flashback end

"I was hungry and had no money left" he signed with his hands to Hiashi.

_Hinata covered her mouth as she saw what Naruto had signed in sign language as he told her father. She stood behind the door listening to their conversation. Hiashi face twist in disgust. Not because of Naruto, but the mere thought about how this young boy, who is disable held so much potential, could have fallen victim to the statistics that was place on orphaned kids in Konoha. Nearly 20 percent of fostered kids were either put in jail for either prostitution, theft or armed robbery. Hiashi, a lawyer, saw everything and knew everything. And the other 5 percent, decided it would be best to kill themselves. The suicide rate in Konoha, alone, was at least 8 percent, but the whole of Japan had a high suicide rate of 70 percent._

Hiashi cleared his throat. "Well from now on, you will no longer be hungry and you will always have money" He stated by looking at him. Hinata eyes widened. For once she had heard something different from her father. His voice was sincere. "There are rules, however, in this household" Hiashi said. He was now sitting down while saying, "Naruto, I have two beautiful daughters and one handsome son. Including a nephew that I have raised since my younger twin brother died since my nephew was a toddler. I know all too well about hormones and how they work-". Naruto's face reddened upon hearing about the word sex. "and I would appreciate it if there is no sexual tension between you and my daughters. Do you understand that from a father's point of view?", Hiashi said to him dead in the eye.

_Naruto panics as he nodded his head. He did not like hearing about sex. He wanted nothing to do with it. Sex would be the last thing on his mind. Why would he jeopardize his new future because of any sexual feelings? Naruto was about to pass out by thinking about a angry Hiashi._

Hinata nearly fainted after hearing that. Hinata decided to step away so she could contact Sasuke and tell him about the good news.

"When you have daughters, you try your hardest to protect them. Hinata is very precious and I've never seen her act this way, but she is a rare jewel, so please refrain from hurting her. Do you understand me?", Hiashi said as he secretly smirked.

"Hai…" Naruto signed while trying to get over this topic.

_How could he ever hurt Hinata? She had been with him all this time, there was no way he could think of the most diabolical thing to ever hurt her. Hiashi was right, Hinata was a rare jewel, one that was meant to be taken care of, polish and put above anything. Why should she have to care of him? Shouldn't it be the other way around?_

"Good", he cooed by clapping his hands. "Now, let's get down to business" Hiashi said in a serious tone. Naruto stiffened up. "Please lift your head. "There is no need to keep your head down. You are a strong young man so at least act like it", he told him. Naruto nodded his head. He raised his head just a little, before putting it down again. "I see this is something we are going to have to work on" He says while sighing. His lavender eyes were now staring at the boy. "I heard you were a star athlete before- a fast runner and also good at martial arts with three different fighting style", Hiashi stated with a generous smile on his face.

"Use to be…" Naruto trailed off by signing to him.

"Are you still interested in running and getting back into martial arts?" Hiashi asked him.

"Yes. Yes I am" he replied in sign language.

_Running had been Naruto's passion ever since grade school and high school. Not to mention doing kung fu during his childhood. He still worked and managed to do track and field, but things went sour when his foster parents kicked him, when he was in grade ten, out once they had conceived a baby boy. He had miss school and martial art tournaments for nearly four months because he roamed the streets trying to find work. And he did, he also got an apartment, that shabby place. But he couldn't maintain is schooling and track because of the pressure of paying his rent every month. And all together he stopped going to track practice, but he still manage to keep at it with his kung fu, loss a huge amount of weight and became quiet and shut off from the world. He now had his head up. Hiashi while noticing, smirk._

"That is good to hear" Hiashi said. Another hush silence. "I know about the scholarship you received from the school and I personally spoke with Saka-sama. You will start school again. Right now, they are on a week's break, starting Monday. So, we have a lot of time to clean you up and get you ready for school" Hiashi proudly said. "Tomorrow, June 29, my wife, Hitomi will be taken care of you and your wants. She has a long day planned. Your bedroom is ready and the maid will show you once we are done speaking. I hired a personal martial arts trainer so you can get back in shape and you'll be going to the gym every night at 8:00 sharp starting Monday. I opened a checking and savings account in your name" Hiashi said as he kept looking at the boy. Then he took out a black wallet and slid it across the table to Naruto, who caught it. Hiashi continues saying, "You have a weekly allowance, like the rest of my children and nephew, of three hundred dollars and every two months one thousand dollars will be deposited into you savings account. You do not need to find a job, we need you to just focus on school, and the martial art tournaments since this is your last year, and your track and field. Also, you need to start looking for a college university of your liking so we can start applying".

_Naruto was shaking uncontrollably. How? Was it that easy? How could someone do all of this for him- who does that? A weekly allowance? A bank account? And now they were paying for a university to his liking. He started to sob uncontrollably as well. Hiashi heart race increased. Something he had done for his kids and nephew countless of time, who never seemed grateful, and was just another act to do. Take care of his family, no matter how spoiled they may have been, but a stranger, who grew up with nothing made him nearly wept. _

Naruto wiped his eyes. "Arigato, arigato" he signed in sign language with his hands after wiping the tears from his eyes.

There was a lump in Hiashi's throat. He dealt with delinquents, putting them in juvie or jail, prosecuting them, not caring for their background, but it made him ponder. If Naruto had done any of those things and if he had to prosecute him, could he still go through it? Judging this boy? A boy with a much harder story.

_At first, he was completely against it. Some mere 16 year old boy live with them? He argued with Hitomi and even after she persuaded him, he was still against it. As he sat in front of Naruto, he didn't want the boy there, but his disable hard breaking story, made Hiashi cold heart wept. What if it had been one of his daughters? His son? Wife? His Nephew?. He thanked God that he could support his family. And he knew Naruto was strong, very strong to go on for this long._

"I know you are tired. It's been a long day, so why don't you go rest and the maid will call you when it is supper time", Hiashi said while standing up. "Margaret-san" he called out. Not too long, the doors opened to the study hall and a woman with purple hair, put in two pony tails, stood by the door.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama?", Margaret said.

"Can you take the young lad to his room? It's been a long day for him. He'll be staying with us permanently from now on, so please treat him kindly with respect" Hiashi said while looking at some kung fu trainer's papers. "His name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto", Hiashi lastly said to the lady.

Margaret nodded her head as she and Naruto left the study room. The two walked for a while in silence until they reached a bedroom. The bedroom has Naruto name on it in magenta writing. Margaret opens the doors for him and the two went inside. Margaret puts Naruto's remaining belongis on his desk, such as his light teal scarf, his pendant necklace and his bookbag.

Margaret wonders why he does not have too much stuff from his old home. She then admits in her mind that he has good fashion taste for winter items as his scarf was hand made by someone. She then looks at him as he walks to the bed and says to him by smiling, "It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun. Hinata-san has told me a lot about you and I hope you get along with everyone in the Hyuga clan. I think that you and Neji-kun would get along too since he also like karate. Anyway I just want to say to you before I leave is that Hiashi-sama may seem scary and strict deep down he does care and mean well. Well see ya later".

Naruto bows to her as she takes her leave by closing the doors.

_Naruto sat on the edge of his bed thinking about what Margaret said to him, he pulled is hair back to stare at the gigantic room. This room felt fit for a king. He had a computer desktop, a large tv mounted on his wall, for Christ sake, he had his own bathroom and it was- he couldn't find the words to best describe these things. The bathroom was so white and clean, the floor sparkled with gold, mashed into the white marble floor, the tub was clean, squeaky clean, he seen his reflection. The room was big in size, trimmed with gold crowns trimmed around the room, his bed in the middle of his room, had gold head boards and a nice red comforter. Naruto was astounded. He rested his head on the pillow and stared at the paintings. He was tired from all the excitement. His eyes fought to stay opened, but in the end, sleep consumed him._

"Hitomi, what is he doing? Margaret called for him, but no answer", Hiashi says while sitting at the long dining room table.

Hinata was a little worried herself, "had he killed himself"…, she thought.

Hitomi kindly said, "There is nothing to worry about-".

"I am not worried" Hiashi said, taken back. He scoffed at his wife.

Hitomi giggled as she says to her husband, "He is probably sleeping. After all he was interrogated by you".

"When will you introduce us to him?" Hanabi in hyper state asked.

_The second eldest of the Hyuga's, Hanabi was more reserved and calm than her older sister and little brother. She attended Konoha High with her other siblings, grade ten, and had a knack for sewing. Despite her calm demeanor, Hanabi was a daddy's girl and spoiled to the core. She used it to her advantage every time._

Neji, Hiashi's nephew didn't say anything as he kept eating. He sat next to Hinata.

_Neji has long blackish brown hair and light pale skin. He also has the same lavender eyes as his family. He likes films that has kung fu, comedy, action including that send a message. The timeline of films that he enjoys is 1980 and 1990 films. He is a first year college student as he doesn't live in a college door room like his friends Lee and Tenten. He is studying a major as a stunt double for films. As like Hinata, he isn interested in being a lawyer._

Like Hanabi, Neji also wanted to meet Naruto as he heard a lot about the boy from Hinata and his aunt Hitomi. But what Neji wanted to meet Naruto mostly was not because of his disability (sure he felt bad for the boy being mute not to mention being bully because he is Korean American, and homeless) but because of the boy's love of kung fu that he heard from Margret. Now Neji doesn't know what styles Naruto mastered but he wanted to see how long he can last in a sparring match against him. As Neji wanted to see if Naruto really is a pacifist fighter after finding out that the boy hates using weapons in a fight. Therefore he wants to challenge Naruto before he does his second year of college.

While silently eating Neji thought in his mind, "Only time will tell what my family can see in you Naruto-kun, and hopefully you can change yourself including everyone for the better".

Hanabi says to her mother, "I haven't seen him yet, but I have heard rumors".

_Hajime, the third child and only son, was more of a knuckle head and laidback. He was a lady's man and the captain of the swim team. He was a mama's boy._

"This is going to ruin my reputation" Hajime angrily says as he groaned.

"Of what? Being a bed wetter" Hinata teasefully said.

Hanabi giggled after hearing that.

"Shut-up!" Hajime responded.

"Hey!" Hiashi said silencing the table. He continues saying, "Hajime, I don't want to hear another word fro-

"But she started-", Hajime said by point his finger at Hinata.

"Hajime, he is in our family now and I wish that you change your attitude concerning the matter" Hiashi said as he deadly boomed. He ate a piece of fish. "Hopefully you can learn a few things from him. He is your older brother now, so you better treat him with respect, do I make myself clear? And that goes for all of you", he said while looking at his wife, nephew and kids. "He's already been through a lot and we want to help him. No we will help him. He doesn't need pity, he needs a family that is going to show him unconditional love", Hiashi said by wiping his mouth.

They all remained quiet. "Now let's eat. Hitomi and Hinata-chan has a lot of work to do tomorrow", Hiashi says as everyone decides to finish there dinner.

June 29, 2000

"Mikoto-san" Hitomi said when she opened the door.

"Hai, hai. I'm here" Mikoto says as she smiled. She entered the house, and took off her shoes. "I set an appoint today at 11:00am for Naruto-kun to get his hair done and a deep skin cleansing", she said standing in the hall.

"Ahh, great" Hitomi said clasping her hands together.

_When she and Mikoto were together, it was like a group of school girls gathering together._

"I made an appointment with the dentist at 1:30 pm", Hitomi says in a just so you know type of way.

"Junju-senpai? He's opens on Sundays?" Mikoto questioned in confusion.

"No, but he made a special time for me. And we will go shopping for clothes at 3:00pm", Hitomi says with a smile on her face.

Mikoto giggled. "This is going to be a long day. I can't wait", she exclaimed.

_Naruto stood in the mirror and brushed his teeth. He was awakened by the maid known as Margaret who had some clothes in her hands. She told him to get ready because he had a long day with Hitomi-sama. So here he was, brushing his teeth and combing his long blond hair. He had taken a long hot and steamy shower, enjoying the water as it ran down his body and he felt so alive._

"Ohayo, Miky-san" Hinata said while bowing.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan. How are you doing?", Mikoto kindly asked her.

Hinata smiled and says "Much better".

"Come on and eat with us. We are having breakfast and Naruto should be down soon", Hitomi said leading the woman into the kitchen.

_Naruto finally put on the clothes that were given to him, a long beige pants, with a light blue, short sleeve button up collar shirt and white Sperry's. Naruto pulled his head back and was amazed on how much a piece of clothing made a difference. He barely recognized himself. The clothing felt so nice and comfy on him. He bits his lip. Nervousness rushed throughout his veins. He had to meet the rest of the family. He covered his eyes with his bangs, at least his bangs gave him the comfort of not seeing other people's face or their reaction. He then left his room and went to the kutchen with Margaret._

Hiashi had left for a meeting with a client, and the kitchen area was a little nosey. Hitomi and Mikoto was standing up by the marble counter top, chatting and drinking the coffee, whiles Hinata sat, in the middle of the kitchen, at the marbled table they had centered. She was eating some rice and fish, all dressed up. She wore a long sleeve white blouse, tucked inside a dark red short pants, and had black panty hose on, along with some low cut black boots; with her hair put into a messy bun. Neji was looking at Hinata fix her sister's hair.

_Hanabi sat next to her, drinking green tea and Hajime was searching through the fridge for some fruits. Hanabi began to speak with her sister, getting little responses from Hinata and Hajime, finally finding an apple, stood in front of them. He butted into the conversation._

Hinata turned her head to the right and saw Naruto standing there, uncomfortable, with his head down. This cause Neji, Hajime and Hanabi to stare in that direction. Soon enough Hitomi and Mikoto had stopped talking and was now staring at the boy. He felt all eyes on him. He gulped. "O…ohayo", he nervously signed in sign language with his hands.

"Naruto-kun" Hitomi says as she happily beamed. Mikoto stared at him. He was tall and slim, with shaggy blond hair. "The outfit suits you perfect. How do you like it?" Hitomi asked him. She was now standing beside him. "Come on in. Don't be shy", she said leading the boy in the kitchen towards the others. "We missed you last night. I guess you were tired?", Hitomi says lastly as she gets Naruto to sit down next to Hajime.

"G... gomen", he signed in sign language.

"It's okay. Please sit. I'll give you some rice and fish", Hitomi said while walking away.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun" Hinata said. He was sitting next to Hajime who took a seat.

"O.. ohayo, Hinata-chan", he signed to her in sign language.

_Hanabi observed the young boy. Was this the fuss at school everyone was talking about? She heard that this boy was ugly, slow, hunched back, couldn't understand Japanese and just all kinds of crazy rumors. But he was surely born in America and he definitely looks Korean because of his body language. Even his Japanese Sign Language was excellent. He wasn't hunched, and he sure as heck was not slow, shy, yes, but not slow. Ugly? She wouldn't know since she could see his arms, and his blond bangs that hid his face._

"Ohayo. My name is Hyuga Hanabi, but you can call me Hanabi-chan", she said introducing her to the family. "May I have your name?", Hanabi says with a smile on her face.

Hinata frowned as she says to her sister, "We already told you that he can't talk and about his name".

"Well I would like for him to introduce his self. Maybe you pronounce his name incorrectly" Hanabi replied to her sister.

Hinata face was reddened. This girl? Did she just tried to embarrass her?

"M... my name is Uzumaki N… Naruto" he responded in sign language with his hands.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun. And welcome to our family" Hanabi says happily. This would sure score her brownie points with her father. Truth be told, she could care less about the mute boy, but as long as she had her father wrapped around her little fingers, she would do what it takes.

"I'm Hajime", the younger brother said with a annoy bored expression. This was to keep his father off his back. Why should they have to take care of a charity case, who clearly didn't talk nor have any upbringing. He looked weak and skinny. He belonged with the lower class. He believed people like that should stick with their own kind.

"Kaasan, I'll be out for today" Hajime said while walking away.

Hanabi also jumped from the stool and says, "Hai, me too. Moji- chan has invited me on her yacht today".

"Have fun you two and stay safe", Hitomi told them.

"Hai, hai", the two kids responded in unison.

"This is Mikoto-san, Naruto-kun" Hitomi said introducing the black hair woman. "This is Sasuke's mother" she said as she placed the fish and rice in front of him.

"Ohayo, Mikoto-sama", he replied in sign language. He then stared down at his lap.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun. I am so excited for today, aren't you?", Mikoto says to the blonde.

He was confused on what's going on. Neji walks up to him and says to him with pride, "Good luck with your schedule because after today your gonna need it and you might think that girls are scary. If it's one thing I can't stand is women shopping in a crowned store. And if you live through this, let me know how it went in sign language so I can probably ditch Tenten whenever she does this again".

Neji now pictures Tenten angrily asking her about Chinese clothes as it makes him about to vomit. And with that Neji left to go hang out with Lee. All Naruto could think of in his mind before leaving the house was, "What's going on and where are they taking me?".

Naruto sat petrified in the salon he was in. The groovy colors swirled throughout the wall and four people stood in front of him, chatting.

"I think a nice bowl cut would suit him" Mikoto said with a finger on her chin.

"Ew" Hitomi stated by feeling gross out by picturing it. "Bowl cuts are not cute. I was thinking something more, preppy. Like a side bang that swooped towards his eyes and a nice cut in the back", she suggested.

The male hair stylist, Haku, nodded his head in agreement.

"No. No. No" Hinata said shocking her mother and Mikoto.

She had seen with Naruto look like and she knew what hair style would suit him the most.

Flashback to June 18, 2000.

"Uzumaki", Hinata said in a kind tone to her voice. This boy was stronger than she thought. "Fine", she sighs and said while giving up. Hearing this made Naruto be relaxed. "Sike", she said playfully as she lifted up his blond bangs. _She stood there, shock. Her face had reddened. She analyzed his face. His face and jaw structure were strong, he had long eyelashes that curled up. He had dark circles around his eyes and eye bags, signaling he hadn't slept for some time, his eyebrows were bushy and his hair, it had even made its way into a unibrow, and even had a dirt stain on the side of his cheek, however, in her seventeen years on earth, has she ever seen such beautiful eyes. She was completely shock. She'd been told many times that her eyes, out of the whole Hyuga clan, was most mesmerizing and unique. She had seen blue so many times, but this blue, was truly amazing. She felt as if she could have taken a swim in his eyes. His eyes were like a turquoise blue._

Flashback end

_Naruto, horrified, about what was going to happen to his hair, froze. Hinata had whispered something into Haku's ear and he beamed._

"Give me an hour" Haku stated and with that he was off to work on this hot mess.

Hitomi, Mikoto, and Hinata giggled as they entered the store again. It's been two hours. When they came back the first hour, Haku was still working, so he told them another hour.

"Well, Haku. Where is he?" Mikoto asked while standing.

Haku turned and there was a deep blush on his face. Of embarrassment? Shock?

"I… I… I did the best I could do. I gave him a deep face cleaning, pluck eyebrows, and fixed his hair" he said without stopping. "He's perfect", he said as he whispered the last part, almost as if he was in disbelief.

_The three females tilted their head to the side. Haku stepped out of the way so they could all see Naruto. The entire store became silent, the hair stylist that were in there pause on what they were doing, the customers, who had appointments, gawked. The only sound that could be heard was the hot iron sizzling somebody's hair._

Naruto tried to avoid their eyes. He looked around, but he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Naruto-kun, look" Haku said while giving the boy the mirror.

_He had finally seen himself and even he was shocked. His long blond bangs were no longer there, they were cut short, hanging above his eyes and his hair was trimmed and combed out, flowing in every direction. This is what he looked like once before, and he had almost forgotten. He put down the mirror and stared at the ladies once more, his head no longer down. They cooed at his turquoise eyes and long lashes. The feeling of jealousy consumed Hinata. She wanted his eyes to be only for him and not for everyone else to gawk at. Yet, she felt happy because of the look Naruto displayed. He was happy, surprised. He thanked Haku over and over in sign language. Haku just laughed it off. Hitomi thank the gods her daughter had good taste in men._

Next stop was the dentist. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had step foot into a dentist office. Junju-senpai was a heavy-set man, with gray hair. He would be the one working on Naruto's teeth, filling in the cavities, doing a deep cleaning and whitening. He, too, was mesmerized by Naruto's beautiful eyes. He even at one point asked Hitomi if they were his real eye color. While earned him a slap in the face as Hitomi angrily that they are his real eye color, and the fact that Junju-senpai was stupid to ask such a dumb question.

What seemed like a century, Naruto was done with his dentist appointment. The trio stood in front of him trying to get him to smile, but the blond would not budge. Then that's when it hit Hinata.

Flashback to June 17, 2000

Naruto blushed as he quickly looked down. He played with his two fingers.

"Smile more", she told him.

"I… I rather not", he signed in sign language to her as he looked away.

"Why?" she said in confusion.

"Because…" he signed in sign language.

"Are you ticklish?" she asked.

_Now he looked confused when he heard that. Hinata grinned as she tickled every part of his body. He stood there, not moved. Hinata crossed her arms when she had discovered the boy was not ticklish._

"Can you smile for me?" she pouted.

Naruto looked away and blushed. "I don't think you'll like it…", he signed in sign language. He glanced at her, she hadn't moved, her lips still pouted. She looked at him, in his eyes. He smiled slightly, not showing her his teeth.

She giggled. "Naruto-kun, you have dimples!" she said. She tiptoed and tried to poke his dimples. He ended up chuckling with no sound coming out of his mouth as Hinata poked his cheeks. He quickly covered his mouth. Hinata stared at him, with her smile never leaving her face. "Gotcha", she said swinging her body to the side.

_Naruto looked down. He didn't like smiling, and looking at people or anything of that sort. He was ashamed of his teeth. They were yellow and cracked, he had over ten cavities, and it looked as if he hadn't brushed them in ten years. He didn't want Hinata to see that, but she did and all she did was smiled at him._

Flashback end

"Oh Naruto-kun" Hinata mischievous sang. Naruto stared at the girl in confusion.

She poked his cheek and he while being mute laughed. Hitomi did not know it was possible for someone to be ticklish on their cheeks. They stared in awe. Naruto teeth were white, straightened and cleaned. He had two dimples which made him even look more innocent. Hitomii and Mikoto, being mothers, were overjoyed. This was like having another son and it made them think. Having a next child wouldn't be so bad. The joy of having children made their hearts fluttered. Maybe when Naruto and Hinata get married, then she would talk to Hiashi about having another child. She nearly fell out. Did she just say when her daughter gets married?

Hitomi and Mikoto walked in front of the teens, deciding on which store they should go in next. While Hinata and Naruto lingered in the back.

"Naruto-kun, how are you feeling? I hope we are not forcing anything on you", she said while loooking at him.

"N… no. I'm having fun", he said in sign language with his hands.

"You don't have to lie-", Hinata say while being serious.

"Hinata-chan, I'm having fun", he honestly told her in sign language. Hinata glance at him, he was looking at her smiling.

"It's been a long time since I've had anyone to be around with", he wrote to her on a piece of paper.

Hinata smiled. She was flooded with happiness. "Are you glad I chose your haircut?" she curiously asked.

Naruto blushed and nodded his head. Realizing that, he stopped and stared down, his shyness taking over once more. Hinata seeing it spoke up. "You're going to get use to us, Naruto-kun. Please don't hide your face anymore", she told him in a kind tone.

He nodded his head as everyone went inside of a clothes store.

"Look" Hitomi said pointing at a cute lacey white dress.

"That is cute" Mikoto beamed in agreement.

"Kaasan, Miky-san, we are here to do shopping for Na- Oh, look hey they have the new bikini line out from Kenchi's Fashion" Hinata said walking into a clothes line. "Hanabi loves an outfit from Kenchi's line. Oh, they have ripped jeans" Hinata says while picking up a pair of jeans. She, Hitomi and Mikoto grabbed Naruto by his hands and shoulders. "We won't be long" all three of them said in unison and they forced the boy to come with them.

_Naruto had heard the horror stories when females went shopping. He had never experience it, but today he would. He finally understood what Neji told him before they left the house, and he was so right about women shopping._

"How does this smell?" Hinata asked him. She sprayed a perfume onto a white piece of paper and put it towards his nose.

"It smells fruity" he told her in sign language with his hands.

"Do you like it?" she asked him.

He nodded his head.

"I like it too", she said while placing the perfume in her mini basket. "Let's find some cologne for you", she said leading the blondedown the isle of smelling wonders.

Naruto in all, enjoyed his time. Maybe because it was his first time being with someone his own age, as he sat in the little cushioned chair, while each of the ladies stepped out showing off their outfits, grading one another. Hinata also enjoyed herself, as it had been ages since she and her mother really spent time together.

_Naruto sat there, watching and grading them, while still being timid, but he was happy. Hinata looked so cute with each clothing she wore. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was so short, especially when she stood beside him. She wondered where she got her height from. Her mother was tall- well average height, and her little sister, but Hinata stood probably three inches below them._

The ladies had finally splurged for them and now it was Naruto's time. They picked out many variety of outfits for him, from jeans to trousers, from trousers to shirts, from t-shirt to collar shirt and the list went on. Naruto head spun. There were so many bags, he couldn't believe it and when he saw the bill he nearly fainted.

"I promise I will do everything to pay you back", he told them in sign language with his hands.

Mikoto and Hitomi giggled. The boy was such an honest gentleman. He helped carry the loads of bags out to the front entrance of the known expensive mall. While he and Hinata were waiting for Hitomi and Mikoto to bring the car up front.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. We over did it" Hinata said with a sad expression on her face. "We should have gotten your stuff first" she said while looking at him. As she takes some of his bags for him. So he can respond to her in sign language.

"It's fine, Hinata-chan. I enjoyed my t… time today", he wrote on a piece of paper by showing it to her. He stared at the ground while signing to her with his hands, "Thank you for helping me".

Hinata's heart fluttered. She tried to hide her blush. "It's no problem. Are you ready to go back to school with us?", she asks while not looking at him.

_Naruto was leery at first. He didn't want to deal with those kids again, but after everything that was done for him. How could he? They even bought him new school clothes and text books._

"We'll be there for you" Hinata told him, by grabbing his hand. They were so big compared to her smaller hand. Her hands were so soft and squishy. But she saw that he was blushing. He quickly let go of her hands when Hitomi beeped the horn for them to get in the car with the bags.

"I'll put these in the car for you" He signed in sign language with his hands after gathering the bags in his hands.

Hinata stared at her hand. Her skin tingled as she remembered his touch- what a great feeling it was!. She wondered how it would feel if he were to hold her in his arms? Would her skin tingle even more?

After Mikoto left, Hitomi decided to leave the bags in the car until she showed the rest of the family his new look. Hitomi stepped into the enormous house first to make sure that everyone was seated in the dining room.

"I want you all to meet the new and improved Naruto-kun", Hitomi said as she beamed with excitment.

Hinata yanked Naruto by his hand, as the boy was about to escape, into the dining hall. The fork Hiashi held between his fingers dropped on the plate, while Neji along with Hanabi and Hajime were left speechless. There was no way that was the same blond boy who stood at that door a few hours ago- there was no way.

Eveyone in the dining room was speechless even Margaret.

* * *

_**Authors Note: And finally finish with a long chapter. No spelling errors. This chapter was close to 15,000 words but I only got up to 14,815 **__**words. Which means I surpassed 13,630 words. Oh for the record and as a reminder this isn't a ninja story so please don't ask me about making the characters have super powers. Oh Hajime, Sugi, Iki and **_**Junju** _**are made up character for the story. Tenten and Rock Lee might appear in my story (as I had got the request from my cousin) but we will see when I write chapter 3 or 4. Everyone knows what Naruto is saying in sign language, so the characters aren't confuse. However Naruto will probably switch both tatics of signing or writing as the story progresses.**_

_**Spoiler alert: Genma **__**Shiranui**__**, and Sasori will appear in the story. They will appear in the later chapters so be on a look out until then. Also I will reveal who taught Naruto sign language and who trained him in martial arts. I'm soorry that I had to torn down Temari's real part 2 canon age because I can't see a 19 (Temari) year old in high school. So I made her age be more **_**appropriate for my story.**

**I made Naruto stay in the hospital for seven days because I don't know how long someone says in a coma. I made him on in a coma starting on June 22, 2000 up until June 28, 2000.**

_**But war might be in the story as Naruto's era is at modern peaceful times, however there will only be martial arts in the story. There is no chakra, no tail beasts and no missions. Just a normal Naruto center Japan. Action will be in the story and there will less flashbacks. I will reveal the character's birthday and year of birth in my next author's note.**_

_**Here are the characters exact age in my story:**_

_**1\. Naruto: 16 years old**_

_**2\. Hinata: 16 years old**_

_**3\. Sasuke: 16 years old**_

_**4\. Sakura: 16 years old**_

_**5\. Shino: 16 years old**_

_**6\. Kiba: 16 years old**_

_**7\. Choji: 16 years old**_

_**8\. Shikamaru: 16 years old**_

_**9\. Ino: 16 years old**_

_**10\. Neji: 17 years old**_

_**11\. Tenten: 17 years old**_

_**12\. Rock Lee: 17 years old**_

_**13\. Gaara: 16 years old**_

_**14\. Temari: 18 years old**_

_**15\. Kankuro: 17 years old**_

_**16\. Hiashi: 46 years old**_

_**17\. Hitomi: 45 years old**_

_**18\. Hanabi: 14 years old**_

_**19\. Hajime: 14 years old**_

_**20\. Tsunade: 54 years old**_

_**21\. Jiraiya: 54 years old**_

_**22\. Orochimaru: 54 years old**_

_**23\. Iruka: 26 years old**_

_**24\. Kakashi: 29 years old**_

_**25\. Hiruzen: 73 years old**_

_**26\. Biwako: 71 years old**_

_**27\. Genma: 33 years old**_

_**28\. Rin: 29 years ood**_

_**29\. Haku: 19 years old**_

_**30\. Fugaku: 49 years old**_

_**31\. Mikoto: 44 years old **_

_**32\. Danzo: 72 years old**_

_**33\. Rachel: 28 years old**_

_**34\. **__**Erika: 16 years old**_

_**35\. **__**Suka: 16 years old**_

_**36\. **__**Kita: 16 years old**_

_**37\. **__**Saka: 70 years old**_

_**38\. **__**Melody: 16 years old**_

_**39\. **__**Megumi: 16 years old**_

_**40\. **__**Gitmo: 69 years old**_

_**41\. **_**_Junju: 71 years old_**

_**42\. Sugo: 14 years old**_

_**43\. Sugi: 14 years old**_

_**44\. Iki: 14 years old**_

_**How did guys like how I added Hinata's mother, Neji, Rin and Haku into the story?**_

_**Be on the look out for chapter 3, I will post it probably before **__**the end of January.**_

_**Well what do you guys think? Please leave a review.**_

_**I will be writing chapter 3 next week.**_

_**Well Ja Ne Dattebayo!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone happy almost 2020. Here is another new story Naruto that I wanted to do for fun. I read a lot of good Naruto fanfics about High School, and some are good. But I like Naruto stories where it's modern, struggles, a little dark, twists and turns. Not to mention stories where he is either bully and an orphan including deaf or mute. Those stories are good anyway I adopted this story with permission from Sadistic One. It's call Rookie 8 plus 1. However I will make a few changes to it but the plot will remain the same. The only change that I'm making is that Naruto will be Korean American including that he will be born mute by doing sign language. He will not be deaf so that won't be in my story. The bullying tone is a little different from the anime movie A Silent Voice (and a Fish Out of Water), that film (Mostly A Silent Voice) is also another reason why I wanted to write a Naruto story like this as A Silent Voice is my REAL inspiration for writing this story.**_

_**As you guess it is a Naruto/Hinata story. The timeline will be in the year of 2000. All the characters will be at the age of their Shippuuden counterparts. This story will go up to 10 chapters. However I will add an Epilogue saga to the story as a treat. The Rookie 9 will be (Out of Character) such as Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. Naruto will have Hinata's personality throughout the entire story. Whereas Hinata will have Naruto's personality.**_

_**Also Japanese honorifics are used in this story and the characters are going to be call by their last name. Including that the setting is in a modern city like Japan.**_

_**Thank you **_**KingRaptor582**, _**JaguarSupreme,**_ **GreatOniiSama**, **Screamgleek**, **BlazingVictini09**, _**The British Fox, **__**Kraygar,**__** Girl on ice.101, **__**HoneyWriter78, **_**_KingRaptor582, EmetMehmet, lord 7th, StarlingWolf, _**_**RonanTheAccuser, **__**Penguin Lord0029**_ _**&**_ _**Mad-eye-93**_ _**for favoriting my story along with some of you following it. Only 350 views total so far for the story. Chapter one got 243 views while chapter two got 107 views.**_

**_Looks like I finally got me first review for my story. Lord 7th don't worry I really appericate your concern with me adopting this story as I say that I got full permission from _**_**Sadistic One to adopt the story, and **__**Sadistic One was very happy when I told him or her about my own respective ideas for my own version of the story. I originally was gonna to write the story when **__**Sadistic One has completely finished his or her story, since he or her told me through PM that he or her was only writing 10 chapters. He or her also with his or her blessing told me not to wait to write my own version of the story when he or her is done with his or her story. **__**Sadistic One doesn't see my story as a rip off, as I told you and **__**Sadistic One **__**that I will be making changes to the story. But I am happy that you like my version of the story as well.**_

_**Ok looks like I finally got my second review. Thank you so much **__**RonanTheAccuser**_ _**for liking the story. And I agree with you 100% there aren't too many Naruto high school fanfic stories out there. Especially when Naruto high school fsnfics are a mash hit and thanks for liking my new story as "the best". Your review really made my day and it made me happy because I didn't have any reviews when I first published chapter one in mid December.**_

_**I will also write a post Boruto timeline for this story when I finish my story. The story will not be 10 chapters so i will expand more chapters to my story. I am also thinking of writing a prequel to this story as well. I will also write scenes with the side characters as well (as my cousin loves how I have written different scenes with the characters especially how I did Hinata and how I didn't focus the story too much on Sasuke. He also likes how I made Naruto and Hinata have chemistry). The post Boruto story and prequel will be added to this story so that way I don't have to make another story profile.**_

_**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki received a scholarship to attend the prestigious Konoha High. This is a one and a lifetime opportunity for him, but he's homeless and poor not mention that he was born mute and is Korean American. The students constantly pick on him, however a group known as the Rookie 8 comes along to protect him. However, it doesn't stop him from attempting suicide. After waking up from a coma, he wakes up to find out that he'll be living with one of them. Read along and watch Naruto as he grows fond of his new friends, rivalry, a new lifestyle and most of all love and acceptance to love himself.**_

_**Cast**_

_**1\. Naruto: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch (in his mind)**_

_**2\. Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**_

_**3\. **__**Fugaku: voiced by Doug Stone**_

_**4\. **__**Margaret: voiced by **__**Janice Kawaye**_

_**5\. Hiruzen: voiced by **__**Steve Kramer**_

_**6\. Sasuke: voiced by **__**Yuri Lowenthal**_

_**7\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**_

_**8\. Ino: voiced by **__**Colleen O'Shaughnessey**_

_**9\. Kiba: voiced by Kyle Hebert**_

_**10\. **_**_Mitsuko: voiced by Tony Oliver_**

**_11\. Ryu: voiced by _****Max Mittelm**

**_12\. Miho: voiced by _****Ogie Banks**

**_13\. Mika: voiced by _****Ali Hillis**

**_14\. Sai: voiced by _****Benjamin Diskin**

**_15\. Yoko: voiced by _****Danielle Nicolet**

**_16\. Gong: voiced by _****Bryce Papenbrook**

**_17\. Yama: voiced by _****Sean Schemmel**

**_18\. Chi-Chi: voiced by _****Cynthia Cranz**

**_19\. Wengi: voiced by _****Ray Chase**

**_20\. Mofu: voiced by _****Xander Mobus**

**_21\. Henry: voiced by _****Grant George**

**_22\. Yuki: voiced by _****Catero Colbert**

**_23\. Max: voiced by _****Brian Beacock**

_**Now on with the story**_

_**Chapter Three Title: **_**His-Story**

We see everything from Naruto's point of view.

"Go! Go! Go!" shouted a coach.

_The cheers of ecstatic, blood pumping, adrenaline, students cheered as the group of boys raced against one another down the track field. A whistle blew, and the crowd erupted into a roaring scream. A group of students came rushing the down the other side of the field to greet the boys that were racing._

"Good job Naruto-kun", says Ryu by patting him on the back.

"Did you see how fast he was going?", says Miho in amazement.

"We are going to win against those creeps!", says Gong with happiness.

The little shy boy known as Naruto, grinned. "We sure are!" he signed in sign language.

Mitsuko, their track sensei, approached the students. "Good job Naruto", he said while smiling. "Good job to all of you. If we keep this up, we will surely win", he had said to this students with pride.

"As long as we have Naruto, we are unstoppable" Ryu said by pumping his fist in the air.

The group of kids all cheered.

"See ya later" Naruto said in sign language with his hands as he walked the opposite direction of his friends/classmates.

"You better be there tomorrow, Naruto!" a little boy from his class shouted.

Naruto turned around and waved at them. "Sure thing!" he signs in sign language back at them.

_The sun was setting, and he was dirty and sweaty. Today was an amazing time for him. He daydreamed the entire time while he was walking home. Naruto enjoyed every minute when the kids chanted his name, the weird way they begged for him to always be by their side. He rarely got any attention from home, but the attention at school made up for it._

He pushed the rusted gate door open and kneeled as a cream small dog rushed over to him, urging Naruto to pet him. "How are you doing, Shiro?" Naruto signed to the dog in sign lanuage with his hands. The small dog responded by sticking his tongue out and panting. Naruto patted him on the top of his head. "You should have been there. Everyone was chanting my name and I won! We are going to a sport event to compete against Norland Elementary", he informed the dog by writing it on a piece of paper for the dog to see.

The dog happily barked, almost as if he understood everything Naruto was telling him. He stood up and walked towards the entrance of the door. As he was about to open it, he heard a bunch of tires screeching and people shouting, "Move in, move in!".

He turned around and was face with a bunch of police officers drawing their guns, pointing at him. He trembled at the sight of the guns and the angry faces. Had he done something wrong? Shiro was barking his ears off at the police officers who shielded themselves behind the car door. One of the officers even pointed their gun at the dog, causing Shiro to run to Naruto instead of his little dog house.

"It's a kid!" one cop shouted.

A tall officer ran towards Naruto, picking his dog up including picking him up by his school shirt and rushed to take cover.

"Move in!" the dispatcher urged his men.

The group of police officers hurried their way into the house Naruto once knew of as his home.

"Are you okay kid?", asked a cop (known as Fugaku).

The frightened boy nodded his head as he gazed at the tall officer who lift him off his feet. The officer seeing the boy was nervous ruffled his blond unkempt hair. "We're going to take you somewhere safe, so don't you worry", the cop said with a kind tone to his voice.

_Sitting in the police car, Naruto patted Shiro who was on his lap. Then he saw as they pushed his foster parents outside their home. They were handcuffed and throwing a fit. He knew they weren't the faint of hearts and hated everyone, but nobody explained to him why thery were taking him away. Was it because Mitsuko-sensei saw the marks? Or the way he never bought any lunch to school? He sat quietly, watching. He didn't complain one bit. His home wasn't the best, but he learned to live with it and get over it. The Sarutobi orphanage prior wasn't any different. The only thing great about the orphange was Sarutobi Biwako, who was the nicest lady in the world. Although Naruto doubt that old woman was still alive._

Does this mean that he would not get to go to the sport event tomorrow?

So now Naruto was at school like any other day.

"She totally likes you" Miho said nudging the boy.

Naruto blushed while trying not to punch Miho. "How do you know?" he signed in sign language with his hands.

"I overheard her telling her friends" Miho reply with a smirk.

"Overheard what?" Sai questioned as he sat on top of the table, eating an apple.

"That Mika likes Naruto" Miho said in song tone.

Sai scoffed. "Now it's not the time to be liking any girls!" he said jumping off the table. He turned around and gazed at Naruto. "Naruto has a lot to do with his life! You need to get a scholarship" he told the shy preteen.

"A Scholarship?" Miho said scrunching his face. "So, he can go to one of those preppy schools?" he said in furious anger.

"Naruto is a fast runner and great at kung fu, he's never going to be scouted if he stays in a school like this" Sai said throwing his art in the air. "I heard that Miko was transfer to a prestige school in the upper parts of Konoha and once he is done, he's going to the University of Konoha as long as he continues to play baseball. He has a full ride!" Sai exclaimed with a FYI tone to his voice. "If he was still here, he would have never gotten that offer", he also added with sadness.

Miho scoffed and said, "Those are just rumors Sai. That doesn't make any sense at all. Besides he is only in the seventh grade, there is no way they scouted him so early". He leaned in his chair and also said, "I heard his mother overdose so now he's living with his grandmother deep in downtown Konoha".

Sai slammed his hands-on top of the desk catching Naruto's attention. Which frightened him to say the least. Sai grabbed Naruto by the collar and says to him, "If you stay here, you are never going to amount to anything".

_And with that Sai left as he didn't tell Naruto that he got a scholarship to attend Konoha High. A few months later Naruto heard that Sai had passed away, but he didn't know how Sai had died. Therefore he decided to visit Sai's grave to pay his respects._

Naruto stared at the headstone. The sky was gray and sprinkling raindrops. Life was so beautiful, but unfair. He kneeled and pressed his finger against the gray head tomb. He didn't care if he got sick from the rain or if the world started to collapse, all that matter was that he was here… now.

He stayed there, in the same crouching position, for nearly an hour. He was reminiscing about everything that his friend told him. He took in a deep breath and stood up. "Good bye, Sai" he signed in sign language with his hands.

Today was a little boring for Naruto as he was trying to be left alone, but Mika wouldn't leave him alone. He was still depress about Sai's death but he try to move on. Mika wasn't helping much with his mood as he pretended to be into romance.

So here Naruto was sitting down with Mika.

"You're so cute the way you eat Naruto-senpai", Mika said as she sat next to him, gazing into his blue eyes. Naruto slurped in the ramen noodles he had dangling from his mouth. "And you're so big and strong!" she also said rubbing his arms.

"I do work out ya know, he said in sign language with his hands.

"Of course! What would I expect from our star athlete", Mika said while trying to hug him as it made him feel uncomfortable because he was trying to eat.

"Oi, baka!" Gong, a member of the track field, shouted at Naruto. "Shouldn't you be heading to the meeting instead of chatting with the ladies", he say in an annoyed way.

Naruto's face reddened as he hated when someone thinks that he is into romance. "It isn't like that! I was just eating, you baka!" he panicky signs in sign language with his hands.

Mika giggled upon seeing Naruto's reaction. "Gong, Naruto-senpai will be there!" she said glaring at the green hair teen who was interrupting her time with her senpai.

Gong scoffed and says to her "Weren't you just with Mofu not to long ago?".

He grabbed Naruto by his arm and led him to the meeting.

"I still don't believe she likes me" Naruto told Gong in sign language with his hands.

Gong scoffed and says to him, "Do you even know her name?".

Naruto signs to him with his hands, "No, but…".

"Naruto, you really are hopeless when it comes to love", Gong says as he walks ahead of him.

Naruto mouth gawked open. "No…I'm not I'm just not into it that's all", Naruto wrote on a piece of people.

"Yes…ya are", Gong says in a teasing tone.

"Can we just stop talking about it" Naruto signed in sign language with his hands while blushing.

Gong pushed Naruto to the side. "You got to beat me in a race first in order for this topic to end", he said to him with a smirk.

Now Gong is racing off to the track meeting.

"You're so on!" Naruto signed with his hand while chasing after him.

In the end Naruto had made it to the meeting first and as Gong promised he no longer talked about Mika having a crush on Naruto.

At night time Naruto was now at home with his third set of foster parents.

"You're making a mess of things for me!" says Chi-Chi who was angry that weight wasn't being pull around the house.

"I haven't done anything wrong!", Naruto wrote to her on a piece of paper.

"Don't you dare talk back in this household!" Yama shouted at Naruto.

It was like a screaming deathmatch between foster parents and foster child.

"She started it! Ever since she got pregnant you two have been acting strange", Naruto signed to them with his hands while gritting his teeth.

"Do you want to go back to the damn orphanage?", Chi-Chi said with a bluff.

Naruto lowered his head. "I need a ride to the train station" he signed in sign language to them with his hands.

"A ride?" Yama, his foster dad, spat. "Why should we give you a ride?" he says in annoyance.

"I told you I needed a ride three weeks ago! We have an important tournament today at 3:00", Naruto wrote on a piece of paper by showing them it.

"You should have thought about that before you went furious in anger" Chichi stated as she was holding her back.

He pleaded by vowing on his knees. "This is really important. I can't miss it. Everyone is counting on me", he begged them by signing in sign language with his two hands.

Naruto realized that being born mute had it's advantages and disadvantages. As the disadvantage was not everyone seeing the big picture of his seriousness.

"We'll let you know within the next hour how we feel" Yama says while looking away.

Naruto stared at Yama in disbelief. The man had a taunting look on his face. He couldn't believe it. He asked them three weeks prior and they told him yes, but now they were acting like children.

That's mean the panic ness started. "But the train leaves in the next hour and it's a forty-five-minute ride to get there", he told them on a piece of paper. "This is my only chance to get recognize. There will be a lot of scouts out there" he also had wrote on a piece of paper to show them.

"And?" Naruto eyes widened upon hearing Yama say that. "You're worthless! You're dumb and stupid! Who is possibly going to offer you a full ride?" Yama also said as he mocked him.

"Can I please use your phone to contact my sensei, so he can pick me up?" He wrote on paper as he tried to remain calm.

Yama held the phone up. "Do you have money for the minutes you're going to use?", he asked him.

_Naruto couldn't believe it. He never asked them for much, he always managed to do things on his own, that included buying his own track and field uniform, club fees and any expenses from the club. But all he needed was a ride- the one ride that can possibly change his future for the better._

"No I don't have any money" Naruto wrote on a piece of paper to show him.

"And I don't have any phone for you to use", Yama says in a teasing tone.

Naruto balled his fist in anger. "I hate you two!" he signed with his hands as he ran out the house.

_He ran and ran as fast as he can. Everyone were to meet at Konoha Train Station at 12 sharp and he ensured his sensei that he will be there on time. Had he known they would do this, he would have asked for his sensei or another member to pick him up. He ran to Gong's place that was an eight-minute walk from his house. He calculated if he had run there, it would only take four minutes. Naruto prayed that the boy was still there, so he can catch a ride with him, but when he reached the house, the family car was missing. He jumped over the fence and pounded on the green door._

"Please be home, please be home" he thought in his mind.

After five minutes of pounding for Gong he knew that he had missed his chance to be someone great.

_Then the next day came and his track friends were furious at him. Naruto try to avoid them but after school he had gotten beat up by some of his track friends. Naruto had gotren marks and bruises on his face but he thanked god that he at least didn't get a brushed lip and a black eye._

He was trashing around as he tried to escape their grip. They finally let go of him and dropped him on the floor. The poor blond was coughing as he was taking in the air to breathe. He slicked his hair back and stared at his 'friends'.

"I said I was sorry!" He signed with his hands while standing up. "I tried to catch a ride with you, but you weren't home!" he also signed in sign language while trying to defend himself.

"Sorry? Tried?" Gong mocked. "Because of you we lost big time! No scholarships! No scouts! No nothing! We depended on you and this is what you did?" he said in furious anger.

The other members sadly nodded their heads in agreement.

"They said they would take me and they changed their mind", Ryu told him in anger.

"So why didn't you call?" Wengi, a purple hair boy questioned.

"I don't have a phone" Naruto wrote on a piece of paper to show them.

"Sounds like an excuse" Gong said in a fit.

"Guys, I would never let you down, but I'm just going-", Naruto also wrote on a piece of paper by showing them.

"But you did let us down" Gong said to. "My one chance to get out of this dump and you ruined it" he also said balling his fist. He punched Naruto in his stomach and the group of boys ganged him also for payback.

_Life was cruel in a way and Naruto only saw the dark side of the world for as long as he can recall. But things as of now was getting more worse for him. And he never liked it one bit. It also didn't help that his shyness developed when he got bullied back then when he was little at the Sarutobi Orphanage._

Naruto walked home, with his head lowered. Besides the bruises and marks on his face. He now had two black eyes and a busted lip, and he didn't want anyone to see him. His track sensei was disappointed in him and so was the entire school. His friends abandoned him, and he felt the whole world was now on his shoulders. He just wanted to get home and rest. He took out his house key and went to unlock the door, but the key however did not fit.

He smile mentally. Did they beat him that bad that he forgot how to unlock a door?

He tried again and again, but to no use. He knocked on the door and after three minutes of nonstop knocking, the door opened. There was, Chichi who stood with her bloated stomach.

"My keys won't fit?" he signed in sign language to her with his hands.

"I would think so, after all you don't live here anymore", she said in a cold tone.

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What-" he signed in sign language to her with his hands.

She threw a backpack at him and slammed the door in his face. Naruto was very confused. He knocked on the door again. What was going on? The door opened and there was now Yama who stood with a beer bottle in his hand.

"What?" he say while being drunk.

"She said I don't live here?", Naruto wrote on paper trying to make sense of it all.

"Yup", the man had said with no concern on his face.

Naruto was taken back. "Wait was this because I yelled at you two?", he signed in sign language with his hands.

"Well we don't need you anymore. Chichi is pregnant with a boy, so our wish came true" Yama said in a honest way. Naruto stood listening to the man. "Why would we want someone who has no relation to us?" Yama had also said to him.

He remained quiet. "You can go back to the orphanage" Yama lastly said to him.

And just like that just he slammed the door in his face.

Naruto stood there for a while. Shocked. Sad. Devastated. Confused. Hurt. He turned on his heel and walked, nowhere in particular, but he just walked.

_(I am)_

_I Know not whence I came._

_I know not whither I go._

_But the fact stands clear that I am here._

_In this world of pleasure and woe._

_And out of the mist and murk._

_Another truth shines plain –_

_It is my power each day and hour._

_To add to its joy or its pain._

_"__And what does that poem means to you?" said Hiruzen who was looking at Naruto._

_Naruto looked up at his sensei with eyes dull as a faded marker. He opened his mouth to try and speak, but he had damage vocal chords since he could remember. But he couldn't find the correct words to write to the eager man. He knew exactly what the poem meant, but he couldn't explain exactly what he wanted to write._

_"__My father always kept this poem on her nightstand", the older man said as he glanced up at the ceiling. _

_"__And why are you telling me this?" the blond wrote on a piece of paper as he shoved a scoop of strawberry ice cream into his mouth. _

_The older man sadly sighed at the boy. "Naruto, I was honestly trying to encourage you", Hiruzen said without being angry. The old man turned around childishly on the chair and crossed his arms. _

_The blond, Naruto, held the spoon between his fingers. He wrote on a new piece of paper that says, "I do appreciate everything you do for me, sensei. And I will try my best to make you proud… okay?". Naruto then shows this to Hiruzen while getting up from the chair._

_The old man turned his head to the now standing boy. "Naruto, you're losing some weight. Are you doing alright?" he asked as he is concerned about his appearances. _

_"__I'm doing fine, he replied in sign language as he bended down to grab his backpack. _

_"__Are you eating?" the man asked. He goes on saying, "You use to be a good athlete. Food gives you the energy you need to stay focus and…". But he is interrupted before he can complete his sentence._

_"__Sensei, I'm doing fine. I have to go now", he angrily said in sign language as he made his way towards the door. Naruto turned his head at his sensei, the only man who encouraged him to do his best, and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you for everything, sensei", he showed on the paper in his hand as he had wrote it on a sticky note._

It was the first time the boy had responded and the last time he had a sincere smile.

"Naruto" Hiruzen said as he was in the hallway.

The blond teen turned to face his old sensei. "Hai?" Naruto signed in sign language with his hands. While Hiruzen was panting as he tried to catch his breath. "Are you okay, sensei?" he asked in sign language.

"I need to speak with you", he said while shoving the boy into an empty classroom.

"Sensei?" Naruto thought in his mind.

"Naruto. Listen. I know you're going through something". He stopped mid-sentence to cough. "And I know you won't tell me and I understand for whatever reasons you have, but this will change your life even though your mute and Korean American", he says with pride on his face.

"What are you-, Naruto signed in sign language with his two hands.

"I signed you up for the scholarship to attend Konoha High", Hiruzen says with a smile on his face.

Naruto eyes widened. "Sensei… why?" he signs in sign language while panicking.

"It's the only way that you're going to make it. I have high hopes for you my boy, but staying at this school will only slow you down." He said while being reasonable.

"Sensei… I'm not that smart. I'm only a B plus student and only my kung fu is still good… I can't afford it. Besides, I'm sure a lot of other people signed up-", Naruto signed in sign language while trying to calm down.

"I know, but don't you worry about them", Hiruzen said resting his hand on the boy shoulder. "Naruto, you're going to attend Konoha High" he said with a smile on his face.

"Hiruzen Sens-, Naruto signs in sign language

"Let me finish Naruto" he said while staring the boy down. "You're going to attend Konoha High and you're going to join the kung fu program and the track team, that is why I need you to get yourself together. You're losing too much weight and you're not maturing enough. I need you to be brave, kind, confident to stand up for yourself and to have more self confidence with yourself. The new Naruto that I want you to be" he spoke with sadness on his face. "You're going to go to that school, so ignore those snobby brats, and win! And I guarantee you, you will succeed. Do I make myself clear?", he said with seriousness to his voice.

"Sensei, I'll try" Naruto signed in sign language while having his head down.

"Naruto, I don't have much time left-", Hiruzen said while masking his sadness.

The blond boy snapped his head up. "What do you mean?", he signed in sign language with his hands.

"Life is so beautiful, but unfair. Life is too short. If you don't stop to look around once in a while, you could miss it my boy. I can give you what little I have left, but it's not much" he laughed while talking non stop. But Hiruzen got serious again as he said, "this scholarship is something you can survive off just for a while, but I need you to promise me… that you're going to succeed".

Hearing that made Naruto nod his head as he cries uncontrobally. Both teacher and student hugged each other one last time as Naruto was sent to Konoha High the next following year in mid June of 2000.

Present timeline as it is June 30, 2000.

Hinata is now texting Sasuke as the Uchiha wanted to talk to her about something.

**Sasuke: How is he doing?**

**Hinata: He is alright. You should see him now.**

**Sasuke: Did you take any pictures?**

**Hinata: I always knew you had a thing for him.**

**Sasuke: Hinata-chan, I'm going to ignore that comment.**

Hinata giggled after seeing the text.

**Sasuke: Will he be hanging out with us today?**

**Hinata: Yes, but he has to go the gym at 8:00.**

**Sasuke: You really like him, huh?**

There was a brief silence.

**Hinata: I'm gone, you baka!**

And with that Hinata let's go of her phone.

_Hinata felt her heat pounding. She was headstrong. To like Naruto? Yeah right; is what she told herself. Hinata had never have the satisfaction of liking someone. That's why she was never bent on talking about guys with Ino and Sakura. Maybe she didn't know how to?_

She sighed. As she was walking down the hall, she had noticed that Naruto's room door was wide opened. Being curious, she peeked and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed looking at the ceiling, thinking about something… she didn't know. She knocked on the door softly and got his attention.

"Come in" he signs in sign language with his hands.

She walked slowly and asked, "Are you okay?".

"Oh, Hinata. I'm doing… fine. I just woke up", he while being shy signs in sign language with his hands by being slightly embarrassed.

Hinata studied the side of his face in which he responded by facing the other way. She entered the room and stood in front of him. He felt small and felt her piercing into his soul. Hinata, who noticed, that he was shifting uncomfortably, realized what she was doing. It was the stare… the traditional Hyuga stare.

"I'm sorry, Naruto" she said softly. "But are you feeling okay?" she asked. "You know you can tell me anything", she also added with a smile on her face.

He let out a big sigh that couldn't be heard. "I appreciate everything that is being done, but everyone is going to make fun of me when they see me", he wrote on a piece of paper by showing it to her.

"No…I don't that would happen" Hinata says while being modest.

He sighed one more time as Hinata walks up to him. "Hinata", he meekly signed in sign language with his hands.

"Are you going to hang out with us today?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"T…today?" he signed with his hands. "I have training tonight" He reminded her in sign language.

"Don't worry. We'll drop you off in time" she said in reassurance. "And plus, we'll have fun!" Hinata also said with a bright smile.

Naruto saw how happy she was and couldn't help but unknowably smile as well since her aura made him feel confident.

"Okay", he shyly signed in sign language with his hands.

Margaret opened the house door and saw several teens standing there. "Good morning, Uchiha-sama, Haruno-sama, Yamanaka-sama, Inuzuka-sama, please come in" she told them all as she moved from the door.

"Where is Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked in curiousness.

"She's upstairs getting ready. I shall get her for you" Margaret said while walking away.

"And what about Naruto-kun?" Ino questioned by looking around.

"I shall let him know as well" she also said before vanishing upstairs.

"Guess what we have for you!" Hinata said.

"Hmmm… what is it?" Naruto being inquired signed in sign language.

"You have to guess", she said childishly.

"Um…. A Cat, A Dog, Western 1980 movies, Anime, Japanese 1990 movies, 80's music, Blues music, or R…ramen?" he singed in sign lanuage while being too curious.

"Ramen?" Hinata repeated. Naruto's face became reddened in embarrassment.

"Naruto-kun, you love ramen? Including Western 1980 movies, Anime, Japanese 1990 movies, 80's music, and Blues music?" Hinata said in complete shock.

He nodded his head. "Miso ramen with no pork. I get sick if I eat pork and I have an allergic reaction to seasame if I swallow it", he wrote to her on a piece of paper by showing it to her.

"I shall keep that in mind" she said by writing it all down in a planner. "But no that's not it", she said as she took out a phone from her back jeans pocket.

Naruto eyes opened and realized that they had purchased a magenta phone for him.

"For me?" Naruto signed in sign language.

"Hai", she said handing him the black phone. "My phone number including Neji niisan's phone number along with my parents' numbers is already put into it", she said while showing him the contacts list.

"Thank you", he signed in sign language with his hands as he gently took the phone from her.

The two stared at one another, before they jumped when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Hyuga-sama, Uzumaki-sama, your friends are all waiting for you downstairs" Margaret told them as she stood in front of the door.

"Hai!" Hinata said. She turned to Naruto and told him, "Go get ready, Naruto-kun. I'll take out some clothes for you".

"Um…. Okay", he signed in sign lanuage.

"Margaret, can you tell them to give us thirty minutes?" Hinata says while looking at her.

Margaret bowed. "Yes, Hyuga-sama" she said as she left the room.

"Naruto-kun, go, go" she told him as she yanked him off the bed.

"Hinata!" he gasped while signing in sign language as he was thrown into the bathroom.

"Your clothes will be on the bed" Hinata said before slamming the bathroom door.

Hinata walked downstairs after picking out Naruto's clothes to go meet her friends.

"Hey" she says to get their attention.

"Hinata-chan, where is Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Oh, he's getting ready now. Where are we going today?" she asked them.

_Naruto stared at the clothes spread on his beg. There was a salmon color t-shirt and black jeans with white tennis shoes. In his heart he felt like a burden. These people were so kind to let him into their house and here he was moping and so how complaining. He felt ungrateful and useless. He wanted to show them that he can change for the better even if it just a little bit. From the shy timid Uzumaki Naruto, to a confident, social, kind, brave, self confident person that can stand up for himself. Including not to hide his emotions and to be more open with himself. It's been a while, a long time since he had friends to talk or just socialize, and here he was now… a chance to get that all back._

"Well, we decided to go to the fair in Kyoto" Sasuke said as he scrolled through his phone.

"Okay. Naruto should be down soon" Hinata said to them.

Sakura also said to her, "Well Choji texted me saying he is not gonna come back his grandparents are visiting him today".

Kiba also added by saying, "Shino texted me saying he can't make it because today is his parents wedding anniversary".

Ino then said while sighing, "Shikamaru texted me and said that he can't make because he is helping his dad remodel his attic".

After Naruto had put on his clothes, he was staring in the mirror. He still couldn't believe what a haircut, trim and teeth cleaning can do. The rich surely had it good. As he was admiring his self, Margaret had knocked on the door.

"Uzumaki-sama, your friends are waiting downstairs for you" she told him by smiling.

"Hai, I… I'm sorry" he signed in sign language with his hands. "Thank you" he signed in sign language while bowing. As he bowed, he noticed her shoe lace was untied. "Margaret-sama, your shoe lace is united" he signed in sign language with his hands.

"Oh…" Her eyes widened. "Uzumaki-sama, what are you doing?" she asked in disbelief.

Naruto was kneeling down to tie her shoe lace. "Tying your shoelace" he signed in sign language with his hands as he then made a cute bow. He noticed that her right shoe had the lace tucked in the shoe. "I can do this one for you", he signed in sign language to her as he did the same to the shoelace. "There you go, Margaret-sama" he signed in sign language to her by smiling.

The lady's face was red as a tomato. "Uh, Thank you", she said while bowing.

He smiled back at her. "Your welcome" he signed to her in sign language.

She went out the room in a rush to go to her bedroom. As she thought that he really was a kind gentlemen.

"I wonder what he is doing" Sasuke pondered while getting impatient.

"He's probably tired of living with Hinata-chan" Kiba said by grinning.

But Hinata punches him in the face for the comment as Kiba screams in pain. As he got off the floor soon afterwards.

Sakura and Ino laughed at him. While Sasuke called Kiba a moron.

Hinata mumbled while getting angry as she said. "Margaret-san, went-".

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late" he signs in sign language with his hands as he rushed down the stairs.

The group of teens stared at the boy who stood before him.

"Woah" Kiba said as he eyed the lad.

Ino and Sakura were in complete shock, while Sasuke was well baffled.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably and rubbed his right arm. He avoided eye contact with everyone and kept staring at the floor.

"Guys!" Hinata snapped. "You're staring too much and it's making him uncomfortable" she told them trying to grt them to stop.

"I mean who wouldn't?" Ino said.

"Is this really the same guy?" Kiba questioned. He stepped up to Naruto and examined him. "No way." Kiba said touching him.

"Kiba!' Hinata screeched.

Ino also joined in the touching of Naruto. They gazed at the boy as if he were a new toy.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Naruto" Sakura told him.

"And his eyelashes are so long" Ino also said.

"Thank you" He signed in sign language while moving slowly away from them and towards Hinata.

She glared at them. "Let's go" she angrily demanded, with her face being red.

_The music played in the background as the six teens drove in the car. Sasuke was driving, while Kiba sat in the front seat with the aux cord. Sakura sat on Ino's lap, while Hinata sat in the middle, and Naruto on her left side._

Sakura was talking to Ino about the new etude store that opened up in Konoha and how they should go there.

"We're going to the fair" Hinata told Naruto while looking at him.

"Oh, I've only been then twice" he told her in sign language.

"Really?" she said to him.

He nodded his head. "Once when I was little. The second time was with my friends in high school" he said to her in sign language.

Hinata was surprised Naruto had friends in school, but then she remembered he was a star athlete and good at kung fu. She wondered how he use to act in school before his dilemma. She was playing with the thread from her ripped jeans.

"Is everything okay, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her in sign language.

"I should have worn something else…" she admitted it.

"I think you look beautiful" he told her in sign language.

Hinata blushed. Naruto realizing what he had said nearly fainted. "I… I'm sorry. I'll just be quiet now." He said in sign language as he clasped his hand together. He was now playing with his thumbs.

Sakura and Ino glanced over at Naruto and Hinata and giggled. They had saw the conversation and talked amongst themselves. Sasuke glanced at his rearview mirror and smirked.

"Finally, we're here" Kiba announced.

The teens exited the Grand Cherokee Trackhawk and stared at the huge rollercoaster.

"Yosh!" Ino said pumping her fist in the air.

"Let's get going" Sasuke said.

The two stood in line as they waited to enter the Kyoto Amusement Park.

"What ride should we go on?" Sakura asked everyone.

"That one" Ino said pointing at the Twirler. It was huge rollercoaster that twisted in opposite directions.

"Let's pray Hinata-chan is tall enough to go on it" Sasuke said as he smirked.

_Hinata frowned when she heard Kiba chuckling. Naruto saw Hinata was upset and noticed she was sensitive about her height. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, your height suits you" He told her in sign language. There he went again with the compliments. Hinata was so embarrassed. Why did he make her feel this way? Usually she would hit someone when they complimented her, but for some reason not Naruto, he was different._

"Thank you" Hinata said to him.

They went on a few rollercoasters including a free drop ride. Including a few 3D rides that was new. They also played water gun games to pass the time. The group also saw how Kiba try to flirt with girls to no vain as he kept getting slap in the face.

After some of the non rollercoaster rides, they decided to get some food from the food stand. They sat at a round table and spoke with one another.

"Naruto-kun, what do you like to do for fun?" Sakura asked.

"Well… I like to do kung fu and run-", he said in sign language.

"Are you going to do a kung fu tournament including track and field for Konoha High?" Ino interrupted.

"Yes" he said in sign language.

"Awesome. Do you believe we haven't won those two thing since 1999!" Kiba said.

"Really?" Naruto said in sign language while being shock.

"We haven't had any good fighters or runners in a while" Sasuke told him.

Still being shock Naruto said in sign language, "Wow...1999. That… that kind of sucks".

_Sasuke nearly gagged on a rice ball and Kiba exploded into bits of laughter. Naruto also covers his mouth. The girls watched as the two boys exploded into full blown laughter. While Naruto was banging a table. They began to giggle, then they too started laughing. After five minutes of laughing they stopped. Kiba wiped some tears from his eye, while Sasuke cleared his throat._

"Oh gosh. Laughter is surely contagious" Sakura said giggling a little.

They sat there for a while, talking, when someone called out, "No way Naruto?".

_The group of teens stopped and stared at the person who called out their friend's name. It was a pale teen with green short hair, standing in front of some teens. Naruto felt his heart fall to the pits of his stomach. As the atmosphere just got cold. It was Gong and some of his "friends" from school. It was so long since he had last seen them. Gong, Mofu, Henry, Yuki, Max and Yoko._

"Who are they?" Ino whispered to Sakura.

Sakura shrugged her shoulder saying, "I don't know".

Hinata eyed them down along with Sasuke, while Kiba felt something bad was going to happen.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Uzumaki Naruto and let me guess your snobby friends?" Mofu said, a young teen with black spiky hair.

"You cause use the champion, but here you are living our dream" Gong said. He had never forgiven Naruto for what he had done. He was still stuck at that school, that dreadful school.

"Snobby?" Ino scoffed.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't have a ride" Naruto said in sign language.

How many times did he have to tell them. Even now, he was telling them!

"You knew you were going to get this scholarship. That's why you didn't bother to show up" Henry angrily said.

"I didn't have a ride" Naruto reminded them in sign language.

"You could have asked Mitsuko sensei" Gong said by glaring at him.

"I thought I had a ride, I told you I did everything to get to the train station" he said in sign language by defending himself.

"You keep saying it, but you didn't" Max spoke up. "Disappointment as always" he also says by bmocking him.

Naruto groaned mentally. He just wanted to have a good time and come out of his shy shell and be more confident. But here he was getting talk down on like always.

"I can't believe this is Naruto-kun" Yuki said while giggling. "I see you look like how you used to" he alo said.

"I guess it pays off to go to a rich school" Yoko said in a disgusting tone.

"Can't believe you and Mika wanted to be with him" Yuki reminded Yoko. "He's a two-faced back stabber" he also said in a cold tone.

_Hinata blood was boiling. Who the hell were these people to talk down on Naruto. Sasuke was going to interfere, when Naruto stood abruptly. Ino and Sakura were taken back, while Kiba was shocked._

"Why don't you leave?" Naruto said in sign language to them by eyeing them.

"Or what? You think because you go to a fancy school you can tell us what to do" Gong said.

"I never said that Gong. I'm not trying to start something new, but I think it's time you leave" Naruto said in sign lanuage with a dsrk look on his face.

The Rookies was shocked to see Naruto like this. They were used to the shy, timid and soft- spoken Naruto.

"Don't forget where you came from" Henry spat.

"And don't you forget who you're talking too" Gong added. "We'll make your life a living nightmare like last time" he reminded him.

This confrontation was making people stopped to watch the drama. Naruto angrily glared at him. This was his best friend in high school, someone he did everything with and he betrayed him, even after knowing the situation with his foster parents and how they treated him.

"I think we should go" Sakura said while getting scare.

"Yeah" Ino said while getting up.

"Let's go, Naruto-kun" Hinata sad while grabbing him by the arm. "They're not worth it" she also told him.

_Sasuke and Kiba also got up and the teens were heading to leave when something was thrown at Naruto's head. Salsa that Yoko was eating. Out of all the places, he had to bump into them. They embarrassed him in front of his friends and talked down on him. Naruto sadly smile in disbelief._

This side of him, he didn't want no one to see. Behind his sweet shy and caring side, Naruto had a side that was like an angry beast. It took a lot to get it out, even with everything that he went through, he tried to remain calm about the situation and allowed people to walk over him. He walked up to the teen and yanked Gong by his white shirt and stared him into his cold eyes.

"Gong", he said in sign language. "You knew me for so long and you know how I can get" Naruto reminded him in sign language. "If you ever talk down on me again or if I ever see you again, and you try me… I'll make you regret" he said in sign language by stepping on his feet really hard. Gong stared at him and gulped in pain. He didn't want to look imitated, but him and the boy were best friends so he knew how Naruto can get when you push his buttons just enough. Naruto then let go of him and grabbed a ton of napkins off the table and walked away.

Hinata was standing behind Naruto and wiping off the salsa. No one had bothered to say anything for a while, before Kiba decided to say something.

"Are we not going to speak about this?" Kiba questioned.

"No" Sakura and Ino shouted togeter in union.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that, but they were really pissing me off" Naruto said in sign language. As he was still frustrated.

"I can't believe what I saw you were like a different person" Sasuke said with a hint of amusement.

"Don't pay attention to those creeps, Naruto-kun" Sakura said by making a fist.

"They had what was coming to them" Ino told him while agreeing with Sakura.

Hinata hadn't bothered to say a single word. Naruto felt bad, he hadn't met for anyone to see that, especially Hinata.

"Thank you" Naruto said in sign language as he exited the car. They had dropped him off at the gym to meet with his personal trainers. Who were Tai and Asuma Sarutobi.

"I'll pick you up later" Sasuke told him.

"H… hai" he said in sign language as he closed the door.

Hinata hadn't bother to speak to him nor look at him. He felt really bad. He should have control his anger, but he let it slip. He prayed to God that she didn't think he was an angry beast. Naruto now entered the Konoha Gym.

After three hours of working out with Asuma, and talking about what food and proteins he should eat to gain muscle weight from Tai, Naruto was standing outside waiting for Sasuke to pick him up. After three minutes of waiting, a black car showed up and beeped. Naruto, who was all sweaty and hot entered the back seat of the car.

"Sorry we were late" Sasuke said. It was him and Hinata. Hinata was sitting in the back seat and Sasuke was driving.

There were a few minutes of silence, when Hinata spoke up.

"We got back at them" She said by staring at him.

Naruto looked confused.

She showed him the pictures of her and Sasuke throwing ice cream at the teens who was waiting in front of shopping center. Naruto stared at the picture and he voicelessly chuckled.

"Hinata-chan, did you-" Naruto said in sign lanuages.

"She was really determined, Naruto" Sasuke said.

"I thought you were upset with me" He shyly said in sign language.

"No" she blurted out. "I just was trying so hard not to tell them off" Hinata truthfully said.

"Well, that makes me happy", he said in sign language while being relief.

"I can never be upset with you, Naruto-kun" Hinata said touching his sweat hand.

Naruto glanced at her and took her hand in his. The two sat in silence until they were home.

"Thanks, Sasuke-baka" Hinata said leaving the car.

"Thank you" Naruto said in sign language. "Drive safely" he also says in sign language.

Sasuke nodded his head before driving off.

Hinata was waiting at the door for him. "How was the workout?" she asked him.

"It was okay. It's been a long time, but I need to go shopping for a mat and some protein powder to build muscle weight" Naruto said in sign language.

Hinata was in awe. It looked like Naruto was kinda coming out of his shy shell. "We can do it tomorrow" she suggested.

"Really? I don't want to stop you from doing anything you had planned tomorrow" he said in sign language while blushing.

"Don't worry. I had nothing to do anyway" she said to him.

Naruto and Hinata were at the KNC looking for some protein powder.

"Tai-senpai said Whey Protein Powder, was the best one to get me started" Naruto said in sign language with his hands while looking at the big bottle.

Hinata looked at the different flavors. "What flavor are you going to get?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure. I'm deciding between strawberry or vanilla" He replied in sign language.

"Maybe vanilla will taste good. This way you can add strawberries and nuts in it" she said to him by thinking.

"Good idea" Naruto said in sign language.

She took the bottle from the shelf. "I can take it" Naruto said in sign language as he was walking with her.

"No. I can carry it for you", she said while carrying the bottle to the counter top. While Naruto payed for it.

"Is there anything you would like to do?" Naruto asked her in sign language.

The two were sitting a deli shop munching on some square sandwiches.

"You have to go to the gym soon, huh?" she asked, while being disappointed.

He nodded his head in respond.

"When you get home tonight, maybe we can watch a movie?" she said to him.

"Sure why not" he told her in sign language.

Hinata eyes brightened. "Awesome" she said.

Hinata was downstairs putting on a John Candy movie. Naruto had just reached home five minutes ago, and he was going to take a shower. Hinata waited for nearly an hour and decided to check up on him. She opened his bedroom door, without knocking, and saw him laying down on his bed.

"Naruto-kun" she said.

When she noticed that he was not responding, she stood beside his bed side and sighed. He was fast asleep. She knew he was going to the gym to get fit, and understood what he needed to do, but she was also disappointed. She was really looking forward to watching a John Candy movie with him.

She walked outside and stepped into her room. She flopped on the bed and texted Sasuke.

Text Message:

**Hinata: Sasuke, are you awake?**

**Sasuke: I am.**

**Hinata: He's sleeping. Sigh emoji**

**Sasuke: Well, what do you expect he did just came back from the gym.**

**Hinata: I know, but he said he would watch a movie with me.**

**Sasuke: Like a date?**

**Hinata: No, you damn baka! Just a movie…**

**Sasuke: Sure….**

**Hinata: I'm being serious! I don't like him.**

**Sasuke: I never said that.**

_Hinata sighed. She just felt sorry for him and wanted him to succeed. Was that so wrong?_

**Hinata: What are you doing?**

**Sasuke: Reading a book.**

**Hinata: Am I interrupting you?**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Sasuke: Is something on your mind?**

**Hinata: You've dated a lot of girls…**

**Sasuke: Not a lot… but I had my few shares.**

**Hinata: What's it like?**

**Sasuke: What Dating?**

**Hinata: Duh. What else would I be talking about you damn baka?**

**Sasuke: It's okay. Especially when you're what the right one.**

**Hinata: We went to a deli and a lot of people were eyeing us today.**

**Sasuke: Because you two make a nice cute-looking couple.**

Hinata blushed upon seeing that text.

**Hinata: No… We don't you teme.**

**Sasuke: When we were at the fair, people stared at you guys too.**

**Hinata: Wow I didn't notice.**

**Sasuke: Of course, you wouldn't.**

**Sasuke: Do you really like him?**

Hinata stared at the message for a while. She didn't know if she truly liked him or not. She loved being around him, but that was it. Then she remembered his hand and how she felt afterwards.

**Hinata: I don't know. I've never had a crush on someone before.**

**Sasuke: I think you do. Take Sakura for example as she was all over me every single day and wouldn't leave me alone,**

**Hinata: Uh, this conversation is making me sick.**

**Hinata: I'll die alone with 50 cats.**

**Sasuke: Sure, you will. G'Night**

**Hinata: Sasuke!**

**Hinata: Don't**

**Hinata: Leave**

**Hinata: Answer me! You Baka! You Better not tell Sakura or Ino about this. You know how Ino is with gosslip.**

_She placed her phone on the night stand and stared at the light purple wall. She stayed there for some time, thinking about him… Naruto. He is a mystery to her in a good way. He has qualities that she can see that others couldn't see. Deep down she wanted him to get along with her fsmily especially Neji and Hsjime. However she also wanted to help him be less shy and more confident. She didn't really know anything about him such as hobbies, likes, dislike, favorite foods, least favorite foods, and his dream goal in life but she really does like his presence._

Hinata just can't tell the other rookies about her getting to know Naruto more, and not to mention about his suicide attempt. Just thinking about the whole school knowing could be bad enough.

Brushing her thoughts aside she turns off the lights.

She finally fell asleep.

* * *

_**Authors Note: And finally finish with a short chapter. No spelling errors. This chapter was close to 15,000 words but I only got up to 10,857 **__**words.**__** Oh for the record and as a reminder this isn't a ninja story so please don't ask me about making the characters have super powers. Oh Hajime, Sugi, Iki,**_**_Mitsuko, _****_Ryu,_****_ Miho, _****_Miko, _****_Yoko, _****_Gong, _****_Yama,_****_ Chi-Chi, _****_Wengi, _****_Mofu, _****_Henry, _****_Yuki and _****_Max_**_** are made up character for the story. Tenten and Rock Lee might appear in my story (as I had got the request from my cousin) but we will see when I write chapter 4 or 5. Everyone knows what Naruto is saying in sign language, so the characters aren't confuse. However Naruto will probably switch both tatics of signing or writing as the story progresses.**_

_**Spoiler alert: Genma **__**Shiranui**__**, and Sasori will appear in the story. They will appear in the later chapters so be on a look out until then. Also I will reveal who taught Naruto sign language and who trained him in martial arts. **_

_**But war might be in the story as Naruto's era is at modern peaceful times, however there will only be martial arts in the story. There is no chakra, no tail beasts and no missions. Just a normal Naruto center Japan. Action will be in the story and there will less flashbacks. I will reveal the character's birthday and year of birth in my next author's note.**_

_**Here are the characters exact age and birthday in my story:**_

_**1\. Naruto: 16 years old (October 10, 1984)**_

_**2\. Hinata: 16 years old (December 27, 1984)**_

_**3\. Sasuke: 16 years old (July 23, 1984)**_

_**4\. Sakura: 16 years old (March 28, 1984)**_

_**5\. Shino: 16 years old (January 23, 1984)**_

_**6\. Kiba: 16 years old (July 7, 1984)**_

_**7\. Choji: 16 years old (May 1, 1984)**_

_**8\. Shikamaru: 16 years old (September 22, 1984)**_

_**9\. Ino: 16 years old (September 23, 1984)**_

_**10\. Neji: 17 years old (July 3, 1983)**_

_**11\. Tenten: 17 years old (March 9, 1983)**_

_**12\. Rock Lee: 17 years old (November 27, 1983)**_

_**13\. Gaara: 16 years old (January 19, 1984)**_

_**14\. Temari: 18 years old (August 23, 1983)**_

_**15\. Kankuro: 17 years old (May 15, 1984)**_

_**16\. Hiashi: 46 years old (January 8, 1950)**_

_**17\. Hitomi: 45 years old (January 9, 1950)**_

_**18\. Hanabi: 14 years old (March 27, 1989)**_

_**19\. Hajime: 14 years old (January 6, 1990)**_

_**20\. Tsunade: 54 years old (August 2, 1940)**_

_**21\. Jiraiya: 54 years old (November 11, 1940)**_

_**22\. Orochimaru: 54 years old (October 27, 1940)**_

_**23\. Iruka: 26 years old (May 26, 1950)**_

_**24\. Kakashi: 29 years old (September 15, 1950)**_

_**25\. Hiruzen: 73 years old (February 8, 1920)**_

_**26\. Biwako: 71 years old (February 9, 1920)**_

_**27\. Genma: 33 years old (July 17, 1950)**_

_**28\. Rin: 29 years old (November 15, 1950)**_

_**29\. Haku: 19 years old (January 9, 1981)**_

_**30\. Fugaku: 49 years old (August 18, 1945)**_

_**31\. Mikoto: 44 years old (June 1, 1945)**_

_**32\. Danzo: 72 years old (January 6, 1920)**_

_**33\. Rachel: 28 years old (February 1, 1950)**_

_**34\. **__**Erika: 16 years old (March 31, 1984)**_

_**35\. **__**Suka: 16 years old (March 27, 1984)**_

_**36\. **__**Kita: 16 years old (August 8, 1984)**_

_**37\. **__**Saka: 70 years old (April 5, 1920)**_

_**38\. **__**Melody: 16 years old (February 14, 1984)**_

_**39\. **__**Megumi: 16 years old (February 15, 1984)**_

_**40\. **__**Gitmo: 69 years old (September 1, 1920)**_

_**41\. **_**_Junju: 71 years old (May 8, 1920)_**

_**42\. Sugo: 14 years old (June 12, 1990)**_

_**43\. Sugi: 14 years old (July 4, 1990)**_

_**44\. Iki: 14 years old (April 3, 1990)**_

_**45\. **_**_Mitsuko: 25 years old (July 1, 1950)_**

**_46\. Ryu: 16 years old (April 13, 1984)_**

**_47\. Miho: 16 years old (March 8, 1984)_**

**_48\. Miko: 16 years old (October 31, 1984)_**

**_49\. Sai: 16 years old (November 25, 1984)_**

**_50\. Yoko: 16 years old (September 23, 1984)_**

**_51\. Gong: 16 years old (December 5, 1984)_**

**_52\. Yama: 33 years old (September 7, 1950)_**

**_53\. Chi-Chi: 33 years old (August 12, 1950)_**

**_54\. Wengi: 16 years old (April 3, 1984)_**

**_55\. Mofu: 16 years old (July 15, 1984)_**

**_56\. Henry: 16 years old (January 24, 1984)_**

**_57\. Yuki: 16 years old (December 25, 1984)_**

**_58\. Max: 16 years old (December 30, 1984)_**

_**Be on the look out for chapter 4, I will post it probably before **__**the end of January or in February.**_

_**Well what do you guys think? Please leave a review.**_

_**I will be writing chapter 3 next week.**_

_**Well Ja Ne Dattebayo!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone happy almost 2020. Here is another new story Naruto that I wanted to do for fun. I read a lot of good Naruto fanfics about High School, and some are good. But I like Naruto stories where it's modern, struggles, a little dark, twists and turns. Not to mention stories where he is either bully and an orphan including deaf or mute. Those stories are good anyway I adopted this story with permission from Sadistic One. It's call Rookie 8 plus 1. However I will make a few changes to it but the plot will remain the same. The only change that I'm making is that Naruto will be Korean American including that he will be born mute by doing sign language. He will not be deaf so that won't be in my story. The bullying tone is a little different from the anime movie A Silent Voice (and a Fish Out of Water), that film (Mostly A Silent Voice) is also another reason why I wanted to write a Naruto story like this as A Silent Voice is my REAL inspiration for writing this story.**_

_**As you guess it is a Naruto/Hinata story. The timeline will be in the year of 2000. All the characters will be at the age of their Shippuuden counterparts. This story will go up to 10 chapters. However I will add an Epilogue saga to the story as a treat. The Rookie 9 will be (Out of Character) such as Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. Naruto will have Hinata's personality throughout the entire story. Whereas Hinata will have Naruto's personality.**_

_**Also Japanese honorifics are used in this story and the characters are going to be call by their last name. Including that the setting is in a modern city like Japan.**_

_**Thank you KingRaptor582, JaguarSupreme, GreatOniiSama, Screamgleek, BlazingVictini09, The British Fox, Kraygar, Girl On Ice 101, HoneyWriter78, KingRaptor582, EmetMehmet, lord 7th, StarlingWolf, RonanTheAccuser, Penguin Lord0029 & Mad-eye-93, Bigrob1945, dipbrad, Ichiharu93 **__**& Blake Craig 39 for favoriting my story. Only 537 views total so far for the story. Chapter one got 362 views while chapter two got 142 views. Whereas chapter three got 33 views.**_

_**Thank you **__**Bigrob1945, BlazingVictini09, EmetMehmet, HopeMaru, Ichiharu93, KingRaptor582, Kraygar, Penguin Lord0029, RonanTheAccuser, Screamgleek, StarlingWolf, Blake Craig 39, dipbrad, Girl On Ice 101, lord 7th & zolpark777 **__**for following my story.**_

_**Looks like I finally got my third review. Lord 7th thanks for the review and how you like my writing. I am still trying to add diffrerent scenes to the story that can fit into the story. Which is usually tough because I usually get most of my requests from my cousin who actually wants my story to improve with seeing more of the side characters, but I manage. If you notice I had added my own hobbies to Naruto's chaarcter such my allegories, including my love for US 1980 movies, anime, 1990 Japanese films, 80's music and blues music.**_

_**I will also write a post Boruto timeline for this story when I finish my story. The story will not be 10 chapters so i will expand more chapters to my story. I am also thinking of writing a prequel to this story as well. I will also write scenes with the side characters as well (as my cousin loves how I have written different scenes with the characters especially how I did Hinata and how I didn't focus the story too much on Sasuke. He also likes how I made Naruto and Hinata have chemistry). The post Boruto story and prequel will be added to this story so that way I don't have to make another story profile.**_

_**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki received a scholarship to attend the prestigious Konoha High. This is a one and a lifetime opportunity for him, but he's homeless and poor not mention that he was born mute and is Korean American. The students constantly pick on him, however a group known as the Rookie 8 comes along to protect him. However, it doesn't stop him from attempting suicide. After waking up from a coma, he wakes up to find out that he'll be living with one of them. Read along and watch Naruto as he grows fond of his new friends, rivalry, a new lifestyle and most of all love and acceptance to love himself.**_

_**Cast**_

_**1\. Naruto: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch (in his mind)**_

_**2\. Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**_

_**3\. Fugaku: voiced by Doug Stone**_

_**4\. Mikoto: voiced by Kari Wahlgren**_

_**5\. Hitomi: voiced by Lydia Mackay**_

_**6\. Hiashi: voiced by John Demita**_

_**7\. Hanabi: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey**_

_**8\. Neji: voiced by Steve Staley**_

_**9\. Hajime: voiced by Amanda Miller**_

_**10\. Margaret: voiced by Janice Kawaye**_

_**11\. **__**Sasuke: voiced by Yuri Lowenthal**_

_**12\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**_

_**13\. Ino: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey**_

_**14\. Kiba: voiced by Kyle Hebert**_

_**15\. Shikamaru: voiced by Tom Gibis**_

_**16\. Sasori: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch**_

_**17\. Lester: voiced by **_**_Kirk Thornton_**

_**18\. Albert: voiced by **_**_Beau Billingslea_**

_**19\. Iki: voiced by Erica Mendez**_

_**20\. Sugi: voiced by **__**Ray Chase**_

_**21\. Melody: voiced by Lucy Liu**_

_**22\. Suka: voiced by Greg Chun**_

_**23\. Erika: voiced by Erika Ishii**_

_**24\. Kita: voiced by Wendee Lee**_

_**25\. Kakashi: voiced by Dave Wittenberg**_

_**26\. Itachi: voiced by **__**Crispin Freeman**_

_**Now on with the story**_

_**Chapter Four: An Unusual Day Indeed**_

Today was not a day for Hinata to relax. It was Sunday July 5, 2000.

_She was in her room writing ideas down for Naruto to be more self confident with himself. Including a way for him and Neji to spar in a kung fu fight and there was also getting him to watch his favorite anime/1980 movies whenever he didn't go to the gym. She also wanted to see if there was any cats or dogs that he can have as a pet to keep him company in his room._

However she was shock that Naruto told her his hobbies as she thought that he told his hobbies to her mother or father. "Life was a mysterious thing", she thought in her mind. However she was push off of her thoughts when she heard something.

There was a harsh slam echoing throughout the house, and someone could be heard running up the stairs as if they were running for their life. Hinata was lying upright in her bed, looking at the ceiling, when she heard the commotion.

"What the…", Hinata said in shock.

_Her bedroom door was slammed opened with such fore it made her bangs lift._

Hinata eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind!" she questioned her little brother. He was panting. "What do you want?" she said in anger.

_He caught his breath and threw some papers to the ground._

"Hey!" she shouted as she jumped off the bed. "What's gotten into you?" she said in shock as she got off of her bed.

"Everyone knows that thing is living with us now" Hajime said in furious anger by pointing outside of the bedroom door.

_It took Hinata awhile to figure out what Hajime was talking about, then it hit her real quickly like a wolf._

"His name is Naruto" she says while not looking at him. However she glared at him by saying, "And who cares what you think!".

"Who cares what I think?" he questioned by over shadowing his eyes. "I do have to care! He's not even Japanese" he said as he was baffled. "I went to a swim meeting today and do you believe that one of the teachers told me to give him his homework" Hajime says while throwing a fit. He was flapping his arms back and forth as he says, "She said this in front of my friends! Now the whole school is going to know I live with that charity ca-".

But before he can finish the rest of his sentence he was smack in the face.

_Hajime eyes widened. He placed his hand on his right cheek. He couldn't believe it. Hinata had just hit him before he can call Naruto a charity case._

"I don't care how you feel about him" she said between her clenched teeth. "But don't you ever call him charity case again. His name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Hinata said by glaring at him with fire in her eyes. "Get. The. Hell. Out. Now!" she shouted by stomping her feet mad loudly while hair flies up in the air.

Hajime balled his fist in anger. "You don't even care about him! You just pity him!" he angrily says as he pointed at her. "Are you going to invite every charity case you meet into our home?" he curiously questioned. "You're just trying to feed your own guilty conscience are you?" he said while questioning her.

_He turned on his heel and saw Hanabi standing there by the door._

"Move" he angrily said as he pushed his second older sister out of the way.

_Hinata didn't look at Hajime as she picked up the papers off of the floor._

"Does he even know what time it is?" Hanabi said as took a bite out of a red apple after watching her little brother go to his room.

Hinata ignored her. She looked through the stacks of paper and remembered that they were given homework for the week to finish. She slapped herself. "I totally forgot", she murmured while shaking her head.

Hanabi was leaning on the door as she says, "You know mom is going to be upset that Hajime and you got into an altercation again".

"I don't care" Hinata said as she sorted through the papers.

"Were you going to watch a movie with him last night?" Hanabi said with a slight smirk and happiness in her eyes.

"And?" Hinata says in annoyance by trying not to hear her little sister teasing her.

"You were waiting all night, huh?" Hanabi said with sadness on her face.

"I was not. Now, can you please leave? I have things to do" Hinata says in annoyance.

"If you say so" Hanabi said as she is about to leave. "Oh, would you like me to close your door?" she asks in curiosity.

Hinata rolled her eyes and says "Please".

_And with that Hanabi slams the door real loud._

Hinata now flopped on the bed as she was piss off at Hajime.

"Argh!" she screamed into the pillow at the top of her lungs.

_Naruto was wide awake. He rubbed his head. He was tired from the rigorous workout from his personal trainer Asuma. He was just glad that he had Wednesdays and Thursdays off from the gym, but that didn't stop his personal trainer from telling him to find sometime out of his schedule to go running for thirty minutes._

He got up and went to his bathroom to brush his teeth. As he was brushing, he choked on the toothpaste. He remembered he was supposed to watch a movie with Hinata. He hit his self repeatedly on the head. He was so tired, that as soon as he finished showering, he figured he'll rest his head just for a little bit, but that didn't turn out as he planned.

One thing was on Naruto's mind as he thought, "I wonder if she will forgive me for not keeping a promise?". He continues brushing his teeth as he rises the water of of his mouth. He then leaves his bathroom and heads out of his bedroom by closing the door.

Hinata was now on the phone as she was texting Sasuke.

**Hinata: Sasuke, did you remember to do the homework?**

**Sasuke: …**

**Sasuke: Wait we had homework?**

**Hinata: …**

**Hinata: Aren't you usually the more organized one?**

**Sasuke: Sorry I forgot.**

**Hinata: Hajime handed me some papers for Naruto. It's the homework we must turn in.**

**Sasuke: Well, we better complete it. Do you want to come over?**

**Hinata: Sure.**

**Sasuke: Are you going to bring him along?**

**Hinata: Only If you don't mind?**

**Hinata: We can help him catch up on his work.**

**Sasuke: Yeah.**

**Hinata: We'll be there shortly.**

**Sasuke: See ya.**

**Hinata: Bye**

_However she heard a double knock on her door. _

Hinata rolled her eyes. Why was everyone bothering her today? She got up off the bed and opened the door with brutal strength.

"What! What is it Hajime?!" Hinata angrily shouted.

_But she was taken back when she had realized it was Naruto and not Hajime._

"I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll go leave now", he signed in sign language while having a sad said look on his face.

"No" she said by gripping onto his shirt. "I'm sorry. I thought you were my little brother" Hinata says while trying to explain the misunderstanding.

"I didn't mean to bother you. And I wanted to tell you something" he signed with his hands in the air while feeling nervous. He slowly turned around and stared down at the short girl.

"Your not. And I was just about to come to you as well to tell you something", she said with a smile.

"I wanted to apologize to you about last night. I was really tired last night... and I kind of fell asleep", he nervously signed with his hands while sweating like crazy. "But I can make it up to you right here right now. Because it's the weekend and Asuma wants to see me tonight. However I have Wednesday and Thursday off" he signed to her with his hands as he has a hint of confidence in his eyes.

Hinata felt her heart skipped a beat. "Y... y... you don't have to do that" she said as she stuttered.

Wait since when did she started to do that? She never stuttered in her entire life.

"We can watch one tonight?" Naruto signed in sign language as he had a look on his face that said please.

_Hinata nodded her head. It felt like her tongue was heavy and her palms were sweaty. _

"Awesome" Naruto signs with his hands while smiling.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Your homework came in. I was going to go to Sasuke's house to do some homework, do you want to come with me?" she asked in curiosity.

"I don't want to be a bother to anyone" he signed with his hands while blushing in embarrassment. Naruto didn't mind the help but he hated about being far behind in certain subjects that he is good at, not to mention at exams.

"You won't! Besides Sasuke baka doesn't mind and this way you can also lighten up around everyone else" she says while grabbing her book bag. There was a pause. "Okay… I'll meet you downstairs. Lester will drop us off" she said while trying to make sure that she had her phone. As she was about to head out of her room, she stopped. "Naruto-kun, you have some white stuff around your mouth? Is that toothpaste?" she asked while trying not to laugh.

_Naruto's face reddened like a tomato. How could he have not notice that. He was sure that he wipe his face after spitting the toothpaste out. His body felt hot like he was about to pass out._

He then ran off to his room to go wash his face.

A few minutes later they were about waiting for Lester.

"You don't have to go to your room by running?" Hinata says while seeing the car pull up for them.

Naruto nodded his head while smiling. "Yes I have to, so that way I can build my stamina" he signed to her with his hands.

"Maybe we can do it together?" she suggested as she sank into the car chair. What had gotten into her?

"That will be great! Do you think you can beat me in a race?" he said grinning.

Hinata eyed him and smile. 'Naruto-kun is coming out of his shy shell a little bit' she thought in her mind. She then says while looking at him, "I can. Oh and Neji-niisan wants to meet you so he can get to know you better".

_Naruto smile in sadness he didn't mind meeting Neji but he has a hard time trying to tell her that they already met. However he did agree with Hinata by trying to get to know Neji better. As communication is easy and hard for him to do._

"You're so confident. I wish I can be like that" he signed with his hands as he looks into her eyes.

_But when he sees her smile he started to play with his thumbs and he had his head down._

'You are. You're full of confidence, strength and courage. I couldn't imagine going through half the things you went through', she thought. Hinata decided not to say anything as she saw him playing with his thumbs.

"Did you remember to bring a pencil?" Hinata asked while looking out of the window.

"Yes…I didn't forget" he signed in sign language as he felt like he was talking to Biwako sama.

_There was an awkward silence. The two remained like that until they reached Sasuke's house._

"We're here" Lester said. He was about to get out the car to open the door for them, but Hinata stopped him bef he can do it.

"That's okay, Lester. We can do it ourselves" Hinata told him by grabbing he bag.

Naruto thanked the middle-aged man by nodding his head before opening the door. Hinata came out after him.

"It looks like it is going to rain" Naruto signed with his hands while looking up at the sky. The clouds were gray, and the scent of rain was strong.

Hinata also looked at the sky after seeing him sign with his hands.

_He gazed at the Uchiha's mansion and was delighted. There was a beautiful round about that had a water fountain in the middle with the Uchiha symbol. There was also a bridge that had a koi pond underneath. The house was a creamy color with oval windows. Hinata, with Naruto behind her, went up the marble steps and stood in front of a dark oak doubled door. She rang the doorbell and the two waited for someone to respond to it._

Hinata kept glancing at Naruto, who was staring at the water fountain. The rain had just poured and there was sounds of thunder and lightning. Naruto had always love the rainy weather. The scent of rain, the crackling sounds of thunder and the lightning that set the finishing touch.

"Good morning, Hyuga-sama and…" the young man said while opei g the door and has he gazed at the tall blond man.

"Good morning, Albert-san. This is Uzumaki Naruto and he will be joining us from now on" Hinata says while bowing to him.

"Yes ma'am" Albert said while moving out of the way.

The two teens entered the Uchiha household.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan" Mikoto said hugging the little girl.

"Hello, Miky-san" Hinata said embracing the older woman.

"Ah, Naruto-kun" Mikoto happily said. She hugged Naruto as she says "How are you doing today?".

Naruto didn't know what do to do as he felt like he was in a bear hug, so he smiled shyly.

After Mikoto lets go of him he signed, "I'm fine" with a smile on his face.

"That's good to hear. Why don't you two join us for lunch?" Mikoto asked by locking the door. "Everyone is already in the dining room" she said by walking with them.

"Hai" Hinata said by putting her phone in her bag.

_Naruto felt nervous as his heart was beating fast. Hugging someone he was use to since Biwako sama always taught him not to be rude to others and to always be nice. Since the old woman didn't look down on him for his disability and told him to just embrace it. But meeting people was not really his thing as he never got use to it. They stepped into the dining room and everyone stopped talking. Naruto gazed at some of the new faces around the table._

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" Sakura said as she waved at the lad. Hinata glared at her for not saying hi to her.

"And Hinata-chan", she said nervously as she saw Hinata glared her.

"Hi" Naruto meekly signed as he felt uncomfotable.

"Come sit here, Naruto-kun" Mikoto said by leading the boy to a chair next to Sasuke. "Please sit" Mikoto said while sitting him down.

Sasuke gave a side eye to Naruto. "Hello" he said while not looking at him.

"Hi" Naruto signed while feeling uncomfortable.

"Who is this?" a black hair boy asked.

"Where are your manners!" Mikoto said as she hit the young boy on the top of his head.

"His name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. His the one Hanabi-chan told me about" a black hair girl name Iki said to him.

_Iki, the only girl of the Uchiha, was fifteen years of age, had should length straight black hair and onyx eyes. She also attended Konoha High and is best friends with Hanabi._

_Sugi, who had black spiky hair, was the last child, and fourteen in age. He is best friends with Hajime and apart of the swim team. Like Hajime, he is also obnoxious and snobby._

"Ah! This is the ch-" Sugi says while pointing at Naruto.

But Hinata glared at him, by shutting the boy up.

Albert is seen as he poured them some water.

"Eat up, Naruto-kun" Mikoto said placing a rice ball on top of his plate. "Do you know Sassy-chan favorite food is rice ball and tomatoes" she says while embarrassing him.

Sasuke reddened when he saw Naruto lightly smile.

"And why are you smiling? Naruto-kun" Sasuke scoffed.

"I was thinking about someone that always doted on me. And seriously I mean it's so much better than Sassy-chan" Naruto responded by signing while feeling like a tomato.

"Ino-chan, did you remember to do the homework?" Hinata asked her while eating.

"No" Ino says while not caring.

"Shikamaru-kun, did you-", Hinata asked by looking at him.

"Do I ever do homework, Hinata-chan?", Shikamaru says while looking bore.

"Good point", she said nodding her head.

"Wow, you could have sworn I had five more children" Fugaku said as he made his way into the dining room. He sat down on the chair.

"Good day, Uchiha-sama" Sakura and Ino both said while smiling.

"You sure do" Hinata said by grinning at him.

Fugaku smiled. He looked at Naruto who was timidly eating the rice ball. "Ah Naruto, how are you doing?" he asked while looking at him.

"I'm… okay" he replied in sign language. He now took a glance at the man.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. I don't think you ever met Sasuke's dad" Hinata said by looking at them. She wanted to tell him, that he was the one who saved him, but she didn't want to embarrass him.

_Somehow, Fugaku looked familiar to him. He ate some more rice balls before it finally hit him. Fugaku was the police officer who saved him from his old family._

''We're going to take you somewhere safe, so don't you worry'' Fugaku said to him.

He placed what was left of the rice ball in his mouth and angrily sat there. Hinata now aware of his sudden change in demeanor asked him, "What's wrong?".

"It's nothing" he told her in sign language.

_Naruto, hated this man, like anyone else who took him from a place that wasn't all that bad. Each time someone took him away, he went to a place that was far worse and it all started with that incident, when he was forcibly taken away from his house. And his dog Shiro had die after getting run over by a car before Naruto had enter high school._

"Well, we better get started on this homework" Sasuke said by getting up.

"Thank you for the food" Naruto signed in sign language while bowing. He walked past Fugaku and followed some of the Rookie 8 upstairs.

"Did you see that?" Fugaku questioned his wife.

"See what dear?", Mikoto questioned her husband.

"I don't think he likes me" Fugaku said while eating.

"Why do you think that?" Iki asked him.

"He glared at me" Fugaku said as he chuckled.

"I think your just imagining things" Mikoto told him.

Fugaku shrugged it off. "I guess so" he said before eating some more.

Sasuke opened the door to a medium sized room. "We can study in here", he told them.

_The room was white and had a beige tatami (mat) throughout the floor. The Uchiha symbol was hanging on the wall, and a sliding door was installed to enter the garden._

"Why couldn't we study in your bed room?" Ino questioned.

Sasuke hissed at her. "I've never let anyone in my room-" he angrily said out loud.

"Besides Hinata-chan" Sakura said as she finished the sentence.

Sasuke glared at her too as he made his way into the room. "She forced her way in" he angrily grumbled.

_The rest of the teens followed behind him. They all sat at a square oak table that was in center of the room._

"Sassy-chan, I brought everyone some Japanese green tea" Mikoto said entering the room with a circular tray in her hands.

"Thank you!" they all said except Naruto who was looking at his homework.

Sasuke got up and grabbed the tray from her.

"Study well" Mikoto said as she bowed before taking her leave.

_Mikoto then leaves the room by closing the slide door._

"So, what shall we start off with first?" Kiba inquired while taking out his pencil and papers.

"Hmm… Let's start with Math" Shikamaru responded.

"Where's Choji?" Ino asked.

"He's helping his dad at the shop, so I'll just let him copy of my homework" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"And Shino?" Sakura faced Kiba.

"He couldn't make it. He's out of town with his father" Kiba answered.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Let's get started then" Sasuke said.

The group worked in silence, occasionally one or two would go on their phones, but they'll got right back to work.

_Naruto stared at the papers and sighed inwardly. All the symbols looked foreign to him. Math was his least favorite subject. He wasn't that much of a book smart, but he didn't want everyone else to know._

"Naruto, do you need help?" Hinata asked him.

This gathered everyone's attention.

"Ah! Sorry" Sakura apologized to him.

"To be honest we haven't seen you for 11 days. Me and the other rookies only saw you on June 30th. We forgot you missed school for some time like a what was it 5 days" Ino laughed nervously. "We can help you catch up" the two girls offered.

Naruto cheeks reddened as he signed "Ah, that'll be great".

"Who's good at Math?" Ino asked the group.

Sasuke raised his hand to answer the question.

"Great! Sasuke can help Naruto with Math" Sakura suggested.

"I'm good with US History" Ino said.

"I can help him with earth science" Hinata added on.

"He'll definitely pass with my guidance in English" Sakura said rubbing her chin.

"And we'll be here copying all the answers!" Kiba said wrapping his arms around Shikamaru before being push off of him.

It took some time, but they were able to finish the homework, and Naruto learned some new tricks along the way.

"We're finally finished!" Ino said.

"I say we do our homework during the first day of break" Hinata said while feeling exhausted.

"I second that" Shikamaru said in agreement.

"What should we do now?" Kiba asked them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading home" Shikamaru said while getting up. "I'm too lazy to do anything else, and Choji should be off soon, so I'll have him come over to copy the homework", he said by packing up his belongings.

"Bye Shikamaru" all three girls say as he leaves the room.

"Let's watch a movie tonight!" Sakura being excited suggested.

"Do you want to, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while looking at her movie list.

"Yes, I don't mind… um, Sasuke can I use your bathroom?" Naruto signed while blushing.

"Sure. As soon as you come out, it's three doors down on the left" he said to him while looking at his tea.

_Naruto thanked him and exited the room._

Everything was quiet until...

"Alright Hinata-chan! Details. What's going on between you and Naruto-kun?" Sakura squealed with a smirk.

"I want to know too. Are you serious about him?" Ino questioned.

_Kiba raised his eyebrow being curious as well._

"We're not going out!" Hinata angrily shrieked.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Please Hinata-chan, we saw how you were basically eye raping him!".

Hinata's face got reddened. "It's nothing like that", she said while flapping her arms.

"Awe" Ino said pinching Hinata's cheek. "Hinata-chan has a crush on Naruto" she says while getting happy.

Hinata slapped her hand. "I do not", she said by crossing her arms.

"You're in such denial" Sakura said as she sighed.

"Maybe Hinata-chan doesn't like him" Kiba said coming to one of her rescues.

"Thank you Kiba-kun" Hinata says while looking at her drink.

He smiled at her as he didn't want to tease her.

_Naruto walked through the hallway and followed the direction that Sasuke gave him. He knocked on the door, but someone was already inside._

"I'll be right out", a deep voice said.

Naruto posted up on the wall and waited. After a minute of waiting, the door opened, and a tall man with red hair staggered out.

"You can go now", the man said.

Naruto stared at the red hair man and tilted his head to the side. The man also stared at the unfamiliar clad teen.

"Can I help you?" he questioned.

"Gomen! You just look familiar… is all", Naruto signed with his hands while looking down on the floor.

"I get that a lot" the man said.

Naruto looked up once more. "Ah, is your name… Sasori?" he said in sign language after suddenly remembering the young man.

The man raised his eyebrow. "Yes… How do you know me?" he said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto… we were in the same orphanage at one point" he said in sign language while smiling.

"Naruto?" he questioned. He looked up at the ceiling as he tried to remember. He stared at the boy and examined his blonde hair and blue eyes and then it hit him.

"Alien" he said with an emtionless tone.

_Naruto shrunk down as he remembered the horrible nick name from his foster days. Sasori seeing the sudden change quickly fanned his hand._

"I'm sorry. I wasn't calling you an alien. I had just remembered what the kids use to call you" Sasori said with sadness on his face.

"I understand, but thank you for having my back" he kindly responded in sign language.

_He used to follow Sasori around, since he was the oldest and nobody messed with him. However, it was short lived when Sasori was adopted by Chiyo._

"Now I remember. You used to follow me around. Your hair was a little spiky" he chuckled by looking at his hair.

_Naruto was shocked to say the least. Sasori was the friendly type and didn't do too much laughing or smiling. He rarely spoke, but when he did, people knew to move out of his way. In fact, the kids used to refer to him as Red Sand._

"Did you get adopted?" Sasori asked him.

"I've been in and out-" Naruto said in sign language while trying to talk but as always no sound came out.

_Sasori instantly regretted it. Sometimes he could be insensitive with his choice of words, but he was working on it. He thought Naruto was adopted into a nice home by the way he was dressed._

"I've been in and out, but some nice people finally adopted me" He said in sign language while smiling.

That made Sasori happy. "That's good to hear, but why are you here?" he said.

"Oh, study session with some… friends" Naruto said in sign language as he forgot to metion that by hitting himself.

"Your friends with Sasuke and his group?" he said in shock.

Naruto nodded his head. "Hai… the Hyuga's were the ones that adopted me…" he signed with happilyness on his face.

"Ah, I see" Sasori said rubbing his chin. He took out his cellphone and checked the time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take up so much of your time" Naruto said in sign language while bowing his head.

"You didn't. If you have time we can talk" Sasori suggested by putting his phone away.

Naruto's eyes widened in happiness. "Hai! I just have to use the restroom first" he said in sign language.

Sasori chuckled as the boy entered the bathroom. "Somethings never changed, huh?" he said with a smile on his face.

Back with the Rookie 8 as they wait for Naruto.

"What's taking Naruto-kun so long?" Hinata sighed.

"He's probably still using the bathroom or probably having a stomach ache" Sasuke said as he played on his phone.

Hinata scrunched up her face after hearing that.

"I'll go check on him" Kiba said standing up.

"Thanks…" Hinata says to Kiba as he leaves.

"Hinata-chan, you can't keep treating Naruto like a baby" Sakura angrily told her.

"What do you mean?" Hinata says in confusion.

"You hold his hands too much" Ino honestly said.

"He knows how to get back to the room, if he's lost he'll give you a call" Sakura said.

"But I don't treat him like that" Hinata says in anger.

_Sasuke sighed at the girl's stubbornness. That's one thing he hated about her._

"Hey guys. I checked the bathroom, but he wasn't there" Kiba said by sticking his head into the door.

"I'll give him a call" Hinata said dialing his number.

_The table vibrated, and they realized that he had left his phone._

"Maybe he bumped into my mom. You know how she can get" Sasuke said while getting pale.

"I'll go check with her right now" Hinata said getting up.

"I'm tagging along too" Ino said.

"I guess it's just me and you-" Sakura said to Sasuke.

"I'm coming too" Sasuke said while getting up.

_The door closed, and Sakura was left in the room alone._

"Wait up!" she screamed in anger.

"Miky-san, have you seen Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

She was in the kitchen making a sandwich. "I haven't. Wasn't he with you?" she said.

"He said he needed to use the bathroom, but Kiba checked and he isn't here" Sakura said while feeling worry.

"Ow" Sasuke held his hand.

_Mikoto glared at him and scolded him for trying to take her turkey sandwich. _

"Maybe he got lost?" Sasuke said while rubbing his head.

"I told Hinata-chan that she's treating Naruto like a baby" Sakura angrily said.

"I'm not" Hinata angrily said back to her.

Mikoto smiled. "I'm sure Naruto-kun is alright. He'll show up", she said as she reassured them.

The two were sitting outside on the patio; staring at the setting sun.

"Why are you here, Sasori?" Naruto signed in sign language.

"One of my closet friends live here" Sasori said.

_Naruto nodded his head. _

"Is it Sasuke's brother?" Naruto signed to him.

"Yep his name is Itachi, and he's the eldest" Sasori said while getting up.

_Naruto was surprised to hear that Sasuke had an oldest brother._

"Is he waiting for you?" he signed with his hands while feeling worry.

"He had to do something, but he should be home shortly" Sasori said with a smile on his face.

"I see… Sasori, what happen to Chiyo after she adopted you?" he signed to him in curiosity.

Sasori took out a cigarette and lit it. "It's better if you don't know" he said to him.

He offered Naruto a smoke, but he declined.

"You said you were in and out?" Sasori questioned. "I don't remember seeing you there when I came back" he said to him.

"I was adopted right after you" he said in sign language with sadness on his face. It was the first home where everything started to crumble. "After that they put me right back in the Sarutobi orphanage" he signed while trying not to cry.

_Sasori nodded in understanding. He stared at the young boy._

"Is it wrong… to hate someone for doing their job?" Naruto signed to him while feeling angry.

It was on his mind and he needed to talk to someone about it.

"It depends… Why do you ask?" Sasori said while still smoking.

"It's not entirely his fault… and I don't know the full story, but Sasuke's dad was the one that took me from my first home and ever since then… things were not going good for me" Naruto said in sign language while remembering what took place. "He told me not to worry and that I was going to be somewhere safe, but it never was… safe" he signed in sign language while scratching his hair in anger.

Sasori thought about it for a second. "I suppose you're not wrong for hating him, but I'm pretty sure his intentions were not to bring any harm to you. In fact, I believe he was sincere about you being in a safe place" he said while looking at him seriously. "But everything happens for a reason, and you're in a good home now, despite everything you been through" he said while looking at the boy.

"But what if it never happened… I'll-" he signs with his hand while panicking and shaking.

"Well, we can't dwell on what if. Because right now, you're in a safe place and I'm pretty sure that you have people who cares about you" Sasori by putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I supposed you're right. Thank you for listening" Naruto signed by showing a real smile on his face.

"It's no problem. If you need someone to talk too, I'm here" Sasori says while giving him a smirk.

"Hai! That'll be good…" he said in sign language while blushing.

Sasori took out his phone. Naruto patted his pockets for his phone, but he was horrified when he realized he left it on the table.

"Ah, I left my phone in the room" he sign with his hands in sadness. As he thought he had his phone in his pockets before he left the room.

"It's okay, do you remember your number?" he said to him.

Naruto nodded his head as he gave Sasori his phone number.

"Maybe we can hang out-" Sasori said while putting his phone away.

Sasori was taken back when Naruto's eyes began to sparkle.

"It's like having an uncle" he signed with his hsnds as he blushed.

Sasori chuckled nervously and says You're so weird".

"Sasori. There you are" a new voice said.

_Naruto and Sasori stared at the patio door and was met with an older version of Sasuke._

"Who is this?" the older Uchiha boy said.

_Naruto eyed the taller pale man, who had a ponytail. _

"Is that Sasuke's older brother?" Naruto signed to him with his hands.

Sasori nodded his head.

"I thought he would call you red sand" he also signed to him.

Sasori shakes his head.

"I thought you would have gotten upset if I had called you Red Sand. I tried so hard to remember your actual name" Naruto said in sign language as he now rubs his eyes.

_This made Sasori exploded into laughter. Naruto frowned upon hearing him laugh._

Naruto really hated when someone laughs at him.

Itachi tilted his head to the side. He'd never seen this side of Sasori before.

"I'll leave you two alone" Naruto said in sign language while leaving.

"I'll text you sometime" Sasori said.

Naruto smiles while waving goodbye to Sasori.

Naruto entered the Uchiha manor and smiled as it has been a while since he had a open chat with someone he knee.

"Naruto-kun! Hinata and them was looking for you" Mikoto said while looking st him.

"Ah, I apologize. I was talking to Sasori" he signed to her while trying not to make her worry.

"Sasori?" Mikoto questioned. "Do you know him?" she asks him.

Naruto nodded his head. "Hai. I'll go back to Hinata-chan" he said in sign language while scurrying to the room he abandoned.

"He's still-" Ino said in snger.

"Gomen!" Naruto said in sign language as he entered the room.

"Naruto-kun, where were you?" Hinata said by standing up.

"Talking to someone I knew…" he said in sign language while sitting down.

Hinata frowned. She felt like Naruto was keep some secrets from her.

"I see" she said in sadness.

Naruto and Hinata where now back home as they came back around 5pm. Everyone ate dinner and are relaxing in their rooms as it is 9pm.

Group text:

**Sakura: I have a feeling Naruto doesn't like us very much.**

**Ino: I was thinking the exact same thing.**

**Hinata: He's just shy you guys he'll open up soon.**

**Sakura: He barely speaks to us on his phone.**

**Ino: Yeah… =C**

**Hinata: He's been through a lot.**

**Kiba: Why do you guys care?**

**Ino: He's Hinata's love interest.**

**Sakura: Yeah, so we need him to like us because we are her friends.**

**Hinata: For the last time! I do not like Naruto!**

**Sasuke: The truth will set you free.**

**Hinata: Sasuke you baka I'll kill you!**

**Choji: Wait Hinata likes Naruto? Good for you.**

**Shikamaru: It's noticeable. She hasn't even been this interested in a boy.**

**Kiba: You know I'm starting to believe them.**

**Hinata: Shut up Kiba!**

**Shino: … It's very hard for Hinata to admit her feelings.**

**Hinata: Not you too Shino!**

**Sasuke: Even Shino knows, and he's been missing in action for almost twenty days****.**

**Hinata: I'm ignoring your comments!**

**Hinata: But Naruto likes you guys.**

**Ino: I guess…**

**Sakura: Do you think he's ready for school tomorrow?**

**Hinata: -sighs- I can tell he's nervous.**

**Sasuke: How about I have Albert-san pick you two up, so we can go together?**

**Hinata: Sure, we can do that.**

**Sakura: That's very sweet of you Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Alright later.**

**Hinata: Bye guys.**

**Ino: Bye.**

**Shino: Later.**

**Kiba: See ya.**

**Choji: Good Bye.**

**Shikamaru: Peace.**

**Sakura: See ya guys.**

_Naruto stared up at the ceiling and sighed in his magenta pjs. It was midnight and he still hadn't managed to go to sleep. He was so nervous. He didn't want to be made fun of again… and didn't want anyone to bully him… again._

He was thinking about something. He wanted to express himself more but he didn't know how to. He at first thought by texting on his phone but that was ruled out especially when it involves school. He thought about using body language but he didn't want to get the wrong idea.

Naruto gets up off of his bed as he brings pacing around the room. How can he communciate more besides using sign language? He now used sign language his whole life and it hasn't been a problem. He decides to go ask Hiashi to see what he thinks about his issue.

Naruto walks out of his room and sees that Hiashi is still in his study room but whst Naruto saw was Hiashi looking at a photo with a sad look on his face.

Naruto knocks on the door to get Hiashi's attention. Hiashi puts the photo away and now sees Naruto at the door entrance.

"Ah Naruto come in, how is the exam studying coming along? And what seems to be the problem?" Hiashi while seeing that Naruto was feeling trouble about something.

Naruto sits down on the chair and relaxes himself. He takes a deep breathesnd starts to sign to him.

"Everything is fine with my studies. However I'm having a hard time expressing my self. Don't get me wrong I enjoy using sign language to communicate but what I mean is that I'm trying to learn how to express myself with other ways besides sign language" he said with his hands while trying not to look down on the ground.

Hiashi can tell that Naruto was dead serious about this as he saw that the boy tried his hardest not to look at the ground. Which was a good start to say the less but he can tell that the boy was still shy as his body was shaking.

He thinks by placing a finger on his chin, and he says "Well try using flashcards to say how you feel in words. And also try not to use body language too much in school as I suggest you use body language around your friends. But for now".

He gets up and hands Naruto two empty journals. Naruto looks at the journals as there is nothing writtrn in it.

"I thinks it's best that you express yourself mostly in this journal as everyone tells how they feel in this item. A journal is a way of writing a letter or story to your self. It can also be a way of others learning things that they never learned about you before".

Upon holding the journals Naruto only thought one thing, 'I guess I can give it a shot as long as no one doesn't read it'.

Seeing Naruto have doubts put Hiashi on edge as he says, "A journal is also meant for privacy as no one can read it. Beside Hajime doesn't even like writing how he feels".

Hearing that made Naruto fall out of the chair as he thinks that Hiashi just red his mind.

Hiashi seeing Naruto fall out of the chair puts a smile on his face and he didn't laugh as something told him not to. As Naruto gets up off of the floor, Hiashi can't help but wonder one thing in his mind: "when did Naruto became shy? And who taught him martial arts in a way to defend himself and almost to express himself?".

Getting up out of his chair Hiashi also saw Naruto wearing his pendant swirl necklace around his neck as he bowed to him for giving him advice. The necklace was also a mystery question that Hiashi wanted to know about.

Smiling while looking at the boy Hiashi says to him, "It's alright and I'm glad you came to talk to me. As I usualky think that you would tell your problems to Hitomi. But I do like how you are trying to get advice from a father's point of view as well so please try to writr in your journal every night before you go to sleep".

Upon hearing this Naruto smiles as he signs to him saying, "I always did wonder what's it is like to get advice from the opposite gender since I always learned things from miss Biwako sama". After that the signs of sleep were showing as Naruto starts rubbing his eyes with his left hand, while holding his journals in his right arm.

Seeing this Hiashi says to him, "Let's both get some sleep besides you don't want to oversleep and miss school. And Hitomi will probably kill me if that happens". He laughed as he can even picture his wife shsking him violently.

And with that both of them left the study room wnd went to their respective rooms as Naruto and Hiashi both went asleep. Well the two didn't know that Neji was spying on them in the hallway.

Today was Monday July 6, 2000. It was Naruto's first day back to school. As his short week of checking up with his studies were finally over. He was happy that Hinata's friends help him catch up while her parents helped him with exams.

"Naruto-kun, are you ready?" Hinata asked from behind the door.

_After a few minutes, he opened the room door and Hinata couldn't help but stare at him. He wore his long gray pants, a white-collar shirt and a red cardigan. He was holding the magenta necktie in his hand._

"Who chose this color for a necktie?" Naruto signed with his hands in curiosity. 'As if my pjs isn't magenta enough' he frowned while closing his eyes as he thought about this in his mind.

Hinata giggled and says to him, "Magenta suits you because of your shy personality and besides it looks good on you".

He then puts the necktie on in defeat as Hinata helps him with it.

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" she asks him while making sure that his necktie wasn't too tight.

"I don't think I have the energy to eat" he said in sign language with his hands while holding his stomach.

"You shouldn't skip out on breakfast, Naruto you have to eat" Hinata says as she scolded him.

"At least eat some toast and an egg" she says while sighing as she doesn't want to lecture him about eating everyday.

Naruto sighed in defeat and signed "Okay" with his hands.

The two entered the kitchen and are welcomed by Hitomi.

"Naruto, you look so handsome" Hitomi said with a genuine smile on her face. She walked up to him and helped him fix his hair. "Now remember you want to be clean and kempt at all times", she said while also adjusting the tie.

"Hai" he signed with his hands while blushing as he didn't get why woman like to be neat.

Hitomi admired her work. "Hinata-chan, pass me my phone so I can take a picture of Naruto-kun" she while getting excited.

"Mom… we did not even eat breakfast yet" Hinata whined. She handed her the phone and Hitomi took a few. "Now Hinata-chan, stand next to Naruto-kun so I can one with you guys together" she said while standing there.

Hinata's face got reddened as she says, "Mom!".

"Hinata! Now!" she angrily demanded.

Naruto was afraid to see Hitomi get angry and he wonders if Hanabi gets angry as well. Just thinking about her made him panic.

Hinata grumbled as she stood next to Naruto. She felt her heart pounding and she wondered if Naruto had heard it too. And with that Hitomi takes the last photo with her phone.

"There. Ok Now eat up", she said while ushering them to the table.

"Now, Naruto-kun. This is your first day back to school, but if you feel sick for whatever reason don't hesitate to give me a call" Hitomi said in seriousness while also pinching his cheeks.

Hinata eyed her mom and her eyes became lowered.

"Have a nice day at school, you two" Hitomi said by roughing Naruto on his head which she notice made him feel uncomfortable.

"And Hinata-chan" Hitomi said while grabbing her bag as Naruto refixes his hair. Hinata smiled upon hesring her name.

"Yes?" she said in delight.

"Take care of Naruto-kun" she said before leaving the kitchen.

Hinata frowned upon being like a babysitter.

"Hai", she mumbled.

"Well have a good day you two", Neji says as he grabs some grapes by taking his leave.

Naruto and Hinata waves goodbye to him in silence as thry see him leave.

There was now silence as Neji also left to go to see Lee about something.

"Hey Naruto-kun" Hinata says in concern.

"Yes?" he signed with his hands.

"Do you dislike my friends?" she said to him.

Naruto frowned upon hearing that. "I don't… How can I dislike someone if I barely know them?" he signed to her.

"Do you consider them as your new friends?" she asks him while feeling hopeful.

Naruto took a bite out of his toast. He thought about it for a moment. "I would like too, but I guess we have a lack of communication?" he signed with his hands while looking at his food.

"But we went to the fair and you had a blast…" she said with a smile on her face.

"Ok I agree I did had a blast with you guys, but you have to admit Hinata-chan, I rarely talk to your friends… Since I'm mute I have problems communicating without sign language. Plus I don't have their phone number where they can text me or vice versa, and they only seem to talk to me when you invite me" Naruto informed her in sign language while feeling sad.

Hinata thought about it and it made sense. She sometimes keep forgetting that he is disable, which makes it hard for him to be normal.

"I'm glad they stood up for me, but we just need to communicate more" he signed to her before eating the last of his food.

"I understand" Hinata said in sadness. She looked at her phone and says to him, "Sasuke's outside. Let's go".

_And with that Naruto and Hinata got up and left the house as Margaret waves goodbye to them._

"Good morning, Naruto… Hinata" Sasuke says to them.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" Hinata said.

"Good morning" Naruto said in sign language while entering the car.

Sasuke sat at the end window, while Hinata sat in the middle and with Naruto on her right side.

Group Text

**Hinata: You need to communicate with him… Everyone.**

**Hinata: He doesn't dislike you guys, but he barely knows anyone. He even said, how can I dislike someone I barely know?**

**Sakura: But what about the fair?**

**Ino: Yeah. I thought we had a blast at the fair?**

**Hinata: I brought that up and he did enjoy his self, but he says he rarely speaks to any of you. So, it's basically communication.**

**Sasuke: I can understand that.**

**Ino: We'll try our best.**

**Sakura: Yeah. We need to exchange phone numbers with him.**

**Hinata: That'll be nice!**

The trio entered the school gates and walked to their class.

Naruto wiped his palms on his pants. He had to admit he was nervous, but he already spoke to Hiashi and he refused to let anyone talk down on him.

He entered the classroom after Hinata and Sasuke and some other students that were there stopped talking.

"Did we get a new student?" one whispered to another.

"A foreign student? He's cute", says a female student.

Naruto made his way down the aisle of the class and sat in front of Hinata, his assigned seat.

Kiba couldn't believe it. The whole class expect for them really believe that they got a new student.

Ino laughed mentally. They were all in for a rude awakening.

"Why is he sitting in that charity case's seat? We should probably tell him…" says a boy.

"Erika-chan, I heard we have a new foreign student in our class and he's cute" Keita said as she put her cellphone into her skirt pocket.

"A foreigner?" she says to her.

Erika and Keita entered the classroom and eyed the blond boy. She smirked.

"Well, we'll have to give him a tour of the school" she said while taking her seat.

As Suka strolled into the classroom, followed by Kakashi-sensei.

"It's so good to see that everyone had a safe break while being away from school", he said eyeing his students, until he stopped at a blonde hair boy who was staring down at his desk. "It's nice too have you back with us Uzumaki-san" he says while eye smiling.

There was a little silence and he felt all eyes were on him. As the rookie 8 did a five, four, three, two...

"That's Charity case?!" some class mates screamed out.

Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat. "Moving forward, we will not be using the word of charity case at this school. This word is banned. If anyone is heard using the word will be dealt with", he said while glaring at them. "This is coming from the headmaster and board of administration" he also says while looking at the class as some students went pale.

"What a load of shi-", Suka says in rage.

Suka nearly choked on an eraser that was thrown into his mouth by Kakashi. "Try me if you want to", Kakashi says with a death glare. He walked up to Naruto and says to him by patting his shoulder, "If you need anything just come to the teacher's longue".

Naruto nodded his head in silence.

"Please stand by for your next teacher" Kakashi said before exiting out of the classroom.

_Naruto panicked mentally. They probably all heard about his suicide attempt mostly the teachers. He flinched at that word and even the thought of it. He couldn't believe he tried to kill himself as he now regrets it. He tries not to think about it while playing with his hands as he and everyone waits for Iruka._

While the rookie 8 are happy that some of there classmates are getting the bad luck they deserve. However Shino and Choji are happy to see Naruto's new makeover. While the sands siblings are looking at Naruto as he is shaking about something. Gaara couldn't tell what it is about the blonde that is troubling as he senses that the boy lives in darkness just like him. Temari was trying to figure out how she can scare Shikamaru when he isn't with his friends. Whereas Kankuro was trying to think of a way for Naruto not to interact with Gaara.

"Dear, do you think we should get him some help?" Hikari said looking through some documents. She was on the phone with her husband.

"Who are you talking about honey?" Hiashi says in confusion.

"Naruto-kun, maybe take him to a therapy to talk his problems away?" Hitomi says in concern.

"He seems to be doing fine. Especially after the talk he had with me last night" Hiashi reminded her.

"I know, but a near suicide attempt and his dark childhood past… there may be some underlying issues we aren't just seeing" Hitomi explained. "And I want to make sure he is safe for his self" she also added with panic to her voice.

"Maybe we should of have done this before we did all of this for him" Hiashi says in sadness.

"I know, but I think it's better to be safe than sorry" Hitomi says with concern.

"I'm also trying to find someone that can help with his martial arts. As I know someone that has the same mindset as Naruto and it just so happens that his dojo is three blocks away from our house" Hiashi said with pride to his voice.

"We'll talk to him about it tonight, and who did you find to train him in kung?" Hitomi asks while being curious.

"I found a man name Shiranui Genma and he still lives here in Konoha. I'm looking at his profile and Naruto was one of his students when Naruto was at the age of 4. It turns out that he has the same three martial art styles that Naruto uses and he is a retire instructor plus he teaches a martial art class at Konoha High on Monday and Fridays. Well Guy trains Naruto's martial art class on Wednesday and Friday".

"Wow this Genma guy sounds perfect for Naruto. I'll book an appointment with him for Naruto to train at his dojo when I get home. Also do you think that maybe we can book Naruto with Tsunade?" Hitomi says to her husband.

Hiashi nodded his head mentally. "I'll make the appointments so you don't have to worry it" he said to his wife while they were talking on the phone.

"Thanks dear!" Hitomi says to him as they both hung up there phones while getting back to work.

However Hitomi and Hiashi sigh as they hope that they are doing the right thing for him. As they know thst Naruto can't keep things in the dark forever even if he writes it out in a journal.

Melody stared at Naruto who was sitting in the cafeteria with the Rookie 8.

"I still can't believe he's charity case" Melody said in awe.

Erika scoffed in anger. "It's amazing what money can do, huh?" she said flipping her hair to the side.

"He's broke, Erika" Melody said while frowning. "I hardly doubt he had 100k to get plastic surgery. And besides all of that looks like natural beauty" she said while admiring the boy.

"Ew. Don't tell me you like this guy? He can't support you" Erika said in disgust as she reminded her.

Melody was going to respond, but Kita interrupted them. "Guess what I heard" Kita said placing her bento box on the table.

"What?" Erika and Melody both said.

"The Hyuga's adopted him" Kita smirks as she grinned.

"The Hyugas? Like Hinata's mom and dad?" the both said in complete shock.

Kita nodded her head and says, "He's living with them now".

"Are you for real? You can't be serious!" Melody questioned by getting up from the table..

"And I hear he's stacking cash now", Kita grinned even further. "They're paying for everything and he even has his own checking account" she added in laughter.

"Wow, he really is a charity case after all" Erika chuckled.

Kita gave her the side eye and says in defeat, "Regardless, he still has money now".

And with that the three continue to eat their lunch.

"Naruto-kun, are you going to do track and field first or kung fu?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes I was thinking of doing that first, do you know when practice is?" he questioned in sign language.

Ino took out a flyer and handed it to him. "Practice is tomorrow but we couldn't find a flyer for a martial art tournament" she says to him in a FYI tone.

Naruto eyed the flyer in delight.

"But what are you going to do concerning your workout session including about a martial art teacher?" Hinata asked him in concern.

"Well, I told Asuma practice should begin soon, so I'll probably see him once a week, so he can make sure everything is going smoothly" he signed with his hands while being happy..

"We'll be there cheering you on" Sakura said as she smiled.

Naruto blushed while signing, "Thank you…".

"Hey, we should trade numbers and add you to the group text!" Ino said by taking out her phone.

The group exchanged phone numbers with Naruto and he was added into the group chat.

Then a ding was heard.

Hinata eyed Ino thinking one of them texted him.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't text him. Hinata looked around to see who had texted him, but no one displayed that they did.

Naruto stared at his phone and his lips tugged up.

Hinata was taken back. Was it her mom texting him? Or a girl….

Naruto placed his phone back into his pocket and continued to eat his food; he was unaware of the curious atmosphere.

(After School)

"And that's how you make an Instagram account" Ino said in excitment. Now all we have to take a quick picture of you to get it started" she says while truing to talk a pic of him.

"Thanks, Ino-chan, but I don't think I'm really going to use it" he nervously signs to her with his hands as he sweatdrops. "I don't even take pictures" he also added in sign language.

"That's okay! You can just like my pictures" she said as she grinned.

Naruto smiled shyly and signs, "Sure".

"I should probably be heading out now. I have to speak with my trainer" he signs to everyone in sign language while being in a hurry.

"Do you need a ride?" Sasuke asked him.

"No, I have a ride! Thank you" he signed to them with his hands.

Hinata's head nearly snapped. "With who?" she said.

Naruto was taken back by the aggression in her tone. Had he done something to offend her?

Sakura and Ino were surprised too.

There was a black car that pulled up in front of them. "I'll be home shortly" he said in sign language before waving goodbye. He entered the car and greeted the young man.

"Who is that?" Hinata questioned as she stared at the car that faded away.

"It was a guy right" Shikamaru said in confusion.

Sakura blushed and says, "A make believe yaoi".

Hinata face became reddened as she says, "I hope it's make believe. And besides he's only interested into girls".

Kiba made a kissy face at Hinata and tells her, "Yeah, because he only likes you".

However Kiba gets punched in the face by Shino.

"I think you made him believe he offended you" Sasuke said to her.

"How?" Hinata questioned him.

"I just wanted to know who he was going with. After all Naruto doesn't have any friends besides us".

"Ouch" Ino said in sadness.

"What!" Hinata says in confusion.

"Hinata-chan is a jealous monkey" Choji said by nodding his head.

"I'm not jealous!" she said in anger.

"In denial!" Sakura and Ino said.

"Look Hinata-chan, there you go again treating Naruto like a little baby. He told you he had a ride, but you wanted to pressure him into telling you who he was going with" Ino explained in detail to her.

"But shouldn't I know? Suppose something really happens to him. We need to know the last person who he was with" Hinata said in concern.

Sakura sigh and says to her, "He'll be just fine. So please stop worrying about him so much".

And with that everyone leaves for the day.

"What time are you supposed to go to the gym?" Sasori asked.

"At 8pm" Naruto reminded him in sign language as he sighs. "You really have impatience don't you" he frowned as he told him in sign language.

Sasori glared at him as he put out his cigarette.

The two were at a ramen stand.

"You should slow down with the noodles" Sasori scolded him.

"But it's been so long since I had some good ramen!" Naruto exclaimed in sign language while dropping the chopsticks.

"I see you have a lot of friends" Sasori said with a smile.

Naruto slurped the ramen noodles. "They're okay" he says in sign language while chewing his food.

"And what about the one standing next to you?" he asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto said in sign language while tilting his head to the side.

"Long purplish hair…?" Sasori said while describing her.

"Oh, that's Hinata-chan…" Naruto signed with his hands as his face shows a delight expression.

Sasori smirked and says, "You two seemed very close…".

"We do live in the same household." Naruto said in sign language while trying not to blush.

"Man were you this much of a weirdo at the orphanage?" Sasori says in annoyance.

"I was not!" Naruto angrily says in sign language.

"She seemed concern about who you wee going with" Sasori says while changing the subject.

Naruto put down the chopsticks. "Hinata-chan is always like that. She worries about me a lot", Naruto says in sign language while having a sad expression on his face.

"Do you like her?" Sasori asked while looking at him.

Naruto blushed and says in sign language, "Yes I like her but you can't go around asking some people that sort of question".

"Your not some people. You are Naruto" Sasori said.

Naruto grumbled while saying in sign language, "And if she did?".

This made Sasori chuckled as he says, "Looks like you got a keeper. Hold onto her tight".

"I don't think she likes me. She's just looking out for me that's all, but enough about me! What about you? Do you have a love interest?" Naruto signs in excitement with his hands as he couldn't help himself with some unanswered questions.

"I'm not married" Sasori said with a smirk.

Naruto nearly choked on his water. "Your not married!" he signs in sign language while looking shock.

"Yes… is that so hard to believe" Sasori said while taking offense.

"No! It's just… I never thought you would be single" Naruto signs with his hands while still trying to get over what he just heard.

"I just think that getting marry is not my thing" Sasori says while paying for the bill.

"I see" Naruto signed in sgn lan with his hands as he sadly smiled.

"Don't worry about me besides I have friends that I can look out for" Sasori said while getting up from the stu.

"Ok I'll try to stop worrying too much" Naruto signs with his hands as he smiles while grinning.

"Good night, Naruto" Sasori says while smiling.

Naruto waved at Sasori and smiled. "Good night… red sand" he stuttered in sign language before going to work out.

Sasori smiled and shouts out, "Good luck with practice tomorrow".

* * *

_**Authors Note: And finally finish with a short chapter. No spelling errors. This chapter was close to 15,000 words but I only got up to 12,481 words. Oh for the record and as a reminder this isn't a ninja story so please don't ask me about making the characters have super powers. Oh Hajime, Sugi, Iki, Mitsuko, Ryu, Miho, Miko, Yoko, Gong, Yama, Chi-Chi, Wengi, Mofu, Henry, Yuki and Max are made up character for the story. Tenten and Rock Lee might appear in my story (as I had got the request from my cousin) but we will see when I write chapter 4 or 5. Everyone knows what Naruto is saying in sign language, so the characters aren't confuse. However Naruto will probably switch both tatics of signing or writing as the story progresses.**_

_**Spoiler alert: Genma Shiranui will appear in the story soon thsn you think. He will appear in the later chapters so be on a look out until then. Also I will reveal who taught Naruto sign language. I made the others rookies not learn about Naruto's suicide atrempt for eleven days. But I am happy that I made Naruto miss school for 5 days.**_

_**But war might be in the story as Naruto's era is at modern peaceful times, however there will only be martial arts in the story. There is no chakra, no tail beasts and no missions. Just a normal Naruto center Japan. Action will be in the story and there will less flashbacks. **_

_**Here are the characters exact age and birthday in my story:**_

_**1\. Naruto: 16 years old (October 10, 1984)**_

_**2\. Hinata: 16 years old (December 27, 1984)**_

_**3\. Sasuke: 16 years old (July 23, 1984)**_

_**4\. Sakura: 16 years old (March 28, 1984)**_

_**5\. Shino: 16 years old (January 23, 1984)**_

_**6\. Kiba: 16 years old (July 7, 1984)**_

_**7\. Choji: 16 years old (May 1, 1984)**_

_**8\. Shikamaru: 16 years old (September 22, 1984)**_

_**9\. Ino: 16 years old (September 23, 1984)**_

_**10\. Neji: 17 years old (July 3, 1983)**_

_**11\. Tenten: 17 years old (March 9, 1983)**_

_**12\. Rock Lee: 17 years old (November 27, 1983)**_

_**13\. Gaara: 16 years old (January 19, 1984)**_

_**14\. Temari: 18 years old (August 23, 1983)**_

_**15\. Kankuro: 17 years old (May 15, 1984)**_

_**16\. Hiashi: 46 years old (January 8, 1950)**_

_**17\. Hitomi: 45 years old (January 9, 1950)**_

_**18\. Hanabi: 14 years old (March 27, 1989)**_

_**19\. Hajime: 14 years old (January 6, 1990)**_

_**20\. Tsunade: 54 years old (August 2, 1940)**_

_**21\. Jiraiya: 54 years old (November 11, 1940)**_

_**22\. Orochimaru: 54 years old (October 27, 1940)**_

_**23\. Iruka: 26 years old (May 26, 1950)**_

_**24\. Kakashi: 29 years old (September 15, 1950)**_

_**25\. Hiruzen: 73 years old (February 8, 1920)**_

_**26\. Biwako: 71 years old (February 9, 1920)**_

_**27\. Genma: 33 years old (July 17, 1950)**_

_**28\. Rin: 29 years old (November 15, 1950)**_

_**29\. Fugaku: 49 years old (August 18, 1945)**_

_**30\. Mikoto: 44 years old (June 1, 1945)**_

_**34\. Rachel: 28 years old (February 1, 1950)**_

_**35\. Itachi: 21 years old (June 9, 1960)**_

_**36\. Erika: 16 years old (March 31, 1984)**_

_**37\. Suka: 16 years old (March 27, 1984)**_

_**38\. Kita: 16 years old (August 8, 1984)**_

_**39\. Saka: 70 years old (April 5, 1920)**_

_**40\. Melody: 16 years old (February 14, 1984)**_

_**41\. Megumi: 16 years old (February 15, 1984)**_

_**42\. Sugo: 14 years old (June 12, 1990)**_

_**43\. Sugi: 14 years old (July 4, 1990)**_

_**44\. Iki: 14 years old (April 3, 1990)**_

_**45\. Albert: 70 years old (September 7, 1930)**_

_**46\. Lester: 60 years old (January 24, 1949)**_

_**47\. Sasori: 35 years old (November 8, 1959)**_

_**Be on the look out for chapter 5, I will post it probably before the end of January or in February.**_

_**Well what do you guys think? Please leave a review.**_

_**I will be writing chapter 5 next week.**_

_**Well Ja Ne Dattebayo!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi everyone happy almost 2020. Here is another new story Naruto that I wanted to do for fun. I read a lot of good Naruto fanfics about High School, and some are good. But I like Naruto stories where it's modern, struggles, a little dark, twists and turns. Not to mention stories where he is either bully and an orphan including deaf or mute. Those stories are good anyway I adopted this story with permission from Sadistic One. It's call Rookie 8 plus 1. However I will make a few changes to it but the plot will remain the same. The only change that I'm making is that Naruto will be Korean American including that he will be born mute by doing sign language. He will not be deaf so that won't be in my story. The bullying tone is a little different from the anime movie A Silent Voice (and a Fish Out of Water), that film (Mostly A Silent Voice) is also another reason why I wanted to write a Naruto story like this as A Silent Voice is my REAL inspiration for writing this story._**

**_As you guess it is a Naruto/Hinata story. The timeline will be in the year of 2000. All the characters will be at the age of their Shippuuden counterparts. This story will go up to 50 chapters. However I will add an Epilogue saga to the story as a treat. The Rookie 9 will be (Out of Character) such as Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. Naruto will have Hinata's personality throughout the entire story. Whereas Hinata will have Naruto's personality._**

**_Thank you KingRaptor582, JaguarSupreme, GreatOniiSama, Screamgleek, BlazingVictini09, The British Fox, Kraygar, Girl On Ice 101, HoneyWriter78, KingRaptor582, EmetMehmet, lord 7th, StarlingWolf, RonanTheAccuser, Penguin Lord0029, Mad-eye-93, Bigrob1945, dipbrad, Ichiharu93, Blake Craig 39, skyjadeprincess, MoBamba, RaudomGny, Sreyashi Saha, The Broken Tool & Kirmihake3124 for favoriting my story. Only 1,093 views total so far for the story. Chapter one got 663 views while chapter two got 250 views. Whereas chapter three got 126 views and chapter four got 54 views._**

**_Thank you Bigrob1945, BlazingVictini09, EmetMehmet, HopeMaru, Ichiharu93, KingRaptor582, Kraygar, Penguin Lord0029, RonanTheAccuser, Screamgleek, StarlingWolf, Blake Craig 39, dipbrad, Girl On Ice 101, lord 7th, zolpark777, Offthechain91, Pa Pa Paprika, MoBamba, skyjadeprincess & Kirmihake3124 for following my story._**

**_Looks like I got another review, ok thank you MoBamba for your two reviews. Your kind words are so beautiful and you really made me almost cry when I red your two reviews so thank you. And I hope you continue reading this story. Don't worry I take your advice especially when I read reviews for my other Naruto stories._**

**_Thank you Lord 7th as I red your review. Yes I am trying to make more changes to the story in every chapter and hopefully you can notice it as I started doing it in chapter 2 and 3. However I felt like I rushed chapter 3 and 4 so hopefully this chapter is good for your exceptions. Once chapter 11 is being written please PM me so I can heard some ideas from you._**

**nacho-libre666** **_I put a voice cast in all of my Naruto stories because I imagine it as a anime series or a anime film._**

**_I will also write a post Boruto timeline for this story when I finish my story. The story will not be 10 chapters so i will expand more chapters to my story. I am also thinking of writing a prequel to this story as well. I will also write scenes with the side characters as well (as my cousin loves how I have written different scenes with the characters especially how I did Hinata and how I didn't focus the story too much on Sasuke. He also likes how I made Naruto and Hinata have chemistry). The post Boruto story and prequel will be added to this story so that way I don't have to make another story profile._**

**_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki received a scholarship to attend the prestigious Konoha High. This is a one and a lifetime opportunity for him, but he's homeless and poor not mention that he was born mute and is Korean American. The students constantly pick on him, however a group known as the Rookie 8 comes along to protect him. However, it doesn't stop him from attempting suicide. After waking up from a coma, he wakes up to find out that he'll be living with one of them. Read along and watch Naruto as he grows fond of his new friends, rivalry, a new lifestyle and most of all love and acceptance to love himself._**

**Cast**

_**1\. Naruto: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch (in his mind)**_

_**2\. Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**_

_**3\. Hitomi: voiced by Lydia Mackay**_

_**4\. Hiashi: voiced by John Demita**_

_**5\. Hanabi: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey**_

_**6\. Neji: voiced by Steve Staley**_

_**7\. Hajime: voiced by Amanda Miller**_

_**8\. Margaret: voiced by Janice Kawaye**_

_**9\. Sasuke: voiced by Yuri Lowenthal**_

_**10\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**_

_**11\. Ino: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey**_

_**12\. Kiba: voiced by Kyle Hebert**_

_**13\. Shikamaru: voiced by Tom Gibis**_

_**14\. Might Guy: voiced by **_**_Skip Stellrecht_**

_**15\. Tsunade: voiced by **__**Debi Mae West**_

_**16\. Tenten: voiced by **_**_Danille Judovits_**

_**17\. Rock Lee: voiced by **_**_Brian Donovan_**

_**18\. Konohamaru: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey**_

_**19\. Iki: voiced by Erica Mendez**_

_**20\. Sugi: voiced by Ray Chase**_

_**21\. Melody: voiced by Lucy Liu**_

_**22\. Suka: voiced by Greg Chun**_

_**23\. Erika: voiced by Erika Ishii**_

_**24\. Kita: voiced by Wendee Lee**_

_**25\. Saka: voiced by **__**Neil Kaplan**_

_**26\. Kenshin: voiced by **_**_Richard Cansino_**

_**27\. Ami: voiced by **_**_Bridget Hoffman_**

**_28\. Biwako: voiced by _****_Barbara Goodson_**

**Now on with the story**

**_Chapter 5 Title: Why Me?_**

Today was still Monday July 6, 2000. And it is 9:30pm at night.

"I know me and your father have been very busy lately with work and helping Naruto with his exam studies, but what I would like to know is what happened to Hajime's face several days ago", Hitomi said while crossing her arms.

Hanabi, who sat in between Hinata and Hajime, shrugged her shoulders as she says, "Why don't you ask Hajime?".

Hitomi raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "Hajime-kun, do you have anything you want to say to me?" she asked while looking at him.

Hajime sulked down into the red sofa and crossed his arms as he says "No" in a mumble tone.

"I know it has something to do with Hinata-chan and you. So care to explain? Or should I get the belt?" Hitomi says while in anger of him not answering her.

_However Hajime flinched upon hearing the word belt as he hated when her mother used it to disciple him._

"Hajime-baka is mean and rude. You want to know what he did he and everyone in the school called Naruto-kun a Charity Case", Hinata said while sending her little brother a death glare.

Hitomi was shocked. "Hajime-kun, is this true?" she said to him while looking at him.

He gritted his teeth as he says in anger, "It's all Hinata's fault!".

Hajime then jumped up from the couch. "We wouldn't have to feed another teenage kid if it wasn't for her feeling so sorry for that older Korean American boy!" he said as he glared at her.

"Beside you said it yourself mom he wasn't born here. And yet so why does that boy live here if he was born in America? You want to know what I think someone probably did something to him to make him mute. Either his parents abandon him because of the stress of him being mute or the fact that they couldn't love him because he didn't turn out the way they wanted him to. I'm so sick of this Hinata just wants someone to praise her for doing the right thing. I'm so angry that she made you two adopt him. And we all know nothing about him! Nothing I don't know anything about him, not even Neji or Hanabi. The reason why is because he only communicates with her. Hinata-chan is just pitying him because she feels so bad about the first charity case at her school that supposedly left" he said in a fit of rage while throwing his hands into the air non stop.

"Have you lost your mind? I do not!" Hinata angrily butted in. She was speechless to be honest. How could her own little brother say such a thing? This converation wasn't right to talk about.

"See what I mean no one knows nothing about him" he said while pointing at everyone even himself. While Hanabi was scrolling on her cell phone. "And most importantly you or father knows nothing about him mom!" he shouted while closing his eyes. "This isn't some tragic story of a hero. Besides he already experienced the joy of not having a parent around. He doesn't belong here with us! It's better off if he wasn't born" and with that he was done expressing how he felt about Naruto.

"Hajime!" Hitomi says in shock while covering her mouth.

"Hajime, you went to far this time" Hiashi says while giving him a disappointing look.

But everyone were startled by the noise of a shattered flower pot.

"It's okay, Naruto-sama. I can clean it so a don't move" Margaret said as she ran to grab a broom and dustpan.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said by jumping out from her seat. She stared at the boy who was standing by the front entrance of the living room with a look of horror and sadness on his face and in his eyes. However the boy then had his head down as he ran upstairs by slamming the door to his room.

_Everyone was shock as they didn't hear him come in and it finally dawn on all of them that he had heard everything. Hinata and Hanabi both went upstairs to there room while Margaret was cleaning up the broken flower pot._

But Hiashi and Hitomi remained downstairs with Hajime. And they were really piss off, not by Naruto hearing the whole conversation but what Hajime had said about him.

"Hajime your grounded for three weeks and no hanging out with your friends", Hiashi said while he stares at his son.

"Why am I grounded? Shouldn't you ground Hinata? She's the one who started this whole thing!", Hajime says while clenching his fist.

"We're not talking about Hinata or Naruto-kun. We're talking about you because what you said about Naruto was way out of line" Hitomi says while trying her hardest of not slapping her son on the face.

_Hajime bit his lip in anger, he really hated his family for favoring his first older sister. He looks away from his parents in fury._

"And you owe Naruto an apology" Hiashi says while walking up to his son.

Hearing that really made Hajime snap as he said in rage, "I meant what I said and I'm not apologizing. He doesn't belong here and I will never see him as my older brother".

_And with that Hajime went upstairs to his room by slapping the door. While Hiashi and Hitomi went to there rooms to get out of their work clothes._

Meanwhile Hinata was in her room as she was texting her friends.

**Hinata: Oh my god! You won't believe what just happen.**

**Sakura: What happen Hinata? Tell Us**

**Ino: Judging by your text it isn't good.**

**Sasuke: What's the matter? You can tell us**

**Hinata: Naruto came in a few minutes ago and he overheard everything that Hajime was saying about him! My little brother said some really awful things.**

**Ino: What did Hajime say? And was Neji involve when this happen.**

**Hinata: No Neji niisan went to sleep four hours before Naruto-kun came home from his workout. I'm happy Neji wasn't involve when this actually happen.**

**Hinata: I'm not saying everything he said. However he thinks I pity Naruto-kun and that I'm just doing this because of Sai.**

**Ino: But could blame your little brother. I mean do you feel sorry for Naruto-kun?**

**Sakura: In reality I know I would feel bad for him. He was basically getting bullied for being disabled and a foreigner, but with your help Hinata he's trying to be a somebody.**

**Ino: By the way I heard Melody has a fake crush on Naruto-kun.**

**Sakura: No way! I don't believe it and we need to stop her so she doesn't mess with him.**

**Ino: Hai I agree! Besides he is already taken by Hinata!**

**Sakura: Yeah Hinata-chan show Melody who's the top dog.**

**Hinata: Would You Two Just Shut up!**

**Ino: But Hinata-chan, let's be honest how did you let your parents agree to let Naruto-kun stay with your family?**

**Kiba: Hey guys! I think we should be careful about this group chat.**

**Sakura: Ino Pig's right, how did that happen anyway?**

**Ino: Shut Up Billboard Brow**

**Choji: Hey Kiba! How's it going?**

**Kiba: Everything is fine Choji! Akamaru says Hi!**

**Sasuke: That's not important right now you guys but could we just stop talking about this.**

**Ino: Was Naruto homeless or something like that…?**

**Sakura: Or maybe his parents were abusive to him.**

Hinata clenches the phone.

**Shikamaru: But wait it is hard to process. But you are doing this because of Sai right?**

_Hinata stared at her phone._

**Hinata: No… I'm telling you guys for the last time I'm not doing this because of Sai.**

**Sakura: You can't keep blaming yourself…Hinata**

**Sasuke: That's enough you guys! Stop talking about this already please.**

**Shino: Um sorry for joining the group chat so late, but…. all of you are forgetting that you added Naruto onto the group text when you asked for his phone number.**

_Everyone all went pale after reading Shino's text. Choji drop a potato chip after seeing the text. Shikamaru mumbled troublesome while shaking his head. Hinata gasps upon reading the text and starts to panic. Sakura dropped her phone onto her bed. Ino screamed after seeing the last text. Kiba kept cursing after seeing what Shino text was true and hopes that Naruto didn't see the text messages. While Sasuke kept saying "I told ya so" in his head as he knew that Naruto's name was on the group chat, and was happy that Shino pointed it out to the others instead of him. However he thought that Naruto will probably avoid them after reading the group chat._

Naruto stared at his phone with a blank overshadowed stare on his face. He felt his heart beating and a little headache. Why should he feel this way? After all it was almost true. He now knows that Hinata did pity him, and there was no denying it. He wasn't sure if Sakura was right about his birth parents abandoning him. Besides he always asked Biwako sama about his parents as she said that the teal light blue stripe scarf and the pendant uzumaki swirl yin yang necklace was all that his mother left for him. But Sakura was right about one thing: as with Hinata's help he was a being a little bit of a somebody. And Ino was right as he does have a crush on Hinata. But in end he felt conflicted with his emotions. What they were saying was the real truth. And boy does he have every right to feel like oh what's the word… shit.

_There were so many things running through his mind right now. First Hajime and now the group chat text. He knew he didn't belong here, but he knew people pitied him, and this was just a little reminder for him to realize that he needed to stay in his own lane._

He entered his bathroom and stared at his mirror reflection. But he walks out of the bathroom and looks at his bedroom door as he heard a soft knock.

"Naruto-kun" Hitomi whispered.

The door creaked wide open and a tall blond boy stood there facing the older woman.

"Hai?" he signs with his hands as he has his head down.

"Dinner is finally ready, are you coming to eat with us?" Hitomi asked in concern.

"In a little bit. I just want to be alone right now" he responded with his hands while still looking at the floor..

"I'm sorry about what Hajime-kun said eariler. But don't worry about it. And also he will be apologizing to you" she said with a sad look on her face.

"It's okay. Hiashi sama told me that Hajime didn't like writing how he feels in a journal. But from what I saw he was just finally expressing himself in person instead of on paper" Naruto said in sign language while looking at her with a fake smile. "There's no need to apologize… since I know deep down that he really didn't mean it. But I'll be down for dinner I promise" he also signed while trying not to cry.

"Sure. Alright then see you at dinner Naruto-kun" Hitomi says while smiling.

"Hai" Naruto signed to her as she walks away.

_10:30pm came and everyone was eating dinner. But everyone was quiet while eating dinner. While Hajime refused to apologize to Naruto since Hinata thought it was the perfect timing to do it. However Hanabi did tell her mother that Neji was still asleep when she went to tell him that dinner was ready. She also informed her that Neji told her that he had ate dinner with Tenten before he came home. Hitomi saw that Naruto was eating slowly and not to mention taking his time while eating. While Hiashi saw that Hajime barely touched his food._

While Hinata was eating at a normal pace, however she still kept thinking at the group chat. Dinner finally finished at 11:25pm and everyone went upstairs while Margaret cleaned off the table for the night.

12:30am came as it was now Tuesday July 7, 2000.

Hinata couldn't sleep. What if Naruto had read those text messages? Would he collapse in anger? Would he kill himself again? She got up and shook her head furiously. The thought of him lying on that hospital bed… the way all the cords and pumps connected to him was too painful to watch. She pressed her knees against her chest and sat like that for a few minutes.

_Hinata jumps out off of her bed quietly and walked through the dark room. She peeped her head out the door and looked left and right to see who was in the hallway. The only light that shine was the mini nightlights that her mother purchased when Hanabi was 5 years old; as the poor girl was terrified of the night at that age._

Noticing that there was no sign of anyone walking around, she left her room and walked down the hallway to Naruto's room which was on the far left to the opposite of the stairs.

'I wonder if he's even wide awake' she thought while being scare.

She stood at the front of the door and then she took a deep breath. She now pulled out her cell phone and texted him:

**Hinata: Naruto are you wake…?**

Naruto who couldn't sleep just rolled over on his side and stared at the full moon that was just outside of his window. He thought about what had happened yesterday. The way the little kids stared at him, what his "new" foster family said, and all the text messages that just wasn't meant for his eyes to see. Besides he didn't fit in and he knew that deep down inside he never did.

Maybe he was a horrible burden to the world. He almost sadly smiled. Really how could he be a horrible burden to the world if the whole world didn't know him. The fake smile fades and the new darkness consume his thoughts.

_He thought about the time he had attempted suicide. If it had actually happened, he wouldn't have to worry about a damn thing… he wouldn't feel a thing; the emotions: including love, hate, anxiety, jealousy. Alright, he was humbled and happy that the Hyugas took him, but he was also jealous. He was so jealous because he didn't have a mother or father to worry about him all the time. A mother who tucks him in bed at night, including to read him stories and to give him some cookie dough batter to eat. And a father who would teach him all sorts of things to spend time with him and how to talk to girls. Two loving parents that can teach him about adult topics and about the real world. But unusual and unexplainable shit just happens for a reason._

He wiped his eyes and a single tear runs out of his two eyes. A question he pondered a thousand times: Why doesn't he have a mother or father. What kind of people were they? And does he look like his father or mother?

He closed his eyes, but they shot wide open when he heard the beep from his cell phone. He ignored the thing for once. Really can't kids in his era/generation go to sleep? The ohone had beeped again. He picked up his cell phone and stared at the screen.

**Hinata: Naruto are you awake…?**

Naruto rested his cell phone on the pillow and shifted very uncomfortably. It didn't fill right for him ignoring Hinata, but could he do? He just really didn't want to talk to her right now. As he was just about to shut his eyes, he heard a little sound from outside of his bedroom door. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him again, but he actually heard it again and then his door knob moved a little.

He got up quietly and walked up to his door. He stared at the door knob that was moving lightly and wondered if a robber had break into the house. He opened the door as quietly as he could and was shock to see Hinata just standing there at the entrance with tears streaming down her cheeks and a little bit of snot coming out of her nose. She looked at the tall boy and gave him a bear hug. As the snot made its way onto his pjs and he felt the hot tears running down on him.

"I'm so sorry", she cried while holding onto his chest.

He was surprised to say the least. He really didn't know what to do now. Here he was wearing his magenta pjs, but his sleeves were rolled up. He placed his hands on her and tried to get her off of him, but the girl would not budge one bit.

_Instead he brought her into his room while walking backwards. While turning around he thought of kicking the door close. But he closes the door slowly and silently. As he switches a light on with his right hand that is when Hinata let's go of him._

"Hinata… your gonna wake up the entire household. So please stop crying. Anyway did you have a nightmare?", Naruto signed with his hands to her while trying not to get angry.

She shook her head and says to him, "I really thought that you had kill yourself again when you didn't even respond to my text message".

Ok he really didn't know how to respond to that. He sighed as he looked at her. The girl look like she wasn't going back to her room anytime soon.

_He turned another light on that was on his study desk and sat Hinata calmly on the willie chair. He left her for a minute and returned with some tissues to clean her face with. She quietly accepted them and began to clean her face._

Naruto stands in front of her and signed with his hands, "I'm pretty sure if your parents, well mostly your father in my case catches you in here with me I just think that right now I'm going to be dead for this". He went pale and was now shivering at the thought of Hiashi shaking him violently as he is picturing it.

"I'm really sorry. I just wanted to see if you are ok" she said while staring down at her knees.

Naruto voicelessly sighed and signs to her, "I'm fine, Hinata".

_She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were really red and it seemed to be some wetness underneath his eyes too._

"I can tell that your lying" she whispered so that he doesn't hear her. "I mean it I'm really sorry about what Hajime said in the living room… and what we all said in the group chat text. They weren't making fun of you honest…" she said while wiping her eyes. "The Rookie 8 can be nosey at times, but deep down they really are good people Naruto-kun", she says while looking at him.

Naruto let out another voiceless sigh. He put his hands on hers and gazed into her lavender eyes. He signs to her with his hands saying, "I wasn't angry about what your family and your friends said, I was mad because I really felt like everything they were saying might be true. I'm not great because I'm still human like everyone else. I don't even have a famous reception to my name". Hinata felt her hands tightened up every time she saw what he said in sign language. "And I feel like it probably is for the best to do that" he signed to her while looking at his feet.

_Hinata jumped up from the chair which scare him. He fell onto the floor and looked at the girl._

"No, you can't do that Naruto-kun" she said by balling her fist. "You keep saying that you ain't a somebody but you really are a somebody. And to be honest I didn't make you anything" she said by throwing her hand in the air in anger. "You are Uzumaki Naruto. A kind and honest gentleman with so much ambition and potential. If you were to kill yourself…. I would never forgive myself" she said while finally losing her grip.

There were no other words to say or anything else that could be say because deep down she knew she would be angry, sad, and just miserable. "So, don't think like that anymore or ever again okay", she told him by whispering in his ear. "If you need someone to talk to tell about your problems I'm here for you including my parents. Just text me or whatever and I promise that I will drop everything to look after you" she said as she got on her knees and hugged him as they are on the floor.

"Because your not alone anymore and you have a family now that cares about you" she saids as Naruto returns the hug and embraces her.

Sakura was sitting on her bed staring at the night sky. Last night she couldn't sleep because she heard her parents arguing because her hyper father forgot about their anniversary. Her mother was sobbing uncontrollably and throwing stuff at him. It made her a little upset and angry too. Didn't they care what they were doing and since they did this in front of her? Including the fact that it didn't affect her too them?

The sky was painted in black with lots of mini stars. A gentle cold breeze hit her cheeks before leaving.

"Why don't they just make up already?" she said to herself.

_She was so tire of it all. Everyone assumed her small family was perfect but looking from the outside it was not. There was non stop fights among her parents, that soon made her feel affected. She didn't have any siblings so she couldn't tell anyone about it. At least the fights weren't physical or abusive. Maybe because she was hitting puberty, she didn't know as it was still a mystery._

Sometimes she just wondered what it would be like if she never have parents. Then she froze as her mind drifted off to Naruto.

"No parents, huh? He must feel really lonely, hopefully everyone in school can be a little nicer to him for now on" she said aloud.

She didn't realize how out of it she was util she saw that it was 12:30am as she finally went to bed.

"Kaasan, we're off to school now" Hinata told her mother as she walked into the living room with Naruto strolling right behind her.

"Okay, and oh Naruto-kun can I see you for a quick minute?" Hitomi asked as she stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"I'll be in the car waiting Naruto" Hinata said as she adjusted the backpack on her shoulder as she takes her leave.

Hitomi waited for the door to shut before saying anything. "How are you doing today?" she says to him in concern.

"I'm okay" he signed to her with his hands.

There was an awkward silence as she decided to speak up. "I just want to truly apologize on the behalf of Hajime. He's still young and this is all new to him and even Hanabi". However she also informed him, "I believe Neji does understand this since he is a year older than you".

"It's okay I completely understand" Naruto replied in sign language.

Hitomi smiled and says to him, "I also made an appointment for you to see a new psychiatrist. Her name is Tsunade. My husband was going to sign you up to see another psychiatrist name Ayame, but he felt that Tsunade was a much better choice". Naruto felt a little scare hearing, that and not to mention uncomfortable. But Hitomi smiles at him to reassure him that everything will be fine. As she says to him in a kind tone, "I know. This makes you feel a little uncomfortable talking about your past or feelings with a stranger, but this will be what's best for you so you can try to open up more and to overcome any tough obstacles we just aren't seeing".

She then gives him a warm hug as she says to him, "ok".

_Naruto embraces the hug in return as he felt that his fears went away but feeling Hitomi's warm aura. As the two let go Naruto nodded his head in understanding._

There a little silence as Hitomi wanted to tell him one last thing as she says to him, "I also wanted to tell you that me and Hiashi found someone that can help you with your kung fu training. I know your skills aren't rusty but this trainer wants to see how skilled you are. So he wants to meet you in a few weeks".

Naruto nodded his head as the information was a lot to take in. He was happy that this new trainer wasn't Asuma or Gai because whoever this mysterious person is he must really like him for some odd reason.

"I'll pick you up after school to take you to her, oh and Hinata also told me it's going to be some tryouts today?" Hitomi says while making her right eye brow go up.

Naruto nodded his head as he shows her his gym bag.

"Did you bring some track clothes?" Hitomi asked him. Naruto slightly opened the bag to show her the clothes, then he zips the bag up.

"Good and I just want to say good luck, Naruto-kun" Hitomi says while taking her leave.

_At school Sasuke took notice of Naruto and Hinata who was both standing underneath the bark tree just like Hinata said they would be. As the de facto leader of the group, he wanted to apologize on the behalf of his friends for making weird assumptions. He felt it was too out of line and he should have put his foot down when they all kept texting Hinata with questions about Naruto._

Hinata felt someone looking at her and she turned around to see the intruder. She noticed Sasuke standing by the school stairs while it was almost as if he was stuck in his own little world. After a while, he walks to them and smiled at them.

"Hey" he said to them as he waved to them.

"Good morning, Sasuke" Hinata said while smiling.

"Hello" Naruto shyly responded in sign language.

Sasuke took the atmosphere inwardly as he said, "Hey Naruto, I just want to apologize for what everyone said in the group chat last night. They all took it way out of proportion and I had a very long stern conversation with them all last night regarding their harsh behavior. I didn't tell them anything about your rough situation, so most of them are just basing it off weird rumors right now. But I hope you can accept my apology and theirs when you see them today".

Naruto smiled and signed "Sure" with his hands.

"Now that that's all settle with, are you sure that your ready for your tryouts this afternoon?" Sasuke asked in curiosity.

"I am a little bit nervous. It's been a really long time since I did this, but If I don't make the team then I know that I did my best" he replied in sign language while trying not to panic.

"Great" Sasuke says with a smirk.

"We're all going to be cheering you on, Naruto-kun" Hinata said by giving him a two thumbs up.

"I really appreciate it" Naruto signed with his hands by having a faint blush.

_The school bell rangs by informing all of the students that they had at least five minutes to get to respective class. But all Hinata wanted to somewhat know why her mother wanted to speak to Naruto earlier and alone. Hinata meanwhile waited by the lockers for him as he was putting his gym bag into the locker before they headed for class._

She wanted to ask him herself but she decided that she ask him when tryouts were done.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked Hinata. He placed one of his books into the locker and saw that his female friend seemed to be in her own little world. She gazed at Naruto, then back at Sasuke.

"I'm just a little worried about Naruto that's all", she whispered to Sasuke by making sure that Naruto didn't hear her..

"Why?" the Uchiha asked her.

She took one more glance at Naruto to see if he was listening to them and he wasn't as he was looking at the ceiling. She shook her head while telling Sasuke, "I'll just tell you about it later".

And with that the three went to class.

_School as of late was strangely awkward for Naruto. The students who treated him bad was as of now very friendly towards him—well some of them. He still heard faint whispers of some students calling him a charity case and that he was also being pitied. He would even receive mixed signals; like one female student will give him a seductive gaze, while one male student would scoff at him and stare at him like he was a dirty animal that he has ever seen._

Fuji-sama, the principal, would also make slick remarks or always ask him, "I hope you are not getting yourself into some trouble or problems young man" or, he would say "You know you will lose your only scholarship if your grades aren't up to par with the rest of your classmates".

It was like the old man was stalking him. And then you had his rude son, Suka who was a real pain in the ass towards him. Every time Suka walked past Naruto, he would cough out, "Charity case". And even go as far as to pushing the boy out of the way in the hallway. Hinata would kick his ass every time she caught him doing it.

"Hey Naruto, are you ready for track and field tryouts? Even though we could not find a martial arts tournament flyer for ya" Ino said as she took out a bento box, and ate some shrimp from it.

"Yes" he said in sign language before taking a bite of his food.

Ino grinned happily as she says to him, "I'm pretty sure you'll do fine. Especially with how tall you are you'll be unstoppable and hard to beat. I would tryout this year myself, but I'm too busy".

"Ino, how many times do I have to tell you that your in my seat" Hinata said while approached the two.

"Hinata. I know. I was just wishing Naruto good luck on the field" Ino said as she got up and walked over to Sakura who was working on a mini design for their History class.

"Sakura Is it me or does Hinata act a little colder than usual today?" she whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura glanced at Hinata who sat down as she said to Ino by whispering, "It's because of Naruto. This is her first true love, so I guess she doesn't know how to act around him or to actually show her true feelings to him".

She shrugged her shoulders as she laughed. But then she said, "Or maybe she sees you as a rival Ino Pig".

Ino sighed and said, "Your no help at all, billboard brow".

Sakura frowned at the nickname Ino always kept giving her.

_Naruto stared at the black gym bag in his locker. He was in a deep thought. A part of him wants to run away and never come back but the other part of him wants to finish this. Then he thought about all the people he let down before and about if everything falls the moment he steps foot onto that track field. He felt his chest started to be tightened and his mind became so foggy. His hands trembled by his side and his slow breathing was tough to control. He didn't feel so good. Was he having a panic attack or an hyperventilating attack. It also felt like hecwas about to pass out again. A wave of panic washes over him and as he was about to kneel down to the floor someone interrupts his thoughts. He turns around and was shock to see Sakura standing behind him. It was the afternoon, and school had ended just an hour ago. There were only a few students left in the building, and the others were either at their club meetings or trying out for any new sports activities._

"Are you okay?" she asked while being worry.

"Um… yeah why wouldn't I be" he said in sign language while looking away.

Sakura eyed him very suspiciously which actually scare him. "Are you sure?" she said as her hand was still on his back.

He didn't know how to explain it to her or anyone. It felt like his whole world was colliding and that he was probably dying. He was on the verge of tears until Sakura touched him again.

"I'm fine. I'm going to change now. And Thank you for checking up on me" he said in sign language before roughly pulling the bag out of the locker. He speed walked to the boy's lockeroom.

Sakura walked towards her group of friends who were sitting on the second row of the bleachers. 'I'm pretty sure Naruto is really nervous about today's tryouts', she thought in her mind. But she was actually unsure. As he was responding to her, it look like his face froze.

"Hey Sakura? What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Ino asked as she made some room for her to sit down.

_She notices the girl looked space out._

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about Ino" she told her. 'I guess I will just ask Hinata about it later on when everyone isn't around', she thought in her mind.

"Hey do you guys think that Naruto is going to make it on the team?" Kiba asked as he tries to lie down on the first row of the bleachers.

"One's thing for sure we'll find out today" Ino said. "And I'm curious to why you aren't trying out this year?" she also said to Kiba.

"To be honest with you I'm just tired of losing, and I actually want to try out for basketball this year" Kiba said as he was staring at some of the young girls walking past him.

"What about you Sasuke? Are you going to tryout this year too?" Sakura asked by looking at him.

Sasuke nodded while he sipped on some water. "Yeah, I'm going to try out for basketball too, but sadly it hasn't started yet" he said to her.

"We should tryout for the volleyball team" Ino told the two girls.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura said by sticking out her tongue. "No Fucking Way" she said in a dark tone.

"Come on this is our last year, and we ain't do anything. It'll be really fun and you two actually owe me for joining that debate team last year" Ino said as she reminded them.

"I'll think about it" Hinata said while looking at her.

"Same here" Sakura said as she sighs.

"Oh great there goes Suka" Choji said by pointing out at the blue hair boy who was smiling at the young ladies.

"Oh I hate that guy so much" Hinata said by angrily glaring at the boy.

"Hey I been wondering Is he still messing with Naruto?" Ino asked Hinata.

"Naruto needs to grow a backbone. He doesn't need a young lady always defending his battles for him" Kiba said as he scoffed. "Besides If I was Naruto I would have kicked Suka's arrogant ass already" Kiba said by making a fist.

"Kiba, you idiot don't forget that Naruto has a scholarship and that there are also rules that he needs to follow. Otherwise Naruto will be expelled. So, therefore kicking someone's ass is out of the question" Sakura said by threatening him.

This made Kiba scoffed again. "But Naruto still wouldn't do it even if he could try" Kiba mumbled as he looks at the field.

"Where is Naruto anyway?" Hinata asked by looking for him.

The track tryouts were starting real soon, and Gai-sensei was screaming loudly about the power of youth.

"I saw him standing by the locker. He went in to the locker room to change" Sakura said by informing them.

"Hey look, there's Fuji-sama" Choji said while opening a bag of chips.

"He's just here to watch Suka as always" Ino said as her eyes never left the man.

He walked up to Suka and just seemed to be coaching him before taking a seat.

_Hinata was about to get up to look for Naruto until Kiba pointed out that he could see Naruto walking towards the track field. As Naruto wore a white long sleeve Dri-Fit Nike shirt and long black Dri sweat pants that reached down his knees. He slowly walked over to Gai-sensei who was showing enthusiasm to him. He gave Naruto a thumb ups for good luck and a flashy smile as Naruto waved back to him in return._

However Hinata made a fist when she saw Suka approaching Naruto.

"Hey you loser. What are you doing here?" Suka said by looking amused. "Don't tell me that your trying out?" he scoffed when Naruto didn't respond to him. "Seriously dude do you actually believe that you got what it takes to be a part of Konoha's High Track field?" Suka says while looking at the field.

Naruto nods his head as a response before taking his leave to do some stretches.

This made Suka get piss off and he felt his blood boiling including pure rage.

"Suka, you better stay focus" Fuji-sama shouted out to him.

Gai-sensei had each running candidate do a long stand jump test. He was actually pleased with some of them, but others not so much. He watched Suka, a young promising athlete and was just mesmerized by his jump and good posture.

"Alright!" Gai said with his shinny teeth as he got hyper.

_Suka had a arrogant grin. He was better than anyone and everyone knew it. He scoffed when heard that Naruto was called up next. Hinata holds her breath like the rest of Rookie 8 gang. Suka crossed his arms and watched Naruto, by hoping that the boy would learn to stay in his lane._

Naruto looked at the box of sand, and the same feeling that he felt at his locker suddenly came right back again. However the feeling just suddenly stopped. "I can do this" he told himself.

"It's alright Naruto. Don't be afraid and just give it your best try" Gai said to his kung fu student while having a serious mentor tone.

_After hearing that Naruto started running really fast. His feet were a little light on the ground as he ran. Gai-sensei has his eyes widened when he saw Naruto's feet left the ground and jumped into the sand. Everything was in slow motion for a second, and it felt like someone just hit a fast-forward button, as his feet had touch the sand._

"Despite Genma asking me to train Naruto at this school by improving his speed and karate. I gotta say I heard a lot of rumors about him. But I can tell that this kid has real potential like Neji and Lee" Gai sensei thought while having teary eyes.

_Suka was completely shocked and angry. He was at 2.80 meters, while Naruto was at 2.87 meters. Hinata was happily grinning like a mad man, while Kiba just stood up shockingly with his jaw down._

"Hey Kiba just where do you think you are going?" Ino said as she yelled at him.

Kiba turned back looking at her while running towards the tryouts. "Sorry Ino but I think we actually have a good chance of winning this time!" he happily shouted at her.

_Sakura pumped her two fists in the air. Sasuke held his stoic composure, although he felt his stamina rushing as well. And he got up by walking off of the bleachers._

Hinata looked up at him and says, "Now where are you going Sasuke baka?".

He shrugged when Hinata wanted to know what he is doing. "If you want to know Gai-sensei just asked me to join, so I guess this is the least that I can do for him" he said as he walked off the bleachers.

Hinata couldn't help but smile. "If you say so, Sasuke baka" she says by sticking her tongue out.

Fuji-sama was actually pleased by the blond boy. "While I be, we may actually have a another chance of winning this year" he while crossing his legs.

_Next up was the 100-metres dash between 6 groups, each consisting of 4 people. Gai-sensei was amaze by the members this year. He could tell that the ones who really put their heart and soul into running, mostly Naruto was amaze by his style of running. The hours went on until it was the 1600-meter dash, as it was only four laps around the field. Both Kiba and Sasuke just cursed themselves for getting caught up on the fun. But in the end seeing Naruto out there and the way the three girls became excited really hit a jealousy spark for them._

They all ran against each other, and 3 more people. Sasuke came first, and Kiba had came second.

_Then there was the match against Naruto, Suka, Konohamaru, and Migu. It seems like the other sport clubs were now over because more spectators seemed to fill up the track field when it was time for the 1600-meter dash. Some annoying fangirls like Kita, Melody, and Erika were cheering for Sasuke as they saw him run around the field. Hajime and Sugi had just left swimming practice and was invited by some of their friends to watch the match. Hajime took note of Hinata sitting on the bleachers by staring with excitement. He watched her eyes gazed at a certain tall blond boy who was standing on the side lines in sweat._

"Yo, isn't that charity case? He's actually doing track and field?" Sugi asked him.

"Who knows" Hajime scoffed. "It's not like the shitty Korean Ametican can do anything else" he told his friend.

Hanabi and Iki, who had just left the anime club meeting had entered a classroom to watch what all of the commotion was about.

"Hey isn't that Sasuke running?" Hanabi pointed out by seeing him. "It's sure been a while, huh Iki?" she said to her friend with a smile.

Iki was shock as she said, "Yeah, it really has been…".

_At the top of the bleachers was three first year college kids as they watched the tryouts. The three college students are Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji. Rock Lee has pale skin, a bowl haircut and Bushy eyes brows. His eyes are black and he wears a traditional chinese outfit. His outfit is a long white robe with a martial arts belt around his waist, including black pant and black chinese shoes. Lee has a passion for running and dreams to become baseball player. As he is good at throwing and running._

"Yosh! Neji let's cheer your new relative on as his power of youth shines brightly!", shouted Lee as he has a fist in the air. But Tenten punches him by saying in anger, "Can it Lee. You promise you wouldn't act this way as we watch Naruto tryout during this time. Can't you and Guy act normal for once".

Lee gets up while rubbing his head as he says, "Sorry Tenten. But I can't help it as watching this race gets me excited. And because we hadn't been here since last year".

Tenten relaxes with a smile as she tells him, "Fine. But you better behave yourself otherwise I will throw you in the water". And with that Lee smiles as he continues watching the race.

_Tenten is a girl with brunette brown hair as she has it in buns. She has brown eyes and pale skin. She wears a pink lace sleeveless Chinese styled blouse that is mix with blue flowers with red sleeve trimmings and amber fastening buttons and teal pants. While also wearing black chinese shoes. Tenten dreams of being a movie actress and to do her own stunts in kung fu movies._

Neji didn't pay any attention to his friends as he was interested to see how fast Naruto can run so he can test out his own skills for a kung fu fight. As he wanted to see what weaknesses Naruto has at speed or stamina. But he also had to test out his own skills as his aunt told him that Naruto's kung fu has never got rusty.

"Looks like this has gotten more interesting than I thought", Neji said in his mind with a smile on his face.

The crowd exploded into loud cheers when Sasuke finished first.

_It was finally time for Naruto's match. Suka was now really annoyed. The blond boy had been putting up a very good fight against the other candidates, but now he had to show the mute boy who was really the top dog._

'When did so many people show up?' he thought as he looks around the field.

They walked to the starting point and Suka said to Naruto, "Hey, just so you know loser you can always quit now. By not making a complete fool out of yourself in front of everyone here".

Migu rolled his eyes as he says "Tell that to the one who cried when he lost the 100-meter dash last year".

Konohamaru chuckled as he thought in his mind, "This gonna be great Kore".

"I'm Innocent until proven guilty Migu and you know it" Suka replied as he smirked.

"Get on your positions!" Gai sensei shouted out.

_The group of teens stepped onto their respective lanes and stared at the curve field. It was now different than before because the whole crowd stopped cheering. It was like the whole field was abandoned or empty, but they just knew that all eyes were on them. Gai sensei had blew his whistle and the small group took off. They were running, some slow at first, but they gradually picked up speed during the third lap. Suka was in the lead, Konohamaru was in second, Migu is in third and Naruto is last. Suka didn't need to look behind, which actually would have been a bad idea for him. He was in first and that was all that mattered to him. He knew that the charity case didn't have even a chance to beat him. He was just faster and better than him. And Naruto would learn soon enough to stay in his lane._

This was the last lap, and Suka felt his heart bleeping when the crowd started going mad with extreme excitement.

"The blonde is gaining on Konohamaru!" Sugi said while pointing at the blonde boy who ran past Migu.

"Where did he come from?" Iki asked in complete shock.

Hinata holds her breath as she watched Naruto ran past Migu, and was catching up to Konohamaru.

She jumped up when he ran past Konohamaru. Naruto was now in second place.

"Go Naruto!" both Ino and Sakura cheered by hugging each other. "The new Rookie 9! The new Rookie 9!" they all chanted in excitment.

Hinata jumped up and joined the chanting as well with Sakura and Ino. While Choji sat down and watched in amazement.

"I'm almost there. I'm gonna make it" Suka told himself. He pushed as fast as he could to reach the very end. But he lost his balance when a flash of blonde hair ran right past him. His mouth almost gaped opened when he was watching Naruto's back.

"The Rookie 9! The Rookie 9! Let's Go Let's Go Naruto!" the three girls cheered and chanted.

_Whereas Hinata happily jumped up and down by clapping her hands. Then it finally happened._

"First Place Uzumaki Naruto!" Gai sensei announced at the top of his lungs.

Naruto slowed down and put his hands on his knees as he was sweaty and exhausted. Kiba and Sasuke both ran up to him and had gave him a double high 5.

"Holy Shit! Did you see that Sasuke?" Kiba said shockingly. "That was amazing and I can't believe it!" Kiba says while looking at Naruto by giving him a fist bump.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he returned the fist bump. He was really shock that he actually won the race.

"That was shocking to say the least" Sasuke had to admit out loud. "For a moment I thought you was going to lose" he says while giving the blonde a smirk.

_Suka was dumbfounded and angry. There was no way he lost to him of all people!_

Erika was angry as she says, "It was just a fluke. There's no way Suka lose". Kita also says, "The chairty case must have cheated". Whereas Melody says, "It's obvious that Suka must have let the blonde win". And with that the three girls left.

Iki and Sugi were shock that Naruto won as they both say, "No way. He's really that fast in a race". While Hanabi was happy by smiling in her mind as she thought, 'Way to go Naruto!'. Whereas Hajime scoffed as he says, "It's obvious that it was a fluke. And his still a shitty bastard". And with that Iki, Sugi, Hanabi and Hajime all left to go home.

_Neji was smiling after seeing that Naruto won while Tenten was jumping in joy as they got off of the bleachers. Lee was crying in joy until Tenten punched him for being to overjoy. As the three look at Naruto, they walk away as they decided to celebrate by eating at a chinese restaurant._

Fuji-sama now approachs Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. As all three boys were shock to see the principal.

"I most say that I will expect great things from you three" he told them with pride. "And hopefully we can win this year. So I must say good job", he said in a serious voice. He left them to do as they please. Fuji walked past his son, Suka, and gave him a disappointing look while looking at him.

"I just want to say thank you so much everyone for participating today and I will let you know who made the team. Once again good job!" Gai-sensei said by giving them a thumbs up. And with that he takes his leave.

"Hai!" everyone says to Gai. While Naruto smiles with his eyes close.

_Konohamaru is a young boy that is the same age as Hajime, Sugi and Iki. He has light skin and pink blushes on his cheeks. His eyes are black abd he has short brown spiky hair. He usually wore a green long sleeve robe with longer black pant and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. But he wears a green tracksuit for today with black shorts and green sneakers. Konohamaru dreams of being a soccer player when he is an adult._

Konohamaru was amaze that Naruto beated him in a race. He looks at the tall mute blond boy in a new light as he has stars in his eyes. Konohamaru was smiling so hard while he thought in his mind, "He's so cool! I want to be just like him kore. Maybe he can train me to be a good runner instead of Ebisu four eyes! Oh man Naruto nissan is so awesome. I don't even care that he is Korean American". And with that Konohamaru walks away in happiness.

_All three of them were smelling bad and sweaty too. While Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Choji left the bleachers to join the boys._

"That was awesome!" Ino exclaimed by showing a fist.

"I knew you guys were going to make the team" Sakura says as she smiled. "Nice job Naruto!" she also says in a sweet tone.

"Naruto" Hinata said by giving him a smile. She raised her fist in the air signaling Naruto to fist bump her. "Good job!" she says with a kind smile.

Naruto smiled and signs "Thank you" with his left hand as he gives Hinata a fist bump.

"I say we celebrate tonight with a pizza party at my place" Sakura said by smirking.

Ino and Kiba jumped in the air saying "Alright a pizza party".

"Cheese and beef pizza for me and Naruto please" Hinata says to Sakura.

"I want beef and pineapple" Choji says as he interrupted them.

"Just Peperoni for me" Sasuke said by vowing for that.

Ino took out her purple cell phone and just texted everyone in the group chat.

**Ino: Hey, we are all going to have a pizza party at Sakura's house tonight. Everyone has to be there at 6pm.**

"I need to take a shower" Sasuke said while walking away.

"That makes two of us bro" Kiba joined him by smelling himself. "I'll see you there tonight" Kiba says while waving goodbye.

Sakura smiles as she says, "I'm gonna start to prepare everything at home. Are you coming Ino and Choji?".

"Yep. Ja ne and see you guys tonight" Ino said by grabbing onto Sakura's arm. Choji waves goodbye to them while he followed the two girls.

_Now at sunset Naruto and Hinata just walked towards the front of the school, until Hitomi stepped foot out of the car._

"Kaasan, what are you doing here?" Hinata questioned her as she runs up to her in shock.

"I'm here to pick up Naruto-kun" she said with a smile. She also adjusted her sunglasses as she asks, "How did track practice go for him?".

"It went so good! I really believed that he's going to be joining the track team. Gai-sensei was so shock" Hinata says with a smile. "But where are you taking him Kaasan?" she said as It was rare that both her mother or father would show up to her school.

"Ok this is just between me and you", she said in a very low voice. "I spoke to your father about Naruto seeing a professional female therapist. So, I cam here to drop him off to her" Hitomi says while being serious.

"Did something really bad happen?" Hinata said as she was worry. Had her mother actually overheard the conversation they just had last night?

"I just really felt like Naruto-kun should speak to someone that can help him, so he can also express any issues that we may not see" Hitomi says while looking at her phone.

"But he has us mom. Isn't that enough? He can speak to us about his problems" Hinata replied in anger.

"I understand that Hinata-chan, but I want Naruto to see a professional psychiatrist" Hitomi said by putting her navigation on. "Oh good there he is! Naruto-kun" she said as she waved her hands in the air to get the boy's attention.

"Good afternoon, Hitomi-san" Naruto said in sign language while bowing.

Hitomi smiled at the tall boy. He was too sweaty, and she could even smell the oder coming from him. "Naruto you remember what we spoke about this morning" she asks him while adjusting her seat.

_He nodded his head in response as he got in the car._

"Good Hinata-chan, do you need a ride home?" Hitomi asked her.

"No… but will he be home by tonight? We are going to go to Sakura's house tonight at 6pm to celebrate", she told her mother by holding her bookbag.

"Yes Naruto will be home in time. Take care" Hitomi said as she started the car.

"I'll see you later, Hinata-chan" Naruto said in sign language while showing a happy grin.

"Sure" she said as the car drives off leaving her in the background.

_Naruto stares at the small clinic and examined it. It looked more like a huge home, than a business place. The place looked more modern than a traditional home._

"Naruto-kun. I can tell that your nervous and there is no need for it" Hitomi said by reassuring him. "If you don't want to do this I understand" she says by comforting him.

Naruto shakes his head. "No I want to do this" he said in sign language by reassuring her.

Hitomi smiled at him and says, "Do yiu want me to come with you?".

Naruto shook his head. "No, I can go by myself" he signed to her with his hands while smiling.

"I'll be back in an hour to pick you up okay", Hitomi says while starting the car again.

_Naruto nodded his head._

He was about to get out, but Hitomi placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her and said, in sign language "What Is It?".

She removed her hand and smiled weakly as she says to him "Just text me in case it's too much for you".

Naruto nodded his head while exiting out of the car.

_Naruto stared at the small residence and walked up the white steps. He opened the door slowly and was met by a short black hair woman that is sitting by her desk. When hearing the door opened, she looked up at the tall young boy._

She smiled and says, "Good afternoon, you must be Uzumaki Naruto-sama".

Naruto smiled weakly as he was too shy. He signed "Good afternoon" with his hands.

She then wrote something in her book, then she pointed at the door. "You can go right in there. Tsunade-sama be joining you soon" she says while looking at him.

_Naruto nodded his head as he walks into the room. He looked at the room and it reminded him of a small room in a house. He sat down on the heart seat. The door opened, revealing a light blonde hair woman with topaz eyes. She seemed to be no older than 50 but she looked thirty._

"Hello. My name is Tsunade" she said as she introduced herself.

Naruto stared at the light blonde lady and nodded hi head. "Nice to meet you", he said in sign language in a timid way. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto" he also signed while shaking.

Tsunade nodded her head. She then sat down in her chair across from Naruto. "That's a interesting name you have" she replied with a smile. She then crossed her legs.

"I'm going to video record this session, Is that okay with you?" she said while showing cameras all over the room.

"Hai…" he signed with his hands.

"For starters please tell me why are you here today" she asked while putting her reading glasses on.

_Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion and as it reminded her of a young innocent child. Of course, she knew the real reason for his session today, but she truly wanted to know if Naruto understood the reason for coming._

"I think it is because of what I did…" he signed to her while looking sad.

Tsunade wrote something in a notebook and nodded her head. "What happened?" she asked him.

His face got deep red due to the embarrassment, shyness, and shame, while not to mention the fact that he felt he should of have die, even after what happened today. He looked down on his knees and gripped onto his gym shorts. "I actually attempted to take my own life away" he told her in sign language while not looking at her.

Tsunade looked up from her book in shock. "Do you really feel like taking your own life?" she asked in a smooth kind of tone.

He only nodded his head yes.

"Why?" she said in confusion.

"I just feel like I feel like nobody wants me and because I'm nobody…" he said in sign language as he bites his bottom lip in anger. "I know it's not fair to feel this way, but I get mixed emotions about it all the time" he said in sign language as he calmed down. "For example like today, I felt something different inside of me… it was like my whole chest got tightened and both of my hands began to tremble… it really felt like I was dying. Can you just tell me why?" he said in sign language while looking at her in scare type of way.

"I can't explain that you, but what did you do before feeling like that?" she asks him while writing something down.

Naruto thought about it for a few minutes. Then he signed with his hands, "I had tryouts today for track, and I kinda felt it wasn't going to go well for me. I was at my locker when it happen".

"Naruto, that feeling you just had was call a panic attack. It's also call an hyperventilating attack. How did your track tryouts go? If you don't mind me asking" Tsunade asked after writing something down again.

"I did really fine. Since I hadn't ran track in so long" he signed while smiling.

"And what did you really do to finally overcome that feeling of nervousness?" Tsunade asked him while looking at him.

_He remained quiet for a few minutes, as he avoided eye contact with her by clenching his hair._

"Naruto?" Tsunade says in concern by bringing him back into reality.

"Yes?" Naruto signed with his hands while looking up at her as he nearly fall out of his seat.

"I'm not here to judge you, but I am here to help you in anyway that I can. And for me to do that, I need you ease up and to communicate with me more", she informed him in a serious tone. "So, what did you do to overcome that feeling?" she says while being angry.

He sighed as he signs with his hands, "Please can you not judge me" while not looking at her.

"I promise that I won't judge you" she said while showing compassion.

"I would kill myself for real" he signed with his hands while being dead serious.

Tsunade was taking back by seeing this, but she didn't show it.

"Care to explain for me?" she said.

"If it all didn't work out… track tryouts, the new team… this whole new life. Then I made a promise to myself that I would Kill my self" he signed with his hands while having a dark look in eyes.

"Well, I have to say. I would like to learn more about you Naruto-kun. So tell me about yourself" Tsunade said while fixing her reading glasses.

He looked at Tsunade as he signs with his hands in sadness "I don't want to talk about it. It's too painful. And I think I said too much".

_He was really trying his hardest not to cry. As he really hated being laughed at and crying._

"I want to know who the real Uzumaki Naruto is", she honestly said. "Just tell me your story, Naruto-kun?" she also says as she smiled at him, and her eyes showed encouragement.

"And besides doesn't it feel better to tell your story to a complete stranger?" she says while grabbing his hand.

Naruto had to admit something did came out naturally for once, so he in the end after sighing he decided to give it a try.

He nodded his head as he begins to tell his story.

"I was raised in the Sarutobi Orphanage ever since I was a baby. The sweet kind person who raised me when I was a baby was Sarutobi Biwako and she never looked down on me for being disabled or for being Korean American. She just told me to embrace it and to never look down on others for who they are. I guess it was her way of giving me the love that my parents never gave me. But I was also being bullied at the orphanage so I didn't have any friends to play with as they always called me alien, mute freak or non japanese" he signed with his hands while showing a sad fake smile.

Naruto then takes a breather as he signs again saying, "Biwako-sama was the one who taught me Japanese sign language since I was two or three years old. I found out that I was a fast learner and a hard worker when it came to me learning sign language, as she never got angry at me if I messed up while doing sign language. It was like I was around I grandma that I wish I had by blood. But that didn't stop the bullying as I was always getting physically beat up and due to me being bully that's when I started to become shy and I been shy ever since".

Naruto now has a real sad smile as he signs with his hands, "Since I was getting bully Biwako-sama punished the ones who were bullying me by hitting them with a ruler. She then taught me how to cook even though I had a hard time following directions. That's when I kept asking her about my parents. But she would always avoid the topic. The only thing that she gave me was the ying yang uzumaki swirl pendant necklace that I wear around my neck and a teal light blue stripe scarf that I keep at home. She told me that does are thr only items that my mother left me and I never asked her about them ever again".

Taking another breather Naruto relaxes and signs with his hands, "I found out that I shared her love of blues music and Western 1980 movies. I started listening to blues music to calm my anixety down which helped a bit. But I'm not sure if Biwako-sama is still alive".

_Tsunade wrote everything down as she plans to tell this to Hitomi._

Naruto then had a overshadowed look on his face as he signs with his hands,"I was around four years old at the time when I was finally adopted. It took me two months to learn and read others who knew about sign language since I was born mute. So I had to put my communicating skills to the test when I wasn't adopted yet. When I was adopted I didn't consider them my first real family since I was only there for like two months".

_Biwako is a elderly old woman. She is tall for her age too. She has light brown skin. She has long, light gray hair which she kept in a high ponytail, dark eyes, thick eyebrows and slightly visible creases at the corners of her eyes and her mouth. She wore a purple kimono like dress, along with a white haori and sandals._

Biwako is hugging Naruto as she says to him, "Be very good and remember what I told you". Naruto nodded his head as Biwako lets go of him.

"I'll miss you so much my sweet little Naruto-kun. The kind little boy that I have raised better not come back as a thief with a filthy mouth and a bad attitude" she said while looking at him as she is crying.

"I'll miss you too. You worry too much. And don't worry I won't do any of those things. Thank you for everything Biwako-sama", Naruto signed with his hands while smiling.

Wiping her face Biwako hands him a board and a marker as she says to him, "Alright then you better promise me that you won't change. And Keep this so that way you don't have to do Sign Language with your hands".

Naruto takes the items and waves goodbye as he leaves with his new family.

_Black eyes stared at the young boy sitting in the brown booster seat. The booster seat was in the middle side of the car. The man quickly turned away when Naruto looked at the person sitting in the front seat._

"Are you very excited about your new home, Naruto-kun?" a soft voice said.

His adopted father was a skilled doctor at Konoha Hospital. The tall man had long red hair that he kept in a pony tail and he wore a hospital uniform. His eyes were black and he has a X cross scar on his right cheek.

Naruto nodded his head. "I can't wait! Wait I just want to know am I going to have my own bedroom?" the boy happily wrote on his board. He erases his board to write something else as it said, "Is it going to be magenta? Orange is my overall favorite color. Well I like both orange and magenta".

Kenshin, the doctor, couldn't help but laugh. "We got ourselves a chatterbox" he said while eyeing his wife, a brown eye vixen. Her name was Ami, and she didn't have a job as she was a stay at home wife.

She smiled to her husband. Ami has blue hair and pale skin. She mostly wore chinese robes in different colors.

"I remembered him being so nice to me as he spent time with me whenever he could, but his wife never look at me because I couldn't talk and because I was a boy" He signed with sadness in his eyes.

But he shifted uncomfortably as he got up to stretch his legs. He then got angry as he signed "But those months to come…".

"You have the day off right. So therefore take him to the park or something. And I'm tired of seeing his face" Ami said while scoffing.

Naruto was playing in the living room with his toy car when his foster father came out of the bedroom with Yumi followed behind him.

"I'm sorry Ami but I have something to do today. As I recall you never have to time to play with him. Not even once" Kenshin said in anger as he puts on his white trench coat.

"I have to go shopping honey", she quickly explained by lying to him.

"I just don't think me bringing Naruto to see what I do at the hospital is a good idea. I don't want him to see the horrors of the hospital honey", he said while looking at her.

Looking into her eyes he said, "You can take him with you since you signed him up to kung fu which I'm happy for. But let's be honest you haven't bonded with him since a month ago".

"You know exactly why" she said while narrowed her eyes. "You should have adopt a girl but you adopted a boy" she said in furious rage

'Seriously she's still at this' Kenshin thought. He sighed as he said "Dress him up in some clothes or something. You were the one who wanted a blue eye blonde hair child".

"Your right, but I wanted the child to act like you in personality. Your the one that wanted a boy not me!" she argued while throwing her arms in the air.

_Kenshin walked away from her while not looking at her. He walks up to Naruto and gives him a kiss on the cheek as Naruto hugs him goodbye._

"I will be home around 8pm" he told her while leaving.

Ami sighed until she thought about what Kenshin said.

"Naruto" she said in a fake kind tone.

_Hearing his name being call he got up and ran to his foster mom. He smiled at her while holding her hand._

"Let's go do a little shopping" she said without looking at him.

"He gave her the horrible idea and she actually followed it. When I didn't listen, she would hit me and threatened to take me back to the orphanage. Kenshin was angry when he saw what she did to me. He yelled at her and told her to stop. As he told her what she did to me was creepy. But she didn't listen to him and she didn't care" he signed with his hands while he almost begun to cry.

"What happened between you and Ami?" Tsunade said in curiosity.

He let out a sigh. As he continues where he left off.

"What a cute little darling you have there" an old man said as he pinched the boy's little cheeks.

"What's her name?" he said while looking at Ami.

Ami smiled and said "Makoto".

"She let my hair grow long and would dress me in girl clothes. She would also put my hair into two pony tails" he signed with his hands while shaking. He grabbed a pillow and holds it tightly before letting it go.

"I never felt so uncomfortable in my life when it happened. She let me wear girl panties, girl related stuff and everything was red. She also got upset when I told some people that my name was Naruto and not Makoto. Ami would hit me hard and bruise me so hard every time I would make that mistake. It felt like she was going to kill me. There was times where I forgot what my real name was" he signed with his hands while his body was trembling.

"And what ever happened to Kenshin?" Tsunade say while clenching her pen.

"He was angry when he saw me when Ami brought me home. It felt like he was shunning me too. We used to play a lot and whenever he was off from work he would take me to the park or buy me movies and take photos of me, but he stopped doing it after a while. What I did wrong? I don't even know" he said in sign language while a single tear came out of his right eye.

Tsunade eyes went widened upon hearing that.

"He took pictures of you?" she said.

_Naruto nodded his head in response._

"What kind of pictures?" she asked.

"Regular pictures" he signed in confusion. "It's a little foggy…" he signed with his hands.

Tsunade tapped her pen on the clipboard.

"I want to go back to when you said to me that nobody wants you. The Hyugas are the family that took you in right?" she said while placing a finger on her chin.

"It's because they pity me" he signed with his hands as he sighed sadly. "They'll probably decide to kick me out soon. It always happens no matter where I go", he responded darkly in sign language as he has a piss off look on his face.

"Do you think that they will abandon you?" she says while writing something down.

"Everything will be gone. It's just like the different homes I been in, the friends I once had, the jobs that I loss. It will all be gone especially when I need them the most" He angrily signed with his hands while crying. He then rubs his eyes.

Then he signs with his hands, "Their youngest children don't even like me".

"But what about Hinata-chan?" Tsunade said.

_Naruto's heart starts beating by the mention of her name._

"Hinata what do you mean?" he signed with his hands in confusion.

"Is she your friend? What's your relationship with her?" she asks him.

"She's just a classmate that cares about me" Naruto signs with his hands while getting angry.

"Do you consider her a friend?" Tsunade asks while looking him.

_Naruto nods his head yes._

"From what I see. You don't look to sure" Tsunade says in a stern tone.

"If I get my hopes up it's going to get worse" he signed with his hands as he has a headache. "I want to consider all of them my friends, but the thought of being abandon I don't want to go through that even again" he signed in sign language while crying non stop.

_There was now complete silence._

"I want to get better and encourage myself to, but I'm trapped inside the past or something" he signed with his hands his eyes are red from crying.

_Tsunade sighed and not because of Naruto, but it was her job. It was sad to hear these stories non stop and it gets worse. But this was her job, a job she vowed to help her patients overcome no matter what._

"Naruto, your suffering from abandonment issues, depression and panic attacks, and I understand why you feel that way" Tsunade stated to him by looking at him. "But I can help you" she said as she flipped through her clipboard. "And as for your attempted suicide, your not alone. There is something call hope. And if you feel like that you have to contact someone who is important to you or even me" Tsunade said handing him her business card.

Naruto took the card and glanced over it.

'Abandonment issues, panic attacks and depression' he thought in his mind.

"Abandonment issues, depression and panic attacks. But don't worry about it too much. We can help you" Tsunade said as she reassured him with a smile. "You need to accept the fact that you are going through a rough time and over come it. You need to look back in the past and find out what triggers these emotions in the beginning", she said as she moved her hands to get his attention. "Look your not alone kiddo. Just find someone you trust and talk to him or her about these emotions, or issues" she said with a smile on her face.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"The promise you made about killing yourself when something goes bad. Let's be honest here, I know you really don't want to die" she says in a serious tone.

_Naruto just felt his heart skipped a beat after hearing that._

"It's more like a rewind button" she said in sadness.

He thought about it for a second. "A rewind is a button to do something all over again to get a better life" he told her in sign language.

Tsunade nods her head yes. "I saw your hospital records. You had visitors like Hinata and Sasuke who were the only two that visited you" she said in a FYI tone.

_Naruto eyes went wide upon hearing that._

"That's why I asked you earlier because she seemed to visit you all the time and she was there when you woke up" she says while getting up to get something.

_But the tears gathered in his eyes again and he cried for the second time._

"Hinata doesn't know how I feel" he said in sign language in between sobs. "It's just not fair!" he cries out in sign language. "She just won't leave me alone, and she's there for me when I'm feeling down, and lonely" he signed in sign language while trying to stop crying.

_Tsunade was quiet as she saw the boy cry non stop. The panic attack feeling came back again. He touches his chest, but the tears didn't stop as he felt like he was about to get sick._

He felt someone grab his hands. Having blurry vision he saw Tsunade crouching down in front of him. She hugged him very softly. "Naruto, I need you to breathe" she said in a calm tone. "There you go" she said as she got up and grabbed some tissues. She gives him the issues and he wiped his eyes. "It's going to get better, but you have to make it happen", she said in a soft soothing voice.

_Naruto nodded his head in understanding as Tsunade let's go of him._

"Just keep remembering what I told you" she said with a kind smile. "Go to the bathroom and wipe your face some more. That's it for today, I would like to do this next week, but it's only if you want me to" she said while putting her information on her desk.

He got up as his legs were trembling. What Tsunade told him it made him felt a little better.

"T… thank you for listening" he said in sign language before leaving.

_The car ride home was quiet. Hitomi didn't say a word after looking at his face. The boy had to been crying. Naruto didn't want to tell her about it as he refused to look at her when she was standing in the waiting room to get him. He just walked past her and got in the car._

Hitomi decided to break the long silence.

"So I was wondering if you think you'll make the team?" she said while keeping her eyes on the road.

"I hope so" he signed in sign language while having a car light on for her to see.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to feel better" she said as she wanted to choose the right words to carefully say to him.

"Your so cute and a scowl doesn't suit you" she said while pinching his cheek.

"I'm so sorry. It's been a long day", he replied in sign language while thinking about everything that happened earlier today.

_He was looking out of the car window._

"You can always come to me or Hiashi if your ever having any problems" she said while smiling at him.

_Naruto nodded his head._

"Yes Ma'am, hopefully with Tsunade's help I can cope with my feelings. So Thank you Hitomi-sama" he signed in sign language while looking at her with a smile.

Hitomi smiled as well as she says to him, "Are you very excited to be having some fun with your friends tonight?".

"Yes" he said sign language.

_Out of nowhere his stomach growled, and his face got reddened like a tomato. While Hitomi couldn't help but chuckle._

"Why don't we stop for a bite to eat? It's my treat" she said as she was feeling hungry too.

_Naruto nods his head while being embarrassed. The two ate tacos for 30 minutes and came home so Naruto can change his clothes._

Hinata was waiting for Naruto who was taking a shower. She sat on the couch in the living room when Hanabi had joined her.

"Wow I can't believe it. I didn't know he can run so fast" Hanabi says while happily jumping on the couch.

Hinata looked up from her phone and says "There is a lot that you don't about him".

"Your right about that but he is like a mystery", she said while chatting away.

"Your still upset about what Hajime said?" she asks in concern.

She groaned and says "I'm not upset about it".

Hanabi frowns and says, "What's wrong with you? You been acting cold lately".

Hinata sighed and says, "It's annoying when people bring down other people without getting to know who they are. I can't imagine what it's like to be at the retrieving end. You both should put your pride away and get to know Naruto-kun better since he's older than you. Especially if you don't know about his life story. And that is why I am upset".

"Why are you saying that when you were the one that was once pointing the stick?" Hanabi says as she eyed her. Hinata stopped what she was doing and looks at her. "What gives you the damn right to talk down on anyone when you were once like that too?" she said in anger. "Maybe if Naruto-kun knew about how you used to act before he showed up then you wouldn't be like this" she said while turning her back.

"That was before I knew what my own actions would do to others" she quietly said in a whisper.

_Her mind went back to seeing Sai's lifeless body laying there on the cold table._

"What do you mean?" Hanabi asked in curiosity.

Hinata said to her, "For every price there is a positive and negative reaction".

"So why are you being nice to Naruto-kun? If you don't mind me asking?" Hanabi says while pointing an eyebrow up.

"I want to make a new difference starting now", she said before going back to her cell phone. "And maybe you both should too" she said.

_Hanabi got up, when Naruto had entered the living room._

"Hey Naruto-kun. Awesome job today at track. I can't wait to see what you can do beyond track" Hanabi said as she walked by him with a smile on her face.

He turned around and signed "Thank you" to her.

_Hanabi smiles at him before leaving the living room._

"I'm ready when you are" Naruto said in sign language as he shows his hands to her to get her attention.

Hinata blushed upon seeing Naruto's hands in her face. "Sorry about that. Let's go. Sasuke is waiting for us outside", she said while getting up.

"Oh, I didn't know. Sorry I took so long" he said in sign language while walking beside her.

"It's alright. Sasuke baka knows he can wait" she said with a smile.

Naruto then held the door open for her as they walk out of the house.

_They entered the Haruno house residence which was much smaller than Sasuke and Hinata's place. Naruto had to admit in the night time it was still beautiful. He could tell the family is obsess with cherry blossom trees surrounding the places and the Sakura petals drawn on the walls as it is in pink. The gates to the place opened up and Sasuke drove up on the sidewalk, by parking the car._

"Let's have some fun tonight" Sasuke said to Naruto and Hinata.

"Welcome" Sakura said by opening the doors.

She let the teens in and walked them over to the entertainment room. Naruto was shock because he could have sworn he saw things like this in 1980 movies.

_The entertainment room was freaking huge. There mounted on the wall was a huge TV and 10 seats surrounding it. There was one table set with food and snacks along with a small refrigerator on the side. There was a computer station desk that seemed to be for gaming which left the boy very surprise. Was Sakura into gamer or did she have younger siblings?_

There was an air hockey table in the center too and a dancing machine on the right left hand side.

"Sakura-chan… do you have any younger siblings?" Naruto asked in sign language.

"To be honest Sakura is an only child" Sasuke told him.

Sakura smiled and says "He's right for once".

"Are you into games?" Naruto asked in sign language.

She nodded her head and says "Yes".

She couldn't help but laugh after seeing Naruto's dumbfound expression. "I'm a complete nerd when it comes to different types of games" she sheepishly said by rubbing the back of her head.

"That's good to know", he told her in sign language as he was still shock.

Hinata eyed them as they had kept chatting.

"Hey guys!" Kiba said throwing his arm around Sasuke's neck.

"Kiba-baka you idiot" Hinata said glaring at the boy. "Quit scaring everyone" she says while punching him.

Kiba got up after Hinata punched him. "Come on your lucky I didn't do that to Naruto. He's a man like me" he said while taking Naruto to the table full of food.

Hinata was about to punch Kiba in the guts again when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her right hand.

"What?" she said an angry tone.

"You was going to tell me later it's later" Sasuke said as he reminded her.

"Right now? Are you kidding me?" she said while looking at him

"Yep and let Naruto have some fun and please for the love of god stop babying him. Kiba isn't going to kill him" he said in a FYI tone while still holding onto her right hand.

_He walked outside the room with her. As Ino is the only one who saw this._

"Naruto, I gotta say I heard you did well in track tryouts today" Shikamaru said as he approached the blonde boy with his hands in his pant pockets.

"I heard you beat Suka too" Shino added on by fixing his sunglasses. But he also gives Naruto an exact replica of John Belushi's blues brothers sunglasses as Naruto accepts the gift.

"I hope I'll be a part of the team" Naruto says in sign language while looking at everyone.

"You definitely will, Naruto-kun" Ino said as she was eating a slice of pizza in her hand. She also says, "Gai-sensei was eyeing you the whole time, so you'll make it".

"Sakura-chan do you have anything to drink?" Naruto asked in sign language as he was thirsty.

"There are some drinks in the refrigerator over there. So help yourself to whatever you can find" Sakura said as she pointed to the fridge.

"Thank you" Naruto said in sign language while going to the fridge.

_Sasuke was standing in the hallway area with Hinata when she told him what took place._

"No way he told you that?" Sasuke said in shock.

She nodded her head. "That's why I'm always on edge with him. Suppose he really kills himself?" she said while getting worry.

"You said that your mother took him to a female physiatrist. Maybe this person will be able to help him" Sasuke said while crossing his arms.

"But he has us to help him" Hinata responded with pout.

"He does for now, but sometimes we just aren't enough, Hinata-chan. And you know that" he said while uncrossing his arms.

_She took a deep breath in._

"I know that. I just care about him ok" she said while looking away.

Sasuke rubbed her arm and says, "I know you do, but let's not baby him too much. He's a grown man for crying out loud".

"Sasuke he's only sixteen" she said as she frowned.

"Um… you guys come quick" Ino said by interrupting the two.

_The two turned to face Ino whose face was pale._

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked in concern.

She played with her two fingers as she says, "Naruto…. Is drunk".

_Naruto threw his arm around Shikamaru, by nearly choking the boy._

"How the hell did that just even happen?" Hinata asked in anger, pointing at an intoxicated Naruto.

"We just got here not to long ago. Sakura what in the hell did you give him to drink?" she said in furious anger.

"I told him to go into the fridge for something to drink, but my dad must have left all his alcoholic drinks in the refridgerator from the summer party we had last year" Sakura says while getting scare.

Naruto was rocking back and forth, while Shikamaru tried to hold onto the boy so he wouldn't tumble over.

"How much did he have to drink?" Sasuke asked in panic.

"Five bottles" Choji said while getting everything off of the table.

"F-f-five? That's not good" Hinata stuttered in panic.

"Not surprise. You have to be really careful when drinking this stuff. You really don't know what type of alcohol is in it because of the apple cider taste" Sakura said by handing Hinata a bottle to review the ingredients.

"A-an-and I kick Suka's ass in the track race" Naruto told Shino and Kiba in sign language while wearing his new blues brothers sunglasses. He started rocking back and forth. He pointed to himself by saying in sign language with his hands, "I'm the best at kung fu. Including the best in track and field".

Sasuke approached the drunken boy. "Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto said in sign language as he tries not to lean on the boy, as he threw up twice, as his vomit landed on the floor.

"Sasuke what I think Naruto was trying to say is for you to change your hairstyle. It's in the shape of a duck's butt" Shino said with a smirk on his face.

Kiba and Ino's mouth dropped like crazy, and Shikamaru let a light chuckle escape his mouth. Choji looked the other way grinning like a mad man, while Shino still smirked as he always wanted to say that to the Uchiha.

Sasuke's eye twitched by the comment and the loud laughter from everyone.

"We should probably take him home right now!" Hinata said while trying to suppress her laugh as she failed to no avail.

"Hn" Sasuke said while getting red. He turned around and said to Hinata "You better pray to god that your parents, older cousin or two little siblings aren't home-".

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked the boy who seemed to be crying but she couldn't tell.

"No I'm not" He said in sign language before removing his sunglasses.

The group stopped laughing as they watched the boy fall flat right onto the big wooden table. Some thought he fell on his back while others thought he fell on his face. The table was completely destroyed either way. He was trying so hard to get up but he couldn't. His sunglasses were half way on his face now as he fell some what on his face. However his sunglasses weren't even damage which shocked them.

Everyone stood there in dead silence. They all kept wondering what to do. This was really not funny anymore.

"I want to be friends with you guys so badly because I never had friends when I was little. All I had was miss Biwako-sama but you guys don't want to be friends with me because I'm disabled and not Japanese" he signed in sign language as his hand movements was off, but they still managed to understand him at least.

"That's not true, Naruto-kun" Ino said in determination.

"Yes, it is!" he signed back to them while being angry. He pouted while looking at them like a little kid. "If Hinata-chan didn't speak to me from the start then nobody would be my friends" he signed in sign language as he looked at them. Then he turned sideways while falling asleep as he lays down on the broken table.

"This is why I will never get drunk" Sakura said in sadness while looking at him. "Alcohol makes you tell the sad real truth rather you want to or not" she also said.

_Hinata sighs as she and Sasuke walked to help Naruto get off of the table._

"Thank you for coming. We won't tell anyone at school about this. And don't worry about the table I have a spare one in storage" Sakura says as Shikamaru helps them to the door.

"Sure see you guys tomorrow" Hinata says as the three leave Sakura's house.

_It was now 8pm at night. Naruto is now doing body language while making Hinata and Sasuke almost trip on the sidewalk. He was being dragged back to the Hyuga's house with his two legs and feet being on the ground. While his sunglasees were on Hinata's head. While Naruto's arms are being held by Hinata and Sasuke._

"Naruto-kun, please calm down" Hinata said as she tried to make him stop.

_However Naruto unexpectedly kisses her on the lips. __Sasuke nearly dropped the boy when he kissed Hinata. Whereas Hinata wanted to strangle him for that unexpected scene._

"Naruto you you baka!" she angrily yelled at the top of her lungs. While Sasuke couldn't think of anything to say he was glad that Naruto was mute since no one could hear the blonde.

_Arriving inside the house Naruto somehow got off Sasuke and falls on the middle of the floor where the stairway is by pretending to make a snow angel. Hinata and Sasuke try to get him but Naruto kept rolling on the floor making the two slip and fall._

The lights going on upstairs turned on, as both Hinata and Sasuke froze in terrible horror.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you? How did the Pizza party go?" Hitomi shouted from upstairs.

They all heard multiple footsteps rushing down the stairs as she and Sasuke got up off of the floor and backed much further away from Naruto.

"Miss Hitomi-san!" Naruto cried in sign language as he was still on the middle of the floor.

_Hitomi and Hiashi didn't pick him up as they did a finger test and saw the signs of him being drunk._

"What's going on?" Hanabi said as she looked downstairs to see what was going on. Hajime came down to see the commotion as well. Neji and Margaret also came to see what was going on too.

_Hitomi tried to help Naruto get up but he was too heavy to carry on her own._

"No way he really is drunk" Hiashi said while being shock, confuse and angry as he wanted to know what happen.

"We swear when we tell you It was an accident!" Hinata said while shouting. "Sakura's dad left alcohol in the fridge by accident and Naruto drank some of it. He didn't even know it was alcohol in the apple cider" she said while panicking.

"How much did he have to drink?" Hitomi said in anger while narrowing her eyes at Hinata and Sasuke.

Hinata closed her eyes as she said "F… five bottles".

"Five bottles" Hiashi, Hitomi, Neji, and Margaret all said at the same time in horror.

"He also fell on a table while he was drunk so his back might be sworen. At least he vomited twice before we brought him back here" Sasuke says in a FYI tone.

Hinata holds on to Naruto's sunglasses as she said in her mind, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I shouldn't have left your side at the party".

_Then the unthinkable happen. Due to Naruto drinking five bottles of apple cider he pees on himself as the urine got on his pants including on the floor that he is laying down on. The urine made a huge large puddle that went left, right and down while it went all the way down to Naruto's feet as that is where the puddle ends. Sasuke went pale upon seeing what he just saw. Hanabi was crying as she couldn't handle seeing Naruto humiliate himself as she ran back upstairs. Neji was angry as he should of have stopped this from happening. Margaret ran to get mop cleaning supplies as she like Hanabi was crying after seeing what just happen. Hajime was happy to see Naruto humiliate himself as he secretly thought that the blonde deserved it. Hinata was shock and scare as she sees her mother giving her the Hyuga stare. Hiashi had a pained look on his face as he wished that Naruto didn't have to exprience getting drunk before he turns 21._

'I feel better now. Oh yeah I forgot that I pee on myself when Ami made me dress up like a girl as she refused to let me go to the boy's bathroom. Good thing I didn't tell Tsunade-san about that' he thought in his mind as he finally falls asleep.

* * *

**_Authors Note: And finally finish with a long chapter. Yes I wrote pass my record of 15,000 words and no spelling errors. This chapter is 18,780 words. Man this chapter was almost 20,000 words. Oh for the record and as a reminder this isn't a ninja story so please don't ask me about making the characters have super powers. Everyone knows what Naruto is saying in sign language, so the characters aren't confuse. However Naruto will probably switch both tatics of signing or writing as the story progresses._**

**_Sorry I forgot to post this chapter on Friday. _****_I'm not going to lie It took me five days to write this chapter (as I wrote it on January 20) and to also prove read it for spelling errors. As it usually takes me three days to write a chapter before I post it. I just had to end the chapter with Naruto using the bathroom on himself before falling asleep. I know sad way to end the chapter but I just had to do it for comedy relief. The urine puddle is like the image of a mud puddle as it is on his legs and not on his arms or hands._**

**_Spoiler alert: Genma Shiranui will appear in the story soon then you think. He will appear in the later chapters so be on a look out until then. _**

**_But war might be in the story as Naruto's era is at modern peaceful times, however there will only be martial arts in the story. There is no chakra, no tail beasts and no missions. Just a normal Naruto center Japan. Action will be in the story later on and there will be less flashbacks._**

**_How do you guys feel with Rock Lee and Tenten being added? Yep Biwako raised Naruto and taught him Sign language._**

**_Ok I just had to add my tribute to Chris Farley in this chapter. I hope I did the tribute justice and you rock Farley. Comedy just isn't the same without you, John Belushi and John Candy. And since it was John Belushi's birthday on Friday (January 24), I made Sakura say Jake Blues quote (No Fucking Way) as a tribute. I also did a blues brother tribute with Biwako somewhat saying the Penguin's quote. Rest in peace Belushi and the Penguin._**

_**Here are the characters exact age and birthday in my story:**_

_**1\. Naruto: 16 years old (October 10, 1984)**_

_**2\. Hinata: 16 years old (December 27, 1984)**_

_**3\. Sasuke: 16 years old (July 23, 1984)**_

_**4\. Sakura: 16 years old (March 28, 1984)**_

_**5\. Shino: 16 years old (January 23, 1984)**_

_**6\. Kiba: 16 years old (July 7, 1984)**_

_**7\. Choji: 16 years old (May 1, 1984)**_

_**8\. Shikamaru: 16 years old (September 22, 1984)**_

_**9\. Ino: 16 years old (September 23, 1984)**_

_**10\. Neji: 17 years old (July 3, 1983)**_

_**11\. Tenten: 17 years old (March 9, 1983)**_

_**12\. Rock Lee: 17 years old (November 27, 1983)**_

_**13\. Gaara: 16 years old (January 19, 1984)**_

_**14\. Temari: 18 years old (August 23, 1983)**_

_**15\. Kankuro: 17 years old (May 15, 1984)**_

_**16\. Hiashi: 46 years old (January 8, 1950)**_

_**17\. Hitomi: 45 years old (January 9, 1950)**_

_**18\. Hanabi: 14 years old (March 27, 1989)**_

_**19\. Hajime: 14 years old (January 6, 1990)**_

_**20\. Tsunade: 54 years old (August 2, 1940)**_

_**21\. Jiraiya: 54 years old (November 11, 1940)**_

_**22\. Orochimaru: 54 years old (October 27, 1940)**_

_**23\. Iruka: 26 years old (May 26, 1950)**_

_**24\. Kakashi: 29 years old (September 15, 1950)**_

_**25\. Hiruzen: 73 years old (February 8, 1920)**_

_**26\. Biwako: 71 years old (February 9, 1920)**_

_**27\. Genma: 33 years old (July 17, 1950)**_

_**28\. Rin: 29 years old (November 15, 1950)**_

_**29\. Fugaku: 49 years old (August 18, 1945)**_

_**30\. Mikoto: 44 years old (June 1, 1945)**_

_**34\. Rachel: 28 years old (February 1, 1950)**_

_**35\. Itachi: 21 years old (June 9, 1960)**_

_**36\. Erika: 16 years old (March 31, 1984)**_

_**37\. Suka: 16 years old (March 27, 1984)**_

_**38\. Kita: 16 years old (August 8, 1984)**_

_**39\. Saka: 70 years old (April 5, 1920)**_

_**40\. Melody: 16 years old (February 14, 1984)**_

_**41\. Megumi: 16 years old (February 15, 1984)**_

_**42\. Sugo: 14 years old (June 12, 1990)**_

_**43\. Sugi: 14 years old (July 4, 1990)**_

_**44\. Iki: 14 years old (April 3, 1990)**_

_**45\. Albert: 70 years old (September 7, 1930)**_

_**46\. Lester: 60 years old (January 24, 1949)**_

_**47\. Sasori: 35 years old (November 8, 1959)**_

_**48\. Konohamaru: 14 years old (December 30, 1990)**_

_**49\. Shizune: 31 years old (November 18, 1950)**_

_**50\. Might Guy: 30 years old (January 1, 1950)**_

**_Be on the look out for chapter 6, I will post it probably at the end of January or in February._**

**_Well what do you guys think? Please leave a review._**

**_I will be writing chapter 6 next week._**

**_Well Ja Ne Dattebayo!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi everyone happy early February of 2020. Here is another new story Naruto that I wanted to do for fun. I read a lot of good Naruto fanfics about High School, and some are good. But I like Naruto stories where it's modern, struggles, a little dark, twists and turns. Not to mention stories where he is either bully and an orphan including deaf or mute. Those stories are good anyway I adopted this story with permission from Sadistic One. It's call Rookie 8 plus 1. However I will make a few changes to it but the plot will remain the same. The only change that I'm making is that Naruto will be Korean American including that he will be born mute by doing sign language. He will not be deaf so that won't be in my story. The bullying tone is a little different from the anime movie A Silent Voice (and a Fish Out of Water), that film (Mostly A Silent Voice) is also another reason why I wanted to write a Naruto story like this as A Silent Voice is my REAL reason and inspiration for writing this story._**

**_As you guess it is a Naruto/Hinata story. The timeline will be in the year of 2000. All the characters will be at the age of their Shippuuden counterparts. This story will go up to 50 chapters. However I will add an Epilogue saga to the story as a treat. The Rookie 9 will be (Out of Character) such as Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. Naruto will have Hinata's personality throughout the entire story. Whereas Hinata will have Naruto's personality._**

**_Sorry I forgot to remove the word almost in my first sentence (at the top of the page) when I had released chapter 3._**

**_Thank you KingRaptor582, JaguarSupreme, GreatOniiSama, Screamgleek, BlazingVictini09, The British Fox, Kraygar, Girl On Ice 101, HoneyWriter78, KingRaptor582, EmetMehmet, lord 7th, StarlingWolf, RonanTheAccuser, Penguin Lord0029, Mad-eye-93, Bigrob1945, dipbrad, Ichiharu93, Blake Craig 39, skyjadeprincess, MoBamba, RaudomGny, Sreyashi Saha, The Broken Tool, Zolpark 777, steve o 62, beastgod669, InoYamanaka & Kirmihake3124 for favoriting my story. _**

**_Only 1,635 views total so far for the story. Chapter one got 909 views while chapter two got 298 views. Whereas chapter three got 166 views, chapter four got 118 views and chapter five got 144 views._**

**_Thank you Bigrob1945, BlazingVictini09, EmetMehmet, HopeMaru, Ichiharu93, KingRaptor582, Kraygar, Penguin Lord0029, RonanTheAccuser, Screamgleek, StarlingWolf, Blake Craig 39, dipbrad, jsplock, Lilmspayne, Girl On Ice 101, lord 7th, zolpark777, Wondering Knight, Offthechain91, Pa Pa Paprika, steve o 62, MoBamba, skyjadeprincess, nacho-libre666,InoYamanaka & Kirmihake3124 for following my story._**

**_Thank you Lord 7th as I red your review. So far you and MoBamba my only positive fans that give me good reviews. Oh and yes I too hope that Hajime will change for the better and see Naruto as his older brother. I'm glad your liking the story and Hajime's character development as I am basing Hajime off of Boruto by him being bad, spoil, snotty and disrespectful around Hinata and Naruto. So I am using Boruto as a reference for his personality only. But hopefully he will start to change for the better before chapter 11. So we will see I am already enjoying the nicknames he gave to Naruto in chapter 5. I like how you say that the story is sad in a good way because that's what I'm aiming for and hopefully by chapter 11 my story tone will begin change._**

**_I will also write a post Boruto timeline for this story when I finish my story. I am also thinking of writing a prequel to this story as well. The post Boruto story and prequel will be added to this story so that way I don't have to make another story profile._**

**_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki received a scholarship to attend the prestigious Konoha High. This is a one and a lifetime opportunity for him, but he's homeless and poor not mention that he was born mute and is Korean American. The students constantly pick on him, however a group known as the Rookie 8 comes along to protect him. However, it doesn't stop him from attempting suicide. After waking up from a coma, he wakes up to find out that he'll be living with one of them. Read along and watch Naruto as he grows fond of his new friends, rivalry, a new lifestyle and most of all love and acceptance to love himself._**

_**Cast**_

_**1\. Naruto: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch (in his mind)**_

_**2\. Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**_

_**3\. Hitomi: voiced by Lydia Mackay**_

_**4\. Hiashi: voiced by John Demita**_

_**5\. Hanabi: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey**_

_**6\. Neji: voiced by Steve Staley**_

_**7\. Hajime: voiced by Amanda Miller**_

_**8\. Margaret: voiced by Janice Kawaye**_

_**9\. Sasuke: voiced by Yuri Lowenthal**_

_**10\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**_

_**11\. Ino: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey**_

_**12\. Kiba: voiced by Kyle Hebert**_

_**13\. Shikamaru: voiced by Tom Gibis**_

_**14\. Choji: voiced by Robbie Rist**_

_**15\. Shino: voiced by Derek Stephen Prince**_

_**16\. Tenten: voiced by Danille Judovits**_

_**17\. Rock Lee: voiced by Brian Donovan**_

_**18\. Konohamaru: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey**_

_**19\. Iki: voiced by Erica Mendez**_

_**20\. Sugi: voiced by Ray Chase**_

_**21\. Melody: voiced by Lucy Liu**_

_**22\. Suka: voiced by Greg Chun**_

_**23\. Erika: voiced by Erika Ishii**_

_**24\. Kita: voiced by Wendee Lee **_

_**25\. Tsunade: voiced by Debi Mae West**_

**_Now on with the story_**

_**Chapter 6 Title: Jealousy**_

Today was still Tuesday July 7, 2000.

"Five bottles?" Hitomi mumbles as she was very furious. She turned to Hiashi as she told him and Neji to bring Naruto upstairs to his room. Hiashi and Neji helped Naruto off the floor and staggered up the stairs with him as they covered Naruto's legs with a big garbage bag. Hanabi after she stop crying glanced at Naruto who was still sleeping. While Hajime still kept silently laughing at Naruto. "Hanabi and Hajime please go to your rooms right now. Do not tell anyone about this at school tomorrow, and no eavesdropping on this conver either" Hitomi said through her clenched teeth.

Hajime sadly sighed as he made his way to his room because he wanted to hear what had happen at the pizza party so he could use it as blackmail for later. However he respects his mother's rules and goes to his room. While Hanabi hid in the corner quietly to listen to the conversation that was taken place.

_While Margaret came back downstairs to clean up the huge urine puddle with a mop and a soap water bucket. Sadly she was thinking about Naruto and what she can do for him so he doesn't remember about being drunk and peeing on himself. Margaret also wanted to put Hajime in his place as she was still angry at him not at least getting to know Naruto ever since he started living here._

As Margaret was cleaning up the conversation took place.

"Sasuke, did you also drink at this party?" Hitomi asked, while still narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

Sasuke shook his head as he felt Hitomi's furious wrath as it was like fire surrounding her whole body. Not taking any chances, she picked up the nearest house phone and dialed Mikoto.

_The look on Sasuke's face turned to shock as Hitomi told his mother what had took place._

"Kaa-san!" Hinata shouted out. "Sasuke didn't even drink and neither did I" she cried in shock. "Why are you even telling Miky-san!" she said in anger.

Hitomi now hung up the phone and glared at Hinata.

"Hinata, I am very disappointed in you. How am I supposed to trust you now?" she said as she threw her hands in the air.

_Hiashi after he and Neji had gave Naruto a sponge bath in the shower, walked down the stairs with a bag of Naruto's dirty clothes and gave his daughter a disapproving look._

"And what about Naruto? I honestly trusted you with him! Why would you even let him drink?" Hitomi shouted at the top of her lungs.

"We didn't even know Sakura's dad had alcohol!" she exploded in anger.

"Hey!" Hiashi barked back to her. "You will lower your voice in this house Hinata. Do I make myself clear?" he said while looking at her.

_Hinata felt her chest raising up as she couldn't believe what was happening right now._

She took a deep breath and said to her parents, "Sasuke and I were talking in the hallway when they came and told us that Naruto was acting drunk". She also explained that, "Nobody else had anything to drink but Naruto".

Hitomi folded her arms as she said in anger, "First Hajime owes Naruto an apology which he still hasn't done and now you owe Naruto an apology".

_Sasuke wanted to blend in with the walls. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. As he never seen Hitomi so upset. While Margaret was finally done cleaning up the big urine puddle as she put wet floor signs all ovee where the puddle use to be. Maragret didn't want to hear the rest of the converation as she took Naruto's dirty clothes from Hiashi, including the mop and bucket and left to turn in for the night. Whereas Neji came to hear what was going on as he was confuse to see Naruto drunk. Neji sits at the bottom of the stairway to hear the conversation._

"A- an apology? For what!" Hinata cried in shock. "Nobody forced him to drink anything. It was an accident" she said as she was taken back.

Hitomi's faced became more redden with anger. "He's already been through so much Hinata!" she practically screamed at the top of her lungs. "He doesn't have any parents, he was kicked out of who knows how many foster homes! He may possibly even be suicidal, and now do you really want to add him being an alcoholic to the list?" Hitomi questioned to her daughter.

Hinata's eyes went shut and she chewed her bottom lip because she didn't want to cry in front of anyone not even in front of her mother.

"Suicidal?" Hanabi questioned as she was getting scare. She nearly jumped when she felt someone's cold hand touched her shoulder. It was Hajime who also wore a look of confusion.

"What does she mean by suicidal?" he said while whispering to her.

Hanabi shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. This is all new and confusion for me but I get why Naruto doesn't want to talk about it" she said to him by moving away from Hajime. Hanabi then was pressing her finger on her lips by telling Hajime to be very quiet.

_Hajime kneeled a few inches next to Hanabi and watched the commotion downstairs._

"Hitomi dear, I think that's enough for the night" Hiashi said while rubbing her shoulders for comfort. "Naruto is still asleep so we might as well go check up on him".

Hitomi sighs in defeat as she says to her husband, "Alright. I'm guessing the sponge bath in the shower wasn't easy". Hiashi shakes his head in response.

"Sasuke you wait right here. Someone will be here to pick you up" Hitomi said turning by her back on the stunned teens. She went upstairs with Hiashi, by missing Hanabi and Hajime who was kneeling in the corner as they hope not to be caught.

_Hiashi and Hitomi open the door to see Naruto sleeping sideways while being under the covers. While his pendant uzumaki swirl yin yang necklace was on his lamp desk. Naruto's mouth was close but Hitomi could hear him breathing due to his stomach moving up and down. While Hiashi goes into the bathroom to make a small ice pack to put around Naruto's forehead after seeing that the boy also has a fever. He also went to put some ointment on the boy's back since the boy was sleeping sideways._

Neji gets up to take his leave as he sees Hanabi and Hajime doing the same. Neji can tell that they eavesdropped when they weren't suppose too and hopes that they don't tell anyone at their school, especially Hajime. Neji sighs as he thinks to himself, 'How different this could have been thry could have asked Sakura to make sure that her family doesn't have alcohol. One's thing for sure I'm definitely not telling Lee or Tenten about this either'. And with that Neji left to go to his room while he heard Margaret washing Naruto's clothes in the laundry room.

Hinata turned to Sasuke as she says, "Can you believe her?".

Sasuke sighed and says, "Look she's just upset, Hinata".

"But why? We didn't even drink at the pizza party and I'm pretty sure Naruto had no idea about the drinks having alcohol in it in the first place" she said while still being angry.

"I understand how you feel Hinata, but I guess what Hitomi is trying to say is that she really doesn't want Naruto to use alcohol to as an escape mechanism for all of his problems" Sasuke explained while being stoic. "I'll just explain the whole situation to mother and hopefully she understands" he said while looking away from her.

_Hinata walked up the stairs and peeped to see what was going on in Naruto's room. Naruto's bedroom was a little wide open so Hinata can see everything. There her mother was stroking Naruto's shoulder as he slept. While her father puts a small ice patch on they boy's forehead. This made Hinata heart sank a little and a piece of jealousy has overcame her. Hinata puts Naruto's blues brothers sunglasses on the floor next to his door. She marched into her room and slammed the door very loudly, so loud that it made Sasuke jumped out in fright._

"What the hell was that?" he muttered in confusion.

Hitomi ignored the slam and continued to whisper some positive things into Naruto's ear as he slept. While Hiashi opens the door and sees the sunglasses and he picks them up while walks and puts the item on the light desk. Hiashi informed Hitomi has a fever after Shikamaru called him and told him that Naruto left his jacket at the party. So he will give it to Hinata in the morning. With that Hiashi and Hitomi leave Naruto's room by quietly closing the door.

Today is Wednesday July 8, 2000.

_Hinata made her way downstairs sluggishly in silence. She sat on the stool and ate some of the breakfast that was left for her._

"Hinata" Hitomi called out. "I just want to inform you that Naruto is going to be staying home today. I contacted his homeroom teacher Iruka and told him Naruto is sick" she said while holding her briefcase.

"Ok" Hinata replied in annoyance.

Hitomi entered the kitchen and poured some Japanese green tea in a small teacup. She then says without looking at her, "I want you, Hajime and Hanabi to come home straight after school".

Hinata put down her chopsticks and said "Why?".

"Not only do I want you three to be home. I don't want you three talking about Naruto getting drunk at school. Hajime is still grounded from saying those hurtful things about Naruto, so I told Hanabi to make sure he doesn't go to any of his friends house. Another reason why is because I want you to be here to give Naruto his homework and to make sure he is alright since he is not going to recall anything about last night" Hitomi says while still drinking her tea.

Hinata rolled her eyes as she said, "Oh, now you trust me again?".

She said while looking at her tea cup, "Hinata, let's not start this again. Last night was heartbreaking enough to see Naruto drunk like that". She sighed and said "Alcohol and drugs can both be problematic, especially with the stuff he's going through right now".

"Well, Naruto-kun's not on drugs and I have things to do today" Hinata said in a sarcastic tone while getting up from the stu.

"Well that's too bad Hinata I need you to cancel them" Hitomi responded wih a sharp tone. "You wanted us to take him in and you promised us that you would take care of him. Now I don't want to hear another word out of you" she said before taking her leave.

Hinata marched back upstairs as her mind raced. Why should she apologize to Naruto? It wasn't like she forced it down his throat. While she was in deep thought, she hadn't realized that Naruto was behind her as he tapped her left shoulder.

Her head just snapped up as she shouted "What!".

_Naruto was taken back. Usually she would be in a deep thought and apologize right after realizing it was him, but the glare she gave him did not soften up at all._

"Um" he signed with his hands as his eyes lingered onto a dime on the floor. While getting nervous he signed with his hands, "Hitomi-san told me that I'm staying home today, and I really don't know why. I don't r-r-remember anything that happened last night. And I have this really bad headache".

She said to him as she looks at him while being stress out, "You got drunk and your sick with a fever. That's all that happen. So now you are staying home today because you might have a hangover. Oh, and I'm really sorry Sakura's family you got drunk". And with that she stormed off to her room to fetch her backpack.

In complete confusion Naruto walked in his room when Hinata walked past him. After she was out of plain sight he went deep into his room and rested his head on the pillow.

_Many emotions has overcame him. He was so confused because he didn't understand why Hinata brushed him off just like that. He was also hurt because Hinata never stared or talk to him like that before. And he was now terrified. Terrified that she would abandon him._

Margaret knocked on the wide open door as she said to him, "Hey Naruto-sama I want to show you something. Come down stairs and I will make you some breakfast".

Naruto got up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Margaret saw how quiet he was while eating and decides to break the silence.

"So I heard that you had spoke to Shikamaru and Shino yesterday. What did you three talk about last night?" she said while sitting next to him.

Naruto puts down his chopsticks and signs, "Tryouts. That's all we talk about. But Shino did gave me a replica of John Belushi's black sunglasses as a gift".

Hearing that spark Margaret's interest as she says, "Wow speaking of the late Belushi. I have a few items that you might like". She then hands him the items which were: A cd of Briefcase full of blues, a cd of Made in America, a cd of the movie soundtrack, another cd of the complete collection, the blues brothers private book, the 25 anniversary dvd of the blues brother movie, the Continental Divide dvd, the Samurai Widow book and lastly the best of John Belushi dvd.

_Naruto was shock to say the least and he was surprise too. Being confuse was also on his list of emotions and he wanted to know why Margaret had gave him all this stuff. One thing was for sure he was surprise that his back was hurting too much when he woke up this morning._

Margaret had broken the silence once again while saying, "I heard about your likes and hobbies from Hinata. I also know about your allegric reaction to sesame and pork. However I will say this inspirating quote to you: When your at your weakest you are at your greatest. But when you are at your greatest you are at your weakest. Try to keep that in mind and you can learn from this actor who went through having pressure to meet everyone's expectations and who also might have went through depression".

Nodding his head in understanding Naruto signs to her, "What happened to me last night? I can't remember anything. Hinata told me that I got sick and drunk. But I want to know what happen while I was drunk?".

Having a sad look on her face Margaret said to the blonde, "It's better if you don't know. And to be honest I think your friends don't want to tell you what happen. As it's just too painful to see and witness at the same time. So in a way alcohol has a way of making you not remember everything and I think it should just stay that way".

_And with that Margaret got up and left to clean up around the house. She just couldn't bring herself to tell Naruto that he had pess on himself including how Hajime was laughing at him. It made matters worse when Sasuke said that Naruto had fell on a wooden table at Sakura's house and had vomited twice before leaving the party. Margaret decide to no longer think about it as the damage was already done. Margaret made a note to herself to make Naruto some soup and medicine to help his fever go away. She also decided to bring Naruto's clean clothes to his room when he is eating lunch._

Naruto was still confuse about what was going on so he took the stuff Margaret had gave him and had went bsck to his room.

We now go to Konoha High and it is 7am.

"Hinata, how is Naruto doing?" Sasuke asked. Hinata shrugged her shoulder in response which left him dumbfounded. "You didn't check on him?" he asked.

"He looks fine to me" Hinata said while narrowing her eyes.

"You didn't speak to him did you?" he asked her in anger.

"Yes!" she said as she snapped. "He looks fine okay. Can we just stop talking about him, please?" Hinata pleaded as she went the opposite direction.

Her whole body trembled so hard. Why was everyone so concerned about Naruto. It was all "Naruto this, Naruto that". She was spin around by Sasuke who was looking at her really pissed.

"Look Hinata. I know last night was upsetting for your family, and I explained everything to my mother and she understands now. Hitomi-san is just upset right now since Naruto getting drunk actually happen and I'm pretty sure she's going to realize that it was not intentional" Sasuke said in a soothing voice. Hinata turned her head away and stared at the ground.

"So, once again. How is Naruto doing?" he said in a serious tone.

"He was confused alright. I also snapped at him when he wanted to know what happen last night" she said as the guilt finally took over her.

"Why would you do that?" he asked while being quite surprised.

"Because-" she said.

"Hinata! Sasuke!" Sakura said out loud.

Hinata looked over her shoulder and saw Sakura running up to them. She halted in front of them and started panting to catch her breath. "How… is… Naruto… doing?" she said while she straightened her back and took a deep breath before exhaling. "Last night was surprising and crazy!" she sad while being nervous.

"He's fine, Sakura" Sasuke said as he stepped in. "He's just home for today" he said to her in order to calm her down.

Sakura nodded her head. "Good, but do you care to explain? What's really going on with Naruto?" she said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"I'm not stupid you guys I'm the smartest girl in our class, but something doesn't seem or feel right about Naruto. I was going to speak to you guys about this that day during tryouts. Naruto didn't look like himself when I saw him at his locker before tryouts began" Sakura said placing her hand on her hip. "Care to explain?" she said in a dsrk tone.

_Hinata went pale as Sakura was this close to figuring out about Naruto's secret while Sasuke just didn't want to explain to Sakura about this topic as she was the first of the group to almost figure it out._

Before Hinata could say anything, the bell rung, and the kids disperse into the school. "We'll discuss about it later" Sasuke said as he led Hinata into the school building.

Back at the Hyuga house.

_Naruto was now back in his room. He put Margaret's pile of gifts next to his light blue teal stripe scarf. But he still felt uneasy of what Margaret had told him. The message she told him he felt like he can relate to it but it also felt eerie too. His eyes stung him as the tears threatened to fall down on his soft face. Deep down he just thought Hinata had finally gotten tired of him. It was now too late, and the tears finally fell on his face. Everything Hinata had told him was all just a lie and now once again he had been abandoned._

Naruto walked in to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection after he finished crying and he let out a long voiceless sigh. Hinata said he was drunk and sick with a fever, but he couldn't recall anything of last night's event. All he remembered was asking Sakura for something to drink and he woke up the next day with a bad aching headache.

He chewed on his bottom lip so hard that blood started coming out. But that didn't stop him from chewing so hard on it. The tears he had was already dried out, and he felt so numb.

_He needed to feel something again even if it was just a little. His eyes moved across the bed room, and he spotted the nail clipper switch blade on top of his study table. He hovered over it and stared at it._

Back at Konoha High it is now 8am.

"That is only between me, you and Sasuke. Alright Sakura" Hinata told her. "Nobody else needs to know about this. And I think only some of Naruto's teachers know about it since my mom made a few phone calls after it happen" she said while getting sad.

Sakura nodded her head as she swallowed the big lump after hearing about Naruto and his fail attempted suicide. "Will he get better?" she asks in concern.

"With us helping him he definitely will" Sasuke said with confidence.

_Erika, Kita, Melody and Suka wonder what the three rookies were talking about. As they saw that the blonde wasn't in school today._

"I think charity case ran away again. It explains why he isn't here" Erika said while scoffing.

"Well I think he got motion sickness after the pressure of beating Suka-kun" Kita says while laughing.

"I think he's a coward for winning Suka's spot for track and field" Melody says with a grin.

"I don't care what your talking about as long I can beat him up for humiliating me" Suka says with a angry look on his face.

And with that the four left to go to class.

_Hanabi was walking with Sugi, Iki, Konohamaru and Hajime. They were talking about yesterday's tryouts._

Konohamaru says with stars in his eyes, "Naruto niisan is so cool kore".

Hajime scoffs as he says to Konohamaru, "The shitty bastard isn't cool and your wasting your time idolizing him".

Konohamaru looks angry at Hajime and says to him, "Oh yeah well why should I not Idolize him?".

Hajime was about to tell the boy about Naruto getting drunk and peeing on himself, but a death glare from Hanabi told him to be quiet.

Instead Hajime said to him, "Never mind you have your options on him and I have mine".

Hearing this had made Konohamaru confuse as Iki said, "Why is he lazy Hajime?".

Hajime shakes his head as he didn't want to talk about Naruto anymore. He kept thinking about last night and wanted to know why he was here and why he wanted to attempt suicide. The more Hajime thought about it the more curious he was about Naruto's past. He was brought back to reality when Sugi said, "Do you think that Suka would have been on the team if Naruto didn't beat him?".

Iki then spoke saying with a smirk, "Not a chance Sugi. I'm happy that our brother and his two friends are the track team. Now all Sasuke has to do is get away from those fangirls".

_All five of them laughed after thinking about those mean fangirls as they walked to class. But a certain group stops them in their tracks._

"Troublesome. We were trying to find Hinata but we find you little ones instead" Shikamaru says with a bore look on his face.

Choji was eating chips which annoyed Hajime as the chubby boy says, "We...Have...Naruto's jacket..So can you give it to him...Hanabi-chan?".

Hanabi nods her head as she happily takes the coat from Ino who says, "Tell him we say all hi and hope that he's feeling better since he is sick as Hinata texted us saying that he was home today".

But Hajime and Hanabi can tell what Ino say was a lttle true and a lie at the same time as they including Hinata's friends all know the real truth about last night.

Hajime says in annoyance, "Yeah yeah. We'll tell him you all said hi, now can you please leave we don't want to be seen with you".

Kiba was piss off after seeing Hajime act so snotty as he says in his mind with a tick mark on his forehead, 'This little brat gets on my nerves. I really want to punch him for acting this way. Seriously does he even care about Naruto no only all of us, Iruka, Kakashi, little Hanabi including Hinata's parents. Man I really want to lecture Hajime and put him in his place'.

Shino then breaks the silence as he says, "Yes Hajime does make a good point. Let's all go to our next class before we are all late".

Everyone then went their separate ways as Hajime didn't want to tell how Naruto got sick in front of Konohamaru.

Meanwhile at a college university Neji was walking outside of area with Tenten and Lee as they were heading to their next class.

All three of them were texting each other on their phones.

Group chat

**Tenten: So Neji did Hinata tell you what happened at Sakura's house last night.**

**Lee: Yes I would like to know as well. It's not everyday you celebrate an event with your friends!**

**Neji: Sigh yes I know what happened at Sakura's house. And I'm not telling you.**

**Tenten: What come on Neji you have to tell us. We can keep a secret.**

**Lee: I agree Neji we're your friends and we won't tell anyone.**

**Neji: Sorry guys but I promised my aunt that I wouldn't tell you. However...**

**Lee and Tenten: What?**

**Neji: All you need to know is that Naruto has a fever that he has had since last night.**

**Neji: Which is why he is home today.**

**Lee: Oh man does he need help getting better?**

**Neji: No besides Margaret has everything under control. So I wouldn't worry about it, Naruto is in good hands with someone we trust and that's all that matters.**

**Tenten: Hey how did Naruto get sick anyway? He looked healthy when we saw at the track tryouts.**

**Neji: Well to be honest when Hinata came home with Naruto last night she also forgot to bring his jacket.**

**Tenten: Oh that makes since. I forgot how cold it is at night.**

**Lee: Neji Is there something your not telling us?**

_Neji froze when he red Lee's last text as he saw his two friends waiting for a reply. Sighing to himself he came up with a half true half lie text that he hopes they can understand. Besides it was better for them not to know about Naruto getting drunk, falling on a table while having his back swollen, vomiting twice, and not mention seeing Naruto pee on himself after he came home. Neji just couldn't tell his two friends that as he still blames himself for not stoping it from happening._

In the end he knows that the damage was done and theres no going back now. So he stsrted texting again to tell his half truth half lie.

**Neji: Look guys I'm sure Hanabi has Naruto's jacket since there's no doubt in my mind that Hinata's friends gave it to her.**

**Tenten: What color is his casual clothes anyway? I'm very curious!**

**Lee: Something tells me that Naruto would prefer dark colors and tight clothes. It's how I pictured him when we saw him at his track race.**

**Neji: Hinata told him that he likes magenta and dark orange. He also likes the same stuff I like as a hobby.**

**Lee: Yosh that's really cool Neji!**

**Tenten: That's really great that you and Naruto have a lot in common Neji.**

**Neji: Thanks I really appericate it**

**Lee: So when are you having a kung fu fight with Naruto?**

**Neji: Who knows but we're see. **

**Tenten: Lee need help with last night's homework?**

**Lee: Sighs Yes I was having problems with math.**

**Tenten: I'll help you with your homework.**

**Lee: Thank You Tenten! I will run 20 laps after our classes are done today.**

**Tenten: You got to be kidding me.**

**Neji: Glad to see that everyone is back to normal.**

**Neji: Now let's get to class.**

**Lee and Tenten: Ok!**

And with that the three put their phones in their bags and had ran to get to their study hall class.

It was now the afternoon.

_Naruto couldn't stop staring at the switch blade. He was going to touch it when he heard a knock on his door._

"Naruto-sama it's me I have some tomato soup for you to eat. And some medicine for you to take so you fever can go down" Margaret said while she is holding a tray.

Naruto got up and opened the door. Margaret walked in and as Naruto sat down on his bed she placed the tray on his lap.

While smiling she said, "I just wanted to make sure you ate lunch. And I think you sure take some more medicine tonight so your can be gone in the morning".

_Naruto nods his head as he eats the soup. The soup was really good as he was happy that she didn't add milk to it as he just didn't like milk being added to soup since he prefer using water. Another thing was that the bowl was really big too._

As Naruto was eating the soup Margaret had secretly put the outfit Naruto wore last night back into his dresser. While Naruto was halfway through with the bowl Margaret smiled as she saw that the boy has a huge appetite for soup. She happily thought in her mind, 'I wonder what types of food that he likes to eat'.

While Naruto was still eating the soup Margaret said to him, "I'll take everything when you are done. So that way you don't have to leave it out in the hallway".

_Naruto nods his head as he was almost done with the soup. He was at the last of the soup as he kept eating slowly and as he finished the bowl he was satisfied. He wipes his mouth with a napkin and Margaret took the trap from him. Maragret took the tray outside. But she holds a spoon and the medicine in her hands. She puts the medicine on his bathroom counter as she pours it on a big spoon._

Margaret walks slowly to Naruto's bed as she tells him, "Ok here's the medicine Naruto-sama".

_Naruto opens his mouth to taste the medicine and as he closes his mouth. The medicine she gave him tasted horrible as Naruto felt like his face turned blue. Naruto quickly swallows it as he tries his hardest not to gasp or to punch his stomach. Margaret can tell that he didn't like the medicine so she gave him some water to drink, so thst way he didn't have to handle the after taste._

Naruto drinked the water a little fast which surprised Margaret. After Naruto finished the water Margaret took the medicine and was about to take her leave when she saw Naruto signed to her with his hands, "Thank you for the food today. And for keeping me company Margaret-san I promise I'll pay you back".

Smiling while doing something nice to him for a start Margaret said to him, "It's no problem and don't worry about it. Besides I'm happy to help. If you ever need anything let me ok. We're all here for you so please open up a little more".

Hearing that made Naruto smile a little as Margaret show this which made him feel happy. She then says to before leaving the room, "Get some rest besides you need it and when you wake up take a shower".

_And with that Margaret left Naruto's room. As for some reason the medicine he took just made him not feel sleepy. All Naruto kept looking at was the switch blade._

It was two hours later. It was finally after school as Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura were standing out the school gates waiting for their ride.

"Your sure you don't want me or Sakura to come with you?" Sasuke said as he noticed the black car pulling up besides Hinata.

"You guys don't have to come" she said as she sighed.

"Hinata, It isn't Naruto's fault. Try to go easy on him. And just think about what Sasuke told you" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

_Hinata nods her head in understanding as she entered the car. She felt so horrible for what she did to Naruto. It wasn't his fault and the way she snapped at him- She shook her head. She just has to admit it. She was being a real bitch and a brat… to Hanabi, Hajime, probably Neji but she couldn't tell, her father and mother. Especially to her mother who was trying really hard and her best to just look out for Naruto._

She has to apologize, and just hope that Naruto would forgive her. She smiled upon thinkibg that. Seriously of course, he would. He just has a heart of gold and is so kind hearted.

_He knew it was so wrong from the start, but he really didn't care at all. He felt so high after doing it. He had heard unusual stories of people feeling high while doing cocaine, but this was completely different. It was the opposite of drugs something that he was glad he had allegories from. Those three red lines made blood from his right wrist come out and that blade had his blood on it too. Naruto went to the bathroom to wash the blade off with soap and water. He did the same thing with his wrist too so the cuts wouldn't get infected. He then puts the blade in the garbage. Now he stares at his wrist as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and did. He felt alive again._

It was a little scary when he tried to cut himself the first time. The sharped blade went a little under his skin, not to deep and with one slash, he made a short long red line into his skin. He did it two more times again, with each stroke he was on cloud 9. Three cuts and that was it.

_He got up while shaking and double check to see if the cuts were dry. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, then at the blade in the trash can and finally at his arm as a horrified expression appeared on his face as he finally realize what he had done. As he wishes to take it back now._

He dropped on to the floor and hugged his two legs together as he just rocked back and forth. Naruto realized what he did was wrong. It frightened him now because he didn't know what to do, what was going on and it was like rage had overcame him. He wanted to do nothing more then just picked up the blade and slit his throat too. But since he was born mute cutting his throat was not an option as he threw the idea out of the window. He told himself that he needs help to get better.

'I need more help. I can't do this anymore. I just can't. Why was I even born?' he said in his mind as he was trying not to cry again.

No matter what he always feel this way. He never felt more alone than now.

'I need help otherwise I'm not going to get any better' Naruto said in his mind while sweating and panicking at the same time.

He pulled his hair as he rocked back and forth. "Die. Die. Die" he said in his mind. But his eyes went wide open when he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door.

"N… Naruto-kun it's me" a soft voice said.

He remained very quiet. It was Hinata as he can tell that school hours were over.

"Um how was your day? I'm very sorry for the way I acted this morning, and it wasn't suppose to be directed at you. I was so upset at myself" she said from standing behind the close door. "Naruto-kun can you please forgive me. And I understsnd if you don't" she said while looking sad.

He hadn't move from the bathroom and as of now wish she would leave him alone. "Naruto?" she said in concern. He heard his doorknob make a sound and he got up in fright. Naruto ran so fast and slammed his body on the door so Hinata wouldn't come in. Naruto was sitting down on the floor panicking. He wrote on a piece of paper that said "Leave me alone!" and threw it under the door for Hinata to see. He did mean to not make her come in his room, but he just wanted his time alone. He felt like he was going insane now and he felt like he had lost his mind as well. He didn't want her to be anywhere near him. It was for best as he just wants to die there in his own misery.

Hinata was taken back and she did not expect that at all as she heard Naruto running, pushing his body on the door and writing a note that said Leave Me Alone. An uneasy feeling came in her stomach, then she had a soft sigh escaped her mouth. She had to realize now that Naruto was a young man and that she shouldn't baby him euther. "Whenever your ready to talk to me, I'll be here to listen" she says to him as she takes here leave to her bedroom.

Hinata was now texting Sakura to get her advice as she didn't want to text Sasuke forever.

**Hinata: Sakura guess what Naruto told me to leave him alone.**

**Sakura: Woah really? Wait did you leave him alone?**

**Hinata: Yes I left him alone. I now realize that I can't keep babying him. But I….**

**Hinata: I really want to see him so badly Sakura. What should I do? What if he isn't okay?**

**Hinata: I know I should probably go and check up on him anyway. That's what I will do.**

**Sakura: No Hinata don't even think about it. If Narutotold you to leave him alone then you should just do that.**

**Sakura: Give him some space. ****He is probably reacting based off of how you had reacted this morning to him.**

**Sakura: Any way what should we do about Melody? Should we tell Kakashi to change seats so she doesn't sit next to Naruto?**

**Hinata: I think that's a great idea. But Naruto's seat might be chsnged to if Shikamaru asks Kakashi to do it.**

**Sakura: I see what you mean. Why don't we have Naruto sit in front of you or right beside you?**

**Hinata: Ok those ideas are good so I suggest you give them to Shikamaru.**

**Hinata: But we're getting off topic Sakura. Alright! Even if I do leave him alone and he sadly kills himself. I will never forgive myself for the rest of my life.**

**Sakura: Don't worry Hinata. We're all looking out for him even Iruka-sensei and Kakashi. Well anyway I gotta go.**

**Sakura: Ja Ne**

**Hinata: Ja Ne**

Hinata glanced at the door as she heard a soft knock.

"Hinata" her mother called out from behind the door.

"Yes?" she said out loud.

Hitomi opened the door. "Dinner is ready and early for a change. Oh, did you give Naruto his homework?" she said while smiling.

Hinata sighed. "He left a note telling me to leave him alone…" she said in concern.

Hitomi was surprised because Naruto really seemed to be very fond of Hinata for one and it didn't seem like him to tell Hinata to leave him alone.

"Why would he tell you to leave him alone?" she said in confusion.

She placed the cell phone down on her soft purple comforter. "Please don't be upset with me, but… I snapped at him this morning" Hinata said while looking at her mother in regret.

Hitomi stared at her daughter in shock. "I know! And I'm angry at myself for doing it. Deep down I feel like you have been spending more time worrying about Naruto, then you do with me…. I'm just feel like i'm invisble to you" she said while trying not to cry.

Hitomi embraced her daughter in a hug. She said while not being angry, "Hinata, don't ever think like that. I really do care about you, and even though it may seem that I am giving Naruto my undivided attention". She sighed as she goes on saying, "He's been through a lot, Hinata. I don't think that he has ever been shown the love of a heartwarming family before, since he has been in foster homes that has shown the opposite to him. And it's really sad whenever I think about it everyday. Even though Naruto has a hard time seeing it, I really want him to open up more to us and to your friends too. I also want him to know that we are here for him from the bottom of our hearts and that we also love him so very very much. And let's be honest you my wonderful daughtet has already experienced just that". She said rubbing her daughter's hair as she said, "You have a wonderful father and mother who loves you very much and you have two great younger siblings including an older cousin that looks out for you. You have the best life we could happily offer. You have everything that Naruto wishes that he had growing up. We also know you have a strong head and a great mindset, but we were deeply disappointed when Naruto came home drunk". She kissed her forehead and looks at her saying, "I'm really sorry for yelling at you last night and I know that you would never do anything to jeopardize Naruto's future. Can you forgive me?".

Hinata nodded her head. "I forgive you. Can we check on Naruto now?" she said in happiness.

Hitomi happily nodded her head.

The two female Hyugas walked next to one another and they reached Naruto's room.

Hitomi knocked on the door saying "Naruto-kun dinner's ready. Are you awake?".

_There was no answer which made them worry. Hinata glanced at her mother who returned the same facial expression as her daughter. Hitomi opened the door and stepped into the dark room quietly. Hinata shivered as she felt something was off. There was a scary atmosphere about the room as it wasn't warm._

Hitomi turned on the switched light and saw that the room looked completely clean and normal.

_They both jumped when they heard loud thumbing, and it sounded like someone was rolling on the floor. They rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door wide opened. Both of them saw Naruto pushed against the wall crying non stop. Blood had stained the tiled floor. He looked at them with multiple tears running down his cheeks and sadly buried his head into his knees as looking at them made his heart ache. Hitomi who was panicking stepped back and ran out of the bath room screaming for Hiashi._

Hinata grabbed a white decorated towel from the rail. "Where are you bleeding?" she said in concern. She kneeled on the ground and lifted his head up. "Naruto-kun look at me" she said with confidence. "Where are you bleeding?" she said again. He showed her his right arm that was sliced multiple of times with blood. Her eyes widened at the very sight of it. She pressed the towel on his arm. Hiashi hurried in to the bathroom like a dog about to run away to take a bath. He saw the mess and stared at Hitomi in horror.

"I'll call Tsunade right now" he said grimly.

Hiashi, unaware of Hanabi and Hajime, walked past them out the bed room.

"Naruto-kun" Hitomi said kneeling besides him as she holds his head.

"No please leave" he sobbed in sign language. "Just leave… please" he swallowed his tears as he signed to her in sign language. "Just leave me alone. I'm a horrible burden. I'm screw up, and I'm just a nobody that no one wants. And everyone is just going to leave me again" he signed with his hands as he cried again. "I'm just a good for nothing that's unloved!" he says in sign language while being angry.

"No, listen to me Naruto your nothing like this! You hear me your not like that" Hitomi shouted out while looking at him.

_Truth be told, it was the words he wanted to hear her say, but…_

"Why do you even care!" he barked in sign language with his hands while getting up. 'I'm not going to get any better' he thought in his mind. "It'll all be better for me if I just finish myself off once and for all" he said in sign language as his eyes became black and lifeless as he walked past Hanabi and Hajime.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said in a kind voice. "Are you alright" she asked.

_He looked at her in confusion and shock._

Hiashi rushed in with Tsunade right behind him. She looked at the scene and her eyes got widened in disbelief. "What happened here?" she said while approaching them.

"He… we don't know" Hitomi says while trying to figure it out herself.

"Naruto" Tsunade called out to him as she looked at his right arm. She vent down and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Naruto" she said to him.

_Naruto just looks into her eyes._

"Why didn't you kill yourself?" Tsunade asked.

'What?' Naruto said in his mind as he looked at Tsunade's face and saw it was in unimaginable shapes. He tried to close his eyes and back away from her, but she was still holding on to him tightly.

"Naruto" she said again.

_He panicked as he saw shethat had no eyes or nose on her face._

Her teeth were sharped and she grinned evilly saying, "Why didn't you kill yourself?".

_Naruto backs away as he pushed her away._

His ears twitched at the sound of laughter as he saw Hinata who also had a dark look on her face and she was smirking. "Kaa-san. Why did you even allow him to stay here with us? He's justuseless" Hinata said in a mean tone.

"Your so right, Hinata-chan. He's such a idiot boy" Hitomi responded while laughing.

"Told you he's useless" Hajime said with a smirk.

"Hey your right he is useless little brother" Hanabi said by having the same expression as Hajime.

"Why do we even bother having you live with us?" Neji said in a cold tone.

"Your such a loser get out of here" Margaret with cold eyes.

"Your a disgrace" Hiashi said while giving him the Hyuga stare.

_They all hovered over him as he was losing his mind._

'Get away from me. Leave me alone' he said in his mind as he kept pushing them off of him.

_They laughed at him as they kept invading his personal space._

Then his world went black as he says in his mind, 'Leave me alone'.

However a concern motherly voice calls out to him saying "Naruto-kun can you hear me sweetie wake up".

_He woke as his vision was blurry. He then threw the blanket off him as his vision was finally clear. He saw Hinata and Hitomi staring at him while being surprised. He was in sweat as he felt it all over his body. Now he understood why Margaret told him to take a shower when he woke up._

'It was a nightmare' he said in his mind as he gasped out. He raised his left arm and stared at his two shaking arms. It's not a total lie part of it was a nightmare. He also saw the fresh red lines marked on his covered right arm.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Hitomi asked, while being oblivious to the cuts.

_Naruto nodded his head._

"Here's your pendant necklace. Hiashi took it off of you when you had fell asleep last night. My husband doesn't want anyone wearing jewelry around our necks at night, as he said we could choke if that happens" Hitomi said while handing the item to him.

Naruto takes the item and puts it on again. While he wonders if he had left his bedroom door open.

"Did you have a bad dream? You were tossing and turning in your sleep. You was also trembling too" she said in complete concern.

"It was more of a nightmare" he said to them in sign language with his left hand.

"Naruto-kun, I wanted to tell you earlier that I was wrong and sorry for snapping at you like that this morning" Hinata said as she sat down next to him on the bed as he is getting up. "I didn't mean to snap like that. I was just angry… and a little jealous" she to him while looking at his eyes. "Can you please forgive me?" she said while looking sad.

Hitomi pulled out a white handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the sweat beads lining on Naruto's forehead. She felt his forehead and he was still a little hot, but it was nothing too alarming. He lowered his head. "It's ok. I forgive you" he signed in sign language with his left hand.

_She gave Naruto a black looking liquid for him to drink so his hangover can go away. Naruto took the drink and drinks it very fast. But he was trying to look for some water due to how horrible the hangover drink tasted. Hitomi gave him some water to drink as he was relieved of the after taste. He then hands the cup back to Hitomi._

"Dinner is ready. So I'll meet you two downstairs. See ya later" Hitomi said while walking out of the room. She closed the door slowly behind her and walks in the hallway.

There was a brief silence between the two teens and out of the blue Hinata hugged him. "I'm really sorry" she said to him while hugging him tightly.

_He felt his heartbeat going faster and he couldn't explain the sudden feeling, but her touch was easing his heart. Deep down he really needed a hug today. Hinata's face became reddened when she felt him wrapping his arms around her waist in return. He stayed like that for a little while until she spoke to him._

"We should probably leave now for dinner" she told him while letting go.

_He lets go of her and she quickly turned around as she tried to hide her red blushing face. Another thing she kept thinking about was the unexpected mouth to mouth kiss that Naruto gave her when he was drunk. Thinking about that made her went tomato red as Naruto stares at her in confusion by tilting his head._

"I'll meet you downstairs. See you at dinner Naruto-kun" she yelled ut as she quickly raced out the boy's bedroom.

After she was gone, he stared at his right wrist that was slightly red. A sudden wave of sadness, embarrassment and guilt washed over him, and he now realized that what he did was wrong and a complete mistake. A bad mistake that should have never happened and should have been avoided.

_Naruto goes into the bathroom to take a quick shower so he can get all the sweat off of him. As he finished his shower he wore a pair of light magenta pjs. He was happy that the pjs he has were long sleeve so no one couldn't see his cutted right wrist. He then goes downstairs to eat dinner with the others._

Hajime gazed at the blonde boy who took his seat at the table next to Neji. He moved the rice with the chopsticks and felt very nervous after hearing the argument his mother had with Hinata last night. Of course, he didn't know the whole story about Naruto, not even the older boy's past but what he did know was that Naruto was possibly suicidal both mind and body.

_The room was very quite minus the noise of chewing and swallowing. Hajime couldn't keep his eyes off Naruto at all who ate the food too slowly._

Hiashi cleared his throat. "How was school today, Hinata, Hanabi, Hajime?" he said to his three children.

"Neji how was your college classes today" Hitomi said as she was curious about her nephew's studies.

"It was alright. I made sure that Kiba didn't hit on any girls that are older than him" Hinata said while trying not to recall the event.

"It was good" Hajime mumbled in a whisper.

"It was ok. I got to help out more with the anime club" Hanabi said while being happy.

"My college classes are fine. But I just hate when Lee keeps forgetting to do his math homework. However I am happy that Tenten is helping him with the subject" Neji said as he was eating his rice.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok? Your not hungry?" Hitomi asked as she see the boy eating some of the rice in a barely type of way. Her eyes widened. "Wow Naruto-kun, I didn't know you were left handed" she said as she was amazed with stars in her eyes.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat by trying to go under the table as he felt all eyes were on him again. He turned to face Hitomi who was sitting on his right side and he smiled. "Hai…You guess it" he paused as he signed with his left hand. "I'm definitely left handed" he signed with his left hand while feeling embarrassed.

Naruto was a righty most of his life, but he learned how to adjust with his left hand when he came to school one day with a broken right arm. A right arm that had got broken from him falling down the stairs. A right arm that was as of now scarred with three red line cuts.

"That's strange I always thought you were right handed. I guess I was wrong" she said as she smiled. "But are you alright? You are not eating too much. Wait is the dinner too much for you to handle?" she said while being concern.

"Oh no the dinner is fine. It's just that I'm not hungry. Can I be excuse?" he said sign language while showing a sad smile on his face. "It's also because the cooking is a little similar to Biwako-sama's", he silently said in his mind.

_Hinata looked at him and then her mother in confusion._

"Sure, Naruto-kun. You can be excuse" she said in a sweet tone.

Naruto got up and bowed at them before taking his leave upstairs to his room. Once Naruto was out of sight as everyone heard his bedroom door get close, Hajime was the one who spoke up.

"Why didn't you four tell us?" he said glaring at his parents, Neji and Hinata. He was clearly furious and upset.

"Tell you about what?" Hiashi asked in confusion.

"Seriously don't act like you guys don't know. I'm talking about how he could be suicidal" Hajime says out loud as he makes sure that Naruto didn't hear him.

Hanabi looked at her little brother then to her father who was rubbing his chin. "It isn't some information that we wanted to discussion. You and Hanabi don't need to know everything. As for one you two are too young and number two it's none of your business" he responded back in anger while looking at his son.

"Oh come on Tou chan? He's living in our household for crying out loud. And don't you all think that's something me and Hanabi should know as well? We're your children by blood not him. How could you all even keep this from us?" he said by slamming his hands on the table in rage.

Hanabi silently nodded her head as she actually agreed with Hajime for once. Hinata on the other hand was speechless because she had never seen Hajime so riled up before. Neji on the other hand didn't want to cause a scene as he hated when Hajime is acting rude in front of his uncle. 'If only Hajime could live in my shoes. Because I get where Naruto is coming from and I understand him the most since I too have lost my parents. However I have lost my father to suicide which is something that Naruto is going through right now. I just wish I knew how Naruto's parents die as I hope that his parents didn't die from suicide'.

'Ok I do agree with what Hajime is saying. But I really don't want to make this a big deal, so I hope Hsjime turns around for the better because this is ridiculous', Hanabi said in her mind as she doesn't look at her father agrue with her little brother.

Margaret was thinking with curiosity as she said in her mind with a sad look on her face, "I wonder if Hajime is jealousy of Naruto's life as a orphan. If only he knew how Naruto really felt about being an orphan'. She started to grab Naruto's plate including Neji's.

Hajime threw his chopsticks on to his unfinished food. Then he hopped off the chair. "I can't wait for these three weeks of being grounded to be over with" he said in anger before walking away. "If you need me I'll be in my room texting Sugi" he said while taking his leave.

Hiashi was about to say something back to him in response, but Hitomi stopped him. "Just let him go Hiashi. He needs to cool off" she said while shaking her head.

"Alright. But someone really needs to put him in his place" he said as he and Neji took their leave.

_Hanabi had finished her food before leaving the dining room. She said good night to her mother and sister as she took her leave._

The only two left were Hitomi and Hinata.

Hinata sat there and heavily sighed.

"It'll be alright Kaa-san" Hinata said while looking at her. "Hopefully everything will be fine" she said with a smile on her face.

"I hope your right Hinata. I just hope your right" Hitomi said as she gets up and leave for the night.

_Hinata also got up to turn in for the night as she was unaware that Naruto was writing in his journal._

Today was Thursday July 9, 2000.

_Naruto had woke up earlier than he had expected to. It was only 5am in the morning. He got out of the bed and had put on some blue long sleeve track clothes so he can go for an early morning run. He walked downstairs quietly, and saw that the house was too quiet as he thought that everyone was still asleep._

He opened the front door quietly and did a few body stretches before running off. He was mad at himself, sad, ashamed and any other emotion he was thinking.

_His life was a big horrible mess and he just couldn't see it getting any better. This was the pure torture for him in his life because he really wanted to get better, as he just wanted to be a normal teen. He never wanted to be disable but shit happens for a reason rather he likes it or not. He stopped running for a second and looks up at the sky. And most importantly to him he needed Hinata. He saw her as his Yang (good) to his Yin (Bad)._

He shook his head after thinking about it. Hinata didn't need someone disable like him in her life. She needed someone who has been a long time aquatic to sweep her up off of her feet and to really take care of her. She didn't need a disable man who was pitied on and on and had nothing to offer her for. He felt like he has chemistry with her but he's just too unsure about it.

_If it was anything, she needed someone more like Shino. Shino to him was a better choice who had his head up high properly. He was smart, calm, collected and had the right things to say to her and to help her whenever she was sad. Naruto being next to Shino at the pizza party was like night and day compare to him and he was envious of the quiet boy. He can tell that Hinata's friends knew her way longer than he did._

Naruto ran off once more. He had to get all of these thoughts out of his head because if he didn't, he would lose his mind again.

He was cover in sweat when he came walking home. It was almost 7:00 when he came back from his run. He entered the house and smelt something amazing being cook in the kitchen. He guessed that it was Margaret cooking the food instead of Hitomi.

_Hinata poked her head out the kitchen as she heard that someone had enter the household._

"Ah! Good morning, Naruto-sama. How did you sleep last night?" Margaret happily said while bowing at the young man as she stops cooking for a second.

He bowed and was catching his breathe. He smiled as he signed with his hands telling them "Good morning everyone. I slept just fine".

"Wait is that you Naruto-kun?" Hitomi said as she called out to him. Naruto had entered the kitchen and saw the family, except for Neji sitting there eating eggs, toast, and waffles. What really made Naruto a little surprise was seeing Hajime spacing out. Since he is use to seeing the boy be uncomfortable.

"We were wondering where you ran off to. Neji left early to go take a college exam for one of his classes" Hitomi said while smiling at the blonde. While looking at him being sweaty she asked him, "You went for a run?". He nodded his head yes in response. "Do you want to eat some breakfast before you get ready for school?".

"I don't know I really feel uncomfortable eating without taking a shower" he said in sign language while feeling nervous. "It's up to you to think about what I should do" Naruto said in sign language as he now feels conflicted with himself.

Hitomi frowned about the last thing Naruto said to her in sign language. She said to him in furious rage, "Naruto-kun, this is serious. I get it your embarrass if someone smells your oder. But it's not good to not eat breakfast, your a growing boy in high school. Your also an athlete, so it puts you in a lot of stress which I understand". She then scowled at him by saying, "But the bottom line is that you need to eat or are you losing weight again?".

"I'll just go take a shower now. But I will eat breakfast I promise" he said to her in sign language before walking away.

_Hajime watches Naruto leave and could see that the blonde was afraid of making Hitomi angry. As he saw how frighten Naruto was by communcating with her. Hajime then stops eating so he can go get a ride to school with his friends as he and Hanabi say bye to their parents. Both the parents said their goodbyes to the two children._

With Hanabi and Hajime gone, Hitomi pouted her cheeks like a child. She said in concern, "Naruto only ate twice yesterday. This isn't good. I made him drink our family's hangover remedy when he woke up from his nap. Plus his fever is finally gone since I made him took some more medicine before he went to sleep last night". She said while getting worry "Maybe he's stress out about something. I guess I need to make an appointment for him with Tsunade today".

Hiashi nodded his head in agreement by saying, "I think that's a great idea". Hitomi smiles at her husband as she tells Margaret that they are leaving. Hitomi and Hiashi walk out of the house as Margaret locks the door.

_Naruto walked right behind Hinata when they had entered the school building. The looks he had received prior to when he first started going to this school had died down._

"Naruto-kun, wanna get your books out of your locker?" Hinata asked him. Naruto nods his head as he wanted to get the right books for each respective class.

He went to his locker and opens it. He was shock when a small piece of white paper fell onto the floor. He picks it up and reads it.

The note says, "Please meet me behind the main school building". From your secret admirer.

_He was a little surprise because it had been a real long time since he received a love letter. He stared at the white paper and then just scoffed in his mind. Oh please, he had falling for this trick before back at his old school, but not again. Hinata stared at the white letter almost as if she was wishing for it to burn in hell._

However she was shock, speechless and startled, when she saw Naruto crumble up the paper with his hands and threw it into the trash.

"Naruto-kun, Is everything alright?" Hinata asked as she played with a strand of her hair with her fingers.

"I'm alright. I'm just not into romance and I'm just not ready for it" he signed to her in sign language as he sighed while looking at her. "If I'm ever gonna be in a relationship I rather take things slowly compare to rushing in to a dating relationship. I want to get to know someone better before I start dating" he said to her in sign language as he couldn't stop blushing. She didn't know why but she wanted to tell him that she 100% agree with his statement, and because she felt that way too. That's like saying you wanted to rush and have sex before finding boundaries and to see if you anything in common. Hinata looks at him warmly as she touched his right hand that was not holding the locker door. She falls back by landing on her butt when Naruto slapped her hand away out of no where with his other hand and glared at her.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know what came over" she said in shock and fright. She just couldn't avoid his eyes as she stared at him.

Realizing what he just did, his eyes went from anger to being soften again. Hinata wasn't the only one who felt ashamed Naruto felt the same way as he bowed standing up. He didn't want to bow on the floor with his hands and knees, as that would make him be embarrassed and it would cause a scene that he didn't want anyone to see.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan. I didn't mean…to hit you and make you fall like that" he said to her in sign language while being frighten before helping her off of the floor. He helps her off of the floor with his left hand. "The way you touched me just now it scare me. I sorry, I need to go" he said to her in sign language in horror before slamming the locker door. He walked away from her and went to his homeroom class. Hinata didn't know how to respond when she saw Naruto walk away, all she could think about was seeing an emotion she never saw Naruto use again: an angry glare. The glare reminded her of how cold Naruto was when he wished to die at the hospital after finding out about his fail suicide attempt.

_She walks to homeroom without saying a word. Naruto was panicking as he felt that Hinata had touched his right wrist. The wrist he had cutted himself with, and he prayed to god as he hopes that Hinata didn't see the three cuts. He also hopes that she didn't see the cuts even when the cuts are covered with his blue hoodie._

The rookie 8 did not know how to feel about the night Naruto tragically got drunk by accident. They were shock, speechless and curious about the boy's outrageous outburst after he had fell on the wooden table. They glanced at him a few times in class and then at Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata who all kept looking at him. Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino and Shikamaru all knew that something was up.

_Lunch time finally came, and they all sat down outside to eat. Naruto was nowhere to be found (as he was eating lunch on the school roof) and Hinata had grew worry again. She sat on the bench and ate her an tofu hot dog octopus tangles from her bento box._

"Alright since no one wants to talk today, then I will" Kiba said angrily while crossing his arms. "What the hell was that with Naruto the day before yesterday?" he said in rage.

_The rustling bushes was heard blowing leaves, along with serval cars passing by the high school._

"That was… Naruto being 100% honest in drunk talk" Sakura said while being depressed just thinking about it.

"That's just bullshit. It doesn't make sense" Kiba snarled in rage. "Drunk talk my angry ass" he said to Sakura by throwing his arms in the air. Kiba looks at Hinata and say in rage, "Hinata I'm so sick and tired of you, and Sasuke just hiding things from us. We're all a gang for life. Thick and Thin. And we have a right to know what's going on with any of our friends!".

_Everyone stared at Kiba who was panting heavily. The dog boy was pissed off by the lack of information and communication with Naruto._

"I believe Kiba is right. Why because I actually agree with him" Shino said putting his phone into his pocket. It was everyone's turn to look at him. "Why is Naruto-san living with you Hinata? And why did he say all of that at the pizza party? It was really alarming and eerie to say the least" he said while pushing his sunglasses up with two fingers.

_Shikamaru eyes wandered onto Hinata and Sasuke, it wa almost as if he was searching for an answer as well. Shino shoved his hands into his pocket as curiosity filled his mind. Shino had heard about the incident from Kiba so he wanted to know. Choji just raised an eyebrow in confusion as he rested the bag of cheedar potato chips onto the green grass. Ino and Sakura were curious as well. Well Sakura did know about Naruto's suicide attempt but she had to pretend that she didn't know about it in front of the others._

Hinata look at Sasuke in a frighten way by asking for help as she didn't want to tell the truth, and the boy just rubbed his chin. This was not his so call business to say, but it was Naruto's bunsiness to tell the others. But Sasuke did felt obligated to at least tell them a few things in order to satisfy them.

He claps his hands together saying to everyone, "Ok look Naruto is staying with Hinata because he has nowhere to go." He sighed. "He had no parents and he's going through some tough things both non verbally, physically and mentally. It's just not our place to share Naruto's entire unknown story, but as long as he has the emotional support and understanding of his friends… including Hinata's parents we just know that he will get better". Sasuke then spoke in a serious. "Don't ask a lot of questions when you see him".

_Eveyone nodded their heads. Some were satisfy with answers and there was some that thought otherwise._

Shikamaru stared at Hinata who quickly looked away. His eyes lingered to the sky. Only one word came out of his mouth as he said "Troublesome".

"Alright Hinata-chan what happen when you and Sasuke brought Naruto to your house?" Ino said in a serious tone.

"Yeah Hinata we all want to know. Since you never texted all of us about it" Sakura said in a curious tone.

"And before you say no this is a group that tells everyone anything now. So no backing out on this one" Kiba said as he was hype up to hear about this.

"Did Naruto vomit again while you were dragging him home?" Choji said a kind concern tone.

"No he didn't vomit which was music to my ears" Sasuke said to answer Choji's question.

"Troublesome. Did anyone hear you guys while you were dragging him to your house Hinata?" Shikamaru said while looking at her.

"No I don't think anyone heard us. It's actually a good thing that Naruto was born mute. Because we couldn't hear him scream like a manic but he was doing body language when we was dragging him home" Hinata said to answer Shikamaru's question as she did not look at him.

"Did Naruto do something unexpected while it was dark out and did anyone see you" Shino asked while being stoic.

Both Hinata and Sasuke went pale for diffrent reasons. Sasuke didn't want to talk about seeing Hitomi get angry upon learning that Naruto got drunk. He also didn't want to talk about Hinata yelling after Naruto unexpectly kissed her by doing mouth to mouth. To Sasuke the topic made sense because they were dragging Naruto home by his shoulders.

_Whereas Hinata didn't want to talk about Naruto moving too much because they were dragging Naruto home by his shoulders. She also didn't want to tell them that Naruto pissed on himself while lying on the floor as his urine had made a huge puddle. She also didn't want to talk about how angry her parents, Margaret and Neji was when she told them that Naruto got drunk. Hinata didn't want to talk about Hajime laughing at Naruto humiliate himself and seeing Hanabi cry upon her seeing Naruto be drunk. She so didn't want to talk about this topic because her parents is still trying to let it die down._

However Hinata sighs as she has no choice but to tell them one of the topics that actually happen, and she knows that she is going to regret telling them this: especially Sakura and Ino. Hinata sighs as she tries to bring herself to talk to group.

_Everyone is waiting for a response. Hinata looks around to see if she has everyone's attention. She takes a few breathers in and out. All hell is about to break loose._

"First off no one didn't see us outside when we were dragging Naruto to my house. There was street lights on so I don't think anyone was driving when we were bringing Naruto home" Hinata said while being all calm.

"Alright Hinata get to the damn point" Kiba says while being annoy.

_Hinata then has a tick mark on her head as she furiously gets angry at Kiba for being impatient. She tries her hardest not to punch him as she was about to tell what unexpecedly happened._

"Fine you all want to know what happen. Naruto out of no where kissed me by doing mouth to mouth while he was still drunk. That's what happen and I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember" Hinata said while it look likes her body was surrounded by fire.

_Hinata was catching her breath after yelling all of that out. While everyone had diffrent reactions. Choji nearly fainted, while Shikamaru has a smirk on his face. Kiba was grinning like a mad dog. While Shino also secretly smile. Sasuke however was relieved that Hinata didn't tell that Naruto pee on himself. Whereas Sakura and Ino were jumping in the air in joy. Sakura has hearts in her eyes and Ino has stars in her eyes. Hinata was angry seeing Sakura and Ino's reaction the most._

Sakura and Ino both said in union, "Yes. I knew it Naruto likes Hinata".

Hinata yells at the duo saying, "Oh Shut Up! He does not have a thing for me".

It was now Kiba's turn to speak as he said with pride, "Admit it Hinata your actually happy that your parents didn't see Naruto kiss you".

Hinata punches Kiba to take out her anger on him as she said to him, "Your right I'm happy my parents doesn't know about it. But me and Naruto are just friends and nothing more".

As Kiba gets up all he said is "Sure you are".

Choji was next to speak as he asks, "Wait does Naruto know about it?".

Sasuke was next to speak as he said with a glare, "No. And none of you better not tell him about it".

Choji and Shino then got nervous after hearing that. While Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru were unfaze by the glare.

Shikamaru was the next to talk as he said, "Troublesome. Just tell Naruto how you feel already. We all know that you like him".

Sakura was the next to talk as she tries her hardest not to laugh, "Face it Hinata. Your clueless to see that Naruto likes you".

Ino was next speak as she interrupted saying, "Yeah the signs of Naruto liking you are too easy for us to notice. Too bad you can't notice it Hinata".

Sasuke was the next to speak as he said with a smirk, "You and the shy boy have a lot in common more then you even think Hinata".

Shino then spoke as he said something that will tick Hinata off, "I just hope Melody doesn't take Naruto before you do. You and Naruto have something that most couples lack".

Everyone says to Hinata in union, "Both of you have chemistry".

Hinata didn't say anything as she tries to toss out the conversation that just happened. She gets up saying, "I'm going to my next class see ya later".

Everyone walks away to their next class as Choji walks with Shikamaru. Choji asks his best friend, "What are we going to do about Melody?".

Shikamaru smirks as he said to him, "Sakura texted me a really good plan that we can use against Melody. I told Kakashi about it before first period and he agrees with us. He said he will do it as he told me Melody try to talk to him but she bell out when I showed up".

Choji was happy when he said, "I can't wait to see the look on Melody's face when it happens. I know this is all for Naruto's sake but I hope our school really changes for the better".

Shikamaru thinks in his mind as he thought, 'You and me both Choji. I hope this school changes too'.

_After track practice, Naruto was surprised when Hitomi said she was going to be taking him to see Tsunade today. But for some reason she didn't explain why to him. As Hitomi had felt that something off with Naruto and she wanted Tsunade to speak to him._

So here he was at his therapy session.

"How are you doing?" Tsunade asked as she took out a video recording.

"I'm alright" he said in sign language while being uninterested.

"I know I only saw you for one day, but I also wanted to know if you were feeling better. Since I didn't see you yesterday" she said with a smile.

"I'm alright" he signed in sign language while being annoy.

_He hadn't look at her since he stepped in, and Tsunade felt she was getting nowhere. He had his legs crossed and his hands were the couch. Tsunade saw the look in his eyes and she could tell that he looked guilty._

"Are you sure that everything is alright?" she asked in a stern tone.

_Naruto felt her eyes looking at him, like it was almost as if she knew what he had did._

"I'm alright. So can we please just stop talking" he angry said in sign language as he was getting piss off.

"I just want you to communicate with me" she said while trying not to get mad.

"I am communicating with you. I told you I am doing alright!" he said in sign language as he snapped with a tick mark on his head.

_The sudden hostility in his sign language was eerie to her, but she did not show it to him._

"Why can't you look at me when I'm talking to you? Don't have any manners? Are you hiding something from me?" she said while getting angry.

He scoffed as he said in sign language, "I want to get out of here and go home".

_Today was not a good day for him. He felt ashame for what he did to Hinata at his locker. Which is why he kept avoiding her and her friends all day. He ate lunch on the school roof and was surprise when Iruka found him by himself. He didn't want to talk to him but Iruka's warm aura proved otherwise. Naruto didn't want to tell all of his problems to a teacher but he didn't know how, however he did thank Iruka for keeping him company._

He was unsure about the mix signs of the students in the school. Sure the glares died down but there were students that still kept calling him names. He still wonders what happen if he didn't come to this school. The only thing that was good was track.

He had just come from track practice, and when Hitomi told him that he has to see Tsunade today, he was ashamed of himself. Even though he had forgave Hinata and realized that he acted out in the sudden moment without thinking about why she was acting the way she did. He still felt ashamed and thought it was his fault.

_And he was really ashamed of himself because he had found something again to make him feel alive sorta, and it was not healthy either. It was the opposite. He didn't tell Hinata, or her mother and did everything he could to cover up the three red long cuts. But sitting right here with Tsunade was aching because he knew she can tell that something was up._

"You don't need to worry Naruto. Hitomi will be here to pick you" she said while looking at her notes. She also notice that he kept touching his jewelry for a minute.

There was a little silence between the two, until she spoke.

"Naruto" she said.

"What?" he signed with his hands in a rude way.

"Something on your mind?" she said in concern.

"Why do you even care?" he barked in sign language.

_Tsunade looked at her notepad and she nodded her head upon seeing something in her notes._

"Why the sudden 100? You were opening up to me just nicely not too long ago" she said in a sweet tone. She said in a teasing tone, "Did something went down after we met on Tuesday?".

"Nothing happened alright" he signs in sign language while blushing.

"Are we done yet?" he said in sign language while looking at her.

"We are almost done" she said while writing something down.

His eyes moved across the room and he felt himself sweating up a storm. The intense glare she gave him it felt like she was eating him and he couldn't take it any more. He got up shaking, which startled her. "I'm out of here" he said to her in sign language. He then stormed out the door.

Tsunade quickly followed him.

"Naruto" she said as she called out to him.

_Shizune had watched the whole scene and was surprised at the boy's sudden action. He looked sweet when Tsunade spoke fondly of him two days ago._

"Naruto, get back here the session isn't over. Why don't we go in the room and talk about this?" she said while running to him.

He turned around in furious rage. "There's nothing to talk about. I don't know why I'm here anyway. Just leave me alone" he said in sign language as he felt like shit. The panic attack had made its way to his chest and he felt like he was about to go unconscious.

"Naruto" Tsunade says in fright as she saw him fall on the floor.

_He hadn't realized he crouched on to the floor and was covering his head as it was aching again. He didn't fill it when Tsunade rested her left hand on his left shoulder. But he felt the tears running down on his face. He also felt like vomiting but he just couldn't do it._

Her soft eyes made his heart beat. "I'm not going to get better. I just know it. I want to get better but my mind keeps telling me no" he said in sign language while trying to look at her with blurry vision. He then wipes his hands. He now says in sign language while trembling, "Tsunade-san what's going on with me? I…can't take it anymore". He looked around the room as if he was searching for something. "I want to die" he said bluntly in sign language. Shizune's eyes widened at what she saw him sign in sign language as she covered her mouth. "This just won't work. I feel like I'm losing my mind… and my mind feels like it's damaged. So please tell me how can I get better?" he said to her in sign language while staring at Tsunade into her eyes. But there was no answer she could give him. "Please tell me!" he signed with his hands as if he was shouting. "How can I get better!" he said in sing language while covering his eyes as he was feeling numb.

"Naruto" Tsunade said in sadness.

He started smiling as he showed his right wrist. "Look you see it right? Isn't this what you wanted to know about from the start?" he signed to her with his hands while he was shaking. He stared at the three long red lines. He then covers his arm up again as he said to her in sign language, "You probably might get a knock on your door of someone saying that your only patient killed himself because his life was up shit creek from the start!".

_His cheeks stung as he looked at Shizune. The look on his face then turned into embarrassment and horror as he was confronted by an angry Hinata. As Hinata was this close to punching him._

Hinata and her mother had come to pick Naruto up since his session was over twenty minutes ago. Her mother told her to get Naruto since he was not outside waiting for them.

_Her fist trembled close to his face and her face went lowered as she stared at the ground. She couldn't believe what she saw Naruto sign in sign language. After all this time, her heart almost pop. She knew something was up with him yesterday. He had been avoiding her and he also barely spoke to her since she apologize to him yesterday._

He also had a guilty look on his face now that she was looking at him.

"Naruto" Hinata said in a real frightening voice. She said with sadness in her eyes, "I'm really sorry that I can't take this horrible pain away from you". She looked at him with warm eyes as she told him, "But if I could, belive me I would. If I could switch places right now with you, I will do so without any regret or hesitation". She grabbed him by his hands and tried comically to help pull him up. She falls down saying, "But you already have us here now to help you. You have Kaasan, Tou-chan, Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama, and me to help you". He got up after hearing that and stared down at her. She then said with confidence, "Your life was bad in the past I get it, so move on. It also depends on what you do now with your future. And right now, you have a lot of helping hands than before".

She now bowed to Tsunade while saying to her, "Thank you for your help, we'll be leaving now. Naruto will be here next week". She then says to him, "Let's go home, Naruto-kun".

_Naruto turned his head and watched as Tsunade had a troubled smile on her face. Hinata was still holding onto his hand, leading him out the building. He stopped walking for a second which made Hinata looked back at him._

"Naruto-kun…" she said in worry as she let's go of his hand.

He stared at the grass then he spotted Hitomi standing out of the car watching him.

He signed with his hands to her and Hinata in sadness by saying "Gomen. For making you wait to long. Let's head home".

_Naruto sat by his study desk as he finished up his homework. He was now writing in his journal. Hinata hadn't said a word to him since the incident at Tsunade's place earlier. His eyes looked at the door as he tapped the pen on his journal. He had took a shower every as he was in his magenta poker dot pjs. He had his sleeves roll up because he felt hot in his room. So he opened the window to get some air._

He looked around the room and stared at the comfy bed, the window, the carpet, and his walk-in closet that was opened. His eyes scanned all the clothes hung up and the shoes on top of the clothes rack. He glanced at his bathroom door and he never really thought about it before, but this place was way much better than his old apartment.

There was no flickering of damage lights, no one cursing, no older women crying, and no sounds of men beating and babies wailing.

All this stuff was in the past as Hinata had put it. He jumped up in fright by the sound of someone knocking on his door.

"Naruto-kun" Hitomi sang in a happy voice. "Are you busy? Can I come in?" she asked behind the close door.

_Naruto panics as he puts all his finished homework on his study desk. He didn't want Hitomi to what he wrote in his journal, so he tries to find a place to hide it. So that way she doesn't see it. He thought about hiding it in the walk in closet but she will see it on the floor. He thought about the bathroom but he didn't want his journal to get wet even though he has a spare one. The only options he has is to hide it under his pillow, or hide it with his John Belushi collection._

He decides to hide his journal with his John Belushi collection since he can cover the journal with his light blue teal stripe scarf. Naruto hides the journal in his scarf. He then rushs to roll down his sleeves a little so Hitomi doesn't see the cuts on his right wrist. Naruto then sits at his study desk pretending to do his now finish homework.

Hitomi opened the door and entered the boy's bedroom while holding a tray with a slice of double chocolate cake.

Hitomi says with a cheerful smile on her face, "Let's have a snack break".

The two sat on the bed with the slice of chocolate cake in between them on the white plate. "I wanted to ask you. Do you like sweets?" she asked as she took some of the cake off with the fork. Naruto nodded his head in silence as he also took a slice of cake for himself. This was either weird or just plain awkward for him.

"So how is track coming along?" she said while chewing the cake.

"We have our first official match in two weeks" Naruto said to her in sign language. He takes another bite of the cake.

"That was fast? I can't believe it's on the week that Hajime is no longer grounded" she said in surprise. Clapping her hands together she said "It'll be at Konoha stadium right?".

Naruto nods his head in respond.

"We'll be there. And don't worry I'm forcing to come see it since it's a family event" Hitomi said as she is beaming with absolute joy.

_Naruto noticed how she sounded and how happy she looked. He lowered his head as it reminded him of Biwako. A smile appears on his face. Hearing her say that actually made him so happy because no one but old man Hiruzen had ever gone to any of his track and kung fu tournaments. However he pouts as Hitomi rubbed his head, too hard as it hurts._

"Your so adorable, Naruto-kun" she said as she hugs him by having his head under her chin.

"Thank you. But your hugging too tight" he said in sign language while trying to breathe. She then let's go of him after seeing his face turn blue.

_She looks at Naruto taking a piece of the chocolate cake with his right hand. She was about to say something when she saw the faded red cut marks on his right wrist that was faintly being covered by his pj sleeve. Her throat started being tightened, and her eyes started to water. Naruto looked up from the single plate and saw that the woman was on the verge of tears. He panicked upon seeing what she was looking at because. And he gets scare because she was just brightening up the room just a minute ago._

Naruto swallows a lump in his throat and his hair over shadows his eyes, guilt starts to overcame him as he said to her in sign language "Hitomi-san. This is-".

However Naruto was shock as he felt her hugging him tightly while rubbing his back. "Naruto-kun, please don't do this anymore. Don't think about suicide or cutting your arm. I don't want to put you in a mental hosital" she said while releasing him from the hug.

_She took his right hand into hers and stared at the three cut marks on his arm. Deep down inside she was happy it wasn't six cuts. She gets up to to check his other arm to see if there were cuts on it too and much to her relief his left arm showed no signs of red cut marks. Hitomi sits back down on the bed after covering Naruto's left arm up with his pajama sleeve._

He looked down at his right wrist in shame, gulit and regret. Her hands felt warm against his cheeks and he stared into her loving motherly eyes.

"Naruto, we love you so much. Can't you see that? What can me and Hiashi do to help you? Is Tsunade not working out for you? Just tell me" she said to him while crying a little bit. She pleads with him as she said to him by wiping her eyes, "How can I take away this horrible pain? Tell me what it is I need to do".

"I'm so sorry, Hitomi-san" he said in sign language while looking at her. "It was a huge mistake that is making me feel so guilty and it won't happen again. I promise. It's something I am deeply ashamed of and regret" he said to her in sign language while trying not to cry. He looked down at his lap as the look on her face was heartbreaking and painful enough to look at. "At first I was afraid to do it and I wasn't going to do it. But when I saw the blade my mind went crazy, and I didn't realize it until it was too late when I saw my reflection in the mirror", he said in sign language while he is shaking. She squeezed his arm once more and the two remained quiet. "It won't happen again. I promise. I threw the tool away in the trash can since it was attact to a nail clipper" he said in sign language while smiling in a sad way.

Hitomi nodded her head, as she can tell in her mind that he never breaks a promise. Beside it was a one time only type of situation and it was something new to him which she can understand.

_All of yesterday's signs made sense to her now when she recalls how he was acting at dinner last night. That's when it dawn on her that Naruto must had cutted his right wrist probably after Hinata had came home from school, and it made sense when he wrote a note to Hinata saying leave me alone. It explain why he didn't fall asleep as the medicine was suppose to make him fall asleep after taking it. Which means he probably had fell asleep when she was speaking to Hinata before they catched up on him. Now everything was starting to be clear to her. Boy this was a stressful day not only for Naruto but for her too._

Hitomi sighs in the end as she was just happy she is the first to found out about this before his teachers can.

She kisses him on his forehead and said to him in a kind motherly tone, "Tell me and Hiashi everything for now on. Whatever your feeling tell us, and if there's anything we can do to help you feel 100% better".

"I will Hitomi-san" he said to her in sign language with a heartfelt smile. The two then finish up the rest of the cake.

After the cake was devoured Hitomi said this to him with a smirk, "You have two choices. One you can eat dinner with us while you can eat with your left hand only. Or number two you can eat in your room and I bandage up your right wrist in the morning before you go to school".

Naruto went pale as he had a deadpan expression on his face. He felt like he was in a conflicted situation again as he has his head down in shame. He signs to her in sign language while feeling ashamed saying, "Choice number 1". She smiles upon seeing that he is taking responsibilty for his actions at least as she wish that Hajime could do the same. She also noted how long Hinata took taking responability for Naruto getting drunk. However she can tell that Naruto and Hinata were nothing like Hajime, and that's the bottom line.

Getting up Hitomi says while taking the tray in a discipline tone, "Your not off the hook that easy after keeping this from me and I angry that you cutted your right wrist. I can tell that you did it yesterday but I won't explain it to you since your smart. In a way your like a kid and an adult which is why your age group has a hard time accepting reality including that your age group still needs discipline. However I like how you value hard work instead of taking shortcuts. That makes your punishment much easier to handle. Your punishment starts tomorrow. Your not going to be on punishment for long like Hajime. Your punishment is only 5 days and as for your punishment you can help Hanabi with her homework. Also you can still do martial arts and track but don't let it get to you. This my only warning to you as I am a mother and it's my job to look out for you. Do I make myself clear?".

Naruto still sensing her angry aura nods his head in understanding. Hitomi sees how the boy was very discipline he was. Most kids in his age group would complain but Naruto was different. She saw that he actually accepted his punishment without going into a tantrum as she sees him vowing on the floor with his hands and knees. It makes her wonder who disciplined him before he got adopted. Calming down after seeing how tense the room was she said to him while leaving, "This is a lesson that you need to learn and you'll understand when your an adult. It's good that your thinking about what you have done. So keep in mind that this family doesn't keep secrets from each other. See you at dinner Naruto-kun and be downstairs at 8pm".

And with that Naruto gets up out of the floor to get his journal out of his hiding place to write in it again. While she closes the door as it was 6pm.

Hitomi entered her husband's chamber to talk to him. He looked up from his paper, being surprised.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as she never visits him in his study.

"It's about Naruto. Hiashi I just found out why Naruto was acting weird at dinner yesterday" she said while looking at him.

"Ok why I'm still trying to get over seeing him drunk" Hiashi said while looking at the newspaper.

"Your not going to believe this but Naruto cutted his right wrist yesterday and it explained why he used his left hand during dinner" Hitomi said while she angry folds her arms.

Hiashi put down the newspaper as he was shocked.

"And before you ask. No he didn't cut his other wrist. But he is taking responsibility for what he did since he feels ashame and regrets it" she said while shaking her head.

"That explain why he kept wearing long sleeve clothing. But wasn't he was getting better?" he said while rubbing his chin.

"Is Tsunade-sama not working out for him? Should we try something different?" he said while flinching an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I'm have no idea if Tsunade knows. But I'm just happy I found out about it first before anyone else did. And I just grounded him from keeping it from us. And I saw how discipline he is while accepting his punishment. He even promised that he would never do it again" she said while pacing back and forth.

She said as she starts to panic and cry, "What If he kills himself". She said while wiping her eyes, "This is so heartbreaking. I'm such a horrible mother. Especially when I am trying to show him how dead serious we are as being his foster parents".

Hiashi now embraced his wife, and also stroked her hair to calm her down. He said to her in a calm tone, "Your doing fine as a mother. You red all the signs and put the puzzle together before it was too late. That's takes a lot of guts to do".

He continues on saying, "Look don't worry about it. We'll just have to help him get 100% better both body and mind. We'll also have to help him feel more comfotable around our family. Besides we don't want him to be in his room all day".

Hitomi takes what her husband said to heart as she tells him, "A good thing did came out of this as I can see that Naruto will get along with Hanabi since he alreay gotten along with Hinata".

He said to her in confusion, "Why do you say that?".

She said to him while smiling, "I grounded him for 5 days. But he did tell me when his offical track race is".

Hiashi looks dumbfounded as he said to her, "5 days? Isn't that taking the easy way out?".

Hitomi shakes her head, "No it's just the opposite. He values hard work instead of taking the easy way out. That's why his punishment is less. Naruto will still do his usual schedule but his real punishment is helping Hanabi with her homework".

He sighs while saying, "When is his punishment starting?".

Hitomi said to him with a smirk, "He's off the hook today. But his punishment starts tomorrow".

Hiashi looks relieve as he said to her, "Good thing you didn't use the belt. Something tells me that Naruto was already abused enough growing up".

Hitomi said to him in sadness, "Your right about that. I can't imagine who would abuse a disable child for no reason. Which is why Naruto's age group is too old for the belt".

"But he shows the signs of being dIt hopefully work out. And I can tell that he'll open up more no matter if he's feeling down or if he has a problem" Hiashi said with a smile on his face as he let's go of her.

"All the same since it's our job as his foster parents" Hitomi said with a proud smile on her face. Hiashi nods his head after hearing that.

"Honey" Hitomi said while looking serious.

"Yes dear" Hiashi said while looking at her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. And call it a hunch. But we should have did this when we took Naruto in on June 28, 2000" she said clenching her fist.

"What are you talking about dear?" Hiashi said as he was confuse on what his wife was talking about.

"We need to find out who Naruto's parents were" she replied in a stern voice.

"Why now?" he nearly shouted.

"Think about it. The signs are there, Naruto's 16 and he doesn't know a thing about his parents. He told Tsunade that he always kept asking about his mother. But the only thing he has left of his mother is..." Hitomi said in a curious cop type of way.

Hiashi said in conclusion, "The pendant around his neck and his teal blue stripe scarf".

Hitomi said with pride, "Exactly plus I don't believe Fugaku's story. He said Naruto's parents die when he was a month old. But what if his parents die after he was just born? Now do you see why I need your help".

Hiashi nods his head as he said to her, "There's more to the puzzle than meets the eye. I get now you got interested".

Hitomi smiles as she said, "Thanks honey".

Hiashi smiles as he said, "No problem anything else you want to inform me?".

Hitomi says to him, "I want to see if his parents have any medical files, job occuption files, passports, and journal entries. If we find all this, we can successfully get him the proper treatment he despitely needs". She was getting excited just thinking about it.

Hiashi thought about it for a minute, but in the end he agreed with his wife. As he said to her, "I'll make a few calls, the hard part is finding out who spoke with his parents before he became an orphan".

Hitomi nods her head as she tells him, "I'll see what I can find as well. I'll ask around town as well and I'll ask Rin just in case".

Hiashi then said to her, "I'll visit the Sarutobi orphange. Hopefully Naruto's birth certificate is still there. This won't be easy as we have to find out how Naruto became disable".

Hitomi also said to him,"On the bright side Naruto was born in America. So we can start the search from there. So many choices but which one to choose".

Hiashi saids to her, "Since Naruto is grounded we can start all of this tomorrow. It just pains me that we have to keep this on the down low for a while. But for now what should we do about him cutting himself?".

Hitomi thought about it for a moment as she said out loud, "Neji is great at meditation. So hopefully he can teach it to Naruto".

Hiashi smiles in delight as he said to her, "That's a great idea. Meditation calms the mind and can help tone down the stress level".

Hitomi said in relief, "Then it's settle then meditation it is then".

It is now 7:58 pm and on que the two parents heard everyone heading down stairs for dinner. And with that the two parents leaves the chamber.

_At the dinner table everyone sat at the sits they sat at yesterday. This surprised Hiashi mostly but what really surprise everyone was Hanabi. As she was telling about her day like it was usual. While Neji kept looking at Hajime for some reason. Hinata was wondering when Hajime will apologize to Naruto. While Naruto was eating at his usual pace again which made Hitomi happy. Eveyone was their usual self at dinner which made Margaret relieve._

As dinner was over with everyone went to turn in for the night. However in his bedroom Hajime was thinking about one thing, "I should apologize to him. But I have to do it when my grounding sentence is finally up. I got two weeks left which is good. I also want to do it when he's completely by himself".

* * *

**Authors**** Note: And finally finish with a long chapter. I'm not gonna lie I finished the chapter last week but I wanted to release today. I got pass ****my record of 15,000 words again and no spelling errors. This chapter is 20,625 words. My story will have long chapters instead short ones. As chapter 3 and 4 were too short. **

**This chapter was originally short but I made it long by adding more new extra scenes. Which was a lot of hard work. I also wanted to expand Margaret in the story as well and to showcase some comedy about Naruto and Hinata's relationship. I had to write a scene with Naruto at least getting scolded or punish for his actions by Hitomi. Both of them have their respective reasons and I hope their relationship stays intact. I'm not trying to make Naruto's relationship with Hitomi like Boruto. Besides I don't want his relationship with Hitomi to be strained or unhealthy. Hitomi is looking out for him just like Hinata and that's the bottom line. **

**I had this scene in my head when I saw the Boruto movie, and I wonder if Naruto would have scold his son if he had found out about the kote in Boruto's bedroom when he spoke to his son in the bedroom scene.**

**I had to end the chapter on a good cliffhanger. This chapter along with chapter one and chapter 5 are like my best work. Especially in terms of writing.**

**Oh for the record and as a reminder this isn't a ninja story so please don't ask me about making the characters have super powers. Everyone knows what Naruto is saying in sign language, so the characters aren't confuse. However Naruto will probably switch both tatics of signing or writing as the story progresses.**

**Spoiler alert: Genma Shiranui will appear in the story soon then you think. He will appear in the later chapters so be on a look out until then. I am not saying what chapter he will officially appear in because I want it to be a surprise.**

**Naruto's era is at modern peaceful times, however there will only be martial arts in the story. There is no chakra, no tail beasts, no kages, no ninja ranks, no super powers and no missions. Just a normal Naruto center Japan. Action will be in the story later on and probably violence but there will less flashbacks.**

**Originally the college scene with Neji, Tenten and Lee was going to be in a study hall class. But when I thiught about the scene It didn't feel right so I changed it to them texting each other while walking to their study hall class. Another scene that I changed was Naruto's nightmare as I added more characters in the scene. I also didn't want him to talk to himself while looking at his mirror reflection.**

**I will release a new chapter within two weeks. I'm not saying what month or day it will be release but I am planning to release a chapter around the weekend (probably on Fridays).**

**Here are the characters exact age and birthday in my story:**

_**1\. Naruto: 16 years old (October 10, 1984)**_

_**2\. Hinata: 16 years old (December 27, 1984)**_

_**3\. Sasuke: 16 years old (July 23, 1984)**_

_**4\. Sakura: 16 years old (March 28, 1984)**_

_**5\. Shino: 16 years old (January 23, 1984)**_

_**6\. Kiba: 16 years old (July 7, 1984)**_

_**7\. Choji: 16 years old (May 1, 1984)**_

_**8\. Shikamaru: 16 years old (September 22, 1984)**_

_**9\. Ino: 16 years old (September 23, 1984)**_

_**10\. Neji: 17 years old (July 3, 1983)**_

_**11\. Tenten: 17 years old (March 9, 1983)**_

_**12\. Rock Lee: 17 years old (November 27, 1983)**_

_**13\. Gaara: 16 years old (January 19, 1984)**_

_**14\. Temari: 18 years old (August 23, 1983)**_

_**15\. Kankuro: 17 years old (May 15, 1984)**_

_**16\. Hiashi: 46 years old (January 8, 1950)**_

_**17\. Hitomi: 45 years old (January 9, 1950)**_

_**18\. Hanabi: 14 years old (March 27, 1989)**_

_**19\. Hajime: 14 years old (January 6, 1990)**_

_**20\. Tsunade: 54 years old (August 2, 1940)**_

_**21\. Jiraiya: 54 years old (November 11, 1940)**_

_**22\. Orochimaru: 54 years old (October 27, 1940)**_

_**23\. Iruka: 26 years old (May 26, 1950)**_

_**24\. Kakashi: 29 years old (September 15, 1950)**_

_**25\. Hiruzen: 73 years old (February 8, 1920)**_

_**26\. Biwako: 71 years old (February 9, 1920)**_

_**27\. Genma: 33 years old (July 17, 1950)**_

_**28\. Rin: 29 years old (November 15, 1950)**_

_**29\. Fugaku: 49 years old (August 18, 1945)**_

_**30\. Mikoto: 44 years old (June 1, 1945)**_

_**34\. Rachel: 28 years old (February 1, 1950)**_

_**35\. Itachi: 21 years old (June 9, 1960)**_

_**36\. Erika: 16 years old (March 31, 1984)**_

_**37\. Suka: 16 years old (March 27, 1984)**_

_**38\. Kita: 16 years old (August 8, 1984)**_

_**39\. Saka: 70 years old (April 5, 1920)**_

_**40\. Melody: 16 years old (February 14, 1984)**_

_**41\. Megumi: 16 years old (February 15, 1984)**_

_**42\. Sugo: 14 years old (June 12, 1990)**_

_**43\. Sugi: 14 years old (July 4, 1990)**_

_**44\. Iki: 14 years old (April 3, 1990)**_

_**45\. Albert: 70 years old (September 7, 1930)**_

_**46\. Lester: 60 years old (January 24, 1949)**_

_**47\. Sasori: 35 years old (November 8, 1959)**_

_**48\. Konohamaru: 14 years old (December 30, 1990)**_

_**49\. Shizune: 31 years old (November 18, 1950)**_

_**50\. Might Guy: 30 years old (January 1, 1950)**_

_**51\. Margaret: 29 years old (November 9,1950)**_

**Be on the look out for chapter 7, I will post it probably in the middle of ****February.**

**Well what do you guys think? Please leave a review.**

**I will be writing chapter 7 next week.**

**Well Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi everyone happy 2020. Here is another new story Naruto that I wanted to do for fun. I read a lot of good Naruto fanfics about High School, and some are good. But I like Naruto stories where it's modern, struggles, a little dark, twists and turns. Not to mention stories where he is either bully and an orphan including deaf or mute. Those stories are good anyway I adopted this story with permission from Sadistic One. It's call Rookie 8 plus 1. However I will make a few changes to it but the plot will remain the same. The only change that I'm making is that Naruto will be Korean American including that he will be born mute by doing sign language. He will not be deaf so that won't be in my story. The bullying tone is a little different from the anime movie A Silent Voice (and a Fish Out of Water), that film (Mostly A Silent Voice) is also another reason why I wanted to write a Naruto story like this as A Silent Voice is my REAL reason and inspiration for writing this story.**_

_**As you guess it is a Naruto/Hinata story. The timeline will be in the year of 2000. All the characters will be at the age of their Shippuuden counterparts. This story will go up to 50 chapters. However I will add an Epilogue saga to the story as a treat. The Rookie 9 will be (Out of Character) such as Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. Naruto will have Hinata's personality throughout the entire story. Whereas Hinata will have Naruto's personality.**_

_**Sorry I forgot to remove the word almost in my first sentence (at the top of the page) when I had released chapter 3.**_

_**Key Words of my story: Naruto's era is at modern peaceful times, however there will only be martial arts in the story. There is nothing about chakra, no tail beasts, no kages, no ninja ranks, no super powers and no missions. Just a normal Naruto center Japan. This story is nothing like Kishimoto's ninja theme story. So for anyone thinking that I am making these characters be ninja your dead wrong.**_

_**Thank you KingRaptor582, JaguarSupreme, GreatOniiSama, Screamgleek, BlazingVictini09, The British Fox, Kraygar, Girl On Ice 101, HoneyWriter78, KingRaptor582, EmetMehmet, lord 7th, StarlingWolf, RonanTheAccuser, Penguin Lord0029, Mad-eye-93, Bigrob1945, dipbrad, Ichiharu93, **__**kotei no seiryuu, **__**Blake Craig 39, skyjadeprincess, MoBamba, RaudomGny, Sreyashi Saha, The Broken Tool, Zolpark 777, steve o 62, Kirmihake3124, beastgod669, InoYamanaka & Kirmihake3124 for favoriting my story.**_

_**Only 1,987 views total so far for the story. Chapter one got 1081 views while chapter two got 328 views. Whereas chapter three got 194 views, chapter four got 145 views, chapter five got 175 views and chapter six got 64 views.**_

_**Thank you Bigrob1945, BlazingVictini09, EmetMehmet, HopeMaru, Ichiharu93, KingRaptor582, Kraygar, Penguin Lord0029, RonanTheAccuser, Screamgleek, StarlingWolf, Blake Craig 39, dipbrad, jsplock, Lilmspayne, Girl On Ice 101, lord 7th, zolpark777, GaiaDragonSlayer, **__**kotei no seiryuu, **__**Wondering Knight, Offthechain91, Pa Pa Paprika, steve o 62, MoBamba, skyjadeprincess, nacho-libre666,InoYamanaka & Kirmihake3124 for following my story.**_

_**Thank you Lord 7th for reading the story. I agree with you most Naruto fanfic stories are sad to read, and sometimes I forget about that too. I'm happy you enjoyed chapter 6. Hopefully this chapter will be enjoyable for you too.**_

_**I will also write a post Boruto timeline for this story when I finish my story. I am also thinking of writing a prequel to this story as well. The post Boruto story and prequel will be added to this story so that way I don't have to make another story profile.**_

_**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki received a scholarship to attend the prestigious Konoha High. This is a one and a lifetime opportunity for him, but he's homeless and poor not mention that he was born mute and is Korean American. The students constantly pick on him, however a group known as the Rookie 8 comes along to protect him. However, it doesn't stop him from attempting suicide. After waking up from a coma, he wakes up to find out that he'll be living with one of them. Read along and watch Naruto as he grows fond of his new friends, rivalry, a new lifestyle and most of all love and acceptance to love himself.**_

_**Cast**_

_**1\. Naruto: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch (in his mind)**_

_**2\. Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**_

_**3\. Hitomi: voiced by Lydia Mackay**_

_**4\. Hiashi: voiced by John Demita**_

_**5\. Hanabi: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey**_

_**6\. Neji: voiced by Steve Staley**_

_**7\. Hajime: voiced by Amanda Miller**_

_**8\. Margaret: voiced by Janice Kawaye**_

_**9\. Sasuke: voiced by Yuri Lowenthal**_

_**10\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**_

_**11\. Ino: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey**_

_**12\. Kiba: voiced by Kyle Hebert**_

_**13\. Shikamaru: voiced by Tom Gibis**_

_**14\. Choji: voiced by Robbie Rist**_

_**15\. Shino: voiced by Derek Stephen Prince**_

_**16\. Tenten: voiced by Danille Judovits**_

_**17\. Melody: voiced by Lucy Liu**_

_**18\. Suka: voiced by Greg Chun**_

_**19\. Erika: voiced by Erika Ishii**_

_**20\. Kita: voiced by Wendee Lee**_

_**21\. Tsunade: voiced by Debi Mae West**_

_**22\. Shizune: voiced by Megan**_** _Hollingshead_**

**_23\. Asuma: voiced by Doug _****_Erholtz_**

_**24\. Kurenai: voiced by **_**_Mary Elizabeth McGlynn_**

_**25\. Mystery Person: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch**_

_**26\. The World Touranment Announcer: voiced by Eric Vale**_

_**27\. Omoi: voiced by Ogie Banks**_

_**28\. Karui: voiced by Danielle Nicolet**_

_**29\. Zaku: voiced by Sam Riegel**_

_**30\. Hibachi: voiced by Stephanie Nadolny**_

_**31\. Inari: voiced by Mona Marshall**_

_**Now on with the story**_

**Chapter 7 Title: Similarities and Vacation**

Today was Friday July 10, 2000

_Naruto fidgeted with his magenta necktie. He was standing in front of the mirror getting ready for school as he was deep in thought about yesterday's events. Hitomi cried and he was grounded starting today for keeping his cutting a secret. He is grounded for 5 days as he has to help Hanabi with her homework for 3 days. He was unsure if he should leave the house on the weekends. Besides he was ashamed because it was his own fault, something he regrets (since he did it on his day off from school after getting drug and sick) and he didn't blame her for scolding him. If anything he was happy that Hitomi treated him like a equal just like eveyone else. But he just couldn't compare her to Biwako as the two are completely different._

Not to mention that he kept his promise that he would never do it again. He even showed her his point by vowing on his hands and knees. He also kept his promise that he would tell Hitomi and Hiashi everything now, even if it was something that he needs to help him stop thinking about suicide. And starting tonight he has to help Hanabi with whatever subject she is strugging with. Hitomi had came in eariler to bandage up his right wrist. As he recalls her telling him to tell everyone that he got injure from falling on shatter glass. It was a horrible lie but as long as everyone brought it then it was fine with him. He was just happy that only Hitomi and Hiashi knows about him cutting his wrist. Besides he didn't want anyone else finding out about it.

_It pained him when he saw the look Hitomi had on her face yesterday, the shock and the hurt. Naruto never wanted to see that look ever again on anyone's face in this family. In the end he was trying to get along with everyone in this family as he got along with Hinata, Hiashi, Margaret and Hitomi. He was trying to communicate with Neji, Hanabi and of course Hajime._

He exhaled while getting his bookbag. Things weren't so bad now. He finally found a new family that cares about him, friends that won't abandon him, and is back to doing something he loves (kung fu and track). It was everything he honestly dreamed of and no one couldn't take it away from him.

Suddenly a knock on his door interrupted him from his thoughts. He opened the door and saw little Hanabi standing there. He was a little taken back because he never socialized with her or her little brother. Ok he was also trying to socialize with Neji too. However that all changes starting today.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun" she said as she smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Young-" Naruto signed with his hands.

"Call me Hanabi-chan, ok Naruto Onii-chan" she said as she giggled.

Naruto couldn't help but blush by being call big brother.

'Isn't Neji her brother' Naruto said in his mind.

Nevertheless he nods his head.

"You ready for school?" she asked him.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I was wondering if you wanted me to help with your homework after school today" he said to her in sign language with a smile on his face.

Hanabi shouts out in a happy way by saying, "Yes I do need help with my homework. I'm having problems with History and I can't understand it".

Naruto then signs with his hands while showing a smirk by saying, "Your in luck. I read a lot about Eastern and Western culture so you'll be able to pass the class without a problem".

Hanabi then happily hugs Naruto in respond and he returns the hug by embracing her.

Hanabi then let's go and says to him, "Naruto Onii-chan, do you have a crush on my sister? You are shy and a little confident whenever you are with her". She then crossed her arms and says to him. "So why? What do you see in her?".

_Naruto eyes went wide when he heard that. He didn't know how to explain about his crush to a little kid. But in the end he saw Hinata as the polar opposite of him, which is why he is jealous of her. However he looked up to her because of her personality and confidence which was something that he lacked, and he smiles while thinking about it._

Hanabi looks at him in confusion as he signs to her saying, "It's hard to explain but I want to be more than just her friend".

She is more confuse as she said to him, "You never had a crush on someone before?".

Naruto shakes his head. He signs to her saying, "This is my first time having a crush on someone. But I hope she can see the signs that I'm giving her".

"What are you doing up here? Breakfast is ready" Hinata approached the two.

"Hanabi-chan, what are you up to?" Hinata said as she gave her the side-eye that Naruto seemed to miss.

Hanabi smirked as she grabbed onto Naruto's arm.

"I'm spending time with Naruto Onii-chan after school because he's helping me with my homework" she said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Naruto Onii-chan?" Hinata whispered. Her face then turned red as she said, "Naruto isn't comfortable living with us yet since it's only been a few weeks. But you s-s-shouldn't bother Naruto-kun with that word. He barely knows you".

"Why not? And he's starting to get to know us better day by day a little" Hanabi replied by looking at him. She then said with confidence, "He's apart of the family now and therefore he's my Onii-chan too. Just as much as Neji is to you". Hanabi couldn't help but grin when she saw the look on Hinata's face. She tilted her head to the side saying to Hinata, "Onee-chan Shouldn't you call Naruto, Onii-chan too since he's older than you?".

Naruto faces turned every shade of red. He then let's go of Hanabi.

Then he signed to her by saying, "No, Naruto Oniichan. Naruto is fine".

"I-I-I'm going downstairs for breakfast! See you downstairs" Hinata said as she turned on her heels to run downstairs in a hurry.

Hanabi's eyes flinched. She said to him, "Naruto Onii-chan. You were eating dinner with your left hand yesterday and you did the same thing the other day too. Is everything alright?".

"Oh, I had got injure from falling on shatter glass. Which was why I been using my left hand for two days" he said in sign language while trying to avoid her eyes.

Hanabi nods her head saying, "Oh ok. That explains it. Especially if you're going to lead our school to victory you need to eat more. Can't having you passing out". She held his arm as she happily says to him, "Let's go. Everyone's waiting".

"Ah, let me get my pendant necklace" Naruto told her in sign language. She turned around and let's go of his arm. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw his right wrist with bandages.

_He entered his room and grabbed the pendant from the study desk and stepped out. _

"Ready?" he signed to her with his hands.

Hanabi was in a tranced, but once seeing his face she cracked a smile.

"Hai" she said in return.

_Naruto followed her down the stairs and entered the dining area. He felt nervous as it was a little scary since he had spoken to Hiashi. He wonders if Hitomi had told Hiashi about him cutting his right wrist._

"Look whose joining us" Hitomi said as she smiled.

Hiashi glanced over his shoulder from the newspaper he was looking at and he smiled. "Hello Naruto" he said while folding the paper.

He sat down next to Hinata, while Hajime sat across from him.

"Good morning" Naruto signed to everyone.

"Morning" Neji said while eating.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun" Hitomi beamed in joy.

"Good morning" Hinata silently mumbled.

"Good morning!" Hanabi grinned at Hinata who angrily glared at her.

"Good morning" Hiashi said as he ate the fish.

_Everyone turned to Hajime who was staring back at them._

He sighed and said "G-good morning".

_Hajime's face turned red and he frowned as everyone was looking at him._

Margaret placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Thank you Margaret san" he said to her in sign language.

"Your welcome" she said with a smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun, did they announce who made the track team yet? I know your still practicing, but the school haven't said anything yet?" Hitomi asked in curiosity.

"I think we'll find out on Monday" Naruto told her in sign language before he ate some more rice.

"I just know you'll make the team. Neji, Hanabi, and Hajime saw you during tryouts" Hitomi said in order to embarrass Hajime.

"You all saw me?" Naruto said in sign language while freaking out.

Neji then said with a smirk, "It was after school hours so it made sense to see the tryouts".

Hinata said while eating, "I'm just happy Suka didn't make it to the team. The guys a jerk".

Hajime said in his mind, 'Big deal. It's not like the shitty Korean could do anything else'.

"I didn't know Naruto Onii-chan was so fast" Hanabi said with excitment. "We'll actually win this year thanks to you" she said while making a fist.

Naruto couldn't help but blush by the comment. "Thank you" he said to them in sign language.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. Can I talk to you before you leave?" Hanabi said by getting up from the table.

Hinata sighed. "I don't want to be late for school Hanabi. Can it wait until I get home?" she said to her little sister.

"No It can't. I want to speak to you right now" Hanabi said in angry voice.

_Naruto glanced at Hanabi who only smiled at him. He wonders what they wanted to talk about. In fact everyone wanted to know why Hanabi wanted to speak to Hinata._

"Don't worry it's about girl stuff" she said as she laughed nervously.

'That explains it' said in the minds of Hiashi, Hitomi, Neji, Margaret and Naruto.

"I'll meet you outside, Naruto-kun" Hinata said before taking her leave.

Naruto nodded as he made his way outside.

Hinata crossed her arms. "What is it?" she said.

_Hanabi stepped up to her, and there was a sad look in her eyes. Hinata even noticed it and was shocked because it was rare to see Hanabi so sad._

"Are you okay?" she asked her.

_Hanabi shook her head and a little teardrop came out of her right eye._

"Did anyone hurt you?" Hinata asked as she gripped Hanabi's left arm.

_It didn't make sense. They were just in there eating breakfast not too long ago and the little girl didn't seem to be angry or sad._

"It's about Naruto Onii-chan" Hanabi said in a whisper.

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat.

"Did Naruto-kun hurt you?" she asked in worry.

Hanabi shook her head furiously.

"What No" she angrily said as she pouted.

"Then what is it? What about him?" Hinata said in an impatient way.

"Is he going to kill himself?" Hanabi said in a worried way.

"What are you two talking about?" Hajime said in annoyance.

He glared at Hanabi. "Didn't dad said he didn't want to discuss anything related to it and that we should just leave it alone?" he said to his second older sister.

"But there were bandages on his right wrist…" she said as she trailed off.

Hajime eyes widened. "Bandages?" he said in confusion.

_Hinata sighed at her younger siblings. Being the oldest was stressful sometimes._

"Look you two Naruto-kun will be fine" she said in a kind tone.

"How do you know? He barely talks to me, Neji and Hajime" Hanabi whispered in a sad tone.

"I know he'll be fine because he has all of us now" Hinata said confidently. "Look we'll help him so don't make him feel otherwise alright" she said to Hanabi. Hinata turned to Hajime and said, "I know how you feel about Naruto-kun, Hajime but don't-".

_Hajime glared at her._

"What the hell do you know! You don't know anything about how me and Hanabi feel" he argued in anger.

_He shoved his hands into his pant pockets and walked away._

Hinata sighed in frustration. "What's gotten into him. He used to be a lot nicer before we met Naruto" she said while looking at him walk away.

Hanabi gazed to the floor which Hinata noticed. "What is it?" she said while looking at her.

"He's upset because a close friend of his almost committed suicide and his friend had to move to the U.S because of it. Just don't tell him I told you that" Hanabi muttered in a sad tone.

Hinata was taken back. "Wait, what? How come I didn't know about any of this?" she said in shock and confusion.

"Nobody in school knows. I just overheard the conversation he had with Sugi-kun a few days ago" Hanabi said as she wiped her eye. "But Naruto Onii-chan will be alright?" she said in more concern.

"He will because he has a strong will to fight on" Hinata said as she whispered in Hanabi's ear.

_The two then leave to go to school._

"I am so tired" Kiba said stretching out his arms. "We have practice today and I am sore all over" he said in annoyance.

Shino then said to him in annoyance, "Deal with it. Because you wanted to do this".

Kiba then shouts out to him saying, "Oh Shut Up Bug boy. No one asked you".

_While Hinata saw that Naruto was trying his hardest to not get too much attention. As the boy kept writing his reponds to them on paper._

It was study hall as the rookie 8 and some other classmates huddled over to Naruto's table to chat.

"They are just trying to be his friend now since he has money" Erika said as she laughed. "Aren't you mad he took your glory?" she said as she gazed at Suka.

"Shut up Erika" he grumbled in anger. "They just pity him. The damn charity case" he said in anger.

"Did his parents abandon him or something?" Erika said as she turned to Kita.

"Why is he living with the Hyugas?" she said in confusion.

Kita shrugged and said, "I don't know. It's a mystery".

_Erika eyes the blonde hair boy suspiciously and smirked. _

She said to them, "Don't worry. We'll find out soon enough".

Melody then said with a grin, "Oh yes we will".

_Meanwhile Hiashi and Hitomi were searching for information about Naruto's parents. Hitomi was in town as she was talking to Rin. They were doing a straight to the point chit chat. And Rin had gave some answers to Hitomi's questions. But the responses did add up to what Hitomi was thinking. While Hiashi was talking to Asuma at the Sarutobi orphange. He had gotten Naruto's birth certificate and the stuff that Hitomi was asking for. The stuff his wife was looking for was job occuption files, passports, and journal entries. But he was only able to find the stuff that belonged to Naruto's mother. Everything was finally turning around for them._

It was nightime and Naruto was helping Hanabi with her history homework. The two were in Hanabi's bedroom. Hanabi's room was different from Hinata's as the young girl favored red over violet. It was room that was huge but it was similar to the size's of Hinata's room. Hanabi had more action merchandise as she favored action movies.

Hanabi and Naruto were sitting at the study desk. As Hanabi was trying her hardest to get the gasp of history. But Hanabi couldn't hide how angry she was at the subject. And Naruto could tell that Hanabi was about to throw a tantrum.

"This is so hard. How could anyone memorize all of this stuff?!" she said in rage.

Naruto in a sheeshly way signed to her with his hands saying, "It is tough but it's all about learning different cultures and understanding how much of a impact it has on others".

Hanabi was more confuse about his response.

Naruto then says to her in sign language in a easy way, "Think of your favorite movies. And how it has a vibe, message and culture behind it. And that's history".

Hanabi then had a spark in her eyes as she said to him, "I get it now! It makes doing my homework more easy now".

Naruto then smiles as he thought in his mind, 'Well she could have looked for the history answers in her textbook. But wording it in a different way with something she likes is also true'.

Out of no where Hanabi hugged him and this shocked Naruto.

Hanabi smiles while saying, "Thank you for helping me". Naruto smiles in respond as Hanabi didn't let go of him.

Hanabi finally let's go of him. As Naruto gets up to take his leave a certain question stops him in his tracks.

"What's it like to be different?" Hanabi said while looking at him in sadness.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said to her in sign language as he was confuse.

"I mean what's it like being half American? Even though you look 100% Korean" Hanabi said while looking at him.

_Naruto looks at her in sadness as he felt conflicted on answering her questions. Questions that he himself had always wanted an answer too. But he smiled at her by using a fake smile._

He said to her in sign language, "I don't know. But I always was being bullied for being different. And I'm just upset for not standing up for myself. Especially since I still don't know who I am as a person".

Hanabi then yells out saying, "But you are a person with emotions. Especially because your trying to change for the better. Including that you have us now to help you".

Naruto then smiled by showing a smile as he can see that this family really is trying to help him. But he still wanted to know more about himself.

He continues in sign language by saying, "Yes that is true. But my problem is that I want to know who my parents were. And why did they abandon me. That's the answers that I'm looking for".

Hanabi then started to cry as she can see how serious he is. But she was shock when Naruto gave her a hug that was warm inside.

She then said as she tries to stop crying, "Don't you like us? And can't you see how serious we are trying to communicate with you?".

Naruto smiles as he signs, "I do like you guys and I am grateful that you took me in. But I need to know more about my parents so I can understand who I am as a person".

Hanabi then wipes her eyes as she said to him, "But why? I know nothing about you and you barely talk to me".

Naruto then signs to her saying, "I know I have a hard time communicating with you guys. But I promise that I will spend more with you tommorrow".

Hanabi then smiles as she said, "Can we go to the park tomorrow?".

Naruto then blushed as he signs to her, "I'll ask Hitomi if it's ok".

Hanabi then nods her head as Naruto takes his leave.

It's now Saturday July 11, 2000.

Naruto had asked Hitomi if he can take Hanabi to the park as she wanted to spend time with him. Hitomi said it was good idea as she didn't want him in the house all day on the weekends. Naruto thanked her and so here he was at the park. But as luck would have it Hinata and Neji also wanted to come so nothing unusual wouldn't happen.

Hinata was looking at how Hanabi was trying to catch butterflies. While Neji was sitting on the grass as he looks at a lake. However Naruto was trying to make sure that Hanabi would release the butterflies from the net. But he kept falling which was funny to Hanabi. Not to mention that he was getting dirty because of all the dirt. Naruto then starts to tickle Hanabi by making her laugh even more.

_Sakura and Ino had came as they told them that the rest of the boys were doing something with their families. The three girls saw that Hanabi was being chased by Naruto as the two were running after Hanabi got tickle. It was obivous that the two were playing cops and robbers. Ino thought that it looked like a cartoon show. Sakura said that she likes seeing Hanabi this happy. While Hinata smiles as she sees that Naruto is spending some time with Hanabi. However Hinata also wished that Hajime could do the same._

The day went by and everyone went home. At dinner Hanabi was telling her mother what a great day she had. As Hiashi saw that Hajime was more distant with Naruto then before. Nevertheless Hitomi thanked Naruto for getting Hanabi out of the house as Naruto told her that it wasn't a problem because it was his and Hanabi's idea.

That night everyone went to sleep while Naruto was writing about the great day he had in his journal.

It's Sunday July 12, 2000.

It was raining so everyone wanted to figure out if they should go outside or stay in doors. Not to mention that Hiashi and Hitomi had a day off from work.

"It think we should go to the movies" Hajime said while being bore.

Hanabi then said in anger, "You want to go just to see something related to horror".

Hajime then shouted back, "No I don't. I want to see something comedy related".

Hinata then said in delight, "We should go to the spa. So we can relax from the stress of school".

Neji then said, "I actually agree with Hinata. Because I am getting tire of Lee calling me".

Hanabi then said, "At least it's better then Hajime's idea".

Hajime then said in rage, "Why You!?".

Hitomi then said in a strict tone, "Hajime calm down".

Hajime then went quiet after hearing his mother.

Hiashi then thought about it as it made sense.

Naruto then said to them in sign language while blushing, "I think it's fine because I want to see what yoga or meditation is like".

Hinata then shouts out in joy, "The spa it is".

Eveyone got into the vehicle and had drived to a spa. The spa wasn't crowed as Hinata and Hitomi got a mud bath. While Naruto and Neji went to do some meditation. While Hiashi went to get a massage. Whereas Hajime and Hanabi have went to get a bath in a bathhouse. Everyone was having fun as they had joined the bath house too. Hiashi was asking Neji about the meditation seesion. Neji told him that it was good as he saw that it helped Naruto ease up a bit. Whereas Hajime refused to talk to Naruto even when the boy was trying to connect with him.

_Night time came and everyone was in their bedroom. They had left the spa around 6pm. Everyone came and took showers. At dinner the girls were asking the boys what they did. But Hitomi could tell that Hajime didn't connect with Naruto. While Naruto had told Hitomi that he wanted to do meditation more often. Hitomi was happy for the blonde but she wished to know why Hajime didn't like Naruto._

After dinner everyone had went to sleep. While Naruto was writing in his journal. Whereas Hitomi and Hiashi was talking about what information they found about Naruto's parents.

It was Monday July 13, 2000.

Hitomi had summoned Naruto to her husband's private study.

His stomach twisted into knots and his heart was fill with eagerness. He knew that he was no longer grounded starting the day after tomorrow. However he still wanted to help Hanabi with her history homework.

_Hitomi had told him some interesting information. He jumped from the chair in excitement._

A soft smile graced her face as she hinted the boy's excitement. She said while smiling, "Yes, we had started searching for your parents last saturday. We are still trying to find some info but we felt it was best to tell you now".

"He then jumped in the air in excitment. Hitomi was surprise by the sudden outburst from the boy.

"S- Sorry" he stuttered in sign language while going back to being shy. "But Please do this. I always wanted to know who my parents were for a long time now" he signed with his hands while being serious.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. We will find them" she said while smiling.

Her eyes looked at him, then his wrist as she said to him in a strict tone, "You better promise me that you'll never do that again".

Naruto nodded enthusiastically in respond. "I promise. I won't do that anymore". His mind flashed back to the memories of when he saw her cry. He said to her in sign language, "I promise".

Hitomi stared into his blue eyes, and she couldn't help but smile. She then said to him "Ok you can leave now".

_After the discussion, Naruto stepped out of Hiashi's office. He didn't know how to feel. There were so many emotions inside of him. He was going to know who his father and mother were and would soon know which one he took after more._

"Naruto-kun" the intruder startled him which caused him to jump in fright.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata said. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. You just scared me just now" he said in sign language as his heart beated.

"Are you ready to go?" Hinata questioned. "I know you been practicing in track, but today is the day your going to find out whether or not you made the team" she said to him in concern.

"Yeah I'm ready" Naruto replied in sign language. He then thought in his mind, 'Hinata-chan, Hitomi-sama told me they are going to find out who my parents were'. He couldn't contain his excitement any longer.

Hinata twirled around and saw that Naruto smiling brightly; a smile that was rare for her to see. She thought in her mind, 'Wonder why he's so happy. Usually he's quiet and shy. But this is new'.

His face glowed with excitement and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

_At school, Hinata watched Naruto like a hawk as he was taking out his school supplies. A white letter fell on to the floor again, and Hinata picked it up. She wanted nothing more than to throw the damn thing in the trash as she already knew what it was._

"Naruto-kun, you have been getting a lot of love letters lately, huh?" she said in worrisome.

_Naruto eyes lingered to the white slip between her fingers, and his cheeks became reddened._

He said to her in sign language "Just throw it away. I'm not interested. It's been a while, but this is my second one so far". He was now taking out his textbooks.

"Aren't you curious to see who it's from?" she said as she eyed him. Hinata gave him the white envelope and he reluctantly took it.

"No. I told you I'm not intereste" Naruto replied in sign language, before shutting the locker. He now shutted his locker.

"Do you have someone else in mind?" Hinata asked, as her eyes never left his.

She'd looked calm on the outside, but the inside she was panicking, and she couldn't explain it.

_There was a moment of silence between the two. It was as if time had stopped and the only sound they could be heard were the two hearts beeping. Their eyes never looked away, and he wanted say something but they were interrupted when Kiba marched in between the two. He held the paper in front of Naruto's face, blocking Hinata's view._

"Guess who made the damn team" Kiba said, grinning like a mad man. While Hinata wanted to punch him.

Naruto grabbed the paper from Kiba and went down the list.

"Move it Kiba!" Hinata said pushing him out of the way by making Kiba fall on his butt.

"Naruto-kun, you made it!" she said in happiness.

He nodded his head while blushing.

"You don't look excited?" Hinata said while tilting her head to the side.

Naruto brought down the paper sheepishly and smiled at her.

_Deep down inside he was happy for making the team, but that couldn't overthrow the feeling he was having due to the news he'd received earlier from Hitomi._

Kiba eyes widened when he saw the white slip in Naruto's hand.

"Yo!" he said while snatching it from Naruto. "Is this a love letter? It's probably from that Bitch Melody" he said while looking at Naruto in disbelief.

"Kiba!" Hinata angrily growled as she tried to snatch the paper from him, but Kiba held it up in the air.

"Please tell me you are not going to check if it's Melody" he said as his chocolate eyes gazed at Naruto as a huge grin spread across his face.

Naruto shrugged as he said in sign language "No just throw it away".

Kiba stared into his blue eyes and saw a flash of annoyance and not being interested.

"Ah well" he said mashing the letter and throwing it in the trash.

Hinata gazed at Kiba coolly and she smiled slightly because she wanted to do that herself.

It was like a new turn for him. The day went by smoothly, and not a dark cloud in his mind. He smiled along with the rookie 8 and tried his hardest in his classes.

_The last class of the day was long. Some of the student's heads bobbed to the side, and one kid even banged his head on the desk before waking up. Naruto glanced out the square window and stared at the bright blue sky. A few white clouds floated, and the sun beamed brightly. There were a few birds flying in the distance and his eyes just followed them._

He rested the side of his cheek on the palm of his left hand and continued to stare out the window.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard his phone buzz into his pocket. He glanced at the message that popped on his screen.

**Ino: I say we celebrate Next Friday at Asakusa in Tokyo to celebrate Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba making the team.**

**Sakura: I'm down for it. I was thinking we can also we check in at a hotel in Okubo, Japan.**

**Choji: Sounds like fun! The food there is terrific!**

**Kiba: Man I wanted to visit Akihabara, Japan to look at anime material. You gon' pay for my room? -smirk face-**

**Ino: Yeah, I have a doghouse that's perfect just for you. -roll eyes emoji-**

**Sasuke: I'm down for it. I mean with practice starting next week and a track tournament approaching I think we're going to be very busy.**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome I guess I can join.**

**Shino: Perfect time to collect some new bug samples.**

**Kiba: Shino I forgot you were in this group chat.**

**Hinata: Sounds like a plan! Naruto you wanna come?**

_Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. He had never stepped foot out of Konoha, and here they were making plans to travel to Tokyo next week for a celebration._

**Kiba: Of course, he's down with it Hina! He made the fucking team!**

**Kiba: We got to go all out before hell week.**

**Sasuke: What did dog boy just said. I'm confuse.**

**Kiba: Shut up you Uchiha who has too many fangirls.**

**Naruto: Sounds like fun. But I wanna ask Hitomi if we can bring Hanabi along as well.**

**Ino: Woot! Yes! Good thing you guys said yes because I already made the reservations this morning.**

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the thought of going to a resort in Japan. This was all so new to him, and the excitement swelled his heart.

Students surrounded themselves all around him more and even spoke to him which was surprising at first. He thought this was some part of a cruel joke or a prank, but they wanted to actually get to know him more.

Orochimaru stopped bothering him, which he was grateful for because he just always gave him the creeps. And now he was stepping out of Konoha to go on a trip with his "friends" to Tokyo. A part of him was nervous because of the last time he spent with them and didn't want to go through that again.

He looked down at his phone and saw a message from Sasori.

**Sasori: Hey, Naruto. How are you doing?**

**Naruto: I'm doing fine! It's been a while since we've last spoken to each other.**

**Sasori: Yes It has been. I just wanted to check on you and see how you are doing.**

**Naruto: I'm fine.**

Naruto eyes widened when he saw the next text.

**Sasori: Are you sure? You been on my mind for 9 days now.**

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as he read the message over.

**Naruto: I kind of did something… bad. But I'm better now! And I won't do it again…**

**Sasori: I'll pick you up this afternoon so we can talk about it.**

**Naruto: No… We can chat on the phone. I'm busy today.**

**Sasori: What do you want to talk about?**

**Naruto: I'll text you about it after school.**

_Naruto rested his head on the table and sighed mentally. He didn't want Sasori to be upset with him, but he couldn't lie to him. Then he felt his face flustered. He also didn't want to see him today._

'He's been thinking about me?' he said in his mind.

School ended and practice was canceled until next Monday.

_The Rookie 8 + 1 was walking towards a gate they all say goodbye and went their seperate ways. Some walked home while others took a car. Hinata was listening to music on her phone while Naruto was texting Sasori._

Text Message chat

**Naruto: Ok Here's what I wanted to tell you.**

**Sasori: What is it? What did you do?**

**Sasori: I know you said it was bad.**

**Naruto: I don't want you to be angry at me. I been making people worry about me lately.**

**Naruto: I cutted my right wrist. I'm not lying.**

**Sasori: Why would you do that?!**

**Naruto: I was being stupid and I wasn't thinking… so I made a horrible decision that I regret.**

**Naruto: But I'm sorry. And I won't do it again. I promise!**

**Sasori: Naruto I want to believe you. But once you start something it's hard to control and stop.**

**Naruto: I won't do it anymore. And I meant it as I promised Hitomi.**

**Sasori: I'm glad she's looking out for you. But just tell someone your problems before it gets worse.**

**Naruto: Don't worry I will. Anyway I gotta go.**

**Naruto: Bye**

**Sasori: Bye**

Night time came and Naruto had helped Hanabi finish her history homework. He can tell that she actually has been getying good at memorizing history. As he had questioned her on some facts. The answers he got were close but he was happy that she didn't slack off on the subject. But he was really happy that Hanabi is serious about learning.

_He got to know Hanabi as a person. He found out that she was completely different from Hinata as she like to do fashion and try to design clothes. But he was curious as to why he couldn't get along with Hajime. Naruto wanted to know why the boy hated him so much._

After that Naruto goes into his room to write more into his journal. As he wanted to think about what goes on in Hajime's mind. One thing is for sure he was happy that he kept putting dates in his journal.

It was now Tuesday July 14, 2000.

_Today was Naruto's last day of being grounded. He had woke up to do a morning run. While he was running he thought about how he has gottening along with most of the Hyuga family. However he still need to get along with Neji and Hajime. He wonders what kind of stuff they are into. But at the same time he wanted to see what they usually do after school as he knows that Hanabi is in the anime club. He was happy that Asuma wanted him to come to the gym tonight. As he recalls that he hasn't been to the gym since the day he reconnected with Sasori._

He continues running as it was 6:30am. He decides to head back to the house as he didn't want to be late for school. When he gets back home he takes a shower and puts on his school uniform. He decides to listen to his cds to pass the time. At 7:30am he goes down stairs to see breakfast being made by Margaret. He sits down and a few minutes later everyone else came down.

Everyone was actually shock to see that Naruto is the first one downstair since the boy was usually the last one to come downstairs.

Hitomi said in shock, "Naruto your actually down here before us. This is really shocking".

Naruto blushes as he signed to her in language, "Sorry I didn't want to wake anyone up after I came back from my morning run".

Hajime scoffs at the respond that the blonde gave them, "What? So your gonna do this for the rest of the year?".

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he didn't know if he wanted this to be a routine for him. It made sense to him as he had to go to the gym tonight.

Hinata hits Hajime on the head as she said to Naruto, "Well I think it's a good idea. That your getting exercise before school".

Hanabi smiles while saying, "Yeah besides I think running could be a new hobby for you Naruto Oniichan".

_Naruto felt embarrassed upon being call Oniichan. He just didn't want everything to be too formal._

Neji then sits and says, "Well I am curious to see how long you can run".

Naruto then responded by signing, "I never actually time how long I can run. But I do calculate how many blocks I can run".

Margaret then smiles while handing everyone their foods. She then said, "Eat up everyone!".

Everyone nods their heads as the eat thrir food.

_Soon after Neji is the first to leave. Then Hanabi and Hsjime take their leave. At 7:55am Naruto and Hinata take their leave._

As Naruto and Hinata were leaving Hitomi thought in her mind, 'He hasn't been showing signs of negative thoughts. And he hasn't been acting weird since I grounded him last friday. It's good that he's starting to chsnge a little bit. But still...'.

Hitomi then said to her husband while getting her briefcase, "I think I should make an appointment for him to see Tsunade on tomorrow".

Hiashi then says to her in confusion, "Why? I get that he hasn't seen her since after he got drunk. And he hasn't been having problems in school. Plus he has been getting along with Hanabi".

Hitomi sighs as she said to him, "Look I'm happy that he hasn't been thinking about cutting himself. And I get that track has been keeping him busy. But what I really want to know is what Naruto has been experiencing before he started cutting himself".

Hiashi then sighs to her saying, "I get it. He promised that he will tell us everything. But give him a chance, and he will talk to us eventually. And don't go reading his journal, I'm telling you this for your own good".

Hitomi then looks sad as she said, "I know and I wasn't even planning to look at his journal. However what does he really think of us? Does he really see us as his family".

Hiashi then smiles as she said to her, "Look it's how I tell Naruto. Just focus on the positive and don't think about the negative. Besides the meditation did work when we went to the spa".

Hitomi then smiles as she said to him, "Your right and I can tell that Naruto is the type of person that doesn't like to keep a secret".

And with that the two walk off to go work.

_At school Naruto was in study hall. He had notice that Sasori was giving him some space since he hasn't been texting him. Naruto felt it was a good thing as he was spending more time with his friends and his new family. However he had notice that he didn't have a lot of panic attacks due to him focusing on his school work, track and keeping up with his kung fu. He also notice that he didn't have any panic attacks after he vowed that he wouldn't cut his wrist anymore. It felt odd to him. Naruto had also notice that Hitomi had looked stress out for some reason._

He was happy that she and Hiashi are looking for his parents but he felt that Hitomi was a little sad since she was trying to spend more time with everyone. He understands her work schedule and he loves her like the mother he never had; but he wonders if she thinks that he doesn't see her as his mother. In reality he didn't know how to tell them.

_He saw Neji as his older brother even though he wanted to connect with him and he only saw Hinata as his best friend. However he also has a crush on her so he also saw her as his girlfriend. He saw Hanabi and Hajime as his little siblings while he took notes to see how Hinata acts around them. It made sense because he saw that being a big brother was more complicated then he thought._

But Naruto heard a beep on his phone as he was interrupted from his thoughts. He takes out his phone to see that Hinata was only texting him. This actually surprised him as he sees that their friends were chatting out loud. Naruto also saw that Kakashi was reading something inappropriate so he starts texing her.

Text Message:

**Hinata: Naruto are you alright? You looked like you were spacing out.**

**Naruto: Heh I'm fine and I was just thinking about some things.**

**Hinata: Wanna talk. I can see that Kakashi-sensei is being lazy.**

**Naruto: Sure what do you want to talk about?**

**Hinata: For starters you said that you wanted to ask Kaa-san if you can bring Hanabi with us to Japan.**

**Naruto: Yep I um wanted to ask Hitomi-san if it's ok with her.**

**Hinata: It makes sense and Hanabi would enjoy seeing something different.**

**Hinata: But we should also bring Maragret so she can keep an eye on my sister.**

**Naruto: Ok so what vehicle are we taking?**

**Hinata: We're taking a large van that will have an RV attact to it.**

**Naruto: ?**

**Hinata: You'll know what I mean when you see it.**

**Hinata: Is there something your not telling me? Hanabi said that you had bandages on your right wrist when she spoke to last friday.**

Naruto froze when he red the last text. All he could think in his mind was, 'how do they know?'.

_He swallows a lump in his throat. He starts to shake but he calms himself down as he didn't want to have a panic attack in school. He could tell that Hinata was serious and curious about his right wrist. He has his head down and he decides to tell her the truth. Besides he didn't want to lie to her, and he has been keeping his promise to Hitomi._

**Naruto: Remember when I didn't want to speak to you when you came home after school.**

**Hinata: The day after you accidentally got drunk. Yeah I remember. Why?**

**Naruto: Don't panic or anything. Only your parents and Tsunade knows about this?**

**Hinata: About what? I'm confuse**

**Naruto: Please don't tell the others. But the day you came home from school was the day that I cutted my right wrist, and that was the reason why I had a nightmare about it when you and Hitomi came to check up on me.**

**Hinata: Did you cut your other wrist. And it explains why you were eating with your left hand at dinner. But I'm not at you.**

**Hinata: I'll just happy that you told someone before it got worse.**

**Naruto: No I didn't cut my left wrist. At first I wasn't going to do it. But I felt ashamed, including guilt and have regreted it ever since. That's why Hitomi had grounded for 5 days.**

**Naruto: But I promise that I won't do it again. I also have been expriencing panic attacks.**

**Hinata: Don't worry. You'll get through this and we won't tell anyone about it.**

**Hinata: Have you told Kaa-san about your panic attacks?**

**Naruto: No I did have one when I was with Tsunade. And I had one before tryouts started right before Sakura spoke to me.**

_Hinata froze when she red the last text. Now it all made sense when she spoke to her and Sasuke the day Naruto stayed home from school. Including when she saw him on the floor with Tsunade when she came to pick him up. She decides to give Naruto some good advice._

**Hinata: I think you should tell Kaa-san about your panic attacks.**

**Naruto: sigh Ok I will.**

The school bell rings as everyone got up to go have lunch.

Everyone ate lunch outside. But they could tell that Naruto and Hinata was quiet for some reason.

Kiba then decides to break the silence.

"What are you two so quiet for?" he said.

"None of your bunsiness dog boy" Hinata said in annoyance.

"Troublesome is everyone excited about the trip?" Shikamaru asked while looking at clouds.

"I know I am. I can't wait to go sight seeing" Ino said while making a fist.

"I can't wait to try new food" Choji said while eating a bento box.

"Well I can't wait to score some chicks" Kiba said with a smirk. However this earns him a punch by Sakura.

"You damn jerk. Your a womanizer!" Sakura said with anger in her eyes as Kiba got up.

"Can't wait to see what bugs are in Japan" Shino said while eating a hotdog.

"Can't wait to see what Japan is like" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I can't wait to see Hanabi's reaction when she comes with us" Hinata said with a smile on her face.

All Naruto could think in his mind was, 'This might actually be fun'.

It was now 8pm as Naruto was working out at the gym. He was at a sports club and Asuma was helping him with weights.

_Asuma Sarutobi is a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of a short sleeved, white shirt with a blue and black collar over chain mail armor, along with a simple white vest along with a pair of black pants and a white belt. Usually he would wear gym clothes today but he decided not to._

He is laid back individual, and did not get himself involved in certain things unless it was absolutely necessary. He is a smoker but despite this, he would abruptly break the habit under certain circumstances, such as when his father died, or when he learned that Kurenai was pregnant with his only child. But he finally stop smoking so that he can be a loving father to his unborn child. Not always seeing eye to eye with his father, Asuma later on came to respect his father's role as looking out for Naruto after his mother Biwako had die when Naruto was brought back to the orphanage after Genma had reported that Naruto was being abused by Ami.

_Asuma doesn't recall too much about Naruto since the boy was in different foster homes until the 10th grade. He only recalls the stories of the boy that he had heard from his father Hiruzen. After his father had die from cancer Asuma had heard rumors about Naruto being homeless and how the boy had almost committed suicide. When Asuma had heard that the boy was taken in by Hiashi, he was shock and blamed himself for not being there for the boy after seeing what a wreck the boy was in when Hiashi assigned him to be Naruto's gym trainer._

So here he is training Naruto by helping the boy pull heavy weights.

There was silence between them so Asuma decided to start talking.

"So how's school coming along?" he said while pulling the heavy weight on the pole.

Naruto signs to him with his hands, "It's going along fine but track has been cancel so we don't push ourselves too hard".

Asuma said in his mind, 'Guy probably doesn't want Suka to do anything unusual before their first big track race'.

Asuma then says with a smile, "That's good. So how's martial art training?".

Naruto gives him the heavy weight as he said to him with his hands, "My training is good. I usually train in secret. But Hitomi said that Hiashi will sign me up to attend a martial arts dojo soon".

Asuma then said in shock, "Did he said when that will happen?". He then gets the heavy weight from Naruto.

Naruto then signs to him while smiling, "No. But I think he wants me to start after our first track race". He then lifts the heavy weight up from his chest.

Asuma holds the weight and said to the blonde, "What days are you thinking of doing the dojo?".

Naruto signs to saying, "Don't know. Maybe Mondays and Fridays. But it all depends on what days I have to see Tsunade".

Naruto then lifts the weight. Asuma then asks him, "I can tell that you been busy. I found out from Hiashi that you got drunk, and that's why you couldn't come for a few days".

Naruto has a sad look on his face as he gives the weight to Asuma. He then signs to him, "I don't recall anything about me getting drunk. It was a accident as far as everyone told me".

Asuma was a little concern when Naruto told him what he red in sign language. However he smiles at the boy. He then pats Naruto on the back as the boy gets up from the mat.

Asuma said to him while strecthing his arms, "That's a rap for tonight. It's 9:30 so go home and get some dinner. See ya next week". And with that Asuma leaves the gym as Naruto texts Hitomi that he is done.

Hitomi texts him by telling him that she is on her way to pick him up. At 10pm Hitomi is waving to Naruto outside of the gym. Naruto gets in the car and closes the door.

Hitomi is driving as she said to him, "How was work out?".

Naruto signs to her with the light on saying, "Just the usual work out. But I was also lifting heavy weights".

Hitomi smiles as she said, "A change of routine I see".

Naruto nods his head in agreement.

Hitomi then asks him, "Did Asuma ask you about why you didn't come to the gym last week?".

Naruto is sad as he signs to her, "I didn't tell him about me visiting Tsunade. And I honestly told him that I don't recall anything while being drunk".

Hitomi then tells him, "Speaking of Tsunade. Do you want me to make an apoointment with her after school tomorrow since track doesn't start until Monday".

Naruto nods his head as he signs to her saying, "Yes I would like that".

Hitomi smiles as she said to "ok".

As Naruto and Hitomi walk back into the house. Naruto goes upstairs to take a shower. While everyone is waiting to have dinner.

At 10:30pm everyone eats dinner. But Hinata notices that Naruto looked tire as he tries to stay up. Hitomi notices this as way and said to the boy, "Naruto sweetie. Are you alright? You look exhausted".

Naruto smiles weakily as he signs to her saying, "The workout must have took a lot out of me. But the dinner is good".

Hitomi looks at him in sadness. While Hanabi said to him in concern, "Naruto Oniichan you should get some sleep".

Hajime scoffed as he said to the blonde, "Just say that you don't want to eat. It's obviously written all over your face".

Hiashi sent a glare at Hajime by telling him, "Hajime that's enough. Do you recall that your still grounded?".

_Hajime went quiet as he kept eating his food. While Margaret was worry about Naruto as she hasn't seen him so exhausted before. Hinata was also worry about the blonde. To her it made sense he is busy with track and when he got drunk he couldn't go to gym until he recover from cutting himself. Neji saw how exhausted Naruto was and he could't blame him. He also went through those days in high school as well._

As Naruto finished eating. He thanked everyone for the meal and went upstairs to his room. As Naruto was out of sight Hinata said to her mother, "You think he'll be alright?".

Hitomi sighs as she said, "I hope so. He might be more exhausted when he goes to see Tsunade tommorrow".

Hiashi then tells them, "Hopefully the stress of being at too many places at once doesn't get to him". Everyone gets up to go to bed as Margaret grabs everyone's plates.

Hinata is in her room as she wonders what is making Naruto act this way. She then thought in her mind, 'Hopefully our trip to Japan will help him relax more'. Meanwhile Naruto had finish his homework. He was now done writing in his journal. He goes in the hallway and see that Hiashi was in his study room looking at a picture. All Naruto could think about was, 'I wonder who is he looking at in the photo'. Hiashi then sadly thinks in his mind saying, 'Oh Hizashi. If I could have help you before you took your own life. I miss you so much little brother and Neji misses you too'.

Naruto then leaves as he was walking to Hitomi's bedroom. He knocks on the door as Hitomi said, "Come in". Naruto opens the door as Hitomi is in the bed reading a book. She puts down the book and sees Naruto at the door entrance. She can see that the boy was still sleepy but she smiles at him by saying, "Naruto is there something that's bothering you?".

Naruto nods his head as he walks up to th. And Hitomi gets serious as she said to him "What's wrong? Did someone bother you at school?".

Naruto shakes his head as he signs to her, "I thought Tsunade told you that I been having panic attacks".

Hitomi was shock as her eyes went wide. She then puts her book down. Soon after that she asked him, "When has this been happening?".

Naruto looks at her in the eye and he signs to her saying, "It happen when I was panicking about making the team before tryouts. The second time it happen was when I was stress out during my seesion with Tsunade the last time I saw her".

_Hitomi was shock as it explain why he didn't came outside that day when she and Hinata went to pick him up. Naruto then has his head down in shame. He was happy that he finally told her but he was afraid to see her reaction. He didn't want Hitomi to be angry or upset with him. All he knows is that this is all new to him since he never exprienced panic attacks before._

Hitomi brings him out of his thoughts as she rubs his hands. She said to him, "Does anyone else know about this?". He signs to her by saying, "Only Hinata knows. She had told me to tell you about this today". Hitomi smiles as Hinata really has a way of giving good advice.

She then told him with a smile, "Tell Tsunade everything you told me tommorrow. I'll see if there is a way to counter a panic attack". Hearing that made Naruto happy as he gave Hitomi a hug. Hitomi then returns the hug by rubbing his back. As Naruto let's go Hitomi tells him as she sees him rubbing his eyes, "Get some sleep ok. I'll see you in the morning".

Naruto then walks out of the room as Hitomi thinks in sadness, "Naruto. I can see that it must be hard for you to go through all of these new changes". She then cuts off the light to go to sleep.

Naruto is now in his room as he looks at his light blue teal stripe scarf before going to sleep.

It is Wednesday July 15, 2000.

Naruto is in class. It is eight period as everyone is learning about literature. Naruto is paying attention as Kiba is bore but there teacher Kurenai-sensei was making sure no one slept in her class. Most boys couldn't look at her as she was beautiful. Hinata had to throw something just to make Kiba stop having pervert thoughts. Shino was looking at his textbook. Whereas Sakura and Ino was trying to wake Shikamaru up. Choji was trying not to think about food as he thought about eating his textbook. Sasuke was avoiding how Kita, and Erika kept looking at him. Whereas Kurenai was happy that Melody and Suka wasn't in her class.

'At least Naruto and some of the rookie 8 take their education seriously' she happy thought in her mind.

"Please look at page 360 in your textbooks" she said while writing something on the board.

Some students were made because class was over in 20 minutes. But they turn to the page that she said.

_Kurenai Sarutobi is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder length untamed hair, thick eyebrows, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a long, loose fitting maternal dress with a simple blouse underneath. Her stomach is big as she is pregnant. She was going to wear a pink kimono but she forgot too._

Kurenai a caring, and brave woman. She shows great care and concern for all her students. She especialky has a soft spot for Hinata and Naruto. Since she considers them as her favorite hard working students. She sees a lot of potential in them and doesn't want their potential to go to waste. Kurenai can tell that the two have a lot in common even though their personalities are diffrent.

_Kurenai is married to Asuma as the two can't wait to be parents. She was very happy when she told the news to Asuma and has beg him to give up on his drug addictions. Asuma has since then started to become sober and clean for their unborn child as their child is going to be born in autumn soon. Kurenai's dream is to help her student find their passion in life and wants them to make their dreams come true._

The school bell rings as Kurenai said to them, "Pages 361 and 362 for homework. Get home safety everyone and see you tomorrow".

With that everyone leaves the school. Naruto and Hinata see Hitomi outside waiting for them.

"Hey Naruto-kun and Hinata. How was school today?" she said as the two got in to the car.

Hinata smiles as she said, "It was great. Although Kiba wouldn't stop staring at Kurenai sensei".

Hitomi then said to them, "I wonder if Tsume strangles him for having those nasty thoughts".

Naruto looks confuse as Hinata said to him, "Tsume is Kiba's mother and he has an older sister name Hana".

Naruto nods his head in understanding. The car ride to Tsunade's was quiet as the two was looking over what homework they had to do.

The car reaches Tsunade's building. As the car stops at the front entrance Naruto gets out as Hitomi said to him, "I'll pick up in a hour".

Naruto nods his head as Hinata closes the door. Hitomi said to him before driving off, "See ya later Naruto-kun". The car drives off as Naruto walks into the building.

Shizune greets him by saying, "Good evening Uzumaki-san. Tsunade-sama will be with you shortly". Naruto nods his head in understanding.

_Shizune is a light fair skinned woman of average height, and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her black hair is straight and shoulder length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. However her eyebrows are seen as being thick. Normally, Shizune is seen in a long bluish black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open toed sandals with low heels._

Shizune always seen as being level headed, practical and also a rational thinker. As a result, she is the only one who tends to stress out over details. At the same time however, she is not timid and is not afraid of objecting to Tsunade's decisions or voicing her opinion. She dreams of helping out others in need like Naruto.

Naruto walks in to the room and sits on the couch like last time. A few minutes later Tsunade walks in the room.

She said while walking to a chair to sit on, "It's good to see you again. I was surprise when Hitomi told me that you wanted to see me".

But she gets serious as she said to him, "You won't run out like last time right?".

Naruto looks down in shame as he signs to her saying, "I'm sorry for doing that last week. I know it was not the right thing to do, and I was angry for reasons I didn't know. So please forgive me".

Tsunade smiles as she said to him, "Sure I forgive you. You wrre under a lot of stress especially with the panic attack you had last time. Any I put the video recorder on so let's begin".

Naruto looks up at her as he nods his head.

"So what seems to be on your mind?" she asks before writing something down.

Naruto takes a breather in which Tsunade notices. He then starts to think of what he is going to say.

Looking at her Naruto signs to her saying, "I been having less panic attacks for some reason".

Tsunade is shock upon hearing this. This was good news to her but she felt that something wasn't right.

"Can you explain to me what you mean" she said while writing something down.

Naruto frowns as he thinks hard on the question. He didn't know how to explain it.

Naruto sighs as he signs to her saying, "I guess it started after I was grounded. I didn't think about any negative thoughts when I promised Hitomi that I wouldn't my wrist anymore".

Tsunade then says, "Interesting go on".

Naruto continues signing, "I was grounded for 5 days and as for my punishment I had to help Hanabi with her homework".

Tsunade then asks him, "Whose Hanabi?".

Naruto smiles as he signs, "She's Hinata's little sister". Tsunade nods her head in understanding.

Naruto continues signing while saying, "I had spent time with Hanabi. And I had got to know her as a person. But I was surprise when she called me Oniichan".

Tsunade glushes as she said, "That's cute".

However Naruto pouts while signing, "It's a little embarrassing. I don't know how to be older sibling and Hajime doesn't like me".

Tsunade then says, "Speaking of the little Hyugas. How is your relationship with Hajime?".

Naruto looks sad as he signed to her, "He has hated me ever since I started living with him. I try to connect with him but he seems to be more distant then before".

Tsunade then writes something down as she said, "Has he ever spoke to you?". Naruto shakes his head in response.

Tsunade then said to him, "Who do you get along with in the Hyuga family? And I mean besides Hinata".

Naruto then signs to her saying, "I get along with Hitomi, Hiashi, Margaret, Hanabi and probably Neji".

Tsunade then stops writing for a second to take everything in. She then looks at Naruto and back at her clipboard.

She then asks him with a smile, "I can see you get along Hinata. But what do see in Neji?".

_Naruto smiles a little bit as he never thought about it before. How could he tell her that he sees the Hyugas as his family. He thought back to what he was thinking about in study hall before Hinata texted him. Naruto takes a breather._

He signs to her saying with a smile on his face, "I'm happy that she and Hiashi are looking for my parents but I feel like Hitomi was a little sad since she was trying to spend more time with everyone. Don't get me wrong I know she's looking out me. I understands her work schedule and I love her as the mother I never had, but I wonders if she thinks that I don't see her as my mother. The same goes for Hiashi too since he gave me a journal communcate more instead of using sign language, and he's the best father I couldn't ask for".

_Tsunade has been writing everything down so far and she can that Naruto has been showing signs of confidence, depressing and being conflicted as well. But she is happy that he has being communicating more._

Naruto then signs to her with his hands saying, "I see Neji as an older brother but I want to connect with him more. I only see Hinata as my best friend, even though I have a crush on her. I guess I see Hanabi and Hajime as my little siblings. However being a big brother was more complicated then I thought".

Tsunade then asked him with a serious tone, "What do you have in common with Neji?".

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Then he said to her in sign language, "I heard from Margaret that we have the same hobbies and that we love kung fu. That's about it, and I don't know anything about his past".

Tsunade then writes something down. She then asks him her final question.

"How do you see your life now compare to how it was in the past?" she said with a smirk.

_Naruto frowned upon hearing the question. He thought he was done thinking about his past; being bullied, abused, neglected having a hard time in school and being homeless. Even though he only had Biwako and Hiruzen to look up growing up. Times had change: he has a family now, friends that care about him, five teachers that look out for himand his school grades has never been perfect (even though he still is a B plus student). Things were actually looking up for the better. However some questions about himself and his parents needed to be answer. Despite this he is focusing on his future as a person and nothing more. Naruto takes a final breather as he sighs in happiness. Tsunade who saw him smile was actually impress because he didn't show signs of being angry._

Naruto signs with his hands saying, "My life back then was hard, depressing, tough and rough. There were times that I wished that I wasn't born. But I kept thinking that was selfish. I know I still want answers about my parents even if their alive or not. Including why I was abandoned and if my parents love me. However due to the new life that I have now with the Hyugas as my new family it makes me feel strong, grateful, bless, warm, loving, happy and a little complicated. But I know that I will fine as I am focusing on my future".

_Tsunade smiles in happiness as she can tell that Naruto has come a long way. She can tell that the boy is less angry, and wasn't too depress. However she can see that the boy is determine and wants to change himself for the better. But she can see that the boy is still quiet and shy. Tsunade can see that Naruto no longer has thoughts of suicide and hopes it stays that way. Things will get more complicated for him but Tsunade knows that Naruto will fight it head on._

"Well that's it for today. Our seesion is done and I hope to see you next week" Tsunade says with a smile on her face.

Naruto vows his head in respect as he takes his leave. With Naruto gone Shizune asks her in concern, "Do you really think he won't kill himself like the first time?".

Tsunade looks at her and said with happiness, "We don't know what the future holds. Which is why I'm praying for him. I know that Naruto won't kill himself and he has been showing less signs of suicide thoughts. So we're see besides he's getting along with the Hyugas just fine. The more less negatives thoughts about suicide the better".

Shizune smiles as she hear that. She was still having doubts about Naruto, however she hopes that what Tsunade said will become a reality.

Outside of the building Naruto gets into the car as Hitomi smiles seeing him. As the car drives off Hitomi decides not to ask him how it went. She looks at him as she can see him smiling while look out the window.

'I guess it went well. Me and Hinata were worry all for nothing', Hitomi thought in her mind.

The car ride went smoothly all the way to the house. It was 4pm so Naruto decides to go do his homework and to take a early shower. Before he walks upstairs Hitomi gives him a hug. The hug was unexpected but Naruto hugs her back in return.

"I'm so proud of you" she said by whispering in his ear.

Naruto was confuse as he didn't know what she meant. His whole life he never heard say those words to him. But to hear her say it felt like a blessing to him.

"Your starting to connect with everyone and telling me what's on your mind. You really are growing up Naruto-kun. Your still the same quiet, shy timid boy on the outside. But on the inside your changing for the better and your also facing on all of these new changes in your life. And I know your face it head on with us by your side" she said while rubbing his back.

_Naruto also smiles as he can tell that her aura was all comfortable and warm again. He could that she was happy as he can sense that she was trying her hardest not to cry. To be honest even he felt like crying as maybe this was what it is like to have a mother. He really felt like he was home. They finally let go of hugging each other._

"And as your new mom I want to say I love you" she said to him by looking into his eyes. Naruto hapoily smiles after hearing those words even more.

He closes his eyes and signs with his hands by saying, "I love you too". And with that the two went up stairs to there room.

Inside the bedroom Naruto had took a shower early. A hour later he then finished his homework. He was writing in his journal as he was thinking about what Hitomi had told him. He was really happy as he never felt so happy before. The last time he was really happy was when Biwako had taught him how to cook and had did other stuff with him. Naruto was crying a little as he just felt relieve to finally have a family that cared about him.

He was right about one thing though things were looking up for the better and he wanted it to stay that way. As he wanted to be seen as a normal person instead of being seen as a disable person including being half and half.

_At dinner time Hanabi was asking Hajime if he spoke to Iki. While Hiashi was asking Neji if he will be his spring break soon. Whereas Hinata was wondering if Naruto was thinking about his right wrist. She was a little shock when he told her about it and to be honest it did explains everything about the day it happen. But she hopes that he csn learn how to think positive instead of thinking about negative thoughts._

Naruto was thinking about telling Hinata what happened at his session with Tsunade but he decided against it. He wanted to see if he can spend more time with her friends and he is exhausted from his seesion with Tsunade. As once again he starts to finish his food too slowly. So Hitomi had sent him to bed early.

After everyone ate they all went to sleep for the night. However Hitomi checks up on Naruto and everyone to see them all sleep in their beds before going to sleep herself.

It is Thursday July 16, 2000.

_It was after school hours. So Kiba suggested that they should go to a blues club to do karaoke while everyone is outside of the school. But Hinata and Shino wanted to punch him as he forgot one thing._

"You damn baka have you forgotten that Naruto is mute!" Hinata yelled out as she grabbed Kiba by the neck.

"Seriously I haven't forgotten about that. That's why I want you to mimic a voice while he's on stage" Kiba say as he gasps for air.

"But that won't work even if the staff allows it" Sakura said while having a finger on her chin.

"And why do you want me to mimic voices anyway?" Hinata said as she was confuse about Kiba's plan.

Kiba then said to her with a smirk, "Your good at sounding like a boy".

"You asshole!" Hinata shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Kiba while your plan is sweet and all. Everyone will know that Naruto is mute because he will sing the song in sign language" Shino said while looking at the boy.

"Troublesome guess we have to find something else to do" Shikamaru said in a bore tone.

"No we can still do it because I love dancing to blues and jazz music Ino said while thinking about her favorite songs.

"Yes finally someone sees it my way let's go" Kiba said as everyone ran after him.

"Has anyone seen Sasuke baka?" Hinata said while getting annoy.

Sakura said to her while smiling, "His helping his father out at the police station. Since his brother is too busy".

"Hey Naruto whose your favorite band?" Choji asks while talking to the blonde.

"Oh it's Belushi and Dan Aykroyd as the Blues Brothers" Naruto signed in sign language to the chubby boy.

_A few minutes later the group made it to the house of blues. To see the club outside of the United States was something. The club looks exactly how it looks in Chicago. But the club had all the western great singers photographs in Japanese. The club was big on the inside but small on the outside. It had a huge stage and of course a bar including a juice box. It even has a huge shrine of the Blues Brothers._

Everyone had went to the karaoke section. While Sakura had to remind Kiba that they can only sing one song. Shikamaru had also reminded Kiba that they don't have bar licenses so they couldn't drink in a club yet. Everyone was looking at the list of R&B, Jazz, Soul and Blues songs to pick. Everyone voted not to pick duet songs.

Sakura was singing I'm Walking by Fat Domino. Ino was singing Think by Aretha Frankin. Shikamaru was singing Groove Me. Choji was singing Flip Flop and Fly. Shino was singing Rubber Biscuit. Kiba was singing Hey Bartender. While Hinata choose to sing King Bee as Naruto was playing the harmonica.

She starts singing while mimicing Belushi's voice, "Well, I'm a king bee. I Want you to be my queen. Yeah. Well, I'm a king bee babe. I Want you to be my queen yeah. Well together we can make honey baby. The world has never seen. Ok let's buzz awhile. A buzz. A Buzz. A buzz. A buzz. Well sting me babe".

Hinata then pauses as she sees Naruto do two back flips. Then he goes back to playing the harmonica. She rsumes singing by saying, "Well, I'm a king bee. I Can buzz all night long. Well, I'm a king bee bee. I can buzz all night long. Well, I can buzz better, baby. When your men is, when your men is, when your mennn is, ow, ow, aggh, ugh. When your man is gone!".

Everyone got up cheering for the performance as they forgot that Hinata was sininging in a boy's point of view.

"That was awesome you guys!" Ino said while being excited.

"Troublesome. I'm just glad Sasuke wasn't here to tease you two" Shikamaru says by smirking.

"Knowing Sasuke he probably wouldn't sing this type of music" Kiba said while laughing.

"I'm glad we have this type of music to cherish instead of today's music" Sakura said while sighing.

"You two make a great team. You two should do this more often" Choji said by smiling.

This comment had made the two blush like a tomato.

"I agree as we all picked song that are mostly from the Blues Brothers franchise. Why because it's from an album or that it was heard in the 1980s hit film" Shino said by pushing his sunglasses up.

"Well I'm glad I picked a song that was heard on SNL. So King Bee is an early blues brothers song if you ask me" Hinata said while brushing everything off.

"Oh please Hinata. Naruto's more like Jake and your more like Elwood if you ask me" Kiba said in a teasing tone. However Sakura punches him in the face.

"Can't you go through one day without being sarcastic" Sakura said in anger as Kiba got up.

"It's almost starting to be sunset. I suggest we should all go home" Shino said as everyone was leaving the club.

Naruto and Hinata were walking home as they kept thinking about the club.

Hinata saw that Naruto smiling for real as she thought in her mind, 'He must be happy that he got to do something that's related to his favorite band'.

"Hey Naruto-kun" Hinata said in curiousness. Naruto looks at her as they are walking home.

"I didn't know you can do cartwheels and back flips" Hinata said while smiling.

"Oh ah Biwako sama taught me how to dance with blues music. She said it was a sign for me to express myself" Naruto sheepishly signed in sign language.

"You speak really highly of her. Is she your relative?" Hinata said while placing her finger on her chin.

Naruto shakes his head as he signs to her saying, "More like the surrogate grandma that I never had. If it wasn't for her and Hiruzen sensei looking out for me. Who knows how I would have turned out".

Naruto smiles fondly as he signed to her saying, "The older kids always called her a penguin".

Hinata looked at him in confusion. He then signed to her saying, "She was sweet, kind, honest and caring. But she didn't hide how she can discipline us".

_Hinata could tell that Naruto couldn't hide his emotions very well. She could see that he hated confrontation just like her. Sure he had a hard time expressing himself in front of her family. But that's what she likes about him. She sees that he is not just a hard worker but that he never gives up on his goals and that he wants to make a name for himself. Hinata could tell that Naruto is horr at lying but he wants to be normal, and what ever he wants to do in the future that he will be happy._

It makes her wonder what his kids will be like if he was marry. Hinata hopes that his son is exactly like him while his daughter is like her. And she hopes that his children will never meet Sasuke. Hinata shakes her head as she wants those thoughts out of her head. She can see that Naruto acted like Belushi when he is not on drugs. And that Naruto much to Kiba being right acts exactly like Jake Blues. He has all of Jake's personality traits, intelligence and his energy. It had hit her when he had accidentally got drunk for the first time. She can tell that music was something that Naruto loves and hopes he can express himself more without it. But his dance moves were more like if you were born in Chicago.

If Hinata were to pick two rivals for the shy timid honest energetic boy, then she can only see Neji and Gaara. She can him getting along with them over Sasuke. Naruto can push himself more in a healthy way instead of a in toxic way. She can even tell that the three have something in common for an unknown reason.

Naruto looks at her in concern as he signed, "Are you ok? You were spacing out".

Hinata then said to him, "I'm fine. So what happen to Biwako and Hiruzen?".

Naruto sighs sadly after hearing that as Hinata notices it. He looks away from her as his eyes overshadowed his face.

Naruto signs to her in sadness saying, "I don't know what happen to Biwako-sama. I hadn't seen her since I was four. However Hiruzen-sensei die from cancer right after I was transfered to your school. He was the one that gave me the scholarship and he was the only road model that I had after I lost my former friends. I refuses to make contact with anyone ever since".

Hinata holds his arm as she said to him, "I can see that you want to make them proud. Since they were the closest things to parents that you had long before you met me".

_Naruto nods his head in agreement as he kisses her on the head. Hinata while blushing could tell that her mother was right about eveything when she told her about Naruto's background story. The blonde really did lost everythibg when he entered high school. It makes her wonder how horrible his early childhood was like before he got adopted._

"Your here now and that's what is important. Beside when it comes to fictional characters your like Jake Blues, Ernie Souchak and Sonic the Hedgehog" Hinata said while smiling. Naruto blushes while hearing that since she was kinda right.

"I support you with whatever you want to do with your future" she said while making a fist as she let's go of him.

"Thanks Hinata" he shyly signed to her with his hands. "No problem" she said to him.

They had made to the house. Before Hinata opens the door Naruto grabs her arm. She turns around and looks at him.

"Naruto, whats wrong" she said to him.

He let's go of her arm. He was looking into her eyes as he signed saying, "I was thinking that next time I can take a picture of the blues brothers carboard cut out with you. And to also bring the rest of the family with us to the club when Hiashi and Hitomi have some free time".

Hinata was shock when Naruto had signed that. She can tell that like Arthur Bach that Naruto really cares about family instead of following in someone's footsteps. She smiles as Naruto's shy kind humble personality is the key of others to see who he really is instead of looking down upon.

"Sure that's a great idea" she said as she opens the door. Hinata had failed to notice that he wanted to give her hug.

"Kaa-san we're home" Hinata said as they walked in.

Hitomi walks in the entrance area as Hanabi ran giving Naruto a hug.

"Sorry we were out for an hour or so. we decided to walk home after Kiba brought us to the House of Blues" Hinata said in a sheepish tone.

Hitomi sighs as she thinks that Tsume doesn't know when to make Kiba have a curfew.

Hiashi then walks in as he tells the two, "I can see you two had fun. So take a shower and do your homework".

Hitomi agrees as she said to them, "Dinner will be ready soon. Be downstairs by 7pm".

"Can Hanabi come with us tomorrow?" Naruto asked her in sign language.

Hitomi smiles as she said, "Sure but Margaret is watching her".

While Neji and Hajime came as well to see what was going on. Hanabi was asking them what song did they sing at the club. Hinata told Hanabi that she sung King Bee and that Naruto had did some good cartwheels on the stage. As Hanabi became more excited, all Neji could think about was his secret plan. Whereas Hajime was angry that Hanabi gets to go to Japan for the weekend while he couldn't since he was still ground.

_As everyone went upstairs to there rooms, Naruto was starting to get nervous about the trip. He was panicking as he was doing his homework. He wanted to bring his journal with him so he can write what he will do tomorrow including on Saturday. He also knew that they will be back home before Monday, so that meant that they are leaving on Sunday. He shakes his head as he was doing his homework. He wanted the trip to be perfect but he didn't know what to do. Besides he never left Konoha before._

However a knock on the door interrupted him. Margaret has came and said that dinner is almost done. Naruto realizs that time flies by when you are doing your homework.

He thanks her and closes the door. Sighing to himself Naruto finishes the last of his homework. He then starts writing in his journal and an hour later he went to eat dinner.

_At dinner everyone was eating as Neji sees that Hajime was being more rude then usual. While Hanabi was asking Hinata what part of Japan will they be seeing tomorrow. Whereas Hiashi was reminding Hanabi that she can't wander off too much. Hitomi sees that Neji was thinking about something and she hopes it isn't anything bad. While Hinata was telling Naruto that the trip will be great, as she said this to ease his nervousness._

After dinner everyone went to bed as Naruto thought in his mind, 'I wonder what will happen in Japan'. And with that he went to sleep.

It is Friday July 17, 2000.

It was after school hours. As school was over and track was still cancel since Gai wanted everyone to at least take a break from working too hard.

Hitomi blew the steam ascending from the black teacup. Once she felt it was ready, she placed her thin lips on the edge of it and sipped on the green tea. She closed her eyes softly as she let the tea relaxed every nerve in her body. She flipped through some documents spread out on the counter. She stared at the name signed on the birth certificate and sighed in deep thought.

"Kaa-san, are you okay?" Hinata asked once noticing her mother's expression when she entered the kitchen.

"Yes sweetie, I'm okay. "Um, did you two and Hanabi packed for your trip today?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just woke up Naruto from his nap. He should be ready soon" Hinata said while sliding next to her mother. She reached over and grabbed a apple off of her mother's plate. "What are you staring at?" she said while looking over the documents on the counter. Her eyes widened at the documents. "You found them?" she said while being shock.

"I found information on his mother, however I can't find anything on his father. But I found her death certificate as it it stated that she died the day after he was born. Meaning that she brought him here when he was a newborn" she said as her eyes show sadness.

"What do you mean that you can't find his father?" Hinata hummed as she buttered the bread. "His name isn't there?" she said in anger.

"Nothing" Hitomi said in anger. "And don't tell this to Naruto until I've done further research" she said in seriousness.

"I won't. That's strange, isn't it?" Hinata responded.

Hitomi nodded her head. "It is, but let me know when you reach Japan" she said while closing the folder. Hinata tilted her head to the side as she wondered what her mother was going to do. Hitomi turned on heels, which clacked on the tile floor of the kitchen. Just as she was about to leave, Naruto came in, but his messy bed hair was all over the place. "Naruto-kun" Hitomi said being quite surprised.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and smiled shyly. "Good afternoon" He said sheepishly in sign language.

"Good afternoon" Hinata said in a happy tone.

"Good Afternoon big sis" Hanabi said as she walked in with her bag.

"Good Afternoon you two. Naruto where's your comb?" Hitomi said in curiosity.

He scratched the back of his head nervously. He then signed with his hands, "I can't find it".

Hitomi felt her lips tugged, and she wanted nothing more than to squeeze the cuteness out of him. "Naruto-kun. You can't be careless and lost your things" she said as she tried to suppress her smile. She really needed to be stern with him as with her other kids.

"I'm sorry" he replied sadly in sign language. "I'll take care of my things from now on" he said in sign language while being nervous.

Hitomi pinched his left cheek and said to him, "It's alright. Come with me so I can fix your hair before you leave".

Naruto followed behind Hitomi up the stairs. Hinata walked into the living room and saw his Nike duffle bag placed next to the sofa.

"I hope he packed accordingly" she said while digging through his bag. Her right eye twitched as he forgot some important things, like his boxers and toothbrush. Her eyes lingered to upstairs. "He's probably nervous about hanging out with the gang again. Who could blame him" she said as she went upstairs.

After he got his hair done Naruto had went into his room to get his journal and pendant necklace. And with that he closes the door.

Naruto carried his and Hinata's bag to the rv van car. While Hanabi carries her bag. Sasuke and Sakura stepped out of the car and paused when they saw Naruto. Sasuke's lips tugged and he snickered. "What happened to your hair?" he said while trying to hold his laughter.

Naruto cheeks became reddened. "Shaddup!" he barked in sign language.

_His once unkempt blonde hair was combed and straightened into a side bang, and his hair tucked behind his ear. Hinata let a giggle or two escape lips. He has his head down in embarrassment as he hears Hinata laugh at him._

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I'll fix it for you when we go inside the rv. It'll hurt my mother's feelings if she'd saw all her hard work be destroyed" she said as she finally stops laughing.

Naruto shuts the back of the van trunk and approached Hinata and Sasuke. "Naruto-kun, do you want to sit in the RV with me while Hanabi and Margaret go with Sasuke-kun?" she she writes down the seat arrangements.

"Um ok" he said unsurely in sign language.

"Beside I hear that Ino, Choji and Shino will meet us there" she said.

_Everyone entered the vechile and began their journey to Shikamaru's house. The early morning air felt crisp and warm, and the roads were empty. Naruto closed his eyes as he took a nap in the bunk bed. They had just left Kiba's house and was on their way to Japan._

Shikamaru's head was tilted back as he stared through the rv window at the clouds which he counted before drifting off to sleep. Kiba had his headphones in and was watching a Kung Fu movie, and Hinata was staring at the trees that came into view as she tried to distract herself from watching Naruto sleeping under her bed.

_Sasuke stopped the rv van at a gas station to pump some gas in the vechile. Kiba stepped out to grab some snacks, and Shikamaru went to use the restroom. Naruto had drifted off to sleep an hour ago, and Hinata was playing some game on her phone._

Sasuke walked over to her side of the rv and poked his head through the opened window. "Do you want anything from here? A hot dog… or your favorite- cinnamon buns?" he said as he smirked by catching her attention with her favorite food.

"Come on" he said as he opened the rv car door for her. "Do you think Naruto would like something?" he said while walking with her.

Their voices faded as they stepped into the little convenience store. Naruto eyes shutted open and he stared at the window in the distance. He had woke up when he heard Sasuke asked Hinata if she needed anything.

'I didn't know Hinata-chan likes cinnamon buns' Naruto said in his mind.

_He sulked because even after living with the Hyugas for some time now, he still really didn't know Hinata in a common sense. He knew she was caring and sweet and kind, but as far as hobbies, likes and dislikes go he had no clue what she liked._

He adjusted himself in the bunk bed when he heard Kiba coming back.

"Look who's finally awake" Kiba said as he grinned at Naruto. "I didn't expect you to fall asleep so quickly, Naruto" he said while laughing.

Naruto frowned upon hearing that. He didn't like being call a light sleeper.

"Up all night, huh?" Kiba said while trying to have a conversation with the blonde.

_If Naruto had looked back at Kiba he would have seen the devious smirk on his face, and his eyes twitching._

"Not cool Kiba. I wish Hinata had made you sit in the van instèad of in here" Shikamaru muttered as he walked in the rv with junk food.

"Quit complaining" Kiba said as he tore the bag of nightcrawlers candy opened.

"Don't act like you never had to have sex yourself" he scoffed.

_Naruto cheeks became reddened when hearing what Shikamaru and Kiba were talking about. He didn't like hearing about sex and porn at all._

"We're all men!" Kiba said screeched. "Why is everyone denying it? Naruto have you ever watched porn before?" he asked him. After not getting a response, he was shock. "Oh man that's just great he never saw porn before. And Shikamaru you claim to be lazy, but I have seen all your browser history" he said as he was angry.

Shikamaru eyes slightly widened. "I'm not listening to any of this" he said while reaching for his earbuds.

Naruto was glad that the topic was over.

"Let's get going" Hinata said as she stepped into the rv by closing the door.

Hinata had entered the car with a white bag in her hand. "Naruto-kun, they had ramen, but I didn't want you to spill it on yourself, so I got you some chips instead" she said while handing him the bag.

"Awe, how cute" Kiba said clasping his hands together.

"Do you want to get tied to the roof… again like last time?" Hinata angrily said in a low, yet dangerous voice. Kiba quickly shut his mouth. "Oh Naruto I got you some water too" Hinata said while passing him the bottled water.

"Thank you" he said with his hands, before taking the things.

The ride to the resort was quiet, except the music playing in the background.

'Tenten's there. Good thing I texted her the room list' Hinata said in her mind.

Hinata leaned back in the chair and texted Tenten.

**Hinata: We should be there in 10 minutes.**

**Tenten: Okay.**

**Tenten: Hey Hinata?**

**Hinata: Yes Tenten?**

**Tenten: Are you going to make the moves on Naruto tonight?**

**Hinata: I have no idea what you are talking about. Keep your weird thoughts to yourself**

**Tenten: I'm just saying Hinata. Have some fun with him. It's a perfect time to cozy up to him, spend some… alone time with him.**

**Hinata: Why would I want to do any of that? The kung fu tourament is at sunset.**

Tenten stared at the text message and didn't know if Hinata was serious or not.

**Tenten: Because you like him? Did you blow the surprise to Naruto**

**Hinata: No. And… Who says I like him!**

**Tenten: Neji said It's written all over your face and Naruto's the only boy besides Sasuke that you haven't or never beaten up to a pulp.**

**Hinata: Okay, so what. Does that mean I like Sasuke too? Huh**

**Tenten: Oh, you are so crabby and too serious. I take it back your dead serious. But I understand this is your first true love, so you don't know how to go about it.**

**Hinata: Tenten. Just Stop ok. First love? Lol. I do not love Naruto. He's just my best friend.**

**Tenten: Ok. Fine. If you say so. See ya soon.**

Hinata screamed internally. Just because she liked being around him, didn't mean she liked him romantically. They were just good best friends.

'Tenten's a jerk' she thought in her mind. 'Naruto and I are just friends. Nothing more…' she also thought.

"We're here welcome to Okubo, Japan" Sasuke said parking the vechile. The group of teens exited the car and stretched. "Let's hurry up so we can head to the surprise" Sasuke said opening the back trunk.

Naruto eyes widened. 'Did I pack anything. What surprise are they talking about?' he thought to himself. Last night he was up and barely got any sleep because he was nervous about today's event.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun" Hinata said once noticing the look on his face. "I hope you don't mind, but when you were upstairs with Kaa-san, I kind of searched through your bag to make sure you had everything packed".

Naruto stared at her in disbelief. "You did that for me?" he signed in sign language.

Hinata nodded her head. "I figured you were nervous" she said while smiling.

Was he really like an opened book? "Um… thank you, Hinata-chan. Your the greatest" he happily said in sign language. "I'll go grab your stuff" he signed with his hands before running off.

Hinata felt her heart skipped a beat when Naruto said those words. Her cheeks felt hot, and she knew her face was red. "I'll go check on Tenten" she shouted as she scurried in the entrance of the resort.

Sasuke watched her and smirked. He had heard the conversation between the two.

"Are we going to see the surprise?" Kiba said; the straps from his duffel bag was around his neck.

"Yes" Sasuke said. "You ever been in a tourament Naruto?" he asked.

"Yeah, plenty of times. Why?" he said in sign language.

_While remembering those days long before his situation. Those days weren't always great. But he really ejoyed fighting others that like kubg fu as much as he did. Just doing touraments was like meeting new people. The memories really brought him back. The fighting rounds, others trying to talk to him before the next round started, crowds cheering in excitment. Those were the days that made him be happy to be alive._

Hinata stepped into the lobby of the hotel and saw Tenten sitting there with her legs crossed. Her eyes were focused on something on her iPhone screen. "Tenten-san" Hinata called out as she approached the girl. Tenten looked up and smiled at her.

Her brown hair was still in buns. She wore her brown chinese pants. The white long sleeve was visibly noticeable in front of her black spaghetti strap shirt.

"Hinata-chan, It's good to see you. How have you been?" Tenten bombarded her with questions.

"I'm fine. Where's Neji" Hinata replied in a straight to the point tone.

"He's in his hotel room preparing for the tournament. I brought Naruto a black gi to wear for the touranment" Tenten said with a smirk. Hinata had took the item to exam it.

Before Hinata could respond, Ino had jumped on her back.

"Hi, Hinata-chan" she happily said.

"Hello, Ino-chan" Hinata said as she carried the girl on her back.

"Your getting stronger" she said as she grinned.

"Ready to see the tournament?" Ino asked.

"Yes" she said.

_Naruto and the rested entered the lobby of the hotel. He was with Hanabi and Margaret. He looked around and was mesmerized by the insides. On the ceiling, it had art drawings of ancient cities, Korean writing, Chinese writing, the Great Wall of China, and Wyshu philosophy. He had never seen anything like it._

"Ah, you like it?" Tenten said once noticing the look on his face. "This is my family's sanctuary" Ino said spreading out her arms as she looked above. "My father and mother are the owners of this fine establishment" she said as she smiled.

"It's really cool" Hanabi said in excitement.

"Yes it really is a nice place to run a business" Margaret said while bowing,

Naruto just couldn't believe it.

"S… seriously? It's amazing!" he happily said in sign language.

Tenten smirked. "I gave them the idea about the Asian themes being drawn on the ceilings" Tenten said while swinging something.

"You like the Asian culture?" he asked.

"Yes. Ever since I was little, I'm Chinese Korean. So I embrace both of my cultures. Even though I speak Japanese I love wearing chinese and korean clothes. That's also why I have my hair in a chinese style instead. Short and simple" she happily boasted.

_Naruto felt himself smiling. Tenten noticing it, couldn't help but blush a little. His cerulean eyes sparkled with excitement, and the way he smiled made her feel so shy._

'Are all boys this cute' she thought in her mind.

"Let's take these things upstairs before we head out" Kiba said as he made his way to the elevator. The guys followed behind him, minus Sasuke who sat next to Sakura.

"Where's Choji?" he asked her.

"Where else?" Sakura scoffed. "I told him not to eat because we're going to the tournament, but you know him" she angrily said.

"And Shino?" he said.

"Bugs Sasuke. Bugs" she angrily yelled.

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding. "He better not bring any of them inside the room. I remember what happened last time" he said as his eyes stared at the ceiling while he remembered the screams and terror. He shivered at the thought.

He then leaves to go to his room.

Shikamaru took Hinata's stuff from Naruto and head across the hall to the girl's room. He placed her stuff next to a pink bag and sighed mentally. 'Troublesome. Who else would that bag belong to?' he thought.

Hinata looks at her list of rooms on her phone as the list followed:

***1. Naruto and Shikamaru (Room 300)**

***2. Choji and Ino (Room 301)**

***3. Hinata and Sakura (Room 302)**

***4. Sasuke and Shino (Room 303)**

***5. Hanabi, Margaret and Kiba (Room 304)**

***6. Neji and Tenten (Room 305)**

Naruto walked into the room as he began thinking what to write in his journal. He sat on the bed.

_Shikamaru walked into the bathroom and was dumbfounded. It was like a master suite turned bathroom. He ran over to the shower and noticed there were the knobs used to turn on the shower, but there was no shower head for the water to sprout out._

"Troublesome hey is this thing broken" Shikamaru called out.

Kiba stepped into the bathroom just as Shikamaru turned the knob. "Wait, Shikamaru don't!" he shouted out.

_But it was too late, a sudden noise caught Shikamaru's attention, and he looked up in time to get dumped in hot water. He let out a loud scream, was made Naruto and Sasuke rush into the bathroom. They saw Kiba on the floor laughing uncontrollably and saw a wet Shikamaru drench from head to toe. His spiky hair looked like a dead flower fell over his eyes and he was beyond embarrassed._

"What happened?" Sasuke said as his lips tugged into a smirk.

"You two should have been here to see his face!" Kiba said wiping his tears. "Man, that was so fucking funny!" he shouted.

Naruto grabbed a towel and handed it to the lazy boy who gracefully took it.

"Don't feel bad for him Naruto. Shikamaru did the exact same thing before. You know he has some small eyes, so could you believe how big they got when that hot water hit him?!" Kiba said as he was still laughing.

_Spit flew out of Kiba's mouth as he couldn't contain his laughter. The laugh was so contagious, it also had Sasuke chuckling a few times. Naruto couldn't help but smirk, then it turned into chuckles and before he knew it, he was silently laughing. Even Shikamaru couldn't escape the laughing disease and now the room was filled with a bunch of laughing male teenagers._

After Naruto had changed into his black martial art gi, the group went into the elevator chatting away.

"Hey, where are Choji and Shino?" Naruto asked in sign language as they stepped out.

"Choji is out eating and Shino is collecting some bugs" Shikamaru had told them.

Naruto looked confused.

"It's one of his weird hobbies" Kiba said while shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"What took you guys so long?" Ino said while getting up when noticing them.

Shikamaru glared at the group so they wouldn't mention what happened earlier.

"We were doing men things" Kiba said fanning her off.

Sakura then said, "Naruto let's take you to your surprise".

And with that eveyone went to the surprise. It was a martial art tournament that Neji had signed him and Naruto up for.

Naruto stepped outside the tournament building and enjoyed the soft breeze that caresses his sun-kissed tan skin. He was inside a different room while watching the fights take place. He knew that his friends and new family was in the audience watching but he couldn't spot them any where.

"Hey are you alright" Karui said to him.

Karui is a black women with brown skin. She has long spiky red hair and amber eyes. As noted by Omoi she was flat-chested. She wears a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure symbol on it, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high shoes with white soles. She dreams of being a fashion designer and hopes to design clothes for kung fu movies. Her hobby is joining kung fu fights to test out her fighting skills. She is 17 years old.

_Karui seems to have a somewhat comedic negative relationship with her friend Omoi. As they argued over the possible reasons that Ay could have signed them up for the touranment. She assumed that Ay wanted them to get him more protein shakes. However, the argument started with Omoi, implying that she is flat-chested in comparison to their other friend, Samui. Like the rest of her hometown, she highly respects Killer B. However Karui is also quite combative, outspoken, stubborn, and impulsive, allowing her emotions to come out, as she angrily yelled that they should kill the terriosts that come to visit their home._

"Yes I'm fine. I'm Naruto and you are?" Naruto told her in sign language.

"Well I'm Karui and I hope you have a good fight. Later" she said while walking away.

'She seems nice. I wonder if she's from out of town' he thought in his mind as he shivered.

"Well I guess you met Karui. Hi I'm Omoi" the black boy said to the blonde.

_Omoi is a young, dark-skinned boy with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with eyelashes curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark gi outfit consisting of an overlong hood, with red bandage hand guards, shin guards, and a black headband. He is always seen with a thoughtful expression, as though always in deep contemplation and sucking on a lollipop. He is 16 years old._

Omoi is a very cautious person and likes to think things through before acting, and as a result, gets lost in his thoughts quite often. He is more level-headed than his friend Karui, but often demonstrates a wild imagination and has a habit of exaggerating the end result of minor things (like when Karui threw a rock at him and he believed it would cause an avalanche) and likes to make fun of Karui's hot-headed personality with painful also has respect for people who stand by their word, even if they are the enemy.

"Yes I have. Are you her friend?" Naruto asked in sign language.

"Sorta but I can't wait to see who fights who since we all draw numbers earlier" Omoi said while being interested.

Naruto nodded as he watches Omoi walk away.

Zaku looks at eveyone and thinks that they are weak. Another boy name Hibachi also thinks the same thing. While a young boy name Inari was nervous about this.

Zaku is 16 years old. He has spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige gi with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. He wears a snake-patterned scarf around his neck.

_Zaku is overconfident about his skills, especially the ones coming from his arms, and the fact he went into elaborate detail about his abilities. As such, he believed no one could beat him, and had a strong desire to win; however, he managed to be unaware of the enemies' plan until it was too late. also had a tendency to say whatever he wanted without regarding the consequences, as he calls someone names. He was also described as loyal, and a show-off. He dreams to be a brutal kung fu teacher as he lives in Otogakure._

'I can't wait to show these losers whose boss' he said in his mind by smirking.

Hibachi is a tall boy from Konohagakure. He is 16 years old. He has a short crop of light brown hair and stone-colored eyes. He wears a blue gi. For causual clothes he wears a light yellow shirt and wearing a blue sport jacket, grey pants, white shoes, short crop light brown hair and stone colored eyes. Hibachi goes to Konoha High and is one of Naruto's bullies as he had put Naruto's head in the toliet when the blonde first came to the school. He hangs out with Suka's group as he doesn't know what he wants to do in his life yet. His best friends are Unagi, Fuki and Kasumi.

He is mean, crude, cocky, arrogant and spoil. He likes hanging out with Suka and wants to see Naruto suffer.

'I can't wait to see how charity case cries like a baby' he thought in his mind with a mean grin.

_Inari has spiky black hair and dark-colored eyes. He is from the Wave Country and he is 14 years old. As a child, he wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat under the brim of which he would usually look at people. Before that, he wore a blue jumpsuit without a hat. As a teenager, he grew his hair out a bit and donned a similar attire to that of his grandfather consisting of a grey, sleeveless, v-neck shirt, a pair of pants and carried a towel around his neck._

He is now wearing a green gi for the tournament. Inari first appeared to be a very tough individual, though this was just a ruse he put on to hide the loneliness he felt since the death of Kaiza. He would often spend most of his time in his room staring at a photo of his father, conflicted by the feelings he had of loss and anger towards the man for dying, though he did so protecting their small village. Inari has also been described as a contrarian usually taking up a position opposed by the majority of a group, no matter how unpopular. After reading stories about Naruto Uzumaki, Inari's personality began to outwardly change. Reminded of his father and his beliefs, Inari would be inspire to do kung fu that is similar to him.

_He dreams of being a great martial artist like his late stepfather and Naruto who is his biggest influence. He felt that Naruto was similar to him since he heard rumors about his past. And he wanted to know if Naruto being mute was true._

"Hi you must be Naruto. My name is Inari and I love your fighting style" Inari said by smiling to the blonde.

_Naruto shakes his hand and he senses that the boy went through tragedy just like him._

'We're the same. Even though we both still have a family in our life now' the blonde thought in his mind.

"The feelings is mutal and I hope to fight you in the tournament" Naruto signed to him in sign language.

"Sure same here" Inari said as he walked away.

'So it's true he is mute. Naruto's aura is also different from all the other fighters that are here' Inari thought in his mind.

_In the audience the rookie 8 was watching the fight. As Neji had just defeated a random person with his Tai Chi style._

"I wonder who Neji has to fight next" Hanabi said to her sister.

Hinata looks at the match up and said, "He has to fight Zaku".

Kiba sighs as he said, "Zaku gonna lose since he only uses his hands".

_Everyone nodded in agreement._

Neji tells Zaku in the ring, "Give up or get hurt".

Zaku smirks as he said "No way".

Neji then said to him, "Your funeral".

Zaku couldn't react in time as Neji ran so fast that he punches Zaku in the stomack knocking him out.

"The winner is annoyance" the world touranment speaker is. Neji walks out of the ring to wipe the sweat off of him.

"Looks like I will fight Naruto sooner then I thought" he said out loud.

_Everyone in the audience was cheering for Neji. Including Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Hanabi and Margaret._

"The next match is Naruto vs Hibachi. Please come to the stage" the announcer said.

_As Naruto and Hibachi were walking to the stage the rookie 8 were shock._

'How is Hibachi here?' Hinata angrily thought.

'Suka probably wanted Hibachi to make Naruto suffer as always' Ino thought in her mind.

'Man I didn't know Hibachi was here' Kiba thought.

'Troublesome can't we go through one day without Suka's lackeys' Shikamaru thought.

'Naruto Oniichan do your best' Hanabi happily thought.

'So this is one of the bullies I heard about from Hinata' Margaret worried in thought.

'Naruto get him out of here' Sakura angrily thought in her mind.

'I hope Hibachi gets what is coming to him' Sasuke thought.

"Are both fighters ready?" the announcer said.

Both of them nodded and bowed to each other.

"Begin!" the announcer said.

_Naruto starts off the match by using his Shaolin style by kicking him in the stomach. Hibachi screams in pain as he gets up._

"Your pay for that" Hibachi said in anger by trying to punch him. However Naruto easily dodges every attack.

"Give Up" Naruto told him in sign language.

"Never! You don't know how much I can't stand you. You make me sick and I wish you never came to my school" Hibachi said in rage.

"Give Up. I'm not saying it again. You lost the match the moment you step in the ring" Naruto signed with his hands.

"No I haven't. You haven't touch me all over my body" Hibachi said in anger.

"You baka. I already had" Naruto signed with his hands.

Hinata saw what Hibachi was feeling. Hibachi was feeling pain inside his stomach. All Hibachi could do was scream in pain.

_Naruto's Shaolin style is the Drunken Fist style. But the style also has stamina, flexibility, and balance, which improve the body abilities in doing martial maneuvers. In Shaolin kung fu, flexibility and balance skills are known as "childish skill" (童子功), which have been classified into 18 postures._

The Shaolin style is one of the oldest, largest, and most famous styles of wushu or kungfu. It combines Ch'an philosophy and martial arts and originated and was developed in the Shaolin temple in Henan province, China during its 1500-year history. Popular sayings in Chinese folklore related to this practice include "All martial arts under heaven originated from Shaolin" and "Shaolin kung fu is the best under heaven", indicating the influence of Shaolin kung fu among martial arts. The name _Shaolin_ is also used as a brand for the so-called external styles of kung fu. Many styles in southern and northern China use the name Shaolin.

The Drunken fist, also known as Zui Quan, is a Chinese Kung Fu style that resembles the actions of a drunk person. It relies on a technique called Coiling, where you relax your body before striking, then tense up and rocket yourself forward, using your feet and lower body. Many aspects of drunken boxing are specialized towards deception: continuous bobbing and weaving and slipping, feigning instability and lack of focus, attacking from unusual angles and seemingly weak positions, sudden changes of momentum, compounding multiple attacks with the same limb, use of blind-spots and visual distractions, changing game plans in mid-fight and employing concealed or improvised weapons.

_Like many styles of kung fu, drunken boxing employs a wide variety of attacks, including striking, chin na and wrestling, with trapping range fighting as a default skill. Strikes and grabs are alternated with the hands striking as they extend towards the enemy and grabbing as they retract . The power for grabs is sometimes generated by dropping the body, either through slightly lifting the feet of the ground and then stomping down with the weight of the entire body or by falling to the prone._

Some styles of drunken boxing use traditional kung fu weapons, often the jian or gun. The _Bā yǐng quán_ wine boxing system includes many weapons, including saber, spear, guan dao, flute, fan, gourd bottle, sash, sash tied to guard and more.

_The Daoist style of zui quan imitates the characters of the "Drunken Eight Immortals" (八仙; ba xian), which are a group of legendary immortals in Chinese mythology. First described in the Yuan Dynasty, they were probably named after the Eight Immortal Scholars of the Han. Most of them are said to have been born in the Tang or Song dynasty. They are revered by Daoists and are also a popular element in the secular Chinese culture. In drunken kung fu, the eight immortals are used as martial archetypes, or as eight sub-styles of drunken kung fu. Each immortal has his or her own strategy and mindset. This style is a complete system itself comprising 8 forms, each representing one of the eight immortal characters: Lu Dongbin (吕洞宾), the leader of the 8 immortals, with a sword on his back that dispels evil spirits, swaying back and forth to trick the enemy, the drunken with internal strength. Li Tieguai (李铁拐), Li, the cripple, walks with an iron cane, feigns the weakness of having just one leg, to win the fight with one powerful leg. Han Zhongli (汉钟离), the strongest immortal, carries a large cauldron of wine, tackles the enemies with strength. Lan Caihe (蓝采和), sexually ambiguous, carries a bamboo basket, attacking the enemies with swaying waist, mostly feminine postures. Zhang Guolao (张果老), old man Zhang, donkey rider, with his entertaining postures on the donkey, and his donkey's lethal swift double kicks. Cao Guojiu (曹国舅), the youngest immortal, a clever, controlled fighter, locks and breaks the joints (擒拿; qin na), attacks the deadly soft parts of the enemy body (点穴; dian xue). Han Xiangzi (韩湘子), flute-playing immortal, denying and countering the enemy attacks with powerful wrists. He Xiangu (何仙姑), Miss He, flirting with the enemy to cover her short-range attacks, evading the enemy attacks with the twisting body._

"I used my Shaolin style and combined it with the Drunken Fist style. However I mastered the 8 steps of the Drunken Fist without being drunk. I guess me getting drunk that time had inspire me to learn the said art' Naruto thought in his mind as he bowed in respect.

"Hibachi is unable to move. Naruto is the winner" the announcer said through the mic.

"Yatta" Sakura and Ino shouted.

"Yeah who!" Kiba shouted.

"Hn it was a good fight" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Troublesome Hibachi needs to go to anger management" Shikamaru said while being bore.

"Yeah Naruto Oniichan won" Hanabi happily saud to Margaret.

Margaret said in her mind with relief 'Thank Goodness'.

"That was awesome Naruto" Hinata whispered.

"The next match is annoyance vs Karui" the announcer said.

Neji and Karui both stand in the ring as they begin to fight.

'She's different from Zaku' Neji thought.

'He's different from a random fighter' Karui thought.

Both punched each other in the cheek.

Both are exhausted from punching and kicking each other.

'I'm no match for him. His level is way above me' Karui thought.

She gets up and surprises everyone by pulling a rung out. Even this shocks Neji.

"See ya pretty boy. Enjoy kicking Omoi's ass for me" Karui said by strugging to stand up as she carry away by doctors.

"The winner is Neji I mean annoyance" the announcer said through the mic.

Everyone pushes off their shock and cheers.

"The next match is Naruto vs Inari" the announcer shouted.

Both Naruto and Inari are in the ring as Naruto is using his taekwondo style against Inari. While Inari is using somewhat the same style.

Naruto's taekwondo style is _Jeet Kune Do that is similar to Bruce Lee. While Inari's _taekwondo _style is Wushu that is simliar to _Wong Fei Hung_. Both were evenly matched as they would stop throwing punches or kicks. The two has bloody lips for starters. The match could go either way._

_Jeet Kune Do _is a hybrid philosophy of martial arts heavily influenced by the personal philosophy and experiences of martial artist Bruce Lee. Lee founded the system on July 9, 1967, referring to it as "non-classical", suggesting that it is a formless form of Chinese Kung Fu. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned and is a philosophy with guiding ideas. Named for the Wing Chun concept of interception or attacking when one's opponent is about to attack, Jeet Kune Do's practitioners believe in minimal effort with maximum effect and extreme speed.

_JKD believes the best defense is a strong offense, hence the principle of an "intercepting fist". For someone to attack another hand-to-hand, the attacker must approach the target. This provides an opportunity for the attacked person to "intercept" the attacking movement. The principle of interception may be applied to more than intercepting the actual physical attack; non-verbal cues (subtle movements of which opponent may be unaware) may also be perceived or "intercepted", and thus used to one's advantage. The "five ways of attack", categories which help JKD practitioners organize their fighting repertoire, comprise the offensive teachings of JKD. The concepts of "Stop hits & stop kicks", and "Simultaneous parrying & punching," based on the concept of single fluid motions which attack while defending (in systems such as épée fencing and Wing Chun), compose JKD's defensive teachings. These were modified for unarmed combat and implemented into the JKD framework by Lee to complement the principle of interception._

_Inari's wushu style is call _**Taijiquan** (太極拳) as it is a wushu style mistakenly famous for slow, relaxed movements, often seen as an exercise method for the elderly, and sometimes known as "T'ai chi" in Western countries to those otherwise unfamiliar with wushu. This wushu form (42 form) is a modern recompilation based on the Yang (楊) style of Taijiquan, but also including movements of the Chen (陳), Wu (吳), Wu (武), and Sun (孫) styles. Competitive contemporary taiji is distinct from the traditional first form for styles it draws from, in that it typically involves difficult holds, balances, jumps and jump kicks. Modern competitive taiji requires good balance, flexibility and strength. The traditional second forms however like cannon fist, are more difficult than the modern forms, but are less known and usually taught to advanced students.

Both fighters are exhausted as Naruto never felt like this before. Inari also felt the same way.

'He's good' they both thought.

The two get up to use the last of their strength to deliver the final blow. The two run as they deliver a punch however Inari falls as Naruto gives Inari a powerful uppercut that sends him into unconsciousness.

Inari lays on the floor as Naruto wipes his mouth.

'That was a good fight Inari. If we ever met again I definetly want to battle you' Naruto thought while smiling.

"The winner is Naruto. And the semi final match will begin in right now" the announcer said as Naruto walked away to go clean his injuries before the final match. Inari on the other hand is carry away by a doctor.

"Wow that match was like brutal" Kiba said in shock.

"Naruto and Inari were not even holding back" Sakura said in shock.

"If you ask me it felt scary" Sasuke honestly said.

Hanabi and Margaret also agreed with the Uchiha.

"I wonder how Naruto will last against Neji" Ino said in concern.

"Troublesome at least the tourament is almost over" Shikamaru said while getting tire.

"Hey have you notice how Naruto acted while doing his two different kung fu styles?" Sakura adked Hinata.

"What do you mean?" Hinata said in confusion.

"It felt like Naruto is a pacifist but he showed it in a way as if you are on nothing but water" Sakura said while thinking about it.

'He's probably thinking of the water in the tea cup philosophy' Hinata thought.

Sakura sighs as she said, "I hope Naruto will be fine".

In the ring Neji was still fighting Omoi. The two were punching each other non stop as Omoi almost had his right arm broken. However Neji sneaks behind him and breaks his left arm. This causes Omoi trying not to scream. Neji tells him to surrender but Omoi refuses. Neji then breaks Omoi's right leg and Omoi cries in pain. Neji tells him to give up once again and Omoi yells I foreit out loud. Neji let's go and Omoi is carry away by a doctor.

"We have a winner! Now Naruto will fight our mystery fighter" the announcer said through the mic.

_The World Tournament announcer has blonde hair, wears black sunglasses, and a navy-blue/black business suit with a red necktie. He likes looking at kung fu and he is 33 years old. For the most part, he is shown to have an eccentric personality, being very loud and demonstrative whenever describing the battle occurring in front of him, along with showing the amazement of the unique techniques every fighter he sees uses. But a major flaw he is shown to have is not starting the countdown at the correct time due to him being too distracted with the events occurring around him, and if he did not have this trait, many fights would have ended differently or earlier based on the time he started the countdown. He seems to have an understanding of kung fu styles and is familiar with a select few of them._

5 minutes later Naruto walks out to the ring and he is shock to see that his enemy is Neji.

"I guessing your shock to see me" Neji said to him. Naruto nods his head.

"This tournament was my idea and my surprise to you" Neji said while smiling.

"But why here instead of in Konoha?" the blonde signed to him.

"Who knows. But at least our rivalry is a healthy one instead of an intoxious one" Neji said while crossing his arms.

Naruto didn't know if he should smile or be confused.

"After all we are exactly the same" Neji said while smirking.

Now Naruto was confuse. Before he can ask him Neji interrupts saying, "Let's fight Naruto. No holding back and only use the fighting style that you didn't use today".

Both boys get into their Eight Trigrams stance as the announcer said begin.

Both them run and do air palm hand movements by blocking each others attack. Both of them dodges each others punch and they leaf into the air by punching each other on a cheek. They fall down while landing on the ring. They run by punching each other in the stomach as they fell pain. Neji gives Naruto a right black eye while Naruto gives Neji a left black eye.

Both boys nearly break a arm and leg as they fought. The two are so in snyc that they couldn't predict each others move. The fight was going on for 20 minutes and they felt their bodies aching. The two were moving around fighting each other in circles non stop.

'The Eight Trigrams style is real' Hanabi thought in her mind.

_Baguazhang contains an extremely wide variety of techniques as well as weapons, including various strikes (with palm, fist, elbow, fingers, etc.), kicks, joint locks, throws, and distinctively evasive circular footwork. As such, Baguazhang is considered neither a purely striking nor a purely grappling martial art. Baguazhang practitioners are known for their ability to "flow" in and out of the way of objects. This is the source of the theory of being able to fight multiple attackers. Baguazhang's evasive nature is also shown by the practice of moving behind an attacker, so that the opponent cannot harm the practitioner._

Although the many branches of Baguazhang are often quite different from each other (some, like Cheng style, specialize in close-in wrestling and joint locks, while others, like some of the Yin styles, specialize in quick, long-range striking), all have circle walking, spiraling movement, and certain methods and techniques (piercing palms, crashing palms, etc.) in common.

Baguazhang's movements employ the whole body with smooth coiling and uncoiling actions, utilizing hand techniques, dynamic footwork, and throws. Rapid-fire movements draw energy from the center of the abdomen. The circular stepping pattern also builds up centripetal force, allowing the practitioner to maneuver quickly around an opponent.

'Naruto is this strong. I never felt this tire before' Neji thought while rubbing his elbow.

'Man does he ever give up? This is getting no more. Sure I don't mind fighting Neji, but I don't want to hurt him' Naruto thought while rubbing his eye.

_Both boys were breathing heavily as they kept doing spiraling movements. The two even kept doing piercing palms attacks and crashing palms. They were using the Yin Yang style and everyone was cheering._

People were cheering for Naruto while others cheered for Neji. No one didn't want the fight to end.

Both boys were going to pass out soon. Naruto sits down while sighing. Whereas Neji felt pain in his arm. Their kung fu gis were dirty but it looks as if their clothes were tattered.

'I can't give up. I fill so happy especially since this the first touranment that I like in a while' Naruto thought while clenching hid teeth. Blood came out of both boys as they are coughing.

Hinata and everyone was watching. As they was thinking in their minds.

'I hope they don't kill each other' Hinata thought while panicking.

'Troublesome I forgot Tenten went with Choji to help him not eat too much' Shikamaru thought while getting tire.

'I don't know who to cheer for. But I hope they learned something' Hanabi thought while getting worry.

'Man I understand Neji wanting to fight Naruto. But he didn't have to go this far' Margaret thought while trying not to watch.

'Hn I'm glad I don't Naruto as a rival. Just thinking about it makes me want to vomit' Sasuke thought while shivering.

'Man I wish I was down there fighting Neji. Oh wait I don't do kung fu' Kiba thought while trying not to get angry.

'Boys will be boys I guess. Nothing never stops them from a show down' Sakura thought while shaking her head.

Back in the ring both boys were staring at each other. They were both on their knees.

'I guess this it. We can't continue the fight. Damn I was this close to uppercut him' Naruto thought while smirking.

'His heart is in the right place. But he has to learn how to not have regret to harm others' Neji thought while smirking.

_Everyone thought about who was going to pass out first._

However Neji said this to Naruto, "I had a great fight with you. But know this you will have to harm someone in a fight sooner or later".

Naruto went wide eyed when he heard that.

"I know your weakness Naruto. Just as you know mine" Neji said while smiling.

'Wait does he hate hurting others without a weapon. Our weaknesses are upside down' Naruto thought while clenching his fist.

"I'm surprise you figure it out. Your smart, intelligent, shy, timid, brave, energetic, a little jealous but you got guts and you mean well. You really are like Belushi" Neji said while trying not to pass out.

Naruto was shock as he felt his body aching.

"Heh I learn a lot from this fight and so have you. Let's fight again sometime little brother" Neji said although he whispered the last part as he passes out. Neji falls to the ground in defeat. As Naruto sees Neji be taking away by doctors he thought one thing in his mind, 'this feeling is nutral Neji. And as of now big brother your my rival'.

"The winner is Naruto!" the announcer said. Naruto sees that the spokemen brought out a treasure chest.

_The spokemen told him to pick anything from the chest. Naruto looked through the chest to see anything to have. But there was one thing that spark his curiousness. It was a picture frame of a young woman in her mid twenties who has long red hair and violet eyes. But what made Naruto be shock about the picture is that the woman has facial features that are similar to him._

The announcer sees that Naruto made his choice and tells everyone the touranment is over. Eveyone cheers as Naruto walks out of the ring. Naruto was so tired but he just has to hide his prize from the others. But for now he wanted to get his injuries taking care of.

A mysterious person was walking in the crowd and he has a toothpick in his mouth. The mystery person smirks as he thinks in his mind, 'Looks like he grew up since the last time I saw him. He's still the same on the outside but on the inside he's definetly showing progress. This was the best birthday present I could've asked for. I can't wait to see you again my little shy student'. And with that the mystery person leaves the scene.

Everyone was in the recovery room as Naruto and Neji was getting their bruises taken care of. Neji had regained consciousness.

"Oh come on Hinata. Why do I have to share a room with your sister and maid" Kiba yelled.

"My mom wanted you to be on a dog collar that's why" Hinata said while glaring at him.

"Why You!" Kiba shouted. However Sakura punches him.

"Kiba just deal with it or do you want me to call Hana" Sakura said while clenching a fist.

Kiba went pale upon hearing his sister.

"Troublesome hey Naruto why didn't you take the prize money?" Shikamaru said while eyeing him.

Hanabi laughs as she told the Nara, "Naruto Oniichan doesn't need it. Besides I can tell he isn't in to it".

Naruto signs to them while smiling, "Yep. Plus I already got my prize from that treasure chest".

"What is it if you don't mind me asking?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto eye winks as he signed "It's a secret".

This made Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru fall on the floor.

"So what happen with the prize money?" Margaret said to the two boys.

"We gave it to Inari. Naruto thought it was better if Inari should have it" Neji said while clearing the topic up.

"Wow that so sweet!" Ino said while glushing.

This had made Naruto and Neji while embarrass.

"Alright you two are free to go. Have a good day everyone" the doctor said.

_Back at the hotel everyone was in their respective room. Naruto had finish writing in his journal as he puts it away in his daffle bag. Hinata decided to keep him company as Shikamaru went to sleep._

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

He looked to his side and saw Hinata who stood next to him on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was a really good surprise your brother gave me" he said in sign language while staring at the ceiling.

"You like the Eastern and Western culture?" she asked him.

He nodded his head.

"Both but I like the culture of Chicago for some reason. I can't explain it though" he signed to her while looking at her.

"My favorite seasons are Winter and Summer. Winter because I like going on the mountains to see different types of birds before they head south. Summer because of the ocean, the sun, and the wind" the boy signed to her before playing with his fingers.

Hinata remained quiet as she looked at his beautiful eyes just sparkle.

"What are your favorite seasons, Hinata-chan?" he signed to her while blushing.

"I honestly prefer snowy winter and spring" she replied.

Naruto looked at her surprisingly. "You like snow as well?" he said in sign language.

Hinata nodded her head. "Winter because I can be in my pjs, drink hot chocolate and eat cinnamon buns. Spring is because I can press flowers" she pointed out to the blonde.

"You really like cinnamon buns, huh?" he asked her in sign language.

She couldn't help but act childishly. "My grandmother used to make the best cinnamon rolls that you could taste and love. They were so soft and gooey, and they melt in your mouth" she said while she reminisced. "I wished I knew the recipe…" Hinata said as her voice faded in the distance. "She was supposed to teach me it before she died" she said as her voice got saddened. "Er, but enough about that. I can tell you like the sunny weather, huh?" she said while blushing.

Naruto smiled as he signed to her, "It's so hard to choose between the sunny, rainy and snowy weather. Each one of them has their own characteristic that I enjoy, but if I had to decide on which one it would be the rainy weather. I can see if it's heavy, hear thunder and lighting, touch the rain, see it fall non stop and just watch land on the window. I don't know". He shrugged his shoulders. "It was a wonderful feeling" he sugned with his hands.

"It is, Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke up.

Naruto looked confuse.

"You said it was… it still is" she said as she smiled at him.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess your right. It is" he said in sign language.

"What's so funny?" Naruto said in sign language as raised his eye left eyebrow.

Hinata whispers to him saying, "Shikamaru doesn't have his sting tying his hair so his hair is completely out". Naruto saw what Hinata was laughing at.

The two look as Shikamaru wakes up from his nap.

"Troublesome. I'm up now so let's go eat dinner" Shikamaru said while getting out of the bed.

_Everyone was on the beach Hanabi was getting a tan and Margaret was doing the same. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata were swimming. Whereas Ino and Kiba were walking to find seashells. While Naruto and Neji sat on the chairs since their bodies were too sore from their kung fu match. They obviously didn't want to go in the water._

Sasuke was the first to come out of the water.

A few seconds later, Sakura and Hinata made their way to the shore and they, too, laughed when they saw what was on Sasuke's chest.

"Ino-chan is going to love this!" Sakura couldn't stop from laughing.

Sasuke was generally confused. He tried wiping his face to feel if there was anything on it, but there was nothing.

Ino and Kiba finally made it to the dock. They strolled down to where the gang was and saw Sasuke who looked confused.

"What's going on?" Ino asked.

_Sakura pointed at Sasuke's chest, and Ino just laughed hysterically._

"That's an interesting octopus you got there Sasuke" Kiba says as he grinned. "Squid sucking on Uchiha boy's nipples" he said as he laughed out loud .

"Squid? Nipples?" he muttered. His eyes lingered down to his chest and were surprised to see a small octopus latched onto his chest. His whole body turned red. "S…stop laughing!" he shouted. He quickly turned around and removed the octopus from his chest.

_He was so anger and embarrass. Sasuke just wanted everyone to stop laughing. He was happy that Naruto and Neji won't laughing. However he could see that Hanabi and Margaret were in their own little world._

"I wish I had my camera because I knew Milky-san would have loved to see that" Hinata said as she mischievously grinned.

Sasuke turned around and said "Hinata-chan! don't you dare".

"It's okay, Hinata-chan" Ino said. "Shikamaru-kun already took a picture" she said while giggling.

Sasuke's facecwas overshadowed as he saw Shikamaru waving at him with a blank expression.

"Nara You traitor!" Sasuke cried as he rushed to him.

_Shikamaru eyes widened as he tried to escape Sasuke who chased him into the water. "Hey!" Shikamaru cried when Sasuke grabbed him by the waist._

"Hn Where do you think your going, Shikamaru?" Sasuke questioned playfully. The grin plastered on his face widened when he saw Kiba grabbed Shikamaru by his ankles lifting his legs up.

"You ready?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke nodded and smirked.

"Hey! Wait!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Go!" both shouted.

Kiba laughed while Sasuke smirks as they threw Shikamaru in the water. Naruto and Neji shake their heads atvthe misfortune of the lazy boy.

The boy sat on the ocean floor and he gazed at the blue sky.

"All I wanted was a simple life, with a simple wife, and kids. What a drag" he muttered in the water.

He heard the group's voices fade in the background as they left him behind.

"Shikamaru-kun, hurry up!" Ino shouted.

"Troublesome" he said while swimming back.

_Their footstep left an imprint on the sand as they made their way further up the island's shore, and the gentle ocean can be heard from the distance._

"Naruto!" He heard someone yell. The group stopped suddenly when they saw a table layered with food fit for a king. "I present you the Choji Korean special!" Choji boasted as he wiped his nose.

Choji then said "Don't worry there's no sesame or pork in any of these dishes!". Hinata sighs in relief after hesring that.

Naruto eyed the food and was astounded. "Did- did you cook all of this?" he said in sign language while stuttering.

Choji couldn't help but smirk, proud of himself. "Sure did!" he said by pointing to himself. "In case you didn't know, but I've won Konoha's cook-off three straight years in a row. I'm a pro at this" he said while his teeth glistened in the sun. "Enjoy!" he said while sitting down.

The group ate together, enjoying the meal. Naruto was sending some glares at Neji and Neji would return them. Naruto picked a piece of chicken and tear into it, while Neji slurped on an octopus tentacle that was still moving.

"You know Naruto It's okay if you can't eat all of this wonderful food Choji made for you, but it would be a shame if it were to go to waste" Neji replied in a smirk cocky tone. "But It's ok. I'll make sure all the food is gone" he said before he ate again.

Hanabi and Margaret where annoy as Neji always did this with Lee. 'I'm glad his rivalry with Naruto is healthy. But this is so wrong' both girls thought in their minds.

The group looked at Neji then at Naruto who grinned. "Oh don't worry. I'm sure I can eat more than you. I don't need your help finishing this extra food Choji made" He signed with his hands before he slurped some ramen into his mouth.

_The two glared at one another and electricity just sparked between the two was seen for the first time._

Hinata chewed on the strawberry and watched the scene in amusement. Naruto grabbed some rice and threw it into his mouth and swallowed it without chewing on it. Choji stared wide eye, expecting the boy to choke on it but it never happened.

Neji also grabbed some rice balls and shoved three in his mouth at a time, which made Choji drink his water.

"Guys, maybe you shouldn't eat so much because you might vomit" Ino replied nervously.

But the two didn't hear her at all and they ate as much as they could, glaring at one another and making smart remarks.

_After a while, the two stared at one another. Their stomachs were bloated, making them appear to be pregnant. The staredown continued until they felt something in their stomachs trying to make its way back up. They turned their head and everyone's eyes widened in disbelief. Sakura put down the chicken when she heard the two barfing everything they had just consumed._

"Alright, I'm just done" Ino said throwing the fork on the top of the table.

Hinata also joined her, along with Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Hanabi, Margaret and Shikamaru. They all left the two boys who were kneeling and gagging onto the grass.

"W-wait" Neji said as he outstretched his arm.

Naruto held his mouth as the vomit continued to push its way up.

_The trip back to the hotel was silent as the sun started to set. The orange-pink color painted the skies, and even the ocean became stagnant. Hinata, who sat in between Shino and Naruto, yawned. She was tired from today's events and couldn't keep her eyes open to save her life. Her eyes became heavy and she felt her head swaying; so she decided to rest her head on Shino's shoulder. Her hair tickled his cheek, as he too was dozing off. He'd grumbled something inaudible but decided to let the girl nap. Naruto gazed slightly in the corner of his eyes and saw Hinata resting her head on Shino._

Shino carried Hinata on his back and made his way towards the hotel. It was a quiet stroll back, and no one said anything.

The group broke apart in their respective rooms. Naruto wrapped the towel around his neck as he was the last one to shower. However Choji had visited Naruto and Shikamaru. While Sasuke was with Shino. Whereas Hinata was with Sakura and Ino. While Kiba was with Hanabi and Margaret. However it was unknown what Tenten was doing.

"You learned your lesson the first time, huh?" Shikamaru grinned. "Ow!" he shouted when Naruto threw his wet towel on his face.

"Choji, where did you learn to cook like that? I've never had ramen so tasty" Naruto said in sign language, who sat on the floor; he folded his legs.

"Troublesome. Was it before or after you vomited it up?" Shikamaru gave him the side-eye.

Naruto threw a pillow at his face, while glaring at him.

"Anyway his dad is one of the top chefs in Konoha" Shikamaru replied in a bored tone.

Choji nodded his head in excitement. "I'm going to be better than him one day" he happily grinned.

"You can do it!" Naruto said in sign language as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you" Choji said as he smiled. "What about you? What does your father do?" he asked.

_The room became eerily silent, and Choji was generally confused for once and then he realized what he asked. Shikamaru wanted to smack Choji because Sasuke had told him and the rest of the gang about Naruto's home situation._

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled slightly. "I'm not sure" he said in sign language. "But hopefully it was something pretty good" he signed with his hands while being happy. "Hitomi-sama and Hiashi are going to find out who my parents were. I'm really excited to learn more about them" he signed while trying to control his excitment.

"She is?" Shikamaru questioned. "I know your happy" he said while smiling.

Naruto rocked back and forth, and his smile got widened even larger.

"I'm finally going to find out who they are" Naruto signed with his hands.

"I bet you 20 dollars you look more like your mom" Choji said while rolling off of his stomach. "You look more like a woman than a man" hecsaid while laughing.

Shikamaru covered his mouth as tried to contain his chuckles.

"What was that!" Naruto angrily signed with his hand. "I- I do not like a girl" he signed while blushing.

"It's so Troublesome but yes, you do and if you had long hair you couldn't fool anybody" Shikamaru says as he laughed.

Choji shook his head in agreement.

"And you have a nice slender body" the chubby boy said.

Naruto covered himself self-consciously on a bed as he is embarrassed.

"I'm still growing!" he signed with his hands in anger while showing his hands from out of the blanket.

"Yeah sure if you say so" Kiba fanned him off.

_In the girl's room, Hinata was blow-drying her hair, while Ino and Sakura fought as Sakura was telling Ino that she's sharing a room with Choji. And that the blonde couldn't sleep in her and Hinata's room. Hinata let out a loud groan when she was hit in the back of the head with a pillow._

"Ne, Hinata-chan" Sakura said behind the girl. "Naruto-kun seemed a bit jealous when you rested your head on Shino-kun's shoulder she said with a grin on her face.

Hinata face turned completely red. "What are you talking about?" she said as she turned to face the girl.

"I thought I was the only one who saw that" Ino also said with a smirk. "He gave Shino-kun that look" Ino also said while trying to make out Naruto's facial expression.

Sakura squealed. "Naruto-kun likes you Hinata-chan. You better grab him before somebody else does" she said in a teasing tone.

"But I don't like him" she yelled out. But her voice trailed off when she saw Sakura glaring at her.

She angrily said to her, "It's written all over your face lover girl. Your in love and there is no denying it". She crossed her arms and said, "Why are you being so stubborn?".

"Yeah I agree Forehead. Do you remember when she hit me because I wanted to see his face?" Ino said as she frowned. "Possessive much" she also said.

Hinata couldn't help but frown at them. Sakura and Ino stared at her oddly.

"You really don't like him?" Ino questioned her.

"I mean, I don't know! I've never had feelings for anyone before?" she replied in a unsurely way.

Sakura placed her hand on her cheek as she thought about it. "I mean you do got all the symptoms of being in love" she said while picturing it.

"It's complicated I suppose" Hinata honestly responded. "I mean he's cute…" she quietly whispered. She glared at Ino and Sakura who was grinning down at her.

"Yes, go on" Ino said in a smooth voice.

"He's cute and?" Sakura said with a smile.

There was no response. "Well suit yourself, Hinata-chan. I might just end up snatching Naruto-kun away from you" Ino happily boasted.

"I'm going to bed!" Hinata said racing to one of the queen-size bed. She jumped on it and rolled herself in the sheets and blankets.

"Wait! Are you serious?" Sakura cried as she tried to free Hinata from the blanket. "I don't want to sleep on the couch"

"You can sleep on the floor" Ino laughed when she decided to leave the room.

_Night time approached and Hinata couldn't rest. She had given in last night and allow Sakura to sleep with her, much to her dislike because everyone knew Sakura was a bad sleeper. The bed shook slightly as she got off and put on short polka dot pants. She grabbed the room key and left the room. Unknown to her, that Ino hear her._

Her mind raced back to what Ino and Sakura were saying, and she couldn't brush off the feeling. Why did she get so attached to Naruto?

Oh yeah because she was tired of people bullying other people. She sighed mentally because she also remembered what Hanabi said.

"How can you say that when you were the one once pointing the stick?" Hanabi said as she eyed her. Hinata stopped what she was doing. "What gives you the right to talk down on anyone when you were once like that?" she inquired. "Maybe if Naruto-kun knew how you used to act before he showed up you wouldn't be like this" she said while glaring at her.

_Suppose if Naruto lost respect for her if he knew how much of a bully she used to be. Hinata groaned mentally as she had to add on another problem. She didn't want Naruto to look at her differently._

She took the elevator down to the main lobby and went to the 24-hour snack bar. She grabbed a bowl of ice-cream and some fruits and head outside. It was still night and the stars sparkled with delight.

She sat down on the chair and went to eat some of the ice-cream when she spotted blue eyes staring at her.

"Naruto-kun!" she got up and walked over to him. He was eating some fruits and ramen.

He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I overdid it trying to compete with Neji, but I was really hungry" he said in sign language while blushing. Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

"Would you like to join me?" he signed with his hands.

_Hinata grabbed her food from the table and went to join Naruto._

"I'm surprised your up to this late" Naruto signs with his hands before eating again.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan is a bad sleeper" Hinata said as she sighed. "She's a bad snorer too" she also added.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It can't be worst than Shikamaru talking in his sleep" he signed to her while looking at her.

Hinata fanned him off. "It's alright. I couldn't sleep anyway" shecsaid to him.

"Why not?" he asked her in sign language as he finished his ramen.

_Hinata stared into his eyes and she felt her heart leap. _

"I was just thinking about something" she said while feeling depressed.

_He tilted his head to the side, innocently. _

"About what?" he signed with his hands.

"Naruto-kun, could you ever hate me?" she honestly asked him.

He nearly choked on an apple.

"H-hate? How could I ever hate you? You been so kind to me and you have done a lot for me" he said in sign language while freaking out

"What if I wasn't always like this?" Hinata said as she played with her ice-cream that was melting.

Naruto placed his fruit down. "What do you mean?" he signed to her.

"It's nothing. It was just a silly question" Hinata said as she laughed nervously.

Naruto knew the girl wanted to say more, but he didn't want to come off as forceful. "Well, I'm glad I met you, Hinata-chan. You have a beautiful soul and aura too" he said in sign language as he smiled dreamily. "I just can't imagine you like all those other people at that school" he signed with his hands while looking at her.

_Hinata heart shattered. She swallowed the lump in her throat. _

She let out a painful smile. "I'm glad you feel that way" she said with a fake smile.

_For some reason, those words really hurt her because she was not a beautiful person like Naruto just mentioned. She was just that bad as the other people who went to Konoha High. She was a bully too, and she did look down at other people. If Naruto knew that if only he had known that he would probably be very disappointed in her._

She jumped when she felt his rough hand pressed against her cheek. "Are you okay?" he signed with his hands as he let's go of her cheek while he is concerned.

She couldn't turn away from him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but you turned pale for a moment" he said in sign language. He now placed his hand on the table.

Hinata chewed the bottom of her lips and held onto his hand tightly. Naruto glanced at her and was flabbergasted.

"Sorry if my hand is sweaty, but you make me nervous" he said in sign language as he nervously grinned.

'I make Naruto-kun nervous?' Hinata thought in her mind.

He lays his head down on her shoulder and the two stayed like that for a while.

"I'm glad I met you out here, Hinata-chan" Naruto told her in sign language. "I was honestly hoping I would meet you out here and my wish came true" he happily said in sign language.

"I'm glad I met you out here too, Naruto-kun" she happily said.

"Your ice-cream is going to melt soon" he signed with his hands while looking at it.

"Eh, it doesn't matter" she said while blushing.

"Are you tired?" he asked in sign language. Hinata shook her head. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he signed to her.

"Sure. I would love that" she said to him in a kind tone.

_The two teens got up and walked the shorelines of the beach. The moon was full and reflected in the shimmering waters. Naruto had let go of Hinata's hand and the two walked side by side in quietness._

"Hinata-chan, do you think they are going to find out?" he said to her in sign language.

"Find out about what?" she asked.

"That I tried to kill myself" He signed to her with his hands. But he stopped and stared down at the sand. "Will they look at me differently too?" he asked in sign language.

Hinata stepped in front of Naruto and hugged him. "Don't concern yourself with little things that haven't happened, Naruto-kun" she said as she frowned.

Naruto returned the hug and let out a sigh of relief. 'I know. I think I overthink a lot' he thought in his mind.

Hinata felt safe in his arms and didn't want him to let go. Naruto felt his heart rate increase and his body was hot.

After a while, Naruto eventually let go of her. "Thank you for everything, Hinata-chan" he signed with his hands as he smiles.

Hinata shook her head. "I should be thanking you, Naruto-kun" sh said while she smiled brightly.

"Why are you thanking me?" he signed to her in confusion.

"Because you shown me so much and you have also made me see so many emotions I never knew I had. I want to always be your side" she said while grabbing his hands. Naruto however steps away, he covered his face and stooped down. "Ne, Naruto-kun are you okay?" shecasked him.

He looked up at her and pouted. "Don't say things like that" he signed while looking away

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "Did I say something wrong?" she said in confusion.

Naruto played with the ocean water and couldn't help but smile. "No, you didn't" hecsigned to her while grinning.

It was Saturday July 18, 2000

Everyone was visting one historical temple before they leave tommorrow. The temple that they are at is a Buddhism temple. To learn about the life of a monk.

_There are following types of Butsuden or Butsu-dō: the simplest is a 3x3 bay square building (where "bay" is the space between two pillars, a unit of measurement in Japanese architecture called ken (間) in Japanese and equivalent to between 181 cm and 197 cm) with no mokoshi (裳階) (a mokoshi being an enclosure circling the core of the temple covered by a pent roof, usually one bay in width. The second type is also 3x3 bay square, but has a 1 bay wide mokoshi all around the core of the temple, making it look like a two-story, 5x5 bay building as in the case of the butsuden, visible in the photo on the right. It is also known that during the 13th and 14th centuries very large butsuden measuring 5x5 bays square having a mokoshiwere built, but none survives. Large size 3x3 bay butsuden with a mokoshi however still exist, for example at Myōshin-ji(see photo in the Gallery section below)._

Everyone was amaze by the temple's appearance as a old monk was giving them the tour.

The monk tells them that Buddhist monasteries have been part of the Japanese cultural landscape ever since the 7th century CE, and they remained both powerful and socially important institutions right through the medieval period. Today, many of Japan's finest examples of ancient and medieval architecture are located at templecomplexes, a good number of which are classified as UNESCO World Heritage Sites. The monks who lived, worked, and meditated in Buddhist monasteries not only served their local communities on their way to reaching enlightenment but also produced some of Japan's finest historical works of art in painting, sculpture, and calligraphy.

Everyone saw the **Bell Tower (_Shoro_)** which provides the bell that is used to call monks to prayer and other rituals. The **Main Hall (_Hondo_ or _Butsudo_)** where the most sacred religious images are **Pagoda (_To_)** which is the wooden tower structure with a spire built to house sacred relics, especially bodily remains of the Buddha such as a tooth or bone. The **Lecture Hall (_Kodo_ or _Hatto_)** where lectures are given with the lecturer typically standing in front of a range of Buddhist statues along one wall (except for Zen halls which have no sculpture). The **Meditation Hall (_Zendo_)** a place for monks to practise seated meditation. **Sutra Repository (_Kyozo_)** where important Buddhist scriptures and texts are kept. **Founder's Hall (_Kaisando_) **a hall venerating the founder of the temple. **Abbot's Quarters (_Hojo_)** the residence of the abbot which is often connected to the Lecture Hall by a covered walkway. **Subtemples (_Tachu_)** are typically small buildings funded by rich patrons. **Teahouse (**_Chashitsu_** or **_Sukiya_**) **some monasteries include a teahouse where the traditional Japanese Tea Ceremony is performed. The monk said that tea was first made popular by Chinese Buddhist monks from the 2nd century BCE, and the Japanese added a whole ritual to its serving and drinking, including a special place for it, traditionally a small rustic house of simple materials and bare furnishings. The teahouse may be set in its own special garden (_roji_), designed to calm the visitor before beginning the ceremony. Imbued with Zen principles, the tea ceremony is often performed for visitors to Buddhist monasteries today.

**Shinto Shrines (_Jinja_)** as Buddhism and Shinto have always overlapped to some degree in Japan (until a formal separation in the 19th century CE), and many Buddhist sites have a shrine dedicated to a particular protective Shinto deity or _kami_. And gardens as many temple sites have large gardens which are frequently landscaped to represent a vision of the Buddhist paradise. The gardens may have different areas of particular trees such as pines and cherry blossom, or areas of moss and bamboo. There are often water features such as waterfalls and ponds with the latter often containing lotus blossoms a symbol of enlightenment as the flower springs from muddy depths and carp fish a symbol of perseverance as they swim upstream to spawn.

_The last thing the monk tells them is the routine of a Buddhist Monk. He goes on saying the particular routines of monks very much depended (and still depends) on the particular form of Buddhism practised at their monastery. Still, it is true to say that the daily life of a modern monk has not changed all that much from the life practised by their counterparts in the ancient and medieval periods in Japan._

He even said monasteries are headed by an abbot who is assisted by several senior monks or prelates. Monks must first go through a period of pre-training within a temple before they are officially ordained and permitted to enter a training monastery proper. For a monk to become a temple priest then requires up to three years of training. For a monk to become a trainer of new monks he must complete the temple's full curriculum of studies which may take at least 12 years.

_Sighing the monk said that temples could have hundreds of monks living in them in the medieval period, but nowadays 30 or so is a high number. As one would expect, there were regulations to ensure monks lived the austere life that was considered necessary for their minds to concentrate on reaching enlightenment. Regulations varied depending on the sect and the particular abbot but included such things as wearing coarse robes, prohibiting meat, fish, sake, and spicy food, enforcing celibacy, and encouraging monks not to spit or blow their noses too loudly._

He takes the group to a seperate room. Everyone sits down as he explains that Buddhist monks are perhaps most famous in the outside world for their meditation practices. Meditation may take the form of simply sitting and thinking (_zazen_ in Zen Buddhism) or the contemplation of riddles (_koan_) such as what is the sound of one hand clapping or what was your face like before you were born? While meditating, the monk may face a wall in some sects or the centre of the room or the room's view in others. A session of meditation is often measured by the time it takes to burn down an incense stick (30-40 minutes).

However as an alternative to sedentary meditation, the mind might be focussed by performing simple tasks such as chanting from the sutras, repeating short phrases or mantras, raking the gravel of a dry landscape garden, walking slowly around the grounds or making a mandala - a complex pattern on the floor using coloured sand which visually represents the teachings of Buddha. Zen monks, for example, are expected to meditate for around seven hours a day and, in any case, all the daily tasks they perform should be done with a meditative mind. Even chewing food should cause a Zen monk to contemplate five things: an appreciation of the food, one's worthiness, one's purity, the food's medicinal value, and one's gratitude for the meal.

_He drinks tea and explains that when not meditating, monks are otherwise occupied in such tasks as studying religious texts, performing necessary labour tasks such as cleaning, gardening, and food cultivation or asking for alms from the outside local community. For temples which are popular tourist attractions, monks may be on hand to help visitors and act as guides. Meals are communal and often taken in silence. While perhaps not so common today, ancient and medieval monks were often great painters, sculptors and calligraphers, producing works for their own temples and for rulers and the wider community. Kukai (774-835 CE), the founder of Shingon Buddhism, was a scholar, poet and artist who famously made calligraphy an art form in Japan. One of the country's greatest ever painters was the monk Sesshu (real name Toyo, 1420-1506 CE) who specialised in suiboku, that is using only black ink and water on white paper scrolls. It is clear, then, that Buddhist monasteries and their monks have contributed in many ways to everyday life in Japan, both in the past and even today._

Everyone is shock as he shows them a schedule.

A typical day of a modern Zen Buddhist monk is as follows:

***4 am** Wake up

***4.10 - 5 am** Sutra chanting

***5- 7 am** _Zazen_ and interview with abbot

***7 am** Breakfast of rice gruel, salted plum, and pickles.

***8 - 10.50 am** Cleaning and work duties

***11 am** Lunch, typically barley rice, miso soup, cooked vegetable, and pickled radish **:**

***1 - 3.50 pm** Work duty

***4 pm** Light meal similar to lunch

***5 - 8.30 pm** _Zazen_ and interview with abbot

***9 pm** Lights out

***9 - 11 pm** Night sitting.

'Wow so it isn't learning kung fu' Naruto and Neji thought.

'Wow this tour was amazing' Hanabi thought.

'The life of a monk is hard' Margaret thought.

Tenten sighs as she thought, 'And I thought China had it bad'.

Shino thought in his mind, 'I really did enjoy the writing'.

Choji thinks in his mind, 'Man if only I knew what food monks eat'.

'Man if I became a monk my mom would kill me' Kiba thought.

'Hn it makes sense because a monk tries to live in peace' Sasuke thought while going pale.

'I wonder what a women does at this temple compare to a boy' Sakura thought in curiousness.

'Troublesome. And here I thought my life was boring and tough becausevof my mom' Shikamaru while not falling asleep.

As everyone left the temple they went back to the hotel as it was 5pm. Everyone had ate dinner and went to their rooms for the last time. Naruto was writing in his journal as Shikamaru was watching him. 'Troublesome. I never thought Naruto would write in a journal' Shikamaru thought before going to sleep. Mostly everyone went to sleep while thinking about what happened on their mini vacation.

It was Sunday morning and it was July 19, 2000.

_The trip back home was quiet. Kiba and Shikamaru were asleep on the right side of the RV. Naruto was sleeping as well and Hinata was thinking to herself. Both of them were on the left side of the RV. She felt so many raw emotions: hurt, embarrassment, shyness, nervousness, giddiness, happiness, sadness. Her eyes gazed at Naruto who was under her bunk bed. As he is the person who made her feel this way._

'I really do like him' she thought in her mind. However something caught her eye in Naruto's duffle bag. She grabs the small item quietly as it is on his journal and she sees that it's a picture of... his late mother. Hinata nearly drops the item but she puts it back in in the bag in shock. Hinata goes back on her bed and is panicking. She thinks in her mind, 'That must have been the secret prize that Naruto was talking about. But how is Kaa-san going to tell him that his mother is dead'. Hinata then tries her hardest not to cry while thinking about it.

"Oh Naruto-kun" she quietly whispers to herself.

* * *

_**Authors Note: And finally finish with a long chapter. I'm not gonna lie the chapter was hard to write with less dialogue. Especially when I wanted to show what the characters do after school or on the weekends. And I'm sorry it took me 3 weeks to post it. Since my last update was on February 7. However I got pass my record of 15,000 words again and no spelling errors. This chapter is 31,551 **__**words. My story will have long chapters instead short ones.**_

_**How did you enjoy the martial arts tournament? I try to explain the fighting styles of Naruto, Neji and Inari the best way I can. I got inspire from watching Part I of the anime with Hinata and Neji's fight. I did most of the character's inner thoughts as a better understanding of what they saw during the fight. As I didn't want the fights to be focus on too much. This is what I mean when a story does not have superpowers.**_

_**Oh for the record and as a reminder this isn't a ninja story so please don't ask me about making the characters have super powers. Everyone knows what Naruto is saying in sign language, so the characters aren't confuse. However Naruto will probably switch both tatics of signing or writing as the story progresses.**_

_**Spoiler alert: Genma Shiranui will appear in the story soon then you think. He will appear in the later chapters so be on a look out until then. I am not saying what chapter he will officially appear in as a debut because I want it to be a surprise. But I will give a hint. Guess what chapter he will appear in when you write your review.**_

_**Also Naruto starts to notice that he has less panic attacks when he thinks about something positive instead of thinking negative thoughts. As he realized this when he was grounded for 5 days which was probably what he wrote in his journal.**_

_**Hitomi and Hiashi will see what Naruto writes in his journal starting in Chapter 9 or 10. More juicy secrets are in my next chapter.**_

_**Naruto's era is at modern peaceful times, however there will only be martial arts in the story. There is no chakra, no tail beasts, no kages, no ninja ranks, no super powers and no missions. Just a normal Naruto center Japan. Action will be in the story later on and probably violence but there will less flashbacks.**_

_**I will release a new chapter within two weeks. I'm not saying what month or day it will be release but I am planning to release a chapter around the weekend (probably on Fridays).**_

_**Here are the characters exact age and birthday in my story:**_

_**1\. Naruto: 16 years old (October 10, 1984)**_

_**2\. Hinata: 16 years old (December 27, 1984)**_

_**3\. Sasuke: 16 years old (July 23, 1984)**_

_**4\. Sakura: 16 years old (March 28, 1984)**_

_**5\. Shino: 16 years old (January 23, 1984)**_

_**6\. Kiba: 16 years old (July 7, 1984)**_

_**7\. Choji: 16 years old (May 1, 1984)**_

_**8\. Shikamaru: 16 years old (September 22, 1984)**_

_**9\. Ino: 16 years old (September 23, 1984)**_

_**10\. Neji: 17 years old (July 3, 1983)**_

_**11\. Tenten: 17 years old (March 9, 1983)**_

_**12\. Rock Lee: 17 years old (November 27, 1983)**_

_**13\. Gaara: 16 years old (January 19, 1984)**_

_**14\. Temari: 18 years old (August 23, 1983)**_

_**15\. Kankuro: 17 years old (May 15, 1984)**_

_**16\. Hiashi: 46 years old (January 8, 1950)**_

_**17\. Hitomi: 45 years old (January 9, 1950)**_

_**18\. Hanabi: 14 years old (March 27, 1989)**_

_**19\. Hajime: 14 years old (January 6, 1990)**_

_**20\. Tsunade: 54 years old (August 2, 1940)**_

_**21\. Jiraiya: 54 years old (November 11, 1940)**_

_**22\. Orochimaru: 54 years old (October 27, 1940)**_

_**23\. Iruka: 26 years old (May 26, 1950)**_

_**24\. Kakashi: 29 years old (September 15, 1950)**_

_**25\. Hiruzen: 73 years old (February 8, 1920)**_

_**26\. Biwako: 71 years old (February 9, 1920)**_

_**27\. Genma: 33 years old (July 17, 1950)**_

_**28\. Rin: 29 years old (November 15, 1950)**_

_**29\. Fugaku: 49 years old (August 18, 1945)**_

_**30\. Mikoto: 44 years old (June 1, 1945)**_

_**34\. Rachel: 28 years old (February 1, 1950)**_

_**35\. Itachi: 21 years old (June 9, 1960)**_

_**36\. Erika: 16 years old (March 31, 1984)**_

_**37\. Suka: 16 years old (March 27, 1984)**_

_**38\. Kita: 16 years old (August 8, 1984)**_

_**39\. Saka: 70 years old (April 5, 1920)**_

_**40\. Melody: 16 years old (February 14, 1984)**_

_**41\. Megumi: 16 years old (February 15, 1984)**_

_**42\. Sugo: 14 years old (June 12, 1990)**_

_**43\. Sugi: 14 years old (July 4, 1990)**_

_**44\. Iki: 14 years old (April 3, 1990)**_

_**45\. Albert: 70 years old (September 7, 1930)**_

_**46\. Lester: 60 years old (January 24, 1949)**_

_**47\. Sasori: 35 years old (November 8, 1959)**_

_**48\. Konohamaru: 14 years old (December 30, 1990)**_

_**49\. Shizune: 31 years old (November 18, 1950)**_

_**50\. Might Guy: 30 years old (January 1, 1950)**_

_**51\. Margaret: 29 years old (November 9,1950)**_

_**52\. Asuma: 31 years old (October 18, 1950)**_

_**53\. Kurenai: 31 years old (June 11, 1950)**_

_**54\. Inari: 14 years old (December 25, 1990)**_

_**55\. Hibachi: 16 years old (October 1, 1984)**_

_**56\. Omoi: 16 years old (December 26, 1984)**_

_**57\. Karui: 17 years old (February 14, 1983)**_

_**58\. Zaku: 16 years old (September 14, 1984)**_

**Be on the look out for chapter 8, I will post it probably in March.**

**Well what do you guys think? Please leave a review.**

**I will be writing chapter 8 next week.**

**Well Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


End file.
